Las Arenas de una Tormenta
by DarkGred
Summary: Kankuro, el frio, seco y arrogante Jounin de la arena, nos muestra que su hermano no es el unico inexperto en los detalles del corazon, pero si es experto en meter la pata una y otra vez cuando intenta. El amor puede surgir, aun en los momentos mas oscuro
1. Chapter 1

Pero bueno, que tenemos aquí?

Es la versión remasterizada de mi primer fic, las Arenas de una Tormenta, ya más trabajada y un tanto más oscura, salpicada de mi particular humor gris. Pos se trata de Kankuro personaje central, encontrándose con una chica un tanto peculiar, buscando la manera de acercarse a ella y solo logrando meter la pata a cada rato

La historia se situa despues de que Gaara se convierte en Kazekage, mas o menos cuando empieza la Shippuuden

Espero que sea de su agrado, chao!!

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus peronajes con propiedad de Mishimoto... yo solo soy un fan con un poco de tiempo libre y demasiada imaginacion X3

* * *

Las ultimas flamas anaranjadas de las velas, ardiendo lánguidamente, apenas alcanzaban a iluminar una fracción del cavernoso y oscuro recinto, a medida que se fueron extinguiendo, una por una, antes de que una gélida brisa soplara, apagándolas a excepción de una, que danzo solitaria y débil

La última flama ilumino el rostro enjuto, demacrado y apergaminado de un anciano que surgió lentamente de las sombras, acercándose al oxidado candelabro que sostenía las velas y quedándose mirando de forma distante la llama, que se agito agonizante frente a el…

El brillo del recuerdo se reflejo en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el destello de la llama, mientras el permaneció allí, de pie frente a la flama moribunda

"_¿que no piensas nunca comprarte una mendiga lámpara abuelo? Si serás tacaño…_"

El anciano sonrío, al recordar aquellas palabras, que surgieron de algún lugar de su mente, al evocar como su nieta solía recriminarle por ese tipo de detalles, recordando como su solitaria existencia se había iluminado en el momento en que la pequeña había entrado en aquella casa, poniéndole fin a su soledad, y alzando un poco de orden al caos que reino por décadas en la vieja y destartalada casa. Mas aquella alegre y pequeña vela, efímera como todas, termino dejándole de nuevo en las tinieblas, cuando ella le dejo, de nuevo solo

Alzo de nuevo la vista, mirando con semblante apagado como la flama amenazo por extinguirse bajo la helada brisa de la noche, que se filtraba silbando por las grietas del techo

- Ya ha pasado, más de un año –murmuro para si, cerrando los ojos, alzando su mano hacia la pequeña flama y posando su palma abierta sobre ella. En el momento la llama toco su piel, esta comenzó a menguar aun mas, a medida que el resto de las velas revivieron una a una, iluminando lentamente el enorme salón, revelando los inmensos estantes repletos de libros y pergaminos que se alzaban contra las paredes, en aquella ruinosa casa, sumida en las sombras

El anciano retiro su mano de la vela, que se había extinguido por completo, dejando el resto ardiendo mientras este les daba la espalda, apoyándose sobre su retorcido bastón, alejándose de la luz, sumiéndose de nuevo en el abismo del pasado…

…

Las Arenas de una Tormenta

Capitulo 1 Encuentro Conflictivo

La chica, envuelta en aquella densa bruma, intento controlar su respiración agitada, intentando ignorar como su sangre salpicaba el suelo frente a ella, emanando de las cortadas abiertas de sus brazos alzados, a medida que movía suavemente los dedos, de los que se proyectaban finos "hilos" de aparecía translucida, casi invisibles, que se tensaban y agitaban a su alrededor, al compás de sus dedos

Miro a su alrededor, intentando hallar a su adversario, volviéndose de súbito cuando varias dagas salieron de la nada, incrustándose en el suelo mientras ella las esquivaba, a la vez que formaba una serie de sellos desvaneciéndose entre la niebla

El silencio se impuso pesadamente, solo roto por el rumor apagado y distante de la tormenta de arena que rugía afuera del edificio.

A medida que la bruma se fue despejando, se pudo ver infinidad de dagas metálicas incrustadas en el suelo, formando hileras, todas triangulares y con un aro al final del mango; algunas, se hallaban salpicadas de sangre… _kunais_, como solían llamarlas los shinobis.

Se escucho el sonido estridente de una ventana rompiéndose, haciendo que un torrente de viento seco y cargado de arena inundara el lugar, al tiempo que una forma negra emergió de la bruma agonizante, maldiciendo por lo bajo, derrapando en el suelo y mirando con furia a su alrededor. Era uno de los Jounin de la arena, el hermano del temido Sobaku No Gaara… Kankuro

Un bulto negro, del tamaño de un niño y envuelto en telas rasgadas, cayo sobre su hombro, sin que el chico se inmutara, mirando de reojo como las mandíbulas de aquello, tachonadas de dientes, castañeaba una y otra produciendo un estridente y perturbador sonido. Era una marioneta. _**Su**_ marioneta de combate, Karazu, y la favorita entre las que tenia, la de tres ojos y cuatro brazos, y brutalmente maltratada en lo que llevaba del encuentro... torció la boca, a medida que la controlaba con hilos de chacra, molesto de solo pensar en el tiempo que le tomaría repararla

La bruma, mezclada por la arena, comienza de nuevo a espesarse, a medida que el Jounin miraba como a su alrededor la enorme sala seguía desvaneciéndose, bajo la ilusión de ella

Con un gesto de fastidio, se negaba a reconocer que la había subestimado, y obligándole, a su pesar, de contraatacar en serio un par de veces. Rechina los dientes, tensando sus propios hilos de chacra y entrecerrando los ojos a medida que se concentraba en escuchar como aquellas cosas se movían a su alrededor. Gruño, al ver como de la bruma emergía de nuevo aquella aberrante cosa negra y alada, notando como esta se dividió en dos antes de lanzarse contra el.

Mas el simplemente sonrío con aire arrogante, esquivado ambos ataques, al instante que una ráfaga de kunais se clavaba contra el cuerpo de una de las cosas esas, que se desintegro en una bruma verdusca al ser atravesada

- _" solo una ilusión"_ –pensó el chico, al tiempo que pateo a la otra con saña, mirando como aquella aberración se estrello contra el suelo, rebotando un par de veces antes de batir sus alas rasgadas, alzando el vuelo y retrocediendo entre bruma, que comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Fue cuando pudo escuchar como la contrincante respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, pudiendo al fin ubicarla. Aunque también pudo escuchar como su hermana maldecía, oyendo como esta lanzaba una ráfaga con su abanico disipando la niebla que la rodeaba para poder ver mejor. Se hallaba en lo alto de una baranda, por encima de ellos, al lado de su inexpresivo y un tanto raro hermano menor

La neblina se despejo al fin, dejando solo algunos rastros que se quedaron al ras del suelo, permitiéndole ver como la otra marioneta agito sus alas de tela desgarrada, interponiéndose entre el y su dueña. Se preguntaba como aquella mocosa había podido hacerse de una marioneta tan… extraña… mas bien, la palabra que estaba buscando, era horrenda: la marioneta era deforme en todo el sentido de la palabra: tenia el rostro y el torso como el de una mujer, hecha con piezas viejas y gastadas, con la cara llena de cortes, que contrastaban con aquellos delicados ojos verde hoja que hacían juego con los de su dueña.

Ambos brazos de la marioneta portaban un instrumento directamente ensamblado al brazo, dejando las manos libres, una portando una mellada y vieja espada, y en el otro uno de esos escudos de chakra que había visto usar a Chiyo-sama en alguna ocasión. Las dos alas, bastante inusuales, intentaban asemejar a las de un murciélago, con la tela tan rasgada que por un momento se pregunto como demonios se mantenía en el aire

Pero lo que era más extraño, y la verdad un tanto perturbador, era que no tenia piernas, sino una larga serie de piezas ensambladas formando una suerte de cola, rematada por unas pinzas de 3 puntas.

La cola de esa cosa en este momento se mantenía alrededor de su dueña, en una posición defensiva, mientras la chica mantenía las manos abiertas, controlando su creación, exhausta como Kakuro, y algo golpeada.

El la miro por un segundo. No era fea... realmente no lo era, si bien estaba algo flaca y tenia el pecho plano, y si bien físicamente no se veía muy fuerte, había resistido bien todas las arremetidas; su piel se encontraba cubierta de arena y sudor, al igual que su cabello negro y largo, sujeto en una simple coleta hecha de vendas. Tendría unos 14 años, pero en lo que habían hablado no tocaron ese tema… mas bien no tocaron ningún tema, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, y seguramente ella tampoco

Suspiro agotado, repitiéndose una y otra vez porque demonios había sido tan estupido como para permitido que tal situación surgiera...

-Kankuro. Ya déjalo por la paz, ¿no has recibido ya suficiente? - Se volvió, escuchando como Temari, exasperada, le pedía o mejor dicho, le ordenaba que dejara el combate de una vez. Molesto, le grito que no se metiera. Una venita se dibujo en la frente de la hermana, mientras esta, literalmente aplastando el tubo de la baranda del pasillo elevado en el que se hallaban, le grito: -Maldita sea Kankuro, tú empezaste esto, ¡acábalo de una vez! Ni siquiera has peleado en serio

El marionetista gruño ofendido, dirigiéndole una mirada acida a Temari, que perdía cada vez más la paciencia. A su lado, con una enorme gota en la cabeza, Gaara permanecía sin siquiera decir una palabra, apartándose ligeramente de su enfurecida hermana mayor.

La chica de la marioneta deforme vio todo aquello un tanto confundida. La verdad, ella deseaba que esa batalla acabara de una vez, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con _**el**_, aun cuando no tenia prisa con aquella tormenta, con la cual no podría llegar muy lejos de la Villa de la Arena, quería al menos buscar una posada antes de que cayera la noche. Además, desde hacia rato se encontraba agotada, y no duraría mucho mas... se pregunto como había tenido tan mala suerte para cruzarse con ese cretino, mientras esperaba que acabara la tormenta para continuar su viaje.

-Será mejor que acabe esto, yo misma- se dijo en voz baja, mientras hacia que su marioneta introdujera su espada en una hendidura que tenía esta en su extraña cola. Al retirarla, el filo de esta quedo impregnado de un líquido verdoso. Con un movimiento rápido jalo hacia sí sus manos, arrastrando los hilos de chakra y moviendo bruscamente su creación por encima de ella, lanzándola en picada contra el otro chico...

Se escucho un sonido metálico, cuando la marioneta de tres ojos intercepto la espada con un manojo de dagas, mientras kankuro, con la mano alzada controlándolo, la miro con una sonrisa arrogante

-Me subestimas chiquilla ¿no pensabas derrotarme con veneno o si?

Se había confiado: de un movimiento de muñeca ella hizo que "Idia", como llamaba a su creación, rodeara la marioneta del otro y lograra asentara un pequeño corte en el brazo de el.

En cuanto la espada rozo el brazo de Kankuro, un horrible cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo del chico, mientras el miro aterrado como su brazo cayo fláccidamente en su costado, haciendo que su propia marioneta cayera pesadamente al suelo

Con una expresión atónita, mecía la mano, intentando hacer que esta reaccionara, lanzando una mirada de furia contra la chica, preguntándole que clase de veneno había usado

- No es un veneno, es un paralizante, potenciado con chakra. -Dijo esta, alejando su marioneta de su contrincante y describiendo un círculo alrededor de el - No podrás mover ese brazo en varios días. Yo odio los venenos, y odio a aquellos que los usen, solo son oportunistas, que intentan ganar una batalla sin esfuerzo alguno... no son mas que basura- Soltó ella con desprecio, a medida que la ira se fue apoderado de su mirada mientras hablaba, mientras su corazón se encogía conforme recordaba…

Kankuro frunció el ceño, ofendido, entrecerrando los ojos con furia; el usaba venenos.

Hizo sus movimientos con la mano que le quedaba, controlando con dificultad su marioneta

- Haré que te retractes de eso - murmuro, mientras de la mano del 3 ojos surgieron dos cuchillas, impregnadas de un líquido diferente, de color púrpura.

Temari reconoció ese líquido, y realmente se asusto de verlas dirigirse contra la chica

-¡ Kankuro, que piensas hacer CON ESO !

En solo un instante, su marioneta de tres ojos salio disparado al ras del suelo, burlando la defensa de la aberrante cosa alada y logrando hacer un tajo en la pierna de la niña, que reacciono demasiado tarde solo para darse cuenta como su sangre manchaba el piso frente a ella... su mirada se perdió, aterrada por su descuido al ver la herida abierta, cayendo de rodillas sin poder creerlo mientras su Idia caía frente a ella, inanimada

Sobre la baranda, Temari se quedo helada, sintiendo un grito ahogado en su garganta que no lograba soltar, perpleja

- PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO ?? !!

-Mira bien hermanita - Exclamo Kankuro, con una sonrisa en sus labios viendo como su contrincante se quedaba hincada, sin moverse.

- Pero Kanku-...

Se detuvo, al sentir la mano de Gaara, que simplemente se limito a señalar con la mirada el arma. Temari le miro sin lograra comprender, hasta que miro el arma: se dio cuenta de que las dagas impregnadas de aquel veneno habían permanecido si mancharse de sangre, no así otra larga daga que Kankuro había proyectado del brazo de Karazu en el ultimo momento, y con la que había hecho la herida. No había veneno de por medio.

La chica, aun temblando de la impresión, levanto la mirada, viendo como Kankuro retiraba su marioneta y se alejaba, sin dirigirle la palabra, sin mirarla.

Temari cerro los puños, furiosa, viendo como Kankuro desaparecía

-Gaara, ve y ponlo en su lugar. Es extranjera, no debió haberle tratado así

El Kazekage asintió, marchándose por donde había ido Kankuro. No entendía a su hermana, si bien era cierto que se sobrepaso, había algo que ella no estaba viendo... algo por lo que no los había detenido desde un principio...

Temari salto de donde se encontraba, cayendo cerca de la niña, quien permaneció allí, humillada. Se acerco a ella, con la intención de curarle la fea herida... cual no fue su sorpresa al ver un recipiente de medicamento frente a la chica, que ella aun no había visto.

Temari reconoció el recipiente...

Era de Kankuro...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, chao!!

* * *

Capitulo 2 La Jugada de Temari

Apoyada contra la pared, Idei aun meditaba de lo ocurrido esa tarde, mirando como la tormenta sepultaba la azotea donde ella se encontraba, protegida de esta en las escaleras que subían al techo de un enorme edificio, que con dificultad se erguía por sobre la tormenta... aun así, la arena alcanzaba a golpear su rostro, mas poco le importaba, su pensamiento estaba inmerso en otra parte, mirando distraídamente la arena caer...

Cerró sus puños con furia. Recordaba con amargura su derrota contra ese tipo, Kankuro, como lo había oído nombrar a la hermana... curiosamente, a pesar de lo gritona que era, realmente le había agradado la chica, la hermana... aspiro por un momento el olor penetrante del medicamento que cubría los cortes en su pierna y sus brazos, recordando como ella se había tomado la molestia de curarle las herida con una medicina mas efectiva, que el simple ungüento que ella traía. Le había agradecido a Temari de esto, sin saber que el mismo Kankuro había sido quien había dejado el recipiente. Temari tampoco lo había mencionado, mas por los confundida que estaba por la forma en que Kankuro se comportaba con ella que por olvido.

Intento consolarse con el hecho de que la tormenta acabaría probablemente mañana por la tarde, aunque esto resultaba demasiado tiempo en el que tendría que estar en esa ciudad, lo que equivalía a una posibilidad de encontrarse con ese desgraciado... si fuera por ella, se hubiera quedado allí mismo hasta que la tormenta acabase...

-¿Aun sigues allí?

Idei se sobresalto, intentando incorporándose y resbalando en el escalón cubierto de arena. Grito asustada al sentirse caer, mas abrió los ojos incrédula al sentir como un montón de arena interceptaban su caída, moviéndose lentamente hasta regresarla de nuevo al escalón.

Se volvió, sintiendo la presencia de alguien. Sorprendida, reconoció al hermano de Kankuro... no recordaba su nombre.

-¿Qué-... que haces aquí?

-Me envió mi hermana, Temari. Me pidió que te dijera que nos agradaría alojarte por esta noche en nuestra casa, si así lo prefieres.

- ¿Como? -miro atónita al chico de la calabaza parado frente a ella, sin lograr asimilar por completo lo que este le había dicho. Intento descifrar algún indicio de burla, alguna señal que le dijera que era una mala broma... nada, quedándose intrigada por el inexpresivo personaje.

Gaara, que si bien ya no era el mismo que en su examen de Konoha, conservaba en cierta forma su personalidad. Este entrecerró los ojos, en una extraña muestra de paciencia que confundió más a la chica que lo que le tranquilizo.

Con los ojos cerrados de tal forma que sus ojeras resaltaban en aquellas penumbras, mientras la arena se movía lentamente alrededor de el, comenzó a repetir las palabras pausadamente, como si dudara de lo que el mismo estaba diciendo.

El silencio, solo roto por la tormenta, se mantuvo por unos segundos, mientras el esperaba la respuesta y ella reflexionaba si seria una buena idea... La verdad sea dicha, no poseía mucho dinero, y se decía a si misma que debía aceptar, para conservar al menos un poco mas de lo poco que traía consigo, que le haría falta para poder llegar a la Villa oculta entre las hojas... siendo además que, a su pesar, necesitaba dormir si deseaba continuar

-"Pero tendré que ver de nuevo a ese tipo"- se dijo a si misma, sin darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta y el chico de la calabaza había logrado oírla. Este, tomando esto como una respuesta negativa, se volvió, bajando sin prisa los escalones, mientras esta le seguía con la mirada, tragándose su propio ego:

-¡Espera!

…

-¿Podrías calmante un momento Temari?- Kankuro, con un expresión bastante asustada aunque tierna a la vez, con una sonrisa tonta y con varias gotas bajando por su frente, intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana, que aun le recriminaba por el arrebato de ego de esa tarde.

-Además, solo mira Karazu, ¡Quedo inservible! Esa cosa no podrá volver a pelear en varios días, deberías estar arreglándola en este momento en vez de estar allí parado con esa cara estupida.

-Esta bien, lo haré, pero bajo al menos un poco tu tono de voz... la villa entera puede escucharte con todos esos-... -Temari, que en este momento estaba de espaldas, giro la cabeza cual si se tratara de una de sus marionetas. Sus ojos homicidas le cerraron la boca, mientras más gotitas se deslizaban en el hermano - no dije nada...

POC !!

Temari se cruzo de brazos, riñéndole aun a su hermano por lo infantil que se comportaba últimamente, mientras este se tallaba un enorme chichón que le crecía en la cabeza.

-Vete comportando de una vez, que esta noche tendremos visitas

- ¿Eh? ¿De quien?... y por cierto, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Gaara con esta tormenta?

La puerta de la casa se abrió, escuchándose como en el pasillo de estar entraba a raudales la arena, mientras un viento seco les llego hasta ellos, que se encontraban en la sala. La arena, que flotaba en el aire, rápidamente se agrupo en pequeñas esferas, que se amontonaron en un rincón. Era obra de Gaara, en un peculiar intento de mantener pulcro el lugar, lo que le pareció bastante extraño a Kankuro, que vio como la arena se movía, sintiendo cierta curiosidad por saber la razón.

Escucho los pasos de su hermano por el pasillo, aproximándose a la sala

-Hey Gaara, sabes bien que eso de poco servirá con esta maldita tormenta, la verdad, no te moleste, después limpia-... ahh... aaahhg !! ¡¡Pero que demonios hace ella aquí!!

Otro golpe de Temari en la cabeza le hizo callar, tan duro que le hizo encorvarse, agarrándose la cabeza ofendido, mientras ella le susurro entre dientes

- "Compórtate quieres..."

…

- ¿Porque la trajiste?-

En ese momento los tres hermanos de la arena se encontraban en la sala, mientras Temari se untaba un medicamento que les había dado la marionetista, que en este momento se encontraba durmiendo, en el segundo piso en la habitación de Kankuro. Cerca de ellos, Gaara, recargado contra el muro, exhalo al presentir otro pleito entre su hermanos mayores, que por lo general terminaba en un buen chichón el la cabeza de Kankuro.

-Vaya pregunta. Solo estoy dándole a mi hermano menor una oportunidad de disculparse por ser tan cabezota y no haberla desafiado a una guerra de títeres en vez de, no se... ¿haber intentado invitarle algo, un te o algo así, para conocerla un poco mejor?

El hermano no podría estar mas furioso- ¿Qué quisiste insinuar con eso?... olvídalo, se bien que quisiste decir, sabes que soy de los que odio las indirectas. Que te quede claro: la chica no me interesa.

Temari sonrió por un momento, terminando de aplicar el ungüento e incorporándose, dándole la espalda.- Si, creo que es cierto, tienes razón Kankuro, no se como pude siquiera pensarlo, si es demasiado débil y escuálida. Sip, creo que no merecería tener a mi hermano a su lado- Temari se volvió, dedicándole una sonrisa, caminando por la sala con las manos en la nuca... observando su reacción

-Es mas, podría apostar que es una pésima marionetista, ya que no pudo derrotarte a pesar de lo distraído que estabas en ese combate. Solo mira su marioneta, pareciera sacada de la basura- Soltó una carcajada, tirándose en uno de los sillones y estirándose.

El marionetista entrecerró los ojos, algo molesto. Tenia que reconocer que había sido una gran contrincante a pesar de todo, era algo que el no se atrevía a negar.

-De un abanicazo habría podido acabar esa horrible cosa. ¿Que opinas tu Gaara, cuanto habría podido aguantar contra ti?

-¿mmh? ... porque me lo preguntas- este ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, renuente a involucrase en ese enredo

- Mera curiosidad, me preguntaba si podría haber tenido posibilidad

- Inmovilizar su marioneta con arena habría sido sencillo, cualquiera de nosotros le habría podido derrotar, parece algo débil-...

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

Gaara se corto en seco, mirando sorprendido a su hermano. Ese no era el Kankuro que el conocía. Rara vez le había levantado la voz ... antes por miedo, ahora por respeto, dándose cuenta que Temari estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos.

El marionetista se sorprendió de si mismo, intentando darle a Gaara una disculpa, antes de decirles que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, saliendo de la casa.

-Vaya, esto si que es grave, mira que salir a tomar aire fresco en medio de una tormenta de arena...

- ¿Temari, que intentas lograr con molestar a Kankuro?

Esta le dedico una sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo -Tengo un presentimiento

…

Kankuro, sentado frente a la mesa, removió su desayuno frente a el con su única mano útil, manteniendo una cara de resignación a al ver como Temari lo mataba con la mirada. Conocía a su hermana, o al menos creía que la conocía, pues aun después de tanto tiempo no comprendía como Temari parecía provocar ese tipo de situaciones, que al parecer disfrutaba, por la expresión que esta tenia cada vez que veía a la invitada, sentada junto con su hermano menor, Gaara, justo en frente de Kankuro.

La chica se había presentado como Idei Hakanai, marionetista del país de las olas y única aspirante de ninja de su pueblo, mientras esta intentaba mantener una conversación con Temari para evitar la mirada de Kankuro, el cual fingía comer, mas en realidad no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima, mirándola entre irritado y asombrado de verla allí. De cuento en cuanto la hermana desviaba la mirada para ver las reacciones del marionetista ante la conversación.

-¿Entonces es por eso que no tienes banda?- le pregunto Temari

-S-si... mi pueblo no posee una aldea oculta... no poseo símbolo que poner en esta. Hace poco mas de un año me presente en Konoha para entrar a la academia, y ahora pienso regresar para asistir al examen Chuunin.

Idei levanto la vista del plato, observando como Temari y Kankuro le miraron atónitos, mientras Gaara arqueaba la ceja, en una poco expresiva muestra de sorpresa...

-¿Pasaste la academia de Konoha en un año?- exclamo Kankuro. Era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la mañana

Idei se sonrojo ante el comentario, desviando la mirada incomoda por la forma incrédula en que este la miraba.

-Realmente no lo entiendo -dijo este- eres del país de la ola, uno de los mas pobres, sin aldea propia, sin ningún ninja... ¿como demonios conseguiste esa marioneta, como coño sabes usarla?, si nadie podía enseñarte, no hay marionetistas en Konoha.

Para sorpresa para ellos, esta vez ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos, como recordando

-Fue gracias a mi abuelo... no será un ninja, pero es un coleccionista de toda clase de cosas. Levanto la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa - no todos tenemos la oportunidad de ser entrenados por otros ninjas, como seguramente lo fueron ustedes, pero no conocen a mi abuelo: verán, entre todas sus pertenencias, tenia piezas viejas de varias marionetas de combate que había logrado conseguir a lo largo de sus años de viaje, cuando era joven, junto con cientos de relatos de ninjas en los que el podía jactarse de haber presenciado en persona, de sus movimientos, de sus técnicas... eran historias que escuchaba embelesada de niña -la mirada de esta había cambiado, sus ojos se habían iluminado- mas de todas esas historias que el me contaba antes de dormirme, mis favoritos eran de los marionetistas del país del viento, controlando tales creaciones alrededor de ellos, moviéndolos con hilos invisibles cual de un teatro se tratara, mientras estos protegían a sus dueños, luchando junto a ellos, como si realmente tuvieran voluntad propia... como si-... se detuvo abruptamente, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Perdónenme, se que no es algo que quisieran oír- tomo los palillos nerviosamente, comiendo apresurada intentando esconder su rostro, prácticamente metiéndolo en el plato.

- Es algo que yo quisiera oír.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia el marionetista, viendo como este jugaba con los palillos con los dedos, intentando no darle demasiada importancia- eres marionetista, tal como yo; de una forma u otra se puede decir que es imposible no usar una marioneta sin sentir que esta tiene una personalidad. En realidad, uno mismo es que crea esta personalidad en su mente, haciendo que la marioneta se mueva y actué de cierta forma... es como si la persona dividiera su mente en dos, para que su compañero inanimado forme parte de el...

Esta vez fue el quien cerro la boca, incomodo no solo de la mirada de Temari y Gaara, sino también de la chica, la cual le miro de una forma peculiar, que le hizo desviar bruscamente la mirada, intentando ser osco -Es solo un comentario, algo de marionetistas... no lo entenderías Temari.

"_No lo entenderías Temari_". En la mente de la hermana, estas palabras resonaron, entendiéndolas más que el propio Kankuro. Sonrió con malicia, pues el haber invitado a la niña a la casa le había servido para darse cuenta de la razón por la que Kankuro había estado actuando raro últimamente. Si bien esta frase había sido dirigida a ella, se dio cuenta que había sido solo un intento para no hablar de nuevo con la marionetista: esta lo ponía nervioso, estaba claro... y ahora sabía porque.

* * *

Oh, y para acabar, les dejo unos cuantos bosquejos de los personajes sip, soy dibujante X3 algo extra, aparte para ilustrar un poco mas a la chica , chao!! y cuidense! 3

darkgred./art/Temari-Sketch-74835179

darkgred./art/Kankuro-67111185

darkgred./art/Idei-Genjutsu-81474559


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Subiendo el tercer capitulo... pos bueno, dependiendo de las criticas, subire el resto ñajaja, que malo soy

...no, pues la verdad se los subire en estos dias, al fin y al cabo, lo unico que tengo que hacerles a los capitulos siguientes es corregirles ciertos detalles, ya que tengo hasta el capitulo 24 y estoy trabajando en el 25

Pero bueno, qui se los dejo, chao!!

* * *

Capitulo 3 Algo más que piezas viejas

La marioneta chirrió, cuando el mecanismo cedió haciendo caer al suelo la mandíbula que hace unos momentos intentaba reparar. Kankuro frunció el ceño, irritado, recogiendo la pieza y dándose cuenta que tendría que cambiarla completa

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, dejando sobre la mesa a la marioneta mientras pasaba su mirada por el taller, mirando por un momento a las que estaban colgadas en las paredes: los intentos fallidos de sus predecesores, algunos con pésimo aspecto, como si hubieran sido sacados de un... basurero

No pudo evitar recordar a la marionetista por un momento, con su horrible creación. Negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba las herramientas y se incorporaba. Se miro la mano, aun entumecida. Sin esta, no podría reparar a Karasu, de eso estaba seguro... y aun con el antídoto que le había dado Idei tardaría otro día en recuperarse

-Idei... -se detuvo, sorprendido- ¿Por qué demonios repito su nombre a cada rato?

Salio del taller, paseándose por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. La tormenta no había acabado, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, es más, se había intensificado, por lo que Temari había sugerido a la niña que se quedara un día más

-¿ Me pregunto por qué demonios parecen llevarse tan bien?- se pregunto en voz alta, torciendo la boca. Su hermana incluso la había invitaba a visitar la escuela ninja de Suna, que apenas cumplía 3 años de formación, para que hablara con sus alumnos mas jóvenes de tal forma que estos se sintieran animados a especializarse en las técnicas del marionetista...

Kankuro arqueo la ceja, recordando la conversación:

-"Apenas es una novata"- dijo el secamente -"además, ya di esa platica en una ocasión"

-"Si, lo se hermanito"- le contesto la hermana con un tono infantil -"pero seria bueno que la diera también alguien que sepa expresar lo que siente- le guiño el ojo, sonriéndole con malicia"

-¡Teeemariiii! ... -exclamo Kankuro, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en la casa, pues Gaara, como Kazekage, había tenido que salir a una reunión. Abrió el refrigerador de golpe, saco una jarra de agua y la bebió directamente, acabándosela de un trago. Exhalo con fuerza, dejando la jarra vacía en la mesa. Miro por la ventana como la arena se arremolinaba en formas caprichosas, golpeándola incesantemente.

En eso escucho como la entrada principal se abría, dejando entrar la arena a la casa.

-"Debe ser Gaara."-pensó, más para su sorpresa, escucho la voz de Temari en el pasillo:

-Mujer, solo pídeselo, no creo que se vaya a negar. A decir verdad, el tuvo la culpa.

Las dos chicas, Temari y Idei, aparecieron en la sala, mientras la primera llamaba a su hermano.

-Ya oí, ya oí... ¿a que viene esto?

- Idei hizo un desastre en la escuela de la villa- dijo Temari, sonriendo divertida y señalando con la barbilla a la marionetista, quien sonrió apenada, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, tallándose el cuello.

- Era una demostración... uhmm, bueno, el brazo de Idia se desprendió cuando estaba dando un sablazo al aire...

- ¿Y adivina donde fue a parar? Pues se incrusto contra la pared, arriba de la cabeza de una de mis alumnas, que se desmayo al ver arriba de ella el filo del arma... habrías visto el alboroto que se formo.

-Me tuve que disculpar con su sensei Baki... jeh, me riño bastante por eso.

Temari le dio un codazo a la niña, que mantenía la vista en el techo. Esta reacciono, nerviosa, antes de dirigirse a Kankuro.

-¿Ehh? Ah... etto... Me preguntaba si me dejarías usar, su taller...para reparar mi marioneta. Intentare pagar las piezas que use

Este parpadeo, arqueando la ceja con sorpresa, pasando la mirada de Temari a Idei una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, suspirando lentamente. - De acuerdo

…

La mandíbula de karazu rechinó un momento mas, antes de que el desarmador ajustara la pieza, moviéndose fácilmente de arriba abajo con su peculiar sonido, que recordaba vagamente al de unas castañuelas. -Listo. -Ella sonrió, dejando la cabeza de la marioneta en la mesa, quitándole al cuerpo el segundo brazo izquierdo.- Creo que Idia se sobrepaso...- exclamó, viendo los tajos en todo el brazo que impedían la rotación completa del hombro.

-¿No deberías estar reparando tu marioneta, en lugar de la mía?- Kankuro, apoyado contra la mesa, miraba como esta retiraba una pieza del brazo de Karazu para cambiarla.

- Esta quedo mas estropeada que la mía... es lo menos que puedo hacer al dejarme usar tus piezas, no creo que puedas repárala bien con tu mano paralizada.

- Ya te lo dije, no necesito que pagues ninguna pieza, tengo de sobra- dijo este, con la boca torcida, y sin mirarle a los ojos.

Idei le miro por un momento, antes de cambiar la pieza y comprobar que funcionaba

- ¿Como es que puede ser tan antipático?-pensó- Mal de familia, supongo, al menos habla mas que el hermano...ese si da miedo"

- Te estoy escuchando, ¿sabias?

-¿Eh?? -lo había dicho en voz alta, sin darse cuenta - Per-…perdona... te-...tengo la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta.- Esta se llevo los dedos a los labios, como si quisiera silenciarse a si misma

Intentando no mirar a Kankuro, aplico la resina en el brazo como sellador- ...esta listo, funciona... aunque tendrás que limpiarla y limar los cortes que le deje... -levanto la vista, sorprendiéndose que este se había quedado mirándola fijamente, realmente incomodándola

- ¿O-ocurre algo?

En ese momento el parpadeo, mas en seguida puso una cara, al darse cuenta, que ella no pudo evita sonreír por la rara expresión. Este giro bruscamente la cabeza, molesto de si mismo, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Esta lo siguió con la mirada... mas se sobresalto al verle detenerse, quedándose al marco de la puerta por unos segundos, como indeciso, antes de hablarle, sin volverse, con una sequedad mal disimulada

-¿Quisieras que te ayude a reparar tu marioneta? Creo recordar tener una piezas que le aumentarían su resistencia... solo son piezas que yo no uso, nada mas - se apresuro a corregir, volviéndose y lanzándole una mirada que pretendió ser neutral- Serán piezas viejas, pero tal vez te sirvan

…

Un pergamino muy viejo y maltratado fue extendido sobre la mesa del taller, mientras Idei realizaba un Jutsu con las manos, terminando por asentar un leve golpe con las palmas sobre el centro del pergamino, en un extraño símbolo que Kankuro nunca había visto antes... un anillo de niebla verdusca se formo alrededor de las manos de la niña, acrecentándose y dividiéndose en varias corrientes ascendentes, mientras diminutos destellos verdes se formaron alrededor... una bruma se elevo de la nada por encima de ella, mientras algo comenzó a tomar forma dentro de esta... cuando esta había terminado, la marioneta deforme, Idia, como ella la llamaba, estaba agitando lentamente sus alas en el pequeño taller, haciendo mecer las marionetas mientras los restos de la extraña neblina se desvanecía, mientras la dueña, moviendo los hilos de chakra, la volvía y la recostaba sobre la mesa. Era sorprendente ver el cuidado y devoción con que la niña procuraba mover a esa fealdad... más Kankuro tenía otra cosa en mente

A pesar de haber visto por segunda vez esa invocación, no pudo evitar sorprenderse: era completamente diferente a todas las invocaciones que el había visto, a pesar de haber presenciado como Chiyo-sama realizaba diferentes tipos y hasta el mismo usaba uno para invocar a su otras dos marionetas, que ya no podía cargarlas consigo como originalmente hacia con Karazu

-¿Dónde aprendiste a usar esa invocación?

-Ya lo dije, mi abuelo me regalo el pergamino y me enseño como lo había visto usar

-Pero aun así, esa invocación...no tengo idea cual sea, pero para cualquiera se necesita moldear el chakra de manera especial, es imposible que tu abuelo hubie- se detuvo, al ver como esta se reía por un momento.

-Esas fueron exactamente las palabras de Iruka-sensei...

-¿Iruka?

-Sip, mi instructor en Konoha, cuando estuve en la academia, hacia caras igual de cómicas cuando me decía: "Por Dios, ¿como lograste hacer eso?"

-¿Y estas segura que tu abuelo no fue un ninja?

Esta sonrió- Misma pregunta, misma respuesta: nop, no lo era, ni siquiera yo misma pude enseñarle a usar a Idia cuando había aprendido a moverla, y mira que lo intente, a el le fascinaba la idea... estará muy viejo, supongo... hecho para durar, como suele decir el mismo...

-Como sea... sorprende que puedas usarlo sin un entrenamiento normal- por primera vez, este le sonrió...

- Gra-…gracias, Kankuro-kun...

-Vaya, no pensé que pudieran llevarse tan bien.

Ambos dejaron caer las herramientas, volviéndose bruscamente hacia la puerta. Temari rió, al ver sus caras - Solo les vine a avisar que la cena esta lista

-¿Cena?... ¿ya es de noche? -preguntó asombrada la chica

-Pos que harán que no se han dado cuenta... no les haría daño mirar por la ventana de vez en cuando.

-¿Y eso de que nos serviría?, si esta enterrada en arena- replico Kankuro, cruzando los brazos.- En un momento subimos.

-Vale, pero no tarden demasiado. Lo que estén haciendo déjenlo para mañana...o al menos para mas tarde- Temari se volvió, guiñándole el ojo a Kankuro sin que Idei se diera cuenta y saliendo el taller, sin dejar oportunidad a Kankuro de replicar, que cerro su puño con un tic en el ojo.

Sin pensarlo, asentó un golpe sobre la mesa, solo logrando sobresaltar a la chica, lanzando una disculpa apresurada antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándola sola

Idei se quedo mirando por un momento la entrada del taller, con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza - Esta familia si que es rara... –se dijo, intentando no pensar en la reacción de el, e igualmente salio, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a su creación.

El Taller se quedo vacío y a oscuras, mientras, entre las tinieblas, un sonido comenzó a escucharse… primero quedamente, mas comenzó a ganar fuerza... sonaba como un mecanismo. Las marionetas colgadas en la paredes se mecieron débilmente, mas, tan repentino como surgió, el sonido se interrumpió de golpe, regresando un pesado silencio al lugar.

Algunas marionetas crujieron, entre ellas la que se encontraba en la mesa, "Idia", que, cual si un resorte en ella se accionara, dejo caer levemente la cabeza y los hombros

El silencio reino...

…

El viento, cargado de arena de la tormenta agonizando, se cernió sobre Suna, la villa oculta entre la arena, en una oscura mañana en la que el sol comenzaba a luchar por atravesar aquella cortina de arena conforme iba avanzando el día.

Idia se incorporo, somnolienta, vistiéndose sin prisa y sentándose sobre la cama. Miro la habitación: seguía tan desordenada como la había encontrado… sonrió levemente, era la habitación de Kankuro, recordando algo extrañada como este había insistido en que ella la usara desde el primer día. Había piezas de marionetas en las paredes, pergaminos, kunais y algunos zapatos en el suelo, frascos con algunos líquidos de diferentes colores sobre la mesa, junto con algunos papeles que parecían bosquejos, un zapato tirado allá, mientras que la pareja estaba sobre las hojas a modo de pisapapeles... al menos toda la ropa de este se encontraba amontonada dentro del armario, aunque varias prendas de ropa interior, aventadas de ultimo momento adentro sobresalían colgadas por encima de la puerta... no pudo evitar recordar la habitación de su abuelo

Salio de la habitación, sin saber la hora que era, bajando los escalones bostezando. Cruzo la sala sin percatarse que había alguien allí, y llego a la cocina. Al no encontrar a nadie sentado en la mesa, torció la boca, diciéndose a si misma que debía ser muy temprano para el desayuno. A pesar que se moría de hambre, prefirió esperarse a que los demás habitantes de la casa se despertaran

Sonrío vagamente, sufriendo ante la tentación de abrir el refrigerador y zamparse algo, saliendo de la cocina y cruzando de nuevo la sala, con la intención de volver a la habitación a dormir un poco más, en espera que los hermanos despertaran

Caminaba con los ojos a medio abrir, arrastrando los pies entre la arena que se había acumulado en el piso. Por casualidad miro distraídamente hacia el sofá, y al momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¡Uhg! - Kankuro, dormido sobre el sofá, roncaba a pierna suelta, boca abajo y con su ropa negra aun puesta.

Había dormido allí, o al menos eso había intentado el, pues solo había logrado conciliar el sueño hace solo algunas horas.

La chica se tapo la boca, intentando ahogar su risa cuando el chico giro en el pequeño mueble, murmurando entre sueños antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Increíblemente el golpe no le despertó, siguiendo roncando con medio cuerpo aun sobre el sofá, mientras balbuceaba dormido con la mejilla pegada al piso. Al parecer soñaba que discutía con su hermana. Ella logro alcanzar a entender algo más o menos como "...eso no es cierto..."

Varias gotas aparecieron en la cabeza de la chica - je...¿Aun en sueños discuten?- En lo que había estado en la villa, no los había visto mas que discutir...

Se volvió, con la intención de regresar a la habitación, realmente deseando que este no despertara y llegara a verla allí...

-Idei... - se quedo helada al oír su nombre, volviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia el... suspiro, aliviada al ver como solo había murmurado en sueños. Una enorme gota aparecieron en su cabeza, extrañada -¿Esta soñando conmigo??

-I-...dei... Tu...me...- esta parpadeo, impresionada

- ¿eh?

-Tu... uhm... marioneta... tu… es horrible...

- ¿Como??- una venita se formo en su frente, a punto de estrellarle el puño en la cabeza. Un fuerte estruendo la detuvo. -¿Y eso?... la casa prácticamente cimbro un momento, cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente del taller le hizo sobresaltarse,

Kankuro se levanto apresuradamente, aun somnoliento

-¿Qué paso?... era mas una pregunta para si que para ella, a la que aun no había notado, mas un tercer estruendo le hizo despertar del todo

-¿Pero qué demonios?

…

El actual Kazekage de la arena, Sabaku no Gaara, abrió los ojos, escuchando un gran alboroto en la planta baja... sin levantarse, miro por la ventana como la tormenta comenzaba a acabar, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Como todas las noches de su vida, no había dormido nada, sesteceando por ratos para evitar que el Shukaku se hiciera del control de su cuerpo... más o menos había logrado adaptarse a esto, mas le molesto el hecho de que sus hermanos hicieran tanto escándalo desde tan temprano.

-¿Hasta cuando Temari piensa dejar esto?

Entrecierra los ojos, al escuchar un tercer estruendo proviniendo de la planta baja, seguido por la voz de Kankuro, molesto...

-Le diré a Temari que le deje en paz de una vez, realmente se esta excediendo...

La puerta de su habitación se estremece bajo los golpes, escuchando como Temari le llama.

Por la voz de esta, se da cuanta que algo anda mal, incorporándose. Esta entra a la habitación, agitada. -¡Gaara! , alguien entro anoche

…

La arena aun entraba por la estrellada ventana, mientras las destrozadas marionetas se mecían con el viento que silbaba entre esta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto el Kazekage, al ver el desastre, viendo como Kankuro removía los escombros.

-No lo se, no se llevaron nada... solo destruyeron las marionetas...a excepción de estas 4...dijo, refiriéndose a las 3 que el usaba y señalando a la de Idei, derrumbada en la mesa. Su dueña aun la revisaba, preocupada

-Acabo de avisar a Baki, vendrá en un momento

Gaara bajo la mirada, meditando- ¿Cuál fue su objetivo? ¿Seguro que nada se llevaron?

-Nada Gaara, todo esta aquí- recogió una de las herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, colocándola de nuevo en la mesa... parpadeo un momento, como si se diera cuenta de algo, tomándola de nuevo y mirándola por un segundo...-¡¿Pero que?!- Comenzó a registrando una de las marionetas destruidas

-¿ Kankuro ?- El, sin hacer caso a los otros, paso a revisar a cada una de las marionetas dañadas, cada vez mas impresionado, a la vez que murmuraba que no era posible

-¿Kankuro-kun?

-Kankuro, dinos de una vez que es- Exclamo Temari, preocupada al ver la expresión del hermanom, viendo como el marionetista se incorporo, caminando a la mesa y palpando el brazo de Idia

-Las marionetas que destruyeron, eran las piezas que pensaba usar para reparar esta.

El brazo de la marioneta se desprendió, cayendo al suelo, Idei lo levanto

-¿Quién ...lo haría? -pregunto ella- nadie aquí me conoce

-Eso es lo de menos ¿Cómo supo que piezas pensaba usar?

-Kazekage-sama... -Gaara se volvió, mientras Baki entraba a la habitación, seguido por una pequeña escolta. Miro a su alrededor, deteniéndose en la niña, aun sujetando el brazo desprendido. Se acerco a Gaara, susurrándole algo al oído. Este pareció sorprendido por un momento

-¿Estas seguro?

-Me temo que si. Nada ha salido o entrado de esta casa.

…

...

Chao y cuidente!! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! Pues aquí estoy, puliendo capítulos y pasándome por acá, par subirles otro más.-aunque ya hace rato que deberia de estar actualizando en la otra pagina en donde lo tengo mas avanzado, jeh...- ¿Saben? Originalmente esta historia tenia veintitantos capítulos, pero al estarle pasando una buena pulida, estoy terminando por amalgamar varios capítulos originalmente cortos en uno, como seria este, que en un principio fueron dos...

Pero en fin, divago, para variar. Aquí les dejo "Sobre la Marcha", espero que os guste :3

* * *

Capitulo 4 Sobre la marcha

La villa oculta entre la Arena... La tormenta había pasado por completo, mientras una enorme luna llena se entreveía en un cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas, iluminando tenuemente con un reflejo plateado los edificios de la villa que se alzaban bajo esta, en medio de un viento helado, que soplaba arrastrando consigo los restos de la tormenta pasada, alzando y arremolinando la arena sobre las azoteas de los edificios

A lo lejos, dos sombras se movían entre los techos de estos, zigzagueando vertiginosamente mientras uno sobrevolaba al otro... Uno de ellos poseía dos alas de murciélago y larga cola con pinzas... la otra, malherida, avanzaba en dirección hacia los acantilados que protegían a la villa de la arena del desierto que la rodeaba, seguido de cerca por su fea creación...

Idei se detuvo un momento, jadeando mientras se sujeto el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor: dos kunais estaban clavadas en su brazo derecho, haciendo que la sangre que brotaba manchara de carmesí su ropa... La marioneta se poso enfrente de ella, enroscando su cola alrededor de la Kunoichi como si de una serpiente se tratara. La niña se saco una kunai, intentando ahogar su dolor mordiendo el mango de esta mientras se extraía la otra.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Alzo la vista, distinguiendo la silueta de Kankuro en uno de los edificios, varios metros arriba de ella. Karazu se encontraba detrás de el, proyectando sus sombras sobre ella. Estaba de espalda a la luna, por lo que no pudo verle el rostro...era lo que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Tiro ambas Kunais ensangrentadas al suelo, escuchando como los centinelas le buscaban en los pasillos debajo de estos. Entrecerró los ojos, frustrada.

-Yo no lo hice... tienes que creerme

-¿Entonces porque huiste?

Los ojos de esta se llenaron de lagrimas - Tengo que llegar a Konoha, para presentar el examen Chuunin… -dijo, apenas audible para el otro.- Si me retienen aquí, prisionera, no lograría llegar a tiempo…

- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Huyendo solo empeoraste las cosas! ¡¿Porque huiste?!

- ¡Porque tu no me creíste !! -El se quedo en seco, pasmado al oír la respuesta, mirándola, pálido… Deseaba creerle… ¡quería creerle!... pero…

Una shuriken impacto contra el hombro de la chica, rasgando su ropa, mientras su marioneta interceptaba una lluvia de kunais y shurikens que estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle, antes de que otra Kunai le hiriera en la pierna.

Sin poder correr, se sujeto de Idia, mientras esta se lanzaba por el borde del tejado, La marioneta sobrevoló los techos con su dueña colgada de ella, planeando al ras de los edificios, esquivando los ataques que le lanzaban los centinelas que la perseguían...

-¡Idei, Detente !!- Se volvió al escuchar la voz de Temari, que le perseguía al lado de Kankuro… -Cerro los ojos un momento, mas no desistió, haciendo que Idia ganara velocidad, acercándose cada vez mas al acantilado

-Esta niña… -murmura entre dientes Temari, desplegando su abanico gigante ¡ Ninpou Kamaitachi !!- lanza la ráfaga de viento, que Idei esquiva cayendo en picada hacia una callejuela, mientras la técnica se estrella contra un edificio. La marionetita gira bruscamente, pegándose al ras de un edificio con forma de domo y rodeándole completamente, dejando atrás a sus perseguidores por un segundo, zigzagueando entre las calles, intentando perderles. Varias kunais se incrustan en la marioneta, que se tambalea en pleno vuelo, antes de frenar de golpe, activando su escudo de chakra justo a tiempo para detener la "sable de viento" del sensei Baki que se había lanzado contra ella...

En ese instante, ella se soltó de Idia, tirando del brazo dañado de la marioneta, haciéndola desprenderse, mientras la marioneta pasaba por encima del Ninja de la arena, que detuvo el ataque de las pinzas con una kunai, mas no logro detener a la niña, que pasaba por debajo de el, arañando con el sable su pierna... al momento Baki sintió la parálisis, cayendo aparatosamente en uno de los tejados, inmovilizado y viendo con rabia como la marioneta alcanzaba a recoger a la niña en el aire, continuando su escape.

Había llegado al acantilado, elevándose e intentando llega hasta arriba, volando al ras del muro de piedra, sintiendo como se le agotaban las fuerzas, notando como Idia comenzaba a perder sustentación al comenzar a desvanecerse la capa de chakra que cubría sus alas...

-Unos metros más...-murmuro entre dientes, viendo arriba de ella a escasos metros el borde de aquella barrera...

Por un momento un grito resonó en las paredes del acantilado cuando las alas quedaron desnudas... se sintió caer al vació...

Por sobre el borde del acantilado se asomo una mano ensangrentada, sosteniéndose con dificultad mientras con la otra sostenía su creación, pendiendo ambas en el vació... con un ultimo esfuerzo, comenzó a alzar a la marioneta, arrojándola a salvo, antes de encaramarse ella misma... gateo unos metros, desplomándose allí mismo.

Comenzó a recuperar el sentido, arrodillándose en la fría piedra, notando asustada alguien frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia... era Kankuro

Como pudo, se incorporo, tambaleado y limpiándose la sangre que escurría en un hilo de su boca con el dorso de la mano

-No... me detendrás… -el solo hecho de mirarlo hacia que sus ojos se empañaran, tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para formar unos cuantos hilos de chakra, levantando su marioneta del suelo que, sin poder ya volar, se apoyo sobre su cola, estremeciéndose bajo las ordenes mal sincronizadas de su dueña.

-Ya no puedes pelear, ya no te queda chakra...-la voz de el era apenas un murmullo, permaneciendo con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos

Por momentos esta perdía la vista, mareada por la perdida de sangre, aun con la Shuriken clavada a su hombro, sangrando... estaba acabada

El se acerco a ella, dejando a un lado su propia marioneta, que cayo ruidosamente tras el... alzando la vista lentamente mientras avanzaba...hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella no pudo soportarlo, cubriéndose el rostro y simplemente arrojándose al precipicio, al desierto, arrastrando a Idia con ella…

Por un momento el se quedo petrificado, lanzándose hacia el borde del acantilado y mirando abajo, sintiendo un extraño alivio al ver como ella se sujetaba a su creación, mientras la marioneta planeaba irregularmente lejos del acantilado, antes de caer sobre las dunas, rodando ambas en la arena.

Sin creerlo, vio como esta lograba levantarse, caminando hacia el desierto, bajo la luz de la luna, arrastrando aun su marioneta tras ella...

-Tiene determinación… de alguna forma me recuerda a un viejo amigo de Konoha –escucho el, volviéndose y notando a Gaara a su lado, asintiendo débilmente y mirándola alejarse, tropezando en la arena, mas sin detener su marcha...

En ese momento Temari y Baki llegaban junto a ellos, el último ayudado por uno de sus subordinados.

-Desplegaremos un equipo de persecución, no podrá llegar muy lejos -Exclamo Baki, sin disimular su rabia.-Avisaremos a Konoha por si llega a cruzar la frontera... no lograra escapar...

Gaara se volvió hacia Kankuro, el cual sin decir nada le devolvió la mirada... la misma Temari se asombro de ver algo en los ojos de su hermano, aun solo por un momento...

- Déjenla ir, cancela la persecución...

- P-pero Kazekage-sama...

-He dicho que canceles... desde este instante el incidente esta oficialmente olvidado; solo le concierne a mi hermano...

-S-...si, Kazekage-sama...

Baki, visiblemente confuso y ofendido, se retiro junto con la escolta... solo quedando los tres hermanos al borde del acantilado.

Temari bajo la mirada -Lo lamento Kankuro, yo cause todo esto... creo que estaba equivocada al confiar en ella...

-No te equivocaste hermana...- ella se le quedo mirando, sorprendida, viendo como el aun se esforzaba por verla a la distancia

…

Un ruido suave y rítmico, como un susurro, comenzó a despertarla, entrecerrando con fuerza los ojos y sintiendo el sol sobre su rostro… el susurro se vuelve mas claro, comenzando a tornarse lentamente en el sonido de una corriente de agua, un arroyo que fluía despacio en las cercanías... entreabre los ojos, con un profundo sopor, mientras sus dedos entumecidos se cerraban sobre la hierba fresca...

- "hierba fresca" -murmura para si. De repente aquel sopor desaparece, dando paso a un intenso dolor que la obliga a levantándose del pasto, tirando al suelo algo que la había mantenido cubierta...

-¿Pero que-…? Dónde… ¿estoy? ¿y el desierto?- murmura ella, alzando la vista confundida y mirando como la luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles, cegándola por un momento… un dolor punzante en el hombro le hizo desplomarse de nuevo, llevándose instintivamente la mano.

Sorprendida, pudo sentir los vendajes, que le rodeaban por completo su cuerpo, mientras su mano recorría el lugar en donde estaría la herida de la shuriken, pudiendo sentir el aroma penetrante del medicamento... se miro la mano, llena de raspones y cortadas, recordando su huida de la villa de la arena

Apoya los codos, separándose de la hierba y mirándose el cuerpo: sus ropas, rasgadas, aun tenían manchones de sangre seca aquí y allá… parpadea, notando y levantando la tela negra que la había cubierto hace unos momentos...

- ¿Donde eh… visto esto antes? -se dice, confundida, pasando los dedos sobre un símbolo circular, de rojo y amarillo que resalta en esta...

Fue cuando se le ocurre levanta la vista

- ¿Ah? ¿eh? … ¿que?! - sus ojos, entrecerrados por el cansancio, se abrieron como platos, incrédula.

Allí, a unos 6 metros, apoyado contra un árbol, se encontraba el marionetista, que dormitaba perezosamente. La voz de ella le hizo parpadear somnoliento, restregandose un ojo y mirándola somnoliento

- Buenos días…

-Pe-… pe-… ¿Pero que demonios tu haces aquí?!

-Ehhm… etto… bueno, intentaba dormir un poco, el camino hasta Konoha será largo- señalo el, con una sonrisa tonta

Ella parpadeo, perpleja, sin quitarle los ojos de encima… una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados le impedía decir algo, mientras un alud de preguntas se entremezclaban en su mente.

-" ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Qué ocurrió con el arresto? ¿Kankuro la había segui-…? ¿Cómo había salido del desier-…? ¿la había cargado durante la noche ¿Dónde coño estaban? Las vendas... ¿Cómo me-…?" ...todas estas preguntas se callaron de repente, cuando una mas surgió…

- ¡¿Piensa acompañarme hasta Konoha?!

El torció media sonrisa, acomodándose contra el tronco - Idei, sigues pensando en voz alta... ¬¬

- ¡Ugh!...

Esta sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse siquiera pensar, desviando la mirada hacia el arroyo, antes de fijarse de nuevo en el. Se sonrojo ligeramente, levantando la "sabana" negra... era la chamarra de este, que solo se encontraba con una camiseta sin mangas color plomo. Este abrió los ojos, incomodo al sentir su mirada -¿Y ahora que?

Esta bajo la mirada, palpando aun los vendajes… mas se detiene un momento, cuando una "pequeña" idea cruzo por su mente

-¿Eh? … c-co- ¿Cómo-… las vendas? - …lo repetiré: las vendas, rodeaban por **Completo**, su cuerpo, cubriendo a la vez heridas en su espalda y vientre

El se tallo el cuello por un momento, un tanto nervioso- ¿Los vendajes? … bueno, pues veras, fue algo un tanto complicado –exclamo el sonriendo, ignorando la cara que puso la chica y volviéndose a recostar contra el árbol, bostezando una vez mas…

...

-No se para que me complico la existencia ayudándote con esto, condenado primo

Dos ninjas, con la banda de la villa oculta entre la niebla, se mantenían emboscados entre las copas de los árboles, mientras uno de ellos parecía aburrirse conforme avanzaba el día. Ambos vestían ropas oscuras, el impaciente portando una larga alabarda, recargándose contra el tronco mientras su compañero seguía vigilante. Este, con una mirada fría y calculadora, poseía medio rostro cubierto al modo de Kakashi, mientras su cabello caoba se proyectaba por sobre la banda de su frente, mientras varios mechones alargados y sujetos por vendas le colgaban a los lados... el otro tenia un aire despreocupado, sin ocultar la cara mostrando sus facciones duras, con varias cicatrices que recorrían su mejilla hasta el cuello, asemejando un zarpaso.

Ambos poseían de entre 15 y 17 años de edad, mas el aspecto del enmascarado le daba un aire experimentado mas allá de lo su categoría de Genin, manteniéndose inmóvil acuclillado sobre la rama, desde donde se veía un camino enlodado, rodeado de aquel espeso bosque

-Han tardado- hablo por fin el sombrío personaje- deben de haberse retrasado por la tormenta...

- ¿Kiri o los novatos? Si es por Kiri, le dije que trajera pollo frito así que van a tardar…- se detuvo, viendo como el primo le lanzo una mirada acida - …y si es por los novatos, a mi me parecer no va a pasar nadie, viajar con esa tempestad de arena era un suicidio. No se porque te preocupas… En tal caso deberíamos estar ya en Konoha, estudiando a los oponentes que si han llegado en vez de perder aquí el tiemp-… se corto, sintiendo el filo de una aguja cerca de su cuello- Si, ya entendí… quieres eliminar a los aspirantes retrasados del examen para tener mas oportunidades de enfrentarte con el tipo ese… aun así, lo sigo diciendo: no se porque carajo te preocupas tanto

-Espere mucho para esto, así que lo haremos a mi modo… ¿esta claro? – pregunto, volviéndose hacia su compañero, que permaneció mirando hacia el camino, sin hacerle caso - ¿me estas escuchando? –pregunto, ya irritado

- Oye, creo que allí viene alguien

…

El calor del medio día se fue volviendo cada vez más insoportable, sintiéndose el aire caliente y húmedo, que poco a poco fue sacándole de manera desagradable de su sueño…

Kankuro bostezo sin prisa, cansado. En los últimos 4 días realmente había dormido pésimo, y ahora esas horas de insomnio se hallaban reflejadas en su rostro

- Ya estoy peor que Gaara...- se quejo, tallándose el rostro y corriéndose un poco las líneas púrpura que marcaban su rostro, mirando hacia donde Idei había estado durmiendo… parpadeo por un instante, aun dormido, antes de levantarse de golpe: ya no estaba

Se maldijo a si mismo, odiándose por tener un sueño tan pesado, buscándole con ansiedad en aquel pequeño claro junto al arroyo

-¡Ideiii !! - grito, sin obtener respuesta, sintiendo un opresión en su pecho conforme avanzaron los segundos, mientras veía a su alrededor, buscándole… sin hallarle… había huido… de nuevo había huido… ¿porque?

"tienes que creerme"... su voz le taladraba su mente, recordando las pocas palabras que le había logrado arrebatar mientras ella huía de la villa de la Arena… estas palabras se distorsionaban en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez… perdiendo lentamente su sentido…

- ¿Y desde cuando me detengo a pensar en estas cosas? - se sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente aturdido, suponiendo el mismo debido al sueño. Idei había escapado, rumbo a Konoha, seguramente; mas le inquietaba no saber porque parecía querer alejarse de el…

Tenia que alcanzarla. De alguna forma sabia que ella no había destruido el taller, con el simple hecho de haber visto sus ojos aquella noche, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante… le bastaba. Se sentía culpable por verla huir frente a el… se sentía culpable de haber actuado de esa manera, cuando la conoció en aquella tormenta de arena… la primera vez que la vio…

Aquella ocasión en que había acompañado a sus hermanos a aquella reunión mientras una tormenta de arena se levantaba sobre su villa, caminando en un de los pasillos elevados, uno de los tantos que permitían moverse de un edificio a otro sin salir a la tormenta que se elevaba a su alrededor. Lo que vio allí se convirtió en un recuerdo que se grabaría en su memoria de una forma que apenas comenzaba a entender

… -¿Kankuro? -Temari se detuvo, al ver a su hermano con la mirada fija hacia un banco, donde una chica jugaba con un pequeño títere. En si el muñeco era bastante feo, contrastando con quien la sostenía, no mayor de quince años, con una piel muy clara que destacaba bajo el negro azabache de su cabello, largo y sujeto en una coleta que se agitaban por el viento cargado de arena que, bajo los últimos rayos de sol filtrados entre la surgiente tormenta, daban un tono oro pálido a sus manos, mientras movía a la marioneta sin tocarla, manteniéndola suspendida en aire de aquel pasillo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban pasando enfrente de la chica, que levanto levemente la mirada, con unos ojos verde hoja que apenas le miraron antes de retornar su atención a la pequeña fealdad con la que pasaba el rato, esperando el fin de la tormenta de arena...

Mas pasados unos mementos esta volvió a alzar la vista, al percatarse que aquel chico de cara pintarrajeada se había quedado frente a ella, mirándole... esto la incomodo, ladeando la cabeza y regresándole la mirada, que parecía reprocharle su presencia

Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar aquellos recuerdos de su memoria, mientras se incorporaba entumecido.

-Tengo que encontrarla…

…

-Como es persistente… - exclamo ella, apoyándose contra el árbol y sintiendo como aquel enemigo se acerca a ella, sacando una kunai e intentando escuchar por donde vendría el próximo ataque... eran hábiles, habían conseguido separarla del resto del equipo para evitar que usara su jutsu medico en sus compañeros... tenia que hallarle cuanto antes

En segundos, los pies de Sakura se hundieron en un charco aparecido de la nada, enterrándole en el suelo hasta las rodillas al tiempo que desviaba con la kunai varias agujas que habían sido dirigidas a su pecho, en un intento por atravesarle el corazón.

Golpeo el suelo frente a ella con furia, haciéndolo saltar en pedazos y liberando sus piernas al tiempo que infinidad de charcos de agua se formaban a su alrededor, distorsionándose y alzándose en forma humana hasta tornarse en clones de agua, todas replicas de un sujeto con la cara cubierta y mirada helada, como el agua que le empapaba

-Un Mizu bunshin, clones de agua… -murmuro.

Esquivo la lluvia de agujas, impulsándose contra un árbol y trepándose a las ramas de este, intentando alejarse de aquellas sombras que le seguían… mas no podía huir, aquellos charcos vivientes le rodeaban, atacándole una y otra vez con aquellas agujas, que comenzaron a quedarse clavadas en sus brazos y piernas al no poder esquivar todas… provocándole un dolor indecible, haciéndole perder poco a poco su agilidad por las agujas incrustadas contra sus piernas… y la niebla que se intensificaba a su alrededor no ayudaba en nada…

-¿Donde esta con su Kage Bunshin, el inútil de Naruto cuando se le necesita?!

Dos de los clones se desintegraron en roció al recibir el puñetazo de la Haruno al atravesar sus cuerpos de agua

Mas tres agujas alcanzaron a clavarse en su costado, haciéndole encorvarse de dolor en pleno aire, estrellando una patada contra el rostro de un clon que intento apresarla, usándole como impulso para elevarse entre la copa de los árboles, ocultándose detrás de un tronco viejo

Se apoyo contra la madera mojada, curando sus propias heridas tan rápido como podía… mas no lograba curarse por completo antes de que tuviera que eludir otro ataque… pareciera que no disminuían, mientras mas eliminaba, mas surgían de entre aquella niebla que les rodeaba

- ¡Ahora verán! -molesta, estrello su puño contra el árbol contra el que se protegía, astillándole y rompiéndole en pedazos... la parte superior del enorme árbol callo entre la neblina en un enorme estruendo, arrastrando consigo no solo sus propias ramas, sino también las de los árboles cercanos y con ellas a una infinidad de clones.

Sonrió, viendo como ahora solo 3 clones le hacían frente

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror, al sentir el filo de las agujas atravesando su espalda, de dos clones que no había visto...

…

Las agujas salieron despedidas, incapaces de atravesar el Hakkeshō Kaiten del joven Hyuuga, deteniendose y esquivando la lluvia da agujas, acabando, , uno tras otro, la multitud de clones de agua que le rodeaban. Se encontraba completamente empapado, pues conforme su Juuken golpeaba a uno de los clones, este se convertía en una salpicadura de agua que inevitablemente caía sobre el...

La neblina se cerraba sobre el, no imposibilitándole la vista, poseía el Byakugan, pero si disminuyendo rápidamente la temperatura a su alrededor... el estaba empapado, y comenzó a sentir los estragos de esto en su cada vez mas entumecido cuerpo...

Por un momento su semblante serio se desvaneció al oír el grito agudo de una mujer

- ¿Sakura? ...no, ¿quien es?

…

La aprendiz de Tsunade cayo contra el tronco sobre el que hace unos momentos estaba de pie, al recibir de lleno las agujas que impactaron contra su espalda... yaciendo inmóvil por unos instantes... una nube de humo la rodeo un segundo, mientras en su lugar aparecía un pedazo de leño.

Los clones vieron molestos el trozo de madera, mirándose entre si por un instante, desapareciendo entre la niebla, intentando cazar a la verdadera...

Suspiro aliviada por un momento, apartando sus cabellos color chicle de su frente empapada en agua y sudor. Sakura se apoyo con dolor contra el tronco, extrayéndose las agujas de sus piernas y curándolas lentamente con un resplandor verdoso, antes de parpadear sorprendida, al oír el grito de una chica...

…

La marioneta giro sobre su eje, lanzando una cuchillada contra el ninja de la niebla que acababa de incrustar una aguja en el costado de su dueña, cortando al atacante en dos antes de que se desvaneciera en agua, empapando a Idei, que cayo de rodillas, extrayéndose la aguja metálica y moviendo a Idia a su alrededor, en un vano intento por mantenerles a raya.

La fría niebla le calaba hasta los huesos, entumeciendo sus dedos mientras intentaba controlar a su creación, que comenzaba a estremecerse bajo los dedos crispados de ella.

-Maldición... -se incorporo abruptamente, eludiendo otro ataque mientras las agujas se clavaban una tras otra detrás de ella... Idia se interpuso a tiempo, mientras estas se incrustaban contra su cuerpo de madera... su dueña se derrumbo, agarrándose su hombro ensangrentado... la herida de su hombro se había abierto, tiñendo de escarlata su costado.

Aun en el suelo, no dejo de controlar a la marioneta... mas no paso mucho tiempo, antes de que esta se derrumbara, al desvanecerse los hilos de chakra.

Miro apenas conciente como varios Mizu bunshins se acercaban a ella, levantando cada uno una kunai en la mano, mientras ella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe...

Nunca llego... en vez de ello sintió como el agua fría caía sobre ella... antes de que perdiera sus ultimas fuerzas, antes de perder el conocimiento, logro ver por un instante una silueta anaranjada...

…

* * *

Oh cierto, no se porque, pero ahora que veo, los enlaces de los bosquejos que había dejado no funcionan… que mal. Intentare ver ese detalle, por mientras, chao!! –y cuídense!!-

…ah, y gracias por sus reviews!! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! ...pos les dejo varios capitulos de un jalon, aqui que ando trabajando en uno de los ultimos capitulos de este fic, pa no dejarles abandonados -que para abandonados, mis lectores en ff. es-, jeh pobres...

en fin, chao!!

* * *

Capitulo 5 Niebla Helada

El clon se disperso en un roció de agua, al ser cortado en tajos por las dagas de Karazu, mientras este se movía alrededor de su dueño, eliminando uno tras otro a los mizu bunshis que se lanzaban sobre el…

Por unos momentos los hilos de chakra fueron visibles al empaparse de aquel roció casi constante que caía encima de ellos…

-Maldita sea… ¿de donde coño salieron ustedes? – exclamo irritado el marionetista de la arena, al final de los hilos, eludiendo la lluvia de metal que era lanzada por aquellas copias de agua, haciendo un giro con sus muñecas y tensando los hilos. Karazu se detuvo, desarticulando sus brazos y comenzando a lanzar cientos de agujas desde las juntas, atravesando a la vez a todos los bunshins que le rodeaban. La marioneta callo sobre el hombro de Kankuro, que sonrío al ver como el agua que formaba los clones callo en una leve llovizna

Mas borro su sonrisa, molesto, al ver como los charcos volvieron a tomar forma humana. Rechino los dientes, sacando los pergaminos con los que invocaba a sus otras dos marionetas, Kuroari y Sanshouo, arrojando los extremos de los pergaminos al aire mientras se mordía el pulgar, golpeado con fuerza sus palmas contra el símbolo central de estos al mismo tiempo, apenas estos habían tocado la tierra…

Nada ocurrió… miro con horror como la tinta se había corrido, inutilizando por completo el sello de los pregaminos… varias agujas metálicas alcanzaron a clavarse contra su brazo y hombro izquierdo, derrapando el en el lodo al intentar esquivar el resto de la ráfaga de agujas.

Maldijo frustrado, eludiendo a otra copia y saltando contra un árbol, intentando huir entre las ramas, seguido por una infinidad de sombras en aquella espesa niebla

Pero, tan repentinamente como habían aparecido… se desvanecieron, fundiéndose entre aquella neblina…

- ¡¿y ahora que?!

Un movimiento verdusco a su izquierda le hizo reaccionar, arrojando su marioneta hacia un costado y lanzando un ataque con las cuchillas… estas silbaron en el aire, cuando el contrincante esquivo el ataque a una velocidad asombrosa…

- ¡Konoha Senpu !! -Karazu alza los brazos, apenas bloqueando una tremenda patada que lo mando volando, girando en el aire hasta caer frente a su dueño, que se preparo para regresarle el-…

- Pero si… eres el hermano de Gaara, ¿no? ¿Que haces aquí?

El levanta la vista, logrando reconocer a uno de los chuunin de Konoha, completamente vestido de verde… era Lee

- Eso mismo quisiera saber ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Lee aterrizo contra una rama, cerca de Kankuro, apoyando una mano en esta, exhausto, mientras con la otra se detenía la sangre que emanaba de una herida en su costado. En sus piernas y brazos había marcas de agujas y kunais, haciendo que las heridas abiertas impregnando su traje aquí y allá. A pesar de su dolor, un semblante serio y sombrío se dibujo en su rostro

– Unos ninjas de la niebla… están asesinando a los jóvenes que presentaran su examen Chuunin… este año, nuestro deber es encontrarles y dete-…

Kankuro ya no oía sus palabras, su mirada se perdió mientras su cuerpo se estremeció un momento. Cerro los puños, mientras la marioneta se estremecía con el, unidos por los hilos de chakra a sus dedos crispados. -Idei…

-…acabamos de encontrar varios cuerpos esta mañana, no muy lejos de aqu-…

La marioneta Karazu cayo con un sonido sordo contra una rama, mientras Lee se sintió alzado. Parpadeo, mirando como Kankuro tirando de su ropa…

- ¿Ninguna tenia una marioneta consigo?

- … ¿que?

-¡¿Qué si traía una marioneta?! … ¡responde!!

- ¡No! …ninguno… de ellos- tartamudeo, sorprendido por la violenta reacción de este, quien le soltó, disculpándose, mientras murmuraba para si, sin que Lee lograra entenderle, antes de volverse hacia el -Tenemos que encontrarla

-¿Eh? ¿A quien?

Mas no obtuvo respuesta, vio como este, de un movimiento de muñeca, lanzo los hilos de chakra, levantando de golpe su marioneta, tomando impulso y marchándose a toda prisa… confundido, Lee intento seguirlo

…

Un estruendo resonó en sus oídos, haciéndole estremecerse por un momento… aturdida, abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir nada mas que un blanco brumoso… recordó la niebla, que a cada momento se cerraba mas…algo cayo frente a ella, antes de desaparecer en aquella bruma… se incorporo, mas alguien salto frente a ella, tomándola en brazos y arrojándose al suelo y rodando con ella, mientras lo único que podía oír eran las agujas cortando el aire…

-¿Estas bien? –le grito el chico, antes de ser alcanzado por un ataque en la espalda, desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo.

Una copia de agua apareció frente a ella, sujetando las agujas entre sus dedos, sin lograr lanzarlas, desintegrándose en un roció al ser golpeado por … ¿el mismo chico?... este la jalo hacia el, evitando que la golpeara otra copia, abrazándole y volviéndose contra una lluvia de espinas que impacto contra su espalda, protegiéndola antes de convertirse en humo… eran Kage Bunshins, clones de sombra

Idei cayó de espaldas contra la hierba… aturdida y desorientada, viendo como a su alrededor aparecían, se atacaban y se desintegraban infinidad de copias en aquella espesa niebla

En eso alguien la levanto del suelo, apartándola de aquel caos y ocultándole detrás de uno de los árboles de aquel bosque… este se recargo contra el tronco, con su cabello rubio empapado pegándose contra su rostro, mirando por sobre el borde del árbol hacia donde se escuchaba el combate.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar, mas se alarmo cuando ella se retorció de dolor, sujetándose el hombro

- Oh no…- se acerco a ella, preocupado-… resiste, te sacare de aquí.- La levanto sobre su espalda. Salto al instante en que varios mizu bunshis intentaron golpearles, eludiéndoles y saltando de rama en rama con la chica a cuestas, perseguido de cerca por las copias

-Maldición…-murmuro Naruto, huyendo sin rumbo entre la neblina, completamente desorientado por esta, con la chica a cuestas, sintiendo como la sangre de ella impregnaba su abrigo naranja mientras varios de sus clones les cubrían… mas estos comenzaron a caer rápidamente, y tuvo que volverse para que las agujas no se clavaran contra la espalda de la chica… dos agujas alcanzaron a incrustarse en su estomago, mientras uno de los clones detenía el resto con su propio cuerpo antes de desvanecerse… abrió los ojos con terror, escuchando como una lluvia metálica se precipitaba por detrás de el, en dirección a la niña, sin darle tiempo de hacer nada…

Las agujas se clavaron una tras otra, mas no contra carne humana, sino contra un cuerpo de madera que se interpuso frente a Idei… ella miro hacia atrás, incrédula, reconociendo a su propia marioneta… en segundos, otra figura de madera, de tres ojos, surgió de entre la bruma, acuchillando a otro clon de agua…

Naruto aterrizo contra una rama, protegido por uno de sus clones y las dos marionetas

-¿Estas bien? -ambos se volvieron, sorprendiéndose al ver al Jounin de la arena detrás de ellos, mientras el marionetista no dejaba de controlar a la Idia y al Karazu al mismo tiempo, esquivando a la vez una y otra vez las ráfagas de agujas…

Los labios de la chica se estremecieron, antes de lograr pronunciar su nombre

-Kan-…Kankuro…

-Si, también me alegra verte- Sonrío el con ironía, antes de volver a concentrarse en las marionetas

En ese momento, los 3 se quedaron atónitos, al ver como de aquella bruma se materializaban docenas y docenas de clones de agua, que calleron sobre las ramas alrededor de ellos, rodeándoles por completo, alzando sus manos y preparándose para lanzar sus agujas contra ellos…

Para su asombro, en el momento justo que estos se disponían a lanzar su ataque, todos los Mizu Bunshis se desintegraron a la vez, mientras toda aquella agua cayo sobre ellos, como una breve lluvia dejándoles por completo chorreando de pies a cabeza…

-¿Pero que demonios?? -Exclamó Naruto, sin creérselo. No tuvieron tiempo siquiera de pensarlo, la chica se derrumbo sobre la rama, al tiempo que el marionetista se precipito sobre ella, preocupado, intentando calmarle y revisando las heridas

-¿Cómo quieres que se calme?- soltó Naruto -¿¡No ves toda esa sangre!? ¡Tenemos que buscar a Sakura-chan!

Kankuro lanzo una mirada agria contra este, mientras limpiaba lo mejor que pudo la herida de ella, intentando detener el sangrado. –Me encontré con uno de tus compañeros… Lee, creo. Tu equipo no esta muy lejos de aquí, ve a buscarles y haz que curen a esta niña

- ¿Y que hay de los clones?

- De los clones me encargo yo, sácala de aquí

…

- Hay algo raro en este sujeto. –murmuro Neji, mirando el cuerpo inerte que yacía frente a el. Por el protector en su frente se podía decir que era un shinobi de la niebla, con el rostro oculto detrás de una mascara de tela negra, únicamente dejando mostrar los ojos, que aun conservaban aquella frialdad en su mirada, aun a pesar de su muerte

-¿Puedes ver algo, Neji? – su compañera saco su arma de la espalda del cuerpo, mientras los últimos restos de aquella neblina se desvanecía lentamente a su alrededor.

- Es un señuelo, el no era quien controlaba los Mizu Bunshis- dijo el Hyuuga, entornando los ojos con el Byakugan activado. Tenten pareció sorprenderse, y no solo ella, incluso su sensei, le sorprendió escuchar aquello, poniéndose en guardia, mientras recorrieron con la mirada el pequeño claro en el que se hallaban

- ¿Cómo es posible?… todas esas copias eran iguales a este tipo… - señalo Tenten

Gai-sensei se inclino sobre el cadáver, girándolo para ponerlo boca arriba… ladeo la cabeza, confundido… le quito la mascara, entrecerró los ojos al reconocerlo

-¿No es este uno de los aspirantes al examen?

…

El vaho verdusco no tardo en hacer efecto, cerrando lentamente la herida de su hombro, la más grave de su cuerpo en ese momento. Idei levanto la vista, mirando con apagada fascinación como la ninja medico hincada frente a ella terminaba su trabajo en el hombro, pasando a sanar las heridas que tenia en el costado…

-Ya estas. Creo que con esto bastara para que lleguemos a la villa, solo no te esfuerces demasiado, has perdido bastante sangre- le dedico una sonrisa, antes de levantarse dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Lee, apoyado contra un árbol, disimulando con dificultad el dolor que sentía en esos momentos…

Idei sonrío levemente, mirando como Sakura se acerco al chico raro de verde, riñendole tranquilamente que había vuelto a esforzarse demasiado, para variar, comenzando a sanarle

Ella intento levantarse con dificultad, mas una punzada le hace caer de rodillas, maldiciendo entre dientes, antes de girarse, cuando sintio aparecer alguien detrás de ella

- Vaya ¿y que hace aquí el hermano de Gaara? –se volvieron, al ver como Kakashi había aparecido detrás de la chica, aun hincada

- Buena pregunta – responde Naruto, apareció de la nada, y solo ¿Y porque no vino Gaara esta vez?

- ¿Y para que vendría? Solo he venido a escoltarla a ella- le responde secamente, a lo que Naruto entrecierra los ojos en una mueca de molestia. Apenas notan la cara que pone la chica en cuestión ante aquello, más antes de que esta pueda abrir la boca, Kakashi vuelve a tomar tranquilamente la palabra

-Sakura, necesito que termines con Lee lo mas pronto que puedas, acompañaremos a la chica lo que falta hasta la villa, es posible que aun estén rondando por allí estos tipos. -Esta volvió, sorprendida

- ¿Ehh ? pero Kakashi-sensei -exclamo Naruto- ¿no los han vencido ya?, los clones se esfumaron…

- Si… los clones se esfumaron…pero tampoco acabamos con el verdadero.

- ¿Cómo… y eso, Kakashi-sensei? - Esta vez pregunto Sakura, terminando su Jutsu medico, ayudando a Lee a levantarse

-Era el cuerpo de uno de los mismos genins que iban a presentar el examen. El asesino tomo el cuerpo y lo manipulo a distancia, haciéndonos creer que era el… Gai esta llevando el cadáver a Konoha en estos momentos para revisarle. -Todos sintieron como la sangre se les helaba, mientras Sakura trago grueso –Entonces… aun esta vivo- alanzo a murmurar Lee

-Maldito… se burlo de nosotros- exclamo el rubio, resignándose y acercándose a la marionetista, tendiéndole la mano y ayudándole a levantarse, antes de subirla a su espada sin prestar atención a la protesta de la chica

Por un momento Kankuro le dirigió una mirada agria al Uzumaki, antes de que este formara hilos de chakra con los cuales jalar hacia si ambas marionetas. Al acto el grupo se puso en movimiento, en dirección a la villa de Konoha

…

Idei miro por sobre su hombro mientras el grupo se movía velozmente a través del bosque, viendo como Kankuro les seguía de cerca, con las dos marionetas detrás suyo. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que las sombras comenzaban a rodearlos, impidiéndole ver con claridad su rostro

-¿ Y cómo te llamas? –escucho preguntar, volviendo hacia el frente y viendo como Naruto le sonrió por un instante, antes de que ella alarmada señalara al frente, al tiempo que el alcanzaba a esquivar un árbol, mientras ella veía como el sonreía tontamente

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas Naruto! –le gruño la chica de pelo rosa, que iba junto a ellos- luego se presentaran, ya casi llegamos a la villa.

Saltaron al suelo, saliendo del bosque frente a la entrada a la aldea, mientras ella se bajaba de su espalda. La noche había caído por fin, por lo que detrás de ellos se cerraba el bosque completamente negro, apenas iluminado por las luces de la villa…

Kakashi se volvió hacia el marionetista

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde planeas pasar la noche, Kankuro?

El se quedo helado con solo oír la pregunta… no se le había cruzado por su mete, ni por un segundo, que haría una vez que hubieran llegado…

- Ups…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Luna Menguante

Cerró los ojos por un instante, suspirando con cierta resignación, mientras sentía como la brisa nocturna enredaba sus cabellos con la hierba sobre la cual estaba recostado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando las estrellas brillando en aquella noche, iluminado tenuemente por aquella luna menguante, oculta parcialmente entre las nubes dispersas…

Era una noche fresca y despejada, dando un brillo etéreo al contorno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro en donde se encontraba, escuchando el leve sonido de una pequeña cascada que caía cerca… una bella noche…

Mas sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto al azar de aquel cielo nocturno, en aquel pequeño claro oculto entre los árboles…

-¿Por qué habré hecho eso?- soltando un largo suspiro, recordando… "¿Por qué me habré negado…?" – …mm?- Se incorporo un poco, escuchando con mas atención. Habría jurado haber escuchado un leve chapoteo.

…

Se despertó, sobresaltada, apartando las sabanas mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, respirando agitada… miro a su alrededor: aun se encontraba en el hospital, recordando como Sakura le había sugerido quedarse allí hasta que su hombro sanara por completo.

La habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, mientras por la ventana abierta entraba una leve brisa nocturna, haciendo ondular las cortinas. Ella se llevo una mano a la frente, mientras escenas dispersas de su sueño llegaban a su mente… no, había sido una pesadilla. Había soñado que se encontraba de nuevo en Suna, en aquel acantilado que separaba la villa del desierto, en donde Kankuro había intentado detenerla…

Se incorporo de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Al correr las cortinas, sonrió levemente, al ver aquel cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas, en aquella noche de cuarto menguante. Miro abstraída la noche, ya sin intención de volverse a dormir, mientras el viento agito su cabello, esta vez suelto, sin la coleta que siempre traía…

- Ese chico… -frunció el ceño, recargándose contra el marco de la ventana- no le entiendo… ¿Por qué demonios se fue así nada mas?- Recordaba que había dicho que tenia que regresar a Suna, rechazando el consejo de Kakashi que permanecer en la aldea, al menos hasta el día siguiente… incluso se negó cuando Lee se ofreció a recibirlo esa noche… simplemente se fue, sin decir nada.

Alzo la vista, llevándose el índice al mentón, reflexionando

- Será que yo le-…. No, imposible –sonrió por un momento, tallándose el cuello mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente. Se estiro un poco, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza- …aunque me preocupa un poco. –miro de nuevo fuera de la ventana, observando la villa de Konoha bajo el débil brillo plateado de la luna -…espero que este bien

...

Se incorporo de golpe, intentando escuchar algo, mientras las hojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Las vendas que cubrían a Karazu, apoyado contra una roca cerca de el, se deshicieron mientras emergía de ellas, controlado por Kankuro, que miro a su alrededor, inquieto, mientras su marioneta se trepaba en su hombro.

"Maldita sea, no pensé que atacaran tan cerca de la villa". Movió ligeramente dos de sus dedos, haciendo que Karazu sacara las alargadas dagas que este tedia en las manos, impregnadas del veneno púrpura

Mas el silencio se mantuvo, solo roto por el rumor de las hojas, mecidas por el viento

-Maldición… - murmuro, permaneciendo unos momentos mas en esa posición, con las manos en alto esperando el ataque para contraatacar con la marioneta. Nada ocurrió… estaba solo…

Las dagas se retrajeron lentamente, mientras el se relajo un poco, suspirando pesadamente… volvió hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la cascada, al oír de nuevo aquel leve sonido acuático. Arrugo la frente. Había alguien en el rió, pero era demasiado obvio como para que fuera algún shinobi emboscado… Con la marioneta aun en su espalda, salio del claro, entrando a las penumbras del bosque, acercándose al río e intentando no hacer ruido…

Exhalo, exhausta al terminar su entrenamiento…aun así decepcionada. A pesar del cansancio que sentía, al igual que muchas otras noches, no había logrado completarlo…

Se sentó en una de las rocas que bordeaban la orilla, mientras se vestía lentamente…tembló un momento a causa del frescor de la noche, tomando su abrigo y secándose con él su rostro, antes de recostarse contra una de las rocas.

Se relajo, mientras sus ojos, completamente blancos, se quedaron mirando aquel cielo estrellado…sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente, recordando a alguien en particular

-Naruto-kun, yo…. –murmuro, con una amplia sonrisa

Se sobresalta, al escuchar un fuerte rumor entre los árboles, seguido del crujido de un rama y un -¡Maldita sea!- dos sombras cayeron de los árboles, golpeándose ruidosamente contra las rocas, quedándose allí tirados…

…

-Ouuhh… abre lentamente los ojos, sin conseguir enfocar nada… los cierra de nuevo, aturdido. En ese momento escucho un suspiro muy cerca de el

- …menos mal ¿T-te encuentras bien?- abrió los ojos de golpe, al escuchar aquella voz teñida de preocupación… sobresaltado, se irguió bruscamente, golpeando con su cabeza la frente de esta, que cayo de espaldas por el golpe

– auuh…

- ah…eh…perdona…. lo ¿lamento?... ¿Quién… eres tu?

Su vista se recupero lentamente, tallándose la cabeza, aun aturdido por el golpe, pudiendo distinguir como la chica se hinco en el piso de piedra, mirándole con un ojo cerrado, aun frotándose la frente

-H-hinata Hyuuga… ¿no eres tú el hermano… de Gaara? El chico cayo de espaldas siip: caída estilo anime… 3 – ¿porque nadie en esta villa recuerda mi nombre?! …murmuro entre dientes. Esta ladeo la cabeza, con una gotita en la cabeza

- Era… kan….Kankuro no? … ¿puedo…preguntarte, que haces aquí?

-Uhh…ah. No, no te espiaba, si a eso te refieres… estaba en el claro de allá, y al escuchar algo pensé que eran esos tipos… de la niebla, pero me caí estúpidamente al pisar esa maldita rama seca ¬¬…perdona si te asuste…oye, un momento ¿Qué haces tu aquí? si sabes de los asesinatos en el bosque ¿cierto?

-Uhmmm…bueno, si…pero necesitaba venir aquí…- cerro los ojos, en una sonrisa- me ayuda a pensar…

El simplemente arqueo la ceja, mirándola extrañado, lo que ella sintió, bajando la mirada, algo avergonzada de hablar con el de algo tan… intimo. Era su lugar preferido, al cual iba cada vez que podía, o quería estar sola…para ella era un pequeño refugio, un lugar apartado en donde desahogar sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sin temor a que nadie… la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada al oírle

-…je, creo entender porque lo dices- este estaba mirando hacia el diminuto lago que formaba la cascada entre las rocas, mientras las sombras de los árboles se proyectaban sobre el agua y las rocas, que casi brillaban bajo el tenue resplandor de la luna. El se recostó contra una de estas, suspirando de la misma forma en que ella hace poco lo había hecho… esta lo miro, parpadeando, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar

- ¿Sabes?…en parte me alegra haber encontrado a alguien aquí… yo… no soy bueno, para pensar en estas cosas…

- ¿de que hablas?

-No debí abrir la boca…- dijo el, desviando su mirada

…

Kankuro rió por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos, apoyado contra la roca…por un momento el lugar se oscureció en las penumbras, cuando la luna fue ocultada por unas nubes ennegrecidas.

-… ni siquiera yo me entiendo…solo mírame: estoy aquí, si saber porque te estoy contando esto… ni siquiera te conozco, y a pesar de ello… debes de pensar que estoy loco… -se tallo la nuca, nervioso, mirando como ella se había quedado allí, sin decir nada. Se sorprendió un poco cuando esta le dedico una sonrisa

-No… créeme, creo que puedo entenderte…

Esta alzo la vista hacia el lago, que se convirtió en un espejo, cuando las nubes dejaron de ocultar la luna. – Realmente puede ser…algo frustrante, no poder ser sincero en momentos como esos… -ella saco la lengua, al darse cuenta- Podría decir que estoy en las mismas… ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Idei… uhmm, espera, no recuerdo su apellido haka-algo…

- Hakanai… Creo

- …como? espera un segundo, ¿la conoces?!

-Nop, no personalmente… escuche de ella en palabras de Iruka-sensei. Según se, destaco en la academia

-Vaya… algo así me dijo ella… entonces, uhm… ¿no sabes nada de ella?

- Pues… je, no demasiado: se la pasó metida en la academia mientras estudio aquí. Iruka-sensei nos decía que una chica enigmática, algo callada y muy obstinada…

El sonrió, negando con la cabeza – Si… esa es Idei… … -se volvió hacia la Hyuuga, percatándose que esta se había quedado callada, observando hacia el lago

- Me habías dicho que estabas en las mismas ¿no? Supongo que viniste aquí a pensar en el ¿Quién es?

- ¿Eh? … e- etto…yo… -esta bajo la mirada, sonrojada. Kankuro se sorprendió un poco; toda aquella calma que había mostrado, aquella tranquilidad que a el le había inspirado a abrirse, se había desvanecido, convirtiéndose ahora en un manojo de nervios que no dejaba de jugaba con sus dedos.

- Déjalo así… no es necesario que-…. … mmh?

El lugar de nuevo se sumió en las penumbras, mientras una gota cayó contra su frente

Fue la primera gota de un fuerte aguacero que cayó pesadamente sobre ellos, haciéndole a el maldecir, mientras ella se cubría la cabeza con su chamarra, al sentir el agua helada

…

- Oye Tetsu, ¿no es ese el bastardo de las marionetas?

-….mmhhrr…

Este suspiro, negando con la cabeza, al ver como su primo simplemente gruño, sin quitarles los ojos de encima a las dos sombras que intentaban protegerse de la lluvia en aquel claro junto al río

Eran tres ninjas con la placa de la villa oculta entre la niebla. Todos sombríos a su manera: uno, con el rostro cubierto, solo dejaba ver sus ojos, negros como la brea; tenia varios mechones de pelo color caoba cayendo a ambos lados del rostro, envueltos en cintas. El otro, mucho mas alto, portaba una extraña alabarda -para aquellos que no saben que es, imagínense una lanza grande rematada en un extremo con dos enormes dagas con filo contrario, laboriosamente labradas con inscripciones negras-. Este tenia un cabello negro, algo descuidado y sin peinar, formando una enredada mata sobre su cabeza. Como ya lo había dicho, tenia unas largas cicatrices en su mejilla hasta el cuello asemejando un zarpaso…. Pero el que destacaba de entre ellos, era el que se mantenía en las sombras: enjuto, prácticamente escuálido, con la piel ligeramente azulada, parecía enfermizo y débil, sin portar ningún armas as que un viejo pergamino sujeto a su espalda.

– Primo, sabes que ese "mmhrr" no me dice nada. ¿les dejamos o que?

Este se volvió al escucharle, dirigiéndole una mirada agria, sin contestar, antes de dirigirse al otro sujeto, con apenas un murmullo ronco -Kiri… ¿que sabes de el?

-Jounin de la Villa de la Arena, hermano del actual Kazekage y experto marionetista…. no es prudente meternos con el… -su voz era apenas un susurro, apenas audible, en una voz apagada y rasposa.

Tetsu asintió, volviendo su vista hacia el lago, mirando como los dos se alejaron bajo aquella lluvia. Desvió la mirada de ellos, entrecerrando los ojos como percatándose de algo, antes de hablarle a su primo – Shitai… olvídate de el, uno de mis Mizu Bunshis encontró a otro aspirante

…

-… que problemático- murmuro, apoyado contra la rama, mirando hacia arriba para ver como caían las primeras gotas de aquella tormenta.

- Shikamaru… -este se volvió, viendo como su compañera intentaba cubrirse de la lluvia con los brazos – será mejor que regresemos. Nadie es tan idiota para viajar bajo una tormenta…

El chico asintió.- Ya se, no hallaremos a nadie mas, el equipo de Gai, Shino y Kiba están en la frontera, esperando a los aspirantes rezagados… con o sin asesinos rondando… no encontrarían a nadie a quien matar.

Su cara de fastidio era notoria a pesar de las penumbras, mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás

- Entonces ¿por que estamos aun aquí? ¬¬

- Solo quería mojarme un poco… -solto el , con una sonrisa, mirando la lluvia caer, antes de ver a su compañera- … de acuerdo Ino, regresemos… -se limito a decir, al ver como aparecía una venita en su compañera, con una mirada ligeramente…homicida

Mas este se volvió de repente, quédense mirando a la distancia, ahora ignorándola…

- ¿Qué ocurre? …… ¿Shikamaru? -La expresión del Nara se borro

-Llama al resto, creo que los he encontrado…

…

La puerta de la casa se deslizo hacia un lado, apareciendo por ella Hinata, completamente empapada mientras se hacia a un lado, para dejar pasar al Jounin de la arena. Estaban chorreando, por lo que intentaron secarse un poco en el recibidor. La casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras, y era de esperarse: eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada

-Esto no era necesario, yo hubiera… -ella se llevo el índice a los labios, indicando que bajara la voz- mi familia debe estar durmiendo… si se entera que traje un chico a estas horas, mi padre no lo tomara bien

-Oye, espera… no quiero causar problemas

- Si no es molestia… - le susurro dulcemente- además, tu lo dijiste, con la prisa no te trajiste dinero

- Auu… no me lo recuerdes. -Ella sonrió, al ver como el se tallo nerviosamente la cabeza, haciendo que un rocío de agua escapara de sus cabellos. Más ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un fuerte ruido, de alguien corriendo desde uno de los pasillos.

La hermana de ella, Hinabi, apareció de entre la oscuridad, percatándose de ellos y derrapando en el piso de madera.

- Ups…- soltó el marionetista

- ¿ Nii-san, donde estabas ? -…en ese momento se escucho un fuerte estruendo, como una explosión, cimbrando levemente el piso

- Nii-chan, ¿que ocurre? –solo hasta ahora se dieron cuenta que la niña traía una Kunai en la mano. De pronto, una de las paredes se desintegro, al tiempo que algo surgio entre los escombros, cayendo pesadamente frene a ellos, derrapado en el suelo junto con los restos desgarrados de la pared… apenas lograron verle forma humana, pues enseguida desapareció, literalmente desvaneciéndose en el aire dejando solo una neblina verdusca tras si…

-Q…¿q-que… fue…eso? –Tartamudeo Hinata

-Ni…idea, apareció de la nada dentro de la casa- alcanzo a murmurar la hermana, antes de que el padre entrara por el boquete de la pared, agitado y con el byakugan aun activado

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Solo… desapareció - exclamo el marionetista, inclinándose para levar uno los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo, viendo como aquella neblina se desvanecía, antes de notar como la mirada del Hyuuga se clavaba sobre el.

En la frente del padre surgieron varias venitas, arqueando la ceja, olvidándose por completo de aquella "cosa" y dirigiéndole una mirada homicida a ambos, sin lograr articular palabra.

–Ups…ehm… ¿hola?

…

Siguió corriendo entre el bosque, mas no podía huir de ellos, por mas que lo intentara… ya debería haber llegado a la entrada de Konoha, pero no era así, era como si huyera en círculos… no podía ser, no era posible que no pudiera salir de aquella niebla …

Su maldito hermano ¿para qué demonios se metió? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin importarle que estuviera rodeado, al menos había logrado alejar a esos malditos de sus compañeros, solo esperaba que ellos si lo lograran

Miro hacia atrás con frustración…pudiendo distinguir a los Mizu Bunshis que aun le perseguían… maldijo su suerte, sin tener ya fuerzas de seguir corriendo, se detuvo, intentando hacerles frente, con su única mano útil sosteniendo una Kunai, mientras su otro brazo pendía destrozado junto a su costado…

La lluvia caía sin cesar, con tal estruendo que apenas dejo escuchar un grito en la lejanía…


	7. Chapter 7

jeh... saben? la clasificacion "T" con drama y Horror no es por nada

Pues que puedo decir, el intro de este capitulo esta un tanto tetrico y oscuro, tal y como me gusta X3 ...les digo algo? originalmente esta fic l,o tenia perfilado como de suspenso y terror, pero conforme lo iba escribiendo, ... pero bueno, mejor asi, la verdad no me quejo

Espero que sea de su agrado, chao! 3

* * *

Capítulo 7 ¿…solo sueños?

…. Corrió entre los callejones de la ciudad, tapizados de cadáveres y armas… intento no mirar a los cuerpos… intento no llorar… pero no pudo, se detuvo, apoyándose contra la pared del puesto de ramen Ichiraku, devastada por ver aquello …simplemente no pudo soportarlo…

Su compañero, Chouji, nunca había sido muy veloz, por lo que apareció doblando una esquina, intentando alcanzarla, agotado … I-..Ino, espera porf-… se detuvo, al ver a su compañera cubriéndose el rostro, destrozada… a unos 6 metros frene a ella, estaba el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo…

Las lagrimas brotan de su rostro agarrándose la cabeza, temblado con la mirada pardida… era el… allí en el suelo, inmóvil, y…

-SHIKAMARU !!

Grita fuera de si, agitándose antes de caer al suelo, envuelta en sabanas….

Se medio incorpora, asustada y aturdida, sin entender que pasa… mira por la ventana. Era de dia, pudiendo mirar un cielo claro y azul, solo cruzado por algunas nubes blancas de algodón… un bello día no para mi , odio los días así, prefiero los nublados, con lluvia y truenos y toda la cosa… ups, perdonen por interrumpir, jeje

-¿Un… sueño? ….. suspiro aliviada, aun con la respiración agitada mientras se aparto los cabellos de su rostro… había soñado … sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartarse esa imagen de la mente.

Se incorporó del suelo, vistiéndose lentamente, aun pensando en aqujel sueño… habia sido tan real, pensó… sonrió para si

- Fue solo un sueño- se dijo, saliendo de su cuarto con la intencion de desayunar, mas en ese momento sonó el timbre. Bajo extrañada, era aun demasiado temprano para que hubiera clientes, pensó mientras abría la puerta de la florería

Se sorprendió al ver a Lee, pero en ese momento, …

- AAGH es cierto, ¡la Tsunade-sama nos había llamado!! Grito ella, dejando al otro en la puerta, mientras entraba corriendo para sacar sus cosas, saliendo de nuevo en segundos y jalando a Lee del brazo vociferando que llegarían tarde… una gotita bajo por la cabeza del chico, mientras le preguntaba porque lo había olvidado… se sorprendió cuando Ino paro de golpe, haciendo que el se estrellara contra su espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas

- Y ahora ¿que sucede Ino? Pregunto este, al verla con la mirada baja. Esta se volvió, mostrándole una sonrisa ligeramente forzada

- Nada…. Solo un mal sueño.

Reanudo la carrera, mientras Lee se incorporaba, intentando alcanzarla dirigiéndose a la torre de la Hokage

- Vamos, tengo curiosidad ¿Qué soñaste? Pregunto el, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la oficina de Tsunade

- ¿Y porque tengo que contártelo a ti? –respondió esta, ahora mas que irritada. Llegaron a la puerta, mas cuando Lee estaba a punto de tocar, esta se abrió de golpe, mientras una chica chocaba contra este, cayendo de espaldas.

Lee alcanzo a evitar que cayera, sujetándole mientras esta se disculpaba …

- g-…gracias… -dijo esta, soltándose de este, y rodeándole dispuesta a salir

- Id-… ¿Idei-san? –

Esta se volvió, sorprendida, reconociendo a uno de los shinobis que la habían escoltado a la villa. Era la chica que habían rescatado en el bosque esa noche

- Llegas en un buen momento Lee, tengo una misión para ti: desde hoy escoltaras a esta chica durante su estancia en Kono-…

- ¿QUE? ¿Escolta? ¿Yo para que demonios quiero una escolta?-

Tsunade suspiro, hastiada… mas se calmo un poco.

- Ya te lo dije, lo que paso esta noche en el hospital o me hizo ninguna gracia, no pienso dejarte sola con tu condición. Solo lo volveré a repetir una vez mas: estas fuera del examen, no sabemos si eso se volverá a repetir, y mas aun si ocurre dentro del Bosque de la Muerte.

- Oiga, ¡no puede hacer eso!

-Idei… en realidad si puede. – intervino Sakura, que se encontraba también allí, con media sonrisa "esta escena la recuerdo de alguna parte " pensó esta

- No me interesa si es lo Hokage o la que vende los churros, voy a entrar a ese examen quiera o no !

- ¡Y yo ya te dije que no! Le contesto la Hokage, igual de molesta. La niña le saco la lengua, sin escuchar más y saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de golpe tras de ella.

- ¿Qué fue todo esto? – pregunto Ino, confundida

…

Idei camino por los pasillos con los puños cerrados por la ira, sin lograr contener una lagrima que se seco molesta con el reverso de la mano. En su mente volvieron los recuerdos de esa mañana, cuando despertó en el hospital …si tan solo no hubiera pasado… no hubiera pasado otra vez eso… esto no habria ocurrido… se maldijo a si misma

Había despertado al sentir como el sol comenzó a abrirse paso a través de las cortinas, tallándose los ojos y aturdida, palpando extrañada la cama bajo ella.

Recordaba claramente que se encontraba sentada en la ventana, observando la luna… pero no recordaba en que momento había regresado a la cama. Curiosamente se sentía extraña, le pesaba el cuerpo y tenia un leve dolor de cabeza.

Volvió hacia la puerta, al escuchar el picaporte girar, viendo como entraba a la habitación la pelirosada, con un semblante preocupado y sujetando un sujetapapeles retacado de hojas contra su pecho, cerrando tras de si la puerta y ahogando así el ruido del ajetreo que se escuchaba fuera. Eran apenas las primeras horas del día, pero parecía que algo estaba ocurriendo en el hospital, escuchándose a lo lejos ordenes de doctores…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le había preguntado Sakura, a media voz. Idei realmente se habia sintido incomoda por la forma en que la miraba

- S-si… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No lo recuerdas verdad?

- ¿Recordar?

- Anoche… te encontré en shock al borde de la ventana, mientras un chakra verdoso escapaba de tus manos… a punto estuviste de caer desde el tercer piso

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, manteniendo la mirada - Idei ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

Ella bajo la cabeza, mientras su pelo suelto ocultaba su rostro. Su voz fue apenas un murmullo

- Volví a hacerlo ¿verdad? … - se sobresalto, al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro

- Idei, dime que paso…

-No lo se… solo ocurre, de un momento a otro…me quedo inconciente, y pierdo… todo mi chakra…

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera pasado en medio del examen?

De un movimiento brusco aparto de su hombro la mano de Sakura, - Dímelo tu ¿si se enteran? …prohibírmelo… abría venido para nada- le miro molesta, sin lograr contener una lágrima de rabia

- Podrías haber muerto

La marionetista callo, desviando la mirada frustrada

Sakura suspiro, visiblemente agotada. Había tenido que trabajar horas extras en aquel hospital, y aquella noche en vela comenzaba a notarse en su rostro - De todas formas, no presentaras el examen… se ha pospuesto

- ¿como?

- Anoche… el equipo de Shikamaru, logro salvar un genin de la villa oculta entre las nubes… llego malherido al hospital, si no fuera por Tsunade-sama estaría muerto…y bueno, el fue la gota que derramo el vaso: era el aspirante a Chuunin favorito de esa villa

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Una amenaza del país del rayo… quieren atrasar el examen hasta que su candidato se haya recuperado… Tsunade-sama no ha podido negarse, no tenemos buenas relaciones con ese país…

- Maldición… -exclamo entre dientes esta, arrugando la frente… antes de volverse hacia Sakura, que se sorprendió cuando esta le dedico media sonrisa

- Al menos ahora, tendré tiempo para recuperarme. Participare en ese examen quieran o no

La pelirosada le miro con reproche, mas se contuvo a refutarle… aun con esa obstinación, Tsunade no se lo permitiría, y esta tenia la ultima palabra. Suspiro, frotándose con sueño un ojo

- … si que eres terca, me recuerdas a Na-… no pudo terminar. Miro extrañada como la chica intento ahogar la risa con una mano - … eso me han dicho todos… eso y rara… mmj…jrajaja… per- perdona… últimamente me ha pasado cada cosa… no fue mi intención gritarte…. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie…

- Y vaya que no se lo contó a nadie !! – soltó la niña, deteniéndose en el pasillo - … a la Hokage-"sama" – dijo esta con tono acido - es mas, no se por que demonios le pedí perdón, ella tuvo la culpa de todo esto… si tan solo!! Arrghh!!

Se detuvo, volviéndose al sentir la presencia de alguien de tras de ella. Era el chico de los ojos de plato… se esforzó un poco en recordar su nombre: Lee

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? -le pregunto esta, amargamente

- U … ehmm, ¿recuerdas? Voy a tener que estar contigo estos días

La chica gruño, mientras el enojo se le fue pasando lentamente

- Que bien… solo esto me faltaba ¿y que se supone que voy a hacer en una semana, y con un tipo raro pegado todo el día a mi? … porque siempre termino rodeada de gente asi… primero Kankuro y ahora tu

…….y hablando de Kankuro

Durmiendo… pobrecillo, no ha dormido bien en días…

…

…

…la tormenta de arena se fue lentamente intensificando, haciendo que por momentos entrara cada vez mas arena por los ventanales de aquel pasillo. Varios encargados, mientras, se ocupaban de sellar estos para que no entrara mas arena. El pasillo se fue sumiendo poco a poco en las penumbras

- S-… ¿se le ofrece algo?

Sus ojos color esmeralda miraron extrañada como aquel chico de cara pintada parpadeo al darse cuenta. Este arrugo la frente, como molesto, desviando la mirada al techo como buscando algo… al final su mirada se detuvo en la marioneta suspendida entre las manos de ella…

- ¿Eres marionetista no? -Pregunto este, aunque secamente, intentando no mirarle a los ojos y señalando la fea "muñeca" que esta controlaba con hilos de chakra, ahora inmóvil mientras su dueña, molesta por el tono de voz del chico, le contesto

- Si… ¿porque?

- Por la forma en que mueves esa cosa… - se detuvo, al ver como esta frunció el ceño al escuchar "cosa" A punto estaba de reclamarle, cuando una voz molesta recorrió el pasillo. Era la hermana, llamándole para que se apresurara

…

…

- ¡Kankuro!!

Este se levanto sobresaltado, antes de exclamar, molesto, el nombre de su hermana.

- ¿Temari? je… yo no soy Temari

Miro a su alrededor, con una mueca de incredulidad mirando como una chica le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación

- D-d-d… donde… ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Eso mismo debería estar preguntándote – exclamo esta, negando con la cabeza y alzando la vista al techo – Me pregunto desde cuando a nii-san se le ocurre hacer semejante tontería… mira que es fácil hacer enojar a papa…

Kankuro se incorporo del futón mirando ligeramente molesto a Hinabi, que permaneció apoyada contra el marco de la puerta; esta le dirigió una sonrisa picara – Y por cierto, ¿Qué estuviste soñando? …algo agradable, a juzgar por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de hace rato… no habrás soñado con mi hermana ¿o si?

-Deja de decir estupideces… a que viniste ¿ a burlarte de mi?

- No en realidad. El desayuno esta listo, si quieres comer…. Aunque yo que tu me esperaba un rato mas, a que mi padre se retire de la mesa

Salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Mas en un segundo la volvió a abrir, asomando el rostro

- oh por cierto…vaya que tuviste suerte con mi padre, no me espere que terminaras quedándote aquí.- La puerta se cerro de nuevo, escuchándose los pasos de ella alejándose

El se derrumbo de nuevo en el colchón, con un largo bostezo. Se quedo mirando el techo por un rato, antes de arquear la ceja – Me hubiera quedado en el bosque….

Exclamo este, recordando su "conversación" de esa noche con el padre de estas. Mas que un huésped, ahora casi era prisionero de este tipo, que se mostraba renuente a creer por completo que no había nada entre este y Hinata…

Recordó con fastidio a ese tipo….

Se había quedado solo con el en un salón, repleto de pinturas y armas colocadas en vitrinas sujetas a las paredes.

El tal Hiashi Hyuuga, se había llevado un largo rato sin hablarle, fingiendo observar con atención una colección de Katanas y sables, mientras el marionetista se limitaba a seguirle con la mirada molesto. El Hyuuga se había detenido a observar una de estas armas: muy elaborada, tenía labrados en toda la hoja finas inscripciones azul marino, formando complicados grabados que parecían inscripciones

Sin quitar la vista del arma el padre le dirigió unas frías palabras, sin siquiera mirarle

- Desconozco los motivos de que estés en Konoha y la verdad no me interesan. Solo te diré que la Hokage "sugirió" que te quedaras en esta casa el tiempo que estés en Konoha. Aun siendo órdenes de la Hokage, que te quede claro: no te acerques a mi hija mayor

-Ja… no es mi problema si me cree o no ¿ya termino su discurso de padre sobre- protector?

- Provócame… y te rebanare el cuello con esto - dijo este, volviéndose y dirigiéndole una mirada tal, que se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio… esa no era la mirada de un padre protector, había algo mas en esos ojos… odio…

…

-Vaya que me gusta meterme en problemas… - se dijo, levantándose por fin, aun somnoliento. - …mmhh… y a todo esto, ¿donde estará Idei?


	8. Chapter 8

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capitulo 8 Ramen no Jutsu !

Idei caminaba lentamente por la calle, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello. Parecía resignada, volteándose de vez en cuando para ver de reojo al shinobi verde que caminaba a unos metros detrás de ella. Suspiro, mientras apresuro levemente el paso, caminando sin rumbo por la villa. No tenía nada que hacer, lo único por lo que había venido era para presentar ese maldito examen…

Una semana… ¿Qué haría en una semana? ¿entrenar? ...bueno si, pero uno no se la puede pasar entrenar todo el día… ¬¬

Se detuvo, al escuchar como su estomago gruñía, hasta ahora percatándose que no había desayunado… siguió caminando, ahora buscando algún lugar donde comer.

- Ehmm… Idei-san , se que no le agrada la idea, pero por lo menos podríamos llevarnos mejor… hasta ahora me has ignorando

Ella simplemente se limito a girar la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar, mientras el chico la alcanzaba. Intento romper el hielo, presentándose

- Siento que no nos hayamos presentando antes, me llamo Rock Lee, y seré tu guardaespaldas por 7 días- dijo este, con el pulgar en alto y con una sonrisa "exagerada" seeh, con todo y el brillito del diente

A esta le pareció cómico, sonriendo levemente… antes de exhalar lentamente, tragándose su enojo

- De acuerdo… – le sonrió- soy Idei Hakanai, marionetista de primera -dijo esta, intentando imitar divertida el mismo gesto de el… pero con una diferencia: en ese preciso momento le gruñeron las tripas, haciéndole torcer una mueca de entre sorpresa y vergüenza. Lee no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras le preguntaba si no había desayunado

- La verdad no, jeh

Lee miro a los lados de la calle, reconociendo el puesto de Ichiraku

- Umm… ¿te gusta el ramen?

…

En la mansión Hyuuga, Kankuro levanto la vista del plato, sintiendo la fría mirada de Neji Hyuuga, sentado frente a el. Arqueo la ceja, molesto, como siempre hacia… antes de apurándose a tragar su plato… si, era cierto, no había tenido que soportar la terrible mirada del padre… pero el sobrino no se quedaba atrás…

Mientras, en el patio, se encontraba la prima, practicando un poco su taijutsu… ese día no había tenido entrenamiento con su equipo, por lo que había tenido que entrenar sola…

Activa su byakugan, preparándose para realizar un ataque… mas se detiene, desvaneciendo su técnica ocular al percatarse de la presencia de alguien. Sorprendida, se vuelve. Era Kankuro, que había estado vagando por la mansión, y por casualidad se había encontrado con la salida al amplio patio, donde Hinata estaba entrenando.

- Hola… - El chico se sienta en la entrada, tallándose el rostro aun con sueño, ahora sin el maquillaje que solía traer

- ¿Kankuro-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Mm? ... ¿y ahora porque -kun? - La chica sonrió dulcemente, mientras se acerco

- ¿Prefieres que te diga -san?

- Ahhm… déjalo en –kun, da igual… - dijo este, sin darle importancia. – Solo venia a preguntarte algo…

…

- ¡Otro tazón por favor! Exclamo el rubio hiperactivo, apenas había acabado de tragarse el tercer plato

- A la orden.- En ese momento, el viejo Ichiraku se percato de dos personas entraban al local - Bienvenidos, ¿que les puedo ofrecer?

- Dos Tazones grandes, uno tras otro – soltó la chica, sentándose impaciente en la barra – ¿Seguro que no vas a querer uno Lee?

Naruto no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar aquello ¡otro amante del ramen! Pensó entusiasta, mas se sorprendió al encontrarse con la chica que había salvado ayer.

- ¡Hola! –soltó alegremente

Esta se volvió, reconociéndolo

- ¿Eh?… ¡Hai!! - dijo esta, emocionada- Naruto ¿no?

- Jeje… – una sonrisa zorruna surgió en el rostro del chico- Ese mismo!! Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo y más grande Hokage de Konoha- dijo entusiasta, mas entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de algo- ehmm… espera, nunca supe tu nombre

- Ups… cierto. Mi nombre es Idei Hakanai… perdona si no te agradecí anoche…

Justo en ese momento la hija de Ichiraku les sirvió a cada uno su tazón, mientras los ojos de la chica brillaron, zampándose alegremente el ramen casi tan rápido como la haría Naruto…

Lee la miro sin saber que cara poner … ni siquiera ella tragaba un bocado cuando ya se metía otro a la boca… comía peor que Naruto… si eso era posible…

Naruto, al contrario, al ver como esta se pasaba el último bocado del tazón golpeándose el pecho, para no atragantarse, pareció emocionarse aun más, mientras le brillaron los ojitos:

- Ya lo decía yo, el Ramen de Ichiruka es el mejor, no hay duda ¿no es así Idei?

- Jeje, en realidad sabe feo, pero tengo hambre… /

Un silencio incomodo reino en el local, solo escuchándose soplar el viento…

- ¿NANI ?? ¿q-que… como? ¿No te gusta el Ramen?! – exclamo Naruto, con una expresión exagerada, como si la chica hubiera dicho una verdadera blasfemia

- Es que no comí casi nada ayer… en serio nada… - dijo esta, mientras le servían el otro tazón

- ¿A dieta? –pregunto alguien. No eran los únicos que se encontraban en el local. Era Ino, que no había comido en su casa, por lo que no era raro que se encontrara allí… ni tampoco lo era encontrar allí a su compañero, Chouji … que no necesitaba una excusa para acompañar a su compañera a un segundo desayuno…

La marionetista volteo, sin agradarle el comentario y mirando a la rubia

- No molesten quieren, he tenido un mal día… -esta vez se comió mas despacio el ramen… dejándolo hasta la mitad y apartándolo, al fin llena… miro al Uzumaki, y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces si quería su tazón, antes de que el chico tomara el tazón y exclamara ¡Itadakimas!

Idei no pudo evitar sonreír, rebuscando en el estuche que cargaba en la pierna mientras pedía la cuenta. No había acabado de preguntar cuanto era, cuando Lee había dejado las monedas en el mostrador…

- Déjalo, lo pago yo- Dijo este con una sonrisa- por lo que sé, solo trajiste ahorros para 4 días en la villa.

Idei parpadeo, bajando la cabeza, incomoda… era cierto que traía muy poco dinero recuerden que el país de la ola es el mas pobre y no era un tema que le gustara tocar. Se levanto al escuchar la voz de Ino

- Entonces ¿no tienes donde quedarte?

- Eso no es ningún problema, con gusto puede quedarse en mi departamento ¿que te parece Idei-san? -Exclamo el cejas pobladas, mas antes de que esta pudiera decir "pe-pero…" Ino ya había interrumpido, mirando al chico con reproche

- No es por nada Lee, pero el apartamento de un chico no es el mejor lugar para que ella se quede…

- ¿Por que? Acabo de hacer la limpieza ayer, además tengo un colchón extra- dijo este, sin comprender la indirecta

- ¡Ese no es el punto! – grito la rubia

- Oigan… ¿no creen que eso debería decidirlo yo? -pregunto ella, con una gotita bajando por su cabeza

- Entonces esta decidido, se quedara en mi casa

- ¿Que? Pero…

- Espera Ino, entonces yo también tendría que quedarme en tu casa

- ¿QUE?! ¿Y porque tu?

- Mi misión es no separarme de ella durante 7 días

- No exageres, Lee!

- Oigan, ¿Y porque no se quedan en mi casa?- pregunto Naruto, que se había acabado su cuarto tazón de ramen

- ¿Estas loco? ¡Tu casa es peor que un basurero!

- Ehhm chicos… ¿Dónde esta Idei-san? – pregunto el cejas pobladas en ese momento

- ¿Eh? …

…

- Vaya banda de locos… murmuro la chica, mientras caminaba hacia la academia, cruzando el mercado de la villa- …será mejor que vaya a saludar un rato a Iruka-sensei, hace tiempo que no lo ve-… ¿eh? ¿Qué hace aquí Kankuro?

Se detuvo, al ver como el marionetista de la arena vagaba entre los puestos de aquel mercado. Curiosamente el ni siquiera se percato de ella, mientras se detuvo frente a un puesto…

…

- Umm… ¿cuanto costara esto? Susurro Kankuro para si, antes de negar con la cabeza, dejando una pieza del estante que había tomado y dirigiéndose a otro puesto… eso no hubiera sido raro… si no fuera porque, en vez de que fuera comida… había estado contemplando un pequeño dije de plata…

- Hinata tenía razón, son algo caros… … demonios… será mejor que me espere a que lleguen Gaara y Temari, a ver si ellos me prestan…

Mientras caminaba rodeado de gente, Kankuro fue recordando su conversación con la ojiblanco

- ¿Entonces si te dejo quedarte en la casa?

- Se supone… - dijo este, recargado contra el borde de la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, sin atreverse a pasar -ya le temía al padre - Observando como esta revisaba sus cosas.

– Ya te lo dije, solo te pregunte donde puedo preguntar por algún collar o algo así… solo pensaba vagar por alli y ver algo… y no necesito que me prestes nada…- dijo este, algo secamente

Esta le dirigió una tierna mirada, entregándole en la mano una pequeña bolsita.- Toma, intenta escoger algo lindo, se que a ella le gustara…. Kankuro se ruborizo al instante, intentando devolverlo –Lo digo en serio, no necesito plata, mis hermanos vendrán en dos días por lo del examen y ellos…

- El examen se pospuso Kankuro-kun, no creo que el Kazekage venga en unos días más… solo considéralo un préstamo.

El jounin se quedo sin saber que decir, desbaratado por sus palabras… por un momento su mente evoco aquella batalla de los exámenes de hace dos años, en el que el había visto enfrentarse a los dos Hyuugas, recordando como Hinata había estado a punto de llorar antes de este, y a punto de morir al acabar… ¿era acaso esta la misma chica débil y tímida?

- ¿Porque me tratas tan bien? -…pregunto este ahora con una sequedad palpable

- No deseo que alguien más… cometas los mismos errores que yo

….

….

- Hola Kankuro

- ¿Eh? Agh!... I-i… ¿Idei?! q-… ¿que demonios haces aquí?!

La sonrisa de la chica se esfumo, al escuchar la voz áspera de el. Torció la boca, ligeramente molesta…

- Oye, vine en son de paz, no es para que me hablaras así ¬¬ …es mas, pensaba darte las gracias por lo de ayer… pero creo que cambie de opinión…

Le dio la espalda, caminando unos pasos antes de volverse, con una mueca que bien pudo ser una sonrisa

- Hasta luego, Kankuro-kun

El se quedo unos segundos sin reaccionar, con la mano en alto en un intento de detenerla… cuando se dio cuenta, la había perdido entre el gentío…

La muchedumbre miro extrañada a aquel sujeto de negro, que se maldijo a si mismo a gritos….

…


	9. Chapter 9

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capitulo 9 Sentimientos ocultos...

La arena se arremolino, a medida que el viento la arrastraba de un lado a otro en esa fría mañana, aun a media luz por una débil nube de arena, que se cernían sobre Suna, restos de la tormenta pasada

- ¿que le ocurrirá? …ya lleva dos días así

La arena se arremolina bajo sus pies, a medida que Matsuri caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, cargada de hojas... caminaba distraída, inmersa en sus pensamientos, mientras se dirigía a la oficina del Kazekage

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar preocuparse por el, era su sensei... era el Kazekage... se detuvo un momento, suspirando... a quien engañaba...

Matsuri apretó el fólder contra su pecho, bajando la cabeza... recordando

... dos años...

Recordó como habían pasado dos años desde que lo había conocido, cuando el se convirtió en su sensei, y si bien su manera de ser no era que digamos muy… "agradable", había forjado un gran cariño hacia el chico... demasiado para su punto de vista

Hasta ahora había intentado evitarlo, aunque le resultaba difícil, si no imposible, ya que ella se encontraba dentro del círculo que trataba directamente con el Kazekage-sama, desde que ella se había convertido en Chuunin no hace mucho

Solo ahora se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la oficina del Kazekage, dudando un momento, antes de tocar la puerta... mas no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañada, vuelve a tocar, un poco más fuerte, mas abre la puerta ya sin esperar respuesta quedandose de pie frente a la puerta. Allí estaba el Kazekage, mas casi parecía que no la había notado, de espaldas a ella, frente a la ventana

Sus cabellos rojos se mecían lentamente con el viento del desierto, mirando absorto como Suna, comenzaba a despertar de aquel letargo en el que se había sumido gracias a la tormenta de arena... su mirada aguamarina no parecía dar ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero para alguien que le conociera, se habría dado cuenta, de un rastro de...

- Kazekage-sama

Se volvió, al escuchar la voz de Matsuri, mientras esta dejaba los papeles en el escritorio

- Aquí esta el informe que pidió.- se inclina levemente en una reverencia, antes de dirigirse a la entrada, sin mirarle a los ojos

Pero, en el momento que tocaba el picaporte, se vuelve, percatándose como Gaara había tomado el montón de hojas, hojeándolos lentamente. Ella titubea un momento, dudando, mas al fin se arma de valor...

- Ka-... ¡Gaara-sama!

Este levanta levemente la cabeza, en señal que la estaba escuchando, mas la chica se traba con las palabras... se arrepiente, nerviosa bajo la mirada fría de este...

- Ah... etto... ¿cu- cuando se marchara a Konoha, Kazekage-sama?

El se limita a levantar la ceja, mirándola por unos segundos

- Mañana mismo, en cuanto llegue Temari…

- Entonces, para cuando usted regrese… le tendré listos los informes, le deseo buen viaje... - le sonríe, dándose la vuelta para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, pero el chico la detiene

- Matsuri...

- S- si?

- Tu formas parte de la escolta... ¬¬

- ¿Ah? ... uh, es cierto...

El entrecierra levemente los ojos, pero curiosamente no se le veía molesto, mas bien...- últimamente has actuado raro ¿ocurre algo?

…

- ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca?

Kankuro, desanimado, suspira, molesto consigo mismo... Termina sentándose en el suelo, ignorando por completo el cuchicheo a su alrededor... mientras se rasca lentamente la cabeza... tenia que reconocerlo, siempre que habría la boca metía la pata

- mmmhr... Yo y mi gran bo-... ¿mm? ¿Eh? ¿ ese no es Lee?

De entre la muchedumbre ve salir al cejas pobladas cejas encrespadas o como le quieran decir, depende de la traducción Curiosamente se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando a alguien-… realmente le sorprendió escuchar a quien llamaba

Estaba buscando a Idei

Más ella ya no se encontraba en el mercado. Caminaba sin prisa hacia la academia de la villa, con la esperanza de ver a su antiguo sensei... pero su mente estaba en otra parte, caminando distraída...

Cruzo los brazos detrás de la nuca, caminando mientras miraba hacia el cielo

- Mira que es curioso que siempre termino topándome con Kankuro... - se dijo a si misma -era un habito suyo, pensar en voz alta, algo que suelo hacer a menudo -

- …mmh, no me explico porque termino quedándose en la villa...

…

La chica tuerce la boca, distraída mientras llega frente a la academia... se detiene frente a esta, mirando como los estudiantes se entretenían en el patio... sonríe por un momento

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

Idei se vuelve, sorprendida - ¡Iruka-sensei!

Este sonríe, devolviendo el saludo...

…

- ¿Kankuro-san? ...pensé que habías regre-...

- Estas buscando a Idei ¿no? ...la encontré hace poco, pero la perdí de vista

- ¿Sabes hacia donde se fue?

Kankuro, que se había vuelto hacia donde recordaba haberla visto, giro la cabeza, clavándole una mirada poco agradable... de alguna manera le molestaba que Lee la buscara... - ¿Porque?

Lee se sorprendió un poco de su actitud amarga, pero no le dio importancia - Hokage-sama me encargo escoltarla durante su estancia en la villa...

Kankuro entrecerró ligeramente los ojos - Ya veo... "maldito desgraciado, que envidia te tengo ¬¬" ...por eso la estas buscando

- ¿Sabes donde la podría encontrar?

- La verdad, no... Hasta luego

Kankuro dio la vuelta, internándose entre la muchedumbre, dejando a un confundido Lee atrás... Mentía, tenia una idea de donde encontrarla: tarde o temprano tendria que ir a visitar a su antiguo sensei, el que había nombrado en Suna...un tal Iruka o algo así. Pero no pensaba decírselo al tipo ese... razones obvias

…

-... tiempo sin verte ¿no? Vaya que has crecido... ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Como será, si me fui hace un año, como voy a crecer... ¿Cómo me ha ido? pues la verdad no me quejo- La chica se recargo contra el respaldo de la banca, con una amplia sonrisa- sabes, al menos eh pulido un poco mas mis técnicas

- ¿Aun mas?

Idei ríe, levantando el índice en alto: vamos sensei, si ni siquiera pude asentarle ni un solo golpe en los exámenes

- Es cierto, pero tú y yo sabemos que el cuerpo a cuerpo no es tu especialidad ¿Cómo esta tu marioneta? ¿ya la reparaste?

Una gotita aparece en la cabeza de Idei, mientras esta sonríe nerviosa - La verdad... sigue igual de cómo me fui...auhh... no se porque, pero siempre cuando voy a repararla, por alguna razón siempre pasa algo...casi parece una maldición -dijo esta, en son de broma, mientras sacaba el maltratado pergamino con el que la invocaba

La calida sonrisa del profesor se debilito por un momento, al ver de nuevo ese maltratado papiro - Tengo curiosidad ¿si le preguntaste a tu abuelo de donde saco eso?

- Dice que no recuerda

Iruka cierra los ojos, echando hacia atrás el cuello, como intentando restarle importancia a sus palabras- Sabes que no es normal que una invocación no necesite sangre Idei... sabes que me preocupa que desde que la usas te desmayas una o dos veces al mes

Ella baja la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro... seguro que aun no sabia de lo que paso en el Hospital, que no sabia que esas "desmayadas" nocturnas eran cada vez más... "inusuales" .Sabia que no pasaría mucho antes de que se enterara

- Sensei... tengo que decirle algo...

Irónicamente, en ese momento, el timbre del colegio sonó ruidosamente, sobresaltando a los dos, mientras el profesor de la cicatriz se levantaba de un salto

- Lo siento Idei... luego me cuentas, tengo clases en estos momentos. Luego te veo

- Ah... sensei...

- Puedes venir mañana, pero un poco más temprano, ¿como a eso de las 8?

- Claro sensei, lo veré mañana... -alzo la mano, sentada en la banca mientras el profesor se despidió, y de un momento a otro se había ido, apurado por no llegar el mimo tarde a su clase

Idei bajo lentamente la mano, con la mirada baja. El patio se había quedado vació, con únicamente ella sentada en una banca, a la sombra de un inmenso árbol... suspiro, levantándose sin ganas

- ¡Ideiiiiii !!

Extrañada se vuelve, justo cuando alguien cae sobre la banca, exhausto por la carrera

- Ka-… ¿Kankuro? ¿Pero que haces aquí!?

El Jounin sonríe, intentando tomar aire - Sabes... esa pregunta es casi la misma pregunta que te hizo enojar hace rato...

Esta se ríe al darse cuenta, agachándose frente a el hasta estar a la altura de su rostro - Y dime, ¿a que has venido tan apurado?

Sin poder evitarlo. Kankuro se sonroja, en parte a la cercanía de su cara… en parte por la forma dulce en que ella lo dijo - ya… ¿ya no estas enojada?

- Y porque iba a estarlo

El le miro por un momento, inclinando la cabeza- Quien te entiende ¬¬ ... si hace poco me reprochaste que no te hablara así

Esta tuerce la boca, ligeramente molesta, mientras le da la espalda un momento. Antes de girar la cabeza hacia el. Niega con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

- ¿Sabes? Te ves mas lindo cuando no abres la boca -dijo esta, divertida, antes de sentarse a su lado - Y bien, ¿a que venias?

El chico se queda mudo... como un tomate se ruboriza, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza esas palabras "Te ves mas lindo cuando no abres la boca" ...

- Kankuro... Kankuro! ¿en que andas baboseando?

Este reacciona, sacudiendo la cabeza... antes de volverse hacia ella, sujetándola de pronto de los hombros - Idei, tengo que decirte algo...

Esta abre los ojos, sorprendida, no solo de su brusquedad, sino de su mirada, mientras su rostro se quedaba a pocos centímetros del suyo...

Ya ni siquiera fue necesario que el lo dijera... fue tan obvio... ahora todas las estupideces del chico embonaron, tenían sentido... su actitud hacia ella, su forma de mirarla... estaba incrédula, igualmente mirándole a los ojos, mientras los cabellos del chico se agitaron levemente con el viento... pero era esa mirada, la que removió algo en su interior, esa mirada-...

-¡ Idei-saaaaaan!!

Kankuro la suelta, sobresaltado al oír el grito, mientras ella se aparta, ruborizada...

A lo lejos se podía ver un minúsculo punto que fue creciendo rápidamente a medida que iba corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad, derrapando en el suelo hasta detenerse frente a la banca... Era Lee... ¬¬

- L-… lo… lo siento, te perdí de vista… no… no volverá a pasar… que mala… escolta estoy resultando ser… - Exhausto, tartamudea, apoyado sobre sus rodillas

Un montón de gotitas bajan por la cabeza del marionetista... mientras literalmente quería asesinar al cejas pobladas... este se recupera un poco, irguiéndose...

- Oh, Kankuro... la encontraste antes que yo, increíble, esta claro que eres Joun-... eh ¿oigan... porque están todos rojos? ... ¿paso algo?

Idei miro al suelo, incomoda. Se levanta, y sin saber que hacer simplemente se hecha a correr, para sorpresa de ambos

- E-... espera Idei-san - grita Lee, antes de echarse a correr tras ella... Kankuro, en cambio, se quedo allí, parado... sin saber que hacer... con la mirada perdida hacia donde había huido ella... apretó los dietes con fuerza, realmente sintiéndose un idiota…

….


	10. Chapter 10

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capitulo 10 Nubes de Tormenta: dudas…

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde en la villa de Konoha, y el día ya comenzaba a descomponerse: había amanecido con un bello día, a pesar de la tormentosa noche que había pasado… ahora, el cielo había vuelto a nublarse, parchándose aquí y allá con nubes grisáceas. A pesar de esto, la actividad de la villa estaba en su apogeo, ignorando la tormenta que se avecinaba, mientras las calles se atestaban de todos aquellos que habían viajado tanto solo para ver que el examen Chuunin, que tanto habían ansiado ver, se había cancelado… ahora todos estos extranjeros llenaban las calles, dándole un ambiente animado y ruidoso

- … ¡es que no puedo creerlo!! ….él?…. ÉL??

Una chica, de no más de 14 y vestida con ropas gastadas y algo rotas se detiene en medio de la calle, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras sus ojos verdes se quedan fijos en el suelo, sin saber ya que pensar

-… que estupida… estupida… essstupida soy… tan obvio era!! arrgh, porque no me di cuenta antes?! Y desde el principio… - se tapa la boca, recordando aquella tormenta de arena en la que se conocieron… realmente llego a pensar que el Jounin de la arena había hecho todo eso solo para fastidiarla, para molestarle… y realmente lo había logrado: lo primero que pensó de él fue que era un completo cretino, y no era para menos…

- …pero esos ojos…- murmuro para si, deteniéndose en medio de la calle, sin siquiera notar como los transeúntes pasaban extrañados a su lado. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo nublado, recordando aquel instante… sus ojos. Habría jurado que estaba segura de lo que Kankuro estaba a punto de decirle, pero-…

- Idei-saan!! – Una enorme venita se formo en la frente de la chica, curvando los dedos como garras frente a su rostro, volviéndose molesta - …QUEE??

Lee dio un paso atrás, con una mueca de miedo al verla estallar – Eh…yo, es que…

- Si ya lo se: eres mi maldita escolta – cruzo los brazos, y mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo… al final respiro hondo por un momento, bajando la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y llevándose una mano a su frente… intentando calmarse

- … si me parezco al él… cada vez que pasa algo termino molesta…. -Susurro para si

- ¿Eh? ¿que?

- Nada… tengo la manía de pensar en voz alta… solo no me hagas caso ¿quieres?

- ¿Sucede algo Idei-san?

Ella suspira, desviando la mirada – Lee ¿me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Sabes donde podría… entrenar un rato? …necesito despejarme un poco -su voz sonó apagada…distante

Lee la mira por un momento, extrañado… había algo diferente en ella, su semblante se había desvanecido, mientras esta miro al suelo, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte…toda esa energía, se había ido… esa chica enojona e hiperactiva que a él le había impresionado en el mismo momento en que la vio, se había desvanecido por completo

- ¿Estas bien? … ¿Idei-san?

Esta levanto la mirada, como si la sacaran de un sueño - ¿Eh? ..n-no es nada ¿ me llevas? –dijo esta, con una falsa sonrisa

…

La tarde comenzó a caer en Suna, mientras el Kazekage se reclina un poco sobre su sillón, cambiando la página y leyendo de nuevo el informe de Konoha, que no hace mucho le había dejado Matsuri.

- …Matsuri- levanto ligeramente la cabeza, percatándose de su propio murmullo… mas regreso su vista al papel, releyendo el informe, como si intentara distraer su mente de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos….

- …veintidós muertes- murmura, releyendo la cantidad de aspirantes asesinados, entre ellos de la villa de la arena… cerro los ojos. Los conocía, eran del grupo de Sato, uno de los dos grupos de la arena que presentarían el examen Chuunin

Leyó lentamente el informe del incidente, donde se contaba que el grupo había sido atacado por copias de agua, en una espesa neblina… solo el sensei y una de sus discípulos había logrado sobrevivir, y malheridos habían sido encontrados por shinobis de Konoha. En el otro grupo, todos habían muerto…

La historia se repetía una y otra vez con la mayoría de los otros grupos. En total, veintidós muertes: 8 de Konoha, 6 de Suna, 2 del país del rayo, 4 del país de la niebla y 2 de la hierba… dejando a un lado a los senseis, ninguno de ellos superaba los 14 años

Parpadeo, al darse cuenta que, por alguna razón, había sentido como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, con el solo hecho de no haber encontrado el nombre de cierta aspirante en la lista

- ¿porque? - se dijo a si mismo, extrañado…

- ¿Preocupado? – Gaara levanto la vista de los papeles: era su hermana, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llegado… llego antes de lo que esperaba

- Llegas antes – dijo este, para variar con su inexpresivo tono de voz

- La misión fue sencilla… no me mires así, Gaara, yo también estoy preocupada por esos dos…

Miro por un momento a su hermana, que se encontraba revisando también parte de los informes. Este al fin asintió una vez con la cabeza, apartando las hojas y dejándolas en el escritorio

- Me preocupa Kankuro… -dijo este, al fin, a media voz. Temari despego la vista de las hojas, con un ligero gesto de asombro, al escuchar esto… mas una sonrisa calida se formo en sus labios- Lo se… ¿es por eso… que adelantaste la salida a Konoha?

- Yo no fui quien la pospuse… el consejo se niega a que vayamos. La villa de Konoha se encuentra en alerta especial, no solo por los asesinatos…

-Sino también por los extraños incidentes de anoche… - Temari término la frase, levantando la vista del papel y dejándolo sobre la mesa – aquí lo dice: tres hasta ahora, y uno en la mansión Hyuuga… nos dicen que Kankuro se esta quedando allí…

- Puede cuidarse solo

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso… tu lo notaste antes que yo, esta como alucinado con esa chica, a pesar que lo niegue

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, al notar cierto enojo en la voz de su hermana - ¿aun crees que fue ella?

- Quien mas sino – negó con la cabeza, dudando - …no lo se Gaara, no había nadie mas.

Levanto la vista, al ver como su hermano suspiraba, negando con la cabeza

- Esta claro que no fue ella, me sorprende que seas tú, quien la recibió en primer lugar, la única de nosotros que crea lo contrario

Temari se quedo con la mirada fija en el, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, antes de que estos mostraran una sonrisa – Creo que tienes razón… Gaara, ¿sabes?… me agrada más como eres ahora

El alzo la vista, atontado por un momento por esta frase, dicha en aquel tono calido. A su pesar, por un momento se sonrojo, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

- No me trates como a un niño, Temari…- dijo este, ya con su frió tono de voz

Esta se rió por la actitud, lanzándole una mirada divertida, más aun así… con un cariño palpable

-Pero aun lo eres, Gaara…

…

En el rostro del chico se pudo ver su preocupación, caminando a su lado, mientras este no podía apartar la vista de ella… Idei parecía distante, sin siquiera notar la mirada insistente de el…

Lee, por un momento, se tallo el cuello, buscando la manera de romper aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado… le dolía verla así

- Idei-san… –la chica no contesto, caminando lentamente junto a el -… ¿Idei-san? Esta se volvió, sobresaltada

- Dime Lee… -pregunto, son un apagado tono de voz

- ¿Sigues preocupada por el examen?

- ¿Como? …-le miro por unos momentos, sin entender – Ah, si, eso… uhmm

- Anímate Idei-san, estoy seguro que habrá alguna manera para que presentes ese examen

- Seguro…… - en eso esta se detuvo, al sentir la mano de el en su hombro. Alzo la mirada, encontrándose con una calida sonrisa

-Vamos, anímate Idei-san, sé encontraremos la manera de que presentes ese examen, yo mismo te ayudare… En seguida el chico pareció emocionarse- Ya lo veras Idei-san, como lo conseguiremos!!

En eso una chica apareció por detrás de ellos, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y asomándose por sobre el hombro de el

- Hola !

- T-…Tenten?

- Vamos Lee, la Hokage te dijo que la cuidaras, no que la avergonzaras, apostaría que estabas a punto de gritar a todo pulmón algo de ""la primavera de la Juventud"" - en seguida se volvió hacia Idei, con una sonrisa- Debes ser Idei ¿no? me llamo Tenten, mucho gusto. Parece que desde ahora también estaré con ustedes

- Ahhh… a que te refieres

- Que tendré que cuidar de que no hagas ninguna de tus tonterías, como uno de tus entrenamientos suicidas que te enseño Gai-sensei- dijo esta, divertida

- ¿Suicidas? -Repitió la marionetista, alarmada

- Sip… no has visto como entrenan este par de locos… me refiero a el y a nuestro sensei, por cierto ¿A dónde iban?

…

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, pero el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse detrás de aquella cortina grisácea que cubría el cielo, amenazando con llover de un momento a otro… así lo había estado haciendo toda la tarde, pero aun no caía ni una sola gota, y el cielo se rasgaba aquí y allá dejando pasar la luz del sol, antes de que las nubes volvieran a ocultarlo

- Va a llover… -dijo ella a media voz, mientras miraba hacia el cielo gris. Las venas marcadas alrededor de sus ojos se desvanecieron, al deshacer el Byakugan, exhausta

Estaba empapada en sudor, y no era para menos, después de medio día de entrenamiento… aun así, hubiera preferido practicar con sus compañeros de equipo… Sonrió, al recordarlos. Shino, tan callado como siempre, ella era de las pocas personas que lo conocían debajo de aquella mascara de frialdad que gustaba mostrar… Kiba, con su peculiar forma de ser, extrovertido, como dirían algunos, casi tanto como…

No pudo evitar murmurar su nombre, haciéndole mostrar una tímida sonrisa al cielo turbio que miraba arriba de ella… a pesar de las tenues penumbras, sus ojos se iluminaron por un instante… solo por un instante, antes de regresar su mirada al suelo

-Naruto-kun… -desde que el chico había vuelto, ella apenas había cruzado algunas palabras con el… recordó frustrada como estupidamente se había desmayado cuando lo había vuelto a ver, a pesar de haberlo planeado tanto… de haber escogido las palabras que le diría después de 3 años, tuvo tres años para ensayar lo que le diría… solo para desmayarse en el ultimo momento, sin decirle ni una mísera palabra de lo que tanto había planeado…

Desvió la mirada hacia un lado con pesar, suspirando lentamente. Levanto la vista hacia su casa, notando que el aire comenzaba a enfriar… debería tomarse un baño caliente, o pescaría un resfriado, antes de la cena… pero…

…no tenía ánimos de regresar a la casa…

- Hinata-sama…

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Neji, volviéndose nerviosa

- La cena esta lista… -lo había dicho con un tono neutro, mas se quedo allí, de pie frente a ella, al ver como esta pareció no reaccionar- ¿Hinata-sama?

Esta desvía la mirada, dándole la espalda. El apenas le oye murmurar algo que pudo haber sido "no tengo hambre"

- Saldré… un rato, no me esperen a cenar

Se quedo mirándola, con su típica expresión fría, antes de alzar la vista, al sentir como una gota cayo sobre su frente

- Va a llover…

- Lo se…

La chica dio un salto, cayendo sobre el muro del patio, cayendo en la calle y perdiéndose entre la multitud, que se quejaba de las primeras gotas de aquella llovizna que caía lentamente de aquel cielo plomizo


	11. Chapter 11

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Hola !!

Pos aquí toy otra vez… jeje, ¿saben? Cuando escribi esto, hace ya uhhh… hubo una tormenta de arena aquí en ensenada…jeje, coincidencia? 3

Bueno, pues les tengo una pequeña advertencia: habrá una parte medio macabra, así que advertidos están X3

Capítulo 11 Bajo la lluvia

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo gris, a medida que la noche caía, sumiendo lentamente la villa en las penumbras… varias de las lámparas de las calles se encendieron, mientras una débil llovizna caía sobre ellos.

- Vaya clima ¿no?… murmuro Ino, a media voz. Aquel cielo… lo había visto en otra parte, en ese momento se detuvo, recordando…. era idéntico al de aquel sueño…

- ¿Ino? –esta reacciono, volviéndose hacia Chouji, mientras caminaban por una de las calles, aun llenas de gente, que se negaba a dejar que aquel clima les arruinara el día.

Unos chiquillos pasaron corriendo entre ellos, jugando bajo la lluvia.

El lugar aun era bullicioso, con las luces de las casas y locales iluminando la calle. Algunos puestos ya comenzaban a cerrar y la gente regresaba ya a sus casas…pero había algo mas…

Algo raro ocurría: una niebla comenzaba a cubrir el suelo de la calle, a la altura del tobillo, espesándose lentamente mientras comenzó a sentir que el aire se volvía pesado a medida que las penumbras se intensificaron

Ambos shinobis se tensaron, al escuchar unos gritos lejanos, mientras la gente comenzó a correr en dirección contraria

- Algo no andaba bien… -dijo al fin, cuando diviso a un grupo de de AMBUs saltando por sobre los techos a toda velocidad, arriba de ellos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que, en la parte más alta de los edificios, había un resplandor anaranjado: reflejos de un incendio desatado a lo lejos, en dirección al centro de la villa

Su compañero iba a decir algo, pero se corto, cuando escucharon un grito aterrador entre la muchedumbre: un grupo shinobis, salidos de la nada, atacaron a los aldeanos. Chouji reacciono enseguida, lanzándose contra un agresor solo segundos antes de que matara a uno de los niños, dándole un puñetazo que lo lanzo volando contra una pared, y literalmente incrustándolo en ella… agrando ambas manos, logrando aplastar contra el suelo al resto

- Bien hecho Chouji! – exclamo la chica, lanzando su técnica de confusión mental para evitar que se levantaran del suelo… pero apenas segundos después de haberla realizado, reacciono, apartándose hacia atrás…

- ¿Ino?

- Están muertos

- ¿Cómo? Pero si ni les di fuerte…

El chico se acerca a uno de los cuerpos, volteándolo… se queda impresionado, al ver como la piel de este estaba ennegrecida y resquebrajada, con los ojos en blanco y una horrible mueca de dolor en el rostro… mas entonces vio incrédulo la placa que este tenia en la frente: el símbolo de Konoha…. Fue cuando lo reconocieron: era uno de los guardias que custodiaba la entrada de la villa…

Ambos se apartaron, al ver como el cuerpo se sacudió horriblemente y… como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, comenzó a incorporarse… lo mismo hicieron dos cuerpos más

- ¿P-pero qué son esas cosas?!… ¡¿zombis?! – exclamo Chouji, bastante asustado… no era para menos, no es algo que se ve todos los días

- B-baka! es un Shikon no jutsu, tenemos que destruir los cuerpos Chouji!

- ¡A la orden! …Bubun Baika no Jutsu!!

Las manos del chico vuelven a crecer, golpeando con ellas al primero que se le arroja encima, destrozándolo contra el suelo antes de arremeter contra los otros dos, tacleandolos contra un muro

- ¡Listo! - mas su victoria duro poco, cuando otro de los cadáveres, que solo hasta ahora se había levantado, le ataco por la espalda, asentándole un espadazo por detrás… mas al mismo tiempo recibía un codazo en el mero rostro de parte de la chica, evitando que clavara mas la espada y lanzándolo contra el suelo, haciéndole rodar contra la tierra

- ¡Chouji! ¿Estas bien?

- No es nada… -levanto su mano, asentando un puñetazo contra el cadáver que comenzaba ya a incorporarse. Respira con dificultad, sintiendo el ardor en su espalda, aun a pesar de la armadura, la espada logro hacerle una fea herida

Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de ella, realizando un Jutsu medico

- No te muevas ¿quieres?

- Ino, deja eso para después

- Deja de hacerte el duro!

- Pero Ino, tenemos que buscar a los demás, buscar a Shikamaru, el sabrá que hacer

Se vuelve, al notar como Ino se aparta. Se sorprende al ver la expresión de terror de ella

– I-ino? ¿que pasa?

- Yo…. Yo soñé esto… lo había soñado antes… no, no puede ser… no puede estar muerto, no puede! –Se detiene, al sentir como el la sujetaba, intentando calmarla

- Ino… espera! –esta se había soltado de el, saliendo corriendo mientras el intenta alcanzarla – …Ino!!

- ¡Cállate y corre!! Tenemos que llegar al puesto de Ichiraku! Rápido!! -Derrapa al doblar en una calle, apenas eludiendo a otro "cuerpo" que se había arrojado sobre ella, apresurando aun mas el paso e intentando no mirar la los lados, mientras las escenas de su sueño se repetían: las mismas casas, la misma niebla y….a medida que se acercaban… los mismos cadáveres tapizando en el suelo

Aquella niebla comenzó a espesarse, adquiriendo un todo verdusco… todo era igual a aquel sueño…todo…… no!! no podía ser todo: el estaba vivo… el debía estar vivo

Algo negro se le arrojo encima, pero lo esquiva, sin detenerse, y escuchando como su compañero, detrás de ella, lo destroza… no tenia tiempo para eso.

Apresura el paso, mientras sus piernas comienzan a dolerle por el esfuerzo: tenia que llegar antes, tan solo un poco antes…… al fin logra distinguir el pequeño restaurante

pero justo cuando doblo la esquina…

……

- Ino, despierta!

Se levanta de golpe del mostrador, sobresaltada, tirando al suelo uno de los jarrones, pero antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo, alguien lo detiene

- Que problemático…

- ¿Shi-… Shikamaru?

Incrédula, ve a su compañero, frente a ella y con el pelo mojado por la llovizna que caía fuera - ¿Durmiendo en el trabajo?

El chico dejo el jarrón sobre el mostrador, empapado y dirigiéndole su clásica mirada de fastidio como me cae bien

Ella mira a su alrededor, confundida… se encontraba en la florería de su familia, mientras, afuera, la lluvia caía lentamente, golpeando los cristales del local. El Nara se sacude el cabello con una mano, en un intento de secarse la cabeza.

–Ino ¿estas bien? –pregunta, al ver la mirada perdida de ella, mientras esta murmuraba:

-"…un sueño…solo es un sueño…"

- ¿Un sueño?

- n- no es nada…

- No has dormido bien ¿verdad?

Esta mantuvo la mirada baja, a medida que iba recordando aquello- …últimamente… he tenido pesadillas

- ¿Enserio? …y que sueñas – se detuvo, al ver como su compañera se ponía pálida-¿Ino?- pregunto, ahora realmente preocupado

- Soñaba… que morías

El parpadeo, ligeramente sorprendido, mas en seguida sonrió, sin darle importancia

- vaya, como se nota que me quieres… dicen que los sueños son tus deseos reprimidos … ehmm, vamos no pongas esa cara, fue solo un sueño

- Sip… es solo eso –afirmo esta, con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Como sea, la Hokage me mando a preguntarte: ¿sabes donde se va a quedar la chica de la ola? Había escuchado que se iba a quedar contigo

- No quedamos en nada… hay no, solo falta que termine quedándose con este de Lee ¬¬

- Que problemático… y ahora que le voy a decir a la Gondaime?… como sea, yo ya me voy…

- ¿Con este clima? Olvídalo… pasa, te preparare algo caliente, al fin que ya iba a cerrar

…

- …por un demonio!- la chica se tira a un lado, rodando en el suelo esquivando aquel golpe… no podría ganarle con Taijutsu, eso era seguro, ella nunca fue buena en esa especialidad. Saca un par de agujas de su estuche, lanzándolas contra el, más este las esquiva con facilidad, apareciendo en un parpadeo detrás de ella… se voltea incrédula, pero haciendo un movimiento con las manos… en ese memento Lee lanza su mano hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para agarrar las dos agujas que estuvieron a punto de clavarse contra su espalda

Idei suspira, al ver como su movimiento fallo y tirándose al suelo, exhausta -…me rindo, así nunca te voy a ganar…

Se encontraban en el Dojo del cejas pobladas, sip, ese changarro de madera que el dice que es un dojo 3… Bueno, lo había mejorado un poco, aunque casi sorprendía que no goteara del techo con esa lluvia golpeteando en este. Tan siquiera había luz eléctrica: unos cuantos y miserables bombillos colgando del techo… aun siquiera la tarde aun no había caído, y de entre el cielo gris se filtraba aun algo de luz

Lee se deja caer, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, moviendo las agujas entre sus dedos, confundido

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Hilos de chackra…-sonríe esta, sentándose también en el piso de madera-… literalmente puedo mover cualquier cosa con ellos, no solo mi marioneta

- Hey, habíamos quedado que sin ninjutsu-…. Se detiene, al sentir como su brazo comienza a moverse solo, golpeteándole levemente la cabeza. Era Idei, que se rió al verle con cara de "¿que demo-…??"

- Ya te lo dije, soy malísima para el taijutsu…-dice, moviendo los dedos mientras controla el brazo de el-… bueno, en realidad soy mala en todo… prácticamente solo se usar los hilos de chackra -sonríe nerviosa, tallándose la nuca y haciendo que el repitiera el gesto por los hilos- …en combates cuerpo a cuerpo estoy frita /º

- Entonces ¿eres como Lee? …bueno, al revés -se voltean, viendo como Tenten se acerca, divertida por la expresión de su compañero al ver como su brazo se movía solo

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué como el?

El chico sonríe tristemente, mirando hacia otro lado, con la mano controlada aun en alto

- Uhh… es que… yo solo puedo usar mi taijutsu

- En- ¿en serio? Entonces, eso significa…

Lee abre los ojos como platos, al sentir como su propia mano lo comienza a estrangular

- Tramposo, por eso me dijiste que sin ninjutsu!

Tenten deja escapar un suspiro, viendo a ese par de locos sobre todo Lee, peleándose con su propia mano sonrió – Creo que estos dos… se van a llevar bastante bien

…

Y algunos se preguntaran ¿Dónde demonios anda Kankuro?! Pues…

Se encontraba aun en aquella banca, todo mojado por la lluvia, mientras miraba hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida… sus ojos parecían perderse en aquel cielo gris.

Bajo la cabeza con un largo suspiro, antes de levantarse de la banca e internarse en las calles vacías, bajo aquella lluvia, que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte…

Dejémoslo solito por un momento, apuesto que tiene en que pensar….

Vaya… sip… lo se, soy un poquito cruel con el pobre de Kankuro… pero en fin, no pueden negar que en parte el se lo busco

Pues, que puedo decir, como me encanto la parte tétrica del principio mwaaaajajaja

...jeje, perdonen… unmh, ¿les digo algo? desde que comencé a escribir el fic tenia planeado hacer algo mas o menos de terror y suspenso, mas conforme fui avanzando la historia no se me dio demasiado escribirlo asi…. pues, termino siendo una mezcolanza bastante rara ¿no? / bueno, al menos me gusta como esta quedando 3

Chao !!


	12. Chapter 12

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capítulo 12 Bajo la lluvia...y el ramen

- …Que horrible día-ttebayo !!

Un chico, vestido con solo una playera negra y unos pantalones anaranjados, corría entre las calles ya casi vacías de la villa, mientras la llovizna que caía, se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta.

El chico chapoteaba en las calles, literalmente inundadas hasta sus tobillos, mientras sostenía su valioso cargamento, protegiéndolo envuelto en su chamarra anaranjada para que aquel diluvio no lo empapara: litros y litros de ramen instantáneo, su despensa para la próxima semana…a si, y un litro de leche nuevo, el que tenia se había agriado desde hace meses…

Tan ensimismado estaba en resguardar su cargamento que iba completamente distraído, dobla una esquina a toda velocidad, chocando de lleno contra alguien, lanzándolos a ambos al suelo y haciendo que los botes se rompieran… su contenido salio disparado por todas partes, bañando a ambos en fideos…

- Auch, ¡ay!… - el chico, tirado sobre el charco de agua y ramen, y rodeado de todos los botes, sintió como el litro de leche, que había salido por los aires, le reboto en la cabeza… abrió los ojos, contemplando su peor pesadilla …su ramen, tirado por todos lados, mientras el agua de lluvia literalmente formaba charcos de sopa instantánea a su alrededor

- ¡Mi rameeen!! –lloriqueo el kitsune, en el suelo y sosteniendo uno de los botes rotos. Se paro de un salto, dispuesto a reclamarle al causante de aquella desgracia, pero…

- ¿Eh?

La chica, aun en el suelo, sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por el golpe y completamente bañada en aquella sopa instantánea. Un de los botes le había caído sobre su cabeza, desparramando su contenido sobre su ropa y su cabello…

- ¿Hinata?

Esta reacciono al escuchar su nombre, levantando la cabeza y haciendo que el bote de ramen cayera sobre su regazo, mirando atontada al chico bajo la lluvia frente a ella, tan empapado y lleno de fideos como ella lo estaba…no puede evitar comenzar a sonrojarse

- Na-… naruto-kun? -… y sin saber que hacer, aparta la vista, dándose cuenta del desparramadero de ramen que "ella" había causado, mientras un intento de disculpa intentaba salir de sus labios… tartamudeaba, intentando no mirar al chico a los ojos. Dio un brinco, cuando escucho que el chico le hablaba… alzo lentamente la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de el, que se había acercado con el envase de leche en la mano, único sobreviviente del encuentro.

El chico la miro, extrañado al ver como esta se quedo muda, temblando ligeramente, seguramente a causa del frio, penso el. La chica vio como Naruto uso su chamarra naranja para cubrirla de la lluvia

- Oye…ehh ¿Hinata?… ¿estas bien? ¿te lastime?... ¿pero que haces bajo la lluvia a estas horas? Te vas a resfriar si estas caminando por allí así… eh oye, ¿te sientes bien? Tu cara luce roja… ¡ya ves! Ya pescaste un resfriado-ttebayo!! -coloco su mano sobre la frente de la chica, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes… haciendo que esta se aparta…

El entrecierra los ojos, en su clásica expresión zorruna, al ver la reacción de siempre… simplemente suspira, mientras le tiende la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse

- Vamos, te llevare a tu casa

Alzo levemente la vista, sin lograr contener una débil sonrisa cuando el chico estornudo… la lluvia comenzó a disminuir, convirtiéndose en una fina cortina, una llovizna que cayó lentamente del cielo plomizo, permitiéndole ver la amplia sonrisa que se dibujada en el rostro de Naruto

…

- Paro de llover…

Kankuro levanto la vista, viendo como algunas solitarias gotas aun caían… arrugo la nariz, estornudando con fuerza y sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo…

- Auh… creo que me resfrié

Se sacudió la cabeza, tallándose el cabello para quitarse el agua… si, no traía su gorrito de siempre, ni tampoco las marcas de pintura púrpura que tanto lo caracterizaban... aun cuando las hubiera traído, la lluvia se las abría borrado

El marionetista estornudo de nuevo, mientras retomaba el paso, esta vez en dirección hacia la mansión Hyuuga… … - Aghh!!

Algo le hace resbalar, cayendo de espaldas contra el piso mojado… maldice con fuerza, medio incorporándose … - ¿pero que es esto? Un segundo, no es… ¿ramen??

Cierra el puño en el charco en el que estaba, levantando un montón de fideos:

Estaba en medio de un enorme charco de sopa instantánea desparramada en el suelo…

- ¿Quién fue el desgra-…? ¡Ugh! …como si no lo supiera… -se intenta incorporarse, pero resbala, agitando los brazos frenéticamente antes de caer de panza al charco, literalmente bañándose en ramen…

Levanta lentamente la cabeza, mirando como la pasta caía de su cabello

-Voy a matarlo… en verdad que voy a matarlo ¿eh? -En eso ve a una sombra negra, que iba saltando entre los techos de las casas a gran velocidad… se para de un salto… no tardo en reconocerla

…

unas horas antes…

-Creo que estos dos… se van a llevar bastante bien

Tenten deja escapar una débil sonrisa, pero esta rápidamente se desvanece, sin poder evitar que las instrucciones de Tsunade-sama para esta misión cruzaran por su cabeza. Se acerca a la ventana, intentado evitar que los otros dos lo notaran… En parte seria mas sencillo, si tal solo Lee se hubiera esperado, en vez de salir volado para alcanzar a la chica, lo que significaba esa misión… necesitaba hablar con Lee, pero no con ella enfrente, no seria correcto

Echo un vistazo por la ventana, mirando como la tarde se extinguía en aquel turbio día de llovizna. Se vuelve hacia donde estaban los otros dos

- Oigan, será mejor que nos vallamos, antes de que valla a llover mas fuerte…

La marionetista también se acerco a la ventana, echándole un vistazo afuera. En ese momento Tenten nota que esta había sacado un pergamino, que hace unos momentos estaba mostrando a Lee

- Es cierto… oye Lee, mejor dejemos esto para mañana

- Aun nos da tiempo para un combate más… ¿que dices Idei-san? ehmm ¿Idei-san?

Esta aparto la mirada de la ventana, jugueteando con su pergamino… con simple hecho de mirar aquel cielo turbio de alguna forma le hizo recordad a alguien.

- Será mañana Lee…- dijo esta, a media voz

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Idei volvió, al escuchar la pregunta de Tenten

- No, nada… eso creo… -alzo el pergamino, golpeteándose levemente la cabeza, pensativa. Alzo la vista, al ver como Tenten se había quedado mirando el papiro de forma rara…

- Oye Idei… ¿eso sirve?

- ¿Eh? ¿como?

- Tu pergamino… es de invocación ¿verdad? Se supone que dejan de servir si están así de maltratados

Idei parpadeo, extrañada mirando su pergamino, la palabra "maltratado" se quedaba corto al describir ese viejo trozo de papel - ¿En serio? …siempre lo tuve así, solo se que funciona

- ¿ De que tipo es? –Idei simplemente sonríe, jugueteando con este

- No tengo la menor idea…

La chica lo desenrollo, mostrando los signos impresos en tinta negra, la mayoría ilegibles. Tente lo miro por un momento, pasando los dedos por sobre los símbolos… no tenían sentido, sobre todo el símbolo central, que recordaba vagamente a una V estilizada y alargada, rodeando a un anillo en su centro… eso no se parecía en nada a un sello de invocación.-Estos símbolos… - Se interrumpió, alzando la mirada al escuchar la voz de su compañero

- No se parece a ninguno de los tuyos Tenten… uhmm, no le entiendo… ¿que son esos? ¿Tenten? - esta simplemente lo ignora, mirando mas detenidamente los símbolos… algunos de ellos… los había visto en algunos de los pergaminos mas viejos que conocía, pero ninguno era de invocación…

- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

- Larga historia… perteneció a mi abuelo. –Esta se vuelve, dándoles la espalda

Tanto Lee como Tenten lograron notar el modo cortante de la respuesta, el chico a punto estuvo de preguntar, pero se detuvo, al sentir la mirada de su compañera… mientras la chica se había quedado mirando por la ventana

- Será mejor que me valla, los veo luego…

- E- espera, Idei-san ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

- ¿ehh? –esta parpadeo al escuchar la pregunta. Para ser sincera, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza ese detalle… realmente no quería pasarla en la casa de alguien mas, le apetecía mas estar un poco mas _sola_… pero para esas horas, las posadas ya deberían de estar cerrando…

- Bueno, puedes decidir entre mi casa o la de Tenten… -dice Lee con una sonrisa. Pero se detiene, al ver como Idei suspira, mostrándoles una falsa sonrisa

- Lo siento Lee, otro día será… -desenrolla de improviso el pergamino, realizando un sello con la mano libre antes de que el pergamino la rodeara… ocurrió en solo unos segundos: el pergamino se desvanece, y con el, la chica… dejando solo una débil neblina verdusca…

- …Idei-san?? pero que… ¿Qué paso? -Lee parpadea sorprendió, mientras Tenten salta a la ventana, mirando a su alrededor antes de maldecir – ¡Lee! No te quedes allí parado, hay que buscarla

Lee se encarama al a ventana, asomándose afuera y siguiendo a su compañera, que ya se había saltado al techo del dojo

- Pero ¿se fue? ¿porque?

- No lo se, pero parece que la Hokage-sama tenia razón

- ¿Razón? ¿ razón en que?

- Luego te explico, apresúrate, tenemos que alcanzarla

- …


	13. Chapter 13

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capitulo 13 Arenas de Traición y culpa

- Era ella…

Kankuro pudo verla moverse, a gran velocidad a través de los techos de Konoha, deteniéndose por momentos para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie… las calles ya vacías y completamente inundadas, le dificultaban seguirla sin que esta lo notara… definitivamente tenia que hablar con ella… se detuvo, recargándose contra una pared, viendo como esta aterrizo contra la rama de un árbol. Idei, hincada en la rama, se quedo quieta, escuchando… en ese momento él ve, incrédulo, como con un movimiento de manos, esta se desvanece en la noche

Salta a la rama del inmenso árbol, intentando hallarle…

- ¿D- donde esta? - se detiene, al sentir su presencia detrás de el, volteando de pronto y pudiendo verla… o mas bien, pudo ver su silueta, sin que lograra distinguir su rostro en aquellas penumbras… pero no necesitaba verla para saber quien era. Pudo ver como esta suspira, acercándose un poco y permitiendo que la escasa iluminación publica dejara ver su rostro…

- Se que querías verme… -inclina la cabeza, suspirando lentamente y desviado la mirada, mas en seguida emboza una sonrisa, acercándose hasta estar frente a el -… la verdad, te estaba buscando

- ¿para que? …si la ultima vez, simplemente te fuiste

Esta niega la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa al escuchar el tono seco de el… pudo verlo en sus ojos: solo un inútil intento de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

- ¿Y bien?

- … ¿y bien que?

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir en la academia?

El Jounin se pone tenso, mientras las palabras se atoraron en su boca… literalmente tartamudeando como lo haría cierta ojiblanco que conozco, y solo algunas palabras sueltas se oyen, casi susurrándolas

-…I-… Idei, yo… etto, veras… - Traga grueso, al sentir como esta alzaba la mano, sacudiendo el cabello empapado de este

- ehhm… Kankuro ¿Por qué tienes ramen en el pelo?

- ¿uh? ¿ramen? Ah si… uhmm, es culpa de-… se corta, al ver como ella respinga, volteando hacia un lado como percatadote de algo… le sonríe tristemente

- Kankuro, ¿me haces un favor? no les digas que estuve aquí

Ella da un paso atrás, mientras su silueta se desvanece, entrando de nuevo a la sombra del árbol antes de desaparecer por completo. El da un paso al frente, alzando la mano hacia el lugar donde desapareció, sin comprender lo que esta dijo. Se dispone a saltar, a intentar seguirla, pero a sus espaldas escucha un conocido y molesto grito

A su lado cae el cejas encrespadas, seguida por su compañera, quien apenas cae sobre el árbol le pregunta al marionetista si no ha visto a Idei

- Ehmm ¿Kankuro? –Tenten se queda un momento mirándole por un momento, al ver la expresión distante de este, quien reacciona, negando con la cabeza

- No… no la he visto

- E-entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí, Kankuro-san? –El se voltea, al escuchar la pregunta de Lee, entrecerrando los ojos, molesto con solo escuchar su voz

- La he estado buscando por toda la noche…

- ¿También? Será mejor que la busquemos entre todos, así la hallaremos mas rápido

El marionetista gruñe, apartando la mirada, pero sonriendo – No, yo me voy…si yo no la encontré siendo un Jounin, menos lo harán ustedes

Y diciendo esto, salta a un tejado, alejándose rápidamente, mientras Tenten los seguía con la mirada… ella entrecierra los ojos, al notar que no se dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga… suspira, era tan obvio, pero voltea al escuchar a Lee

- No entiendo ¿realmente no pudo encontrarla? Pero si hoy a medio día la localizo en seguida…

- ¿Que no lo ves Lee?

- Eh… ¿ver que?

- Ugh… olvídalo, hay que seguirlo

…

- Ya deja de sacudirte el cabello ¿quieres? Estas mojando toda la mesa

- Tsk, que proble-… ¡auch!

Shikamaru se talla la cabeza, sintiendo el cocotazo que se gano mientras Ino ponía una taza de té sobre la mesa, frente a el - …y ya para de decir "que problemático" ¿si?, desesperas…

El la miro, tallándose adolorido la cabeza, pero sin perder su expresión aburrida, viendo como esta se sentó frente a el y tomaba un sorbo del té humeante. Ella abre los ojos, al ver que este no dejaba de mirarla, deja la taza en la mesa y arruga la frente- ¿Que?

El sonríe, al escuchar la voz molesta de su compañera, pudiendo ver algo más…

- Uhmm… no es nada, solo pensaba que generalmente me pegabas después de la decimoquinta "que problemático" del día… hasta ahora solo llevo 7

Ino se queda por un momento parpadeando, mas no puede evitar reírse por tal tontería, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, devolviéndole una sonrisa al chico "_gracias shika_" …mas respinga, cuando la voz de el la saca de sus pensamientos

- ¿Ocurre algo Ino? Últimamente te he notado apagada… y pues, será problemático pero comizas a preocuparme

- No es nada, solo… necesito dormir un poco, es todo

El negó levemente la cabeza, sin que esta lo notara, pero prefirió no insistir, sabia lo testadura que esta podía llegar a ser…

Dio un último sorbo mas al té, dejándolo a un lado y levantándose de la mesa

- Lo siento Ino, pero tengo que irme…se supone que debía darle un informe a la Gondaime esta noche

- Esta levanta las tazas, mientras el se sacude de nuevo su cabello, sin hacerle el menor caso al chichón que ya tenia en la cabeza, levanta la vista, al escuchar la voz de ella

- Lo se… debe ser problemático ser uno de los examinadores ¿no?

- ¿mm? Este arruga un poco la frente al ver como esta lo había dicho de una forma ligeramente… picara -…a que te refieres

- Oh no, nada, solo salúdame a tu amiga de la arena cuando la veas -y diciendo esto, se metió a la cocina, sin tomarse la molestia de acompañarlo hasta la puerta

Este gruño, torciendo la boca mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, mas se dio la vuelta, suspirando por un momento antes de comentar a solas lo problemático que era su compañera, atravesando la florería y saliendo a la calle, mirando por un momento la llovizna caer antes de dirigirse sin prisa a la torre de la Hokage

…

-No lo pierdas de vista… -susurra la especialista en armas, sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño rollo de invocación, mientras seguía a su compañero, ligeramente delante de ella. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta del marionetista, mientras este zigzagueaba entre los techos de la villa, aparentemente sin rumbo alguno

-"_solo estamos dando vueltas… condenado, solo lo hizo para distraernos y dejar que escapara ¿pero porque? ¿Por qué la ayuda?_" Lee, hay que alcanzarlo!

Este asiente, saliendo volado a toda velocidad y plantándose enfrente del Jounin de la arena, obligándolo a detenerse. En unos momentos Tenten se coloca detrás de su compañero, mirando a Kankuro con una expresión de molestia, mientras este da un paso atrás, torciendo la boca, viéndolos realmente molesto

- Ya deja de fingir, sabemos que la estas encubriendo

Lee mira sorprendido como Kankuro se coloca en posición de ataque, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Lee alza su brazo, colocando el otro detrás de su espalda en su postura de combate clásica, sin quitar la vista del otro -¿Por qué lo haces? Kankuro-san, estas interfiriendo en una misión oficial- se detiene, al ver como Tenten se acerca al marionetista

- No queremos luchar contigo, solo dinos donde esta - …pero como única respuesta, solo ven como este sonríe burlonamente, negando con la cabeza. Tenten arruga la frente, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de este -…no tienes tu marioneta, aunque seas un Jounin, no puedes enfrentarte a nosotros dos

Diciendo esto, despliega su pergamino, invocando al acto un largo "_Bo_" de madera de casi dos metros, lanzándose contra este y dándole un duro golpe contra sus piernas, obligándolo a caer sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de reaccionar, apresándolo contra el suelo e inmovilizándolo

Le se aproxima, ayudando a su compañera a dejarlo inmóvil… mas se detienen, incrédulos, al ver como este comienza a reírse, antes de quedarse completamente callado

En ese momento, la piel de este se desbarata, convirtiéndose en arena, al tiempo que de entre esta aparecía la marioneta del Jounin, Karasu, chasqueando sus dientes burlonamente antes de quedarse inmóvil

- P-p-…pero ¿es una marioneta? ¿estuvimos persiguiendo una marioneta? – exclama el cejas pobladas, incrédulo… ¿pero que esta pasando aquí? Tenten, por favor ya dime…

…

Suspira, apoyándose contra la fría roca, mirando con aire pensativo aquel cielo nocturno que literalmente se desgarraba arriba de ella

La lluvia había cesado, pudiéndose ver como las nubes se rasgaban, dejando pequeñas ventanas que mostraban un precioso cielo estrellado entre los parches de nubes negras que aun cubrían la villa de la hoja… se encontraba sobre el monumento emblema de Konoha, los rostros de los Hokages esculpidos sobre la roca de la montaña que dominaba la villa, mientras esta lanzaba un vistazo a la villa, divisando la academia y quedándose mirándola por un momento

Cierra los ojos, mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, acostándose en la roca y quedándose mirando la noche, sintiendo como la brisa agitaba levemente su cabello…

-…Iruka-sensei… tengo que decírselo… pero, no puedo… no puedo seguir así… - una solitaria lagrima recorre su mejilla, tallándose el ojo en un esfuerzo para detenerlo…

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Se sobresalta, al escuchar como Kankuro, que se había sentado a su lado, mirándola preocupado

- ¿ka-…Kankuro? ¿pero que haces aqui? …un momento… ¡zoquete!! ¿Por qué demonios me seguiste?!

El cae de espaldas, al escuchar sus gritos, llevándose la mano al cuello, sonriendo tontamente y viendo como esta se levanta, mirando hacia la villa, mas se vuelve al escuchar la voz de el

- ¿A quien buscabas? ¿A Lee? …no me siguieron, si eso estas pensando

Mas se levanta, al escuchar algo…

- ¿Decias?...

Se quedan quietos, mientras el viento cargado de hojas soplo por un momento, llenando de hojarasca el suelo… pero nada más. Pero ella entrecierra sus ojos, al ver como debajo de ella comienza a formarse una neblina, cubriendo lentamente el suelo de piedra

Su mente comienza a evocar la noche anterior, sintiendo su respiración se agita a medida que la niebla comienza a enfriarse rápidamente. Se sobresalta, volviéndose de golpe al escuchar como algo cayo secamente detrás de ella, a unos 5 metros, mientras ve como la figura negra, rodeada de niebla, se va incorporando, apoyando una enorme alabada sobre su hombro… da unos pasos, dejándose ver y embozando una extraña sonrisa… no precisamente agradable - Hola chiquilla

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? –exclama Kankuro, mirando desconfiado no solo el arma de este, sino la placa de la niebla que colgaba de su cuello

La chica pareció sorprendida, no de la inmensa arma, sino de la actitud casi despreocupada que tenia el tipo… a pesar de su siniestra apariencia, daba un extraño aire de estar distraído, pensando en otra cosa mientras se limitaba a mirarla de arriba abajo

- ¿Y mi primo no pudo con esta tipa?

Ella dio un paso atrás, sacando el gastado pergamino

- ¿Quien eres?

- Shitai… -contesto el simplemente, caminando despreocupadamente hacia ellos, mientras murmuraba, casi ignorándolos y quedándose mirando el pergamino de ella- …Kiri tenia razón, esa cosa, se parecen… son idénticos… ¿de donde lo habrá sacado?

Pero se detiene, al ver como el Jounin se para frente a el, interponiéndose y lanzándole una mirada de odio- Tu fuiste el que nos ataco ayer…

- Ehh… nop, en realidad, no. Ese fue mi primo Tetsu… oigan, tengo algo de prisa, solo vine por el mugroso pergamino ese, Kiri lo quiere…

Idei da un paso atrás, apretando el trozo de papel entre sus dedos, mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras…despliega con furia el pergamino, recorriendo con los dedos los símbolos de este, haciendo que estos se volvieran casi blancos por un momento… la neblina verdusca sale del pergamino, rodeando a la chica mientras por encima de ella su marioneta comienza a tomar forma…

…

Espero que sea de su agrado... como me costo ensamblar esta parte, escribia y reescribia la parte del encuentro de estos dos y nucna me gusto del todo...en fin, a ver que les parece ...y je, si, soy malo, le corte antes del combate X3

...chao


	14. Chapter 14

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Al principio queria hacerlo sangriento y sadico, pero me salio un tanto... ehmm comico? ...las verdad no se, me salio raro, medio macabro y medio extrafalario con este de Shitai, la verdad, a pesar de ser un maldito me cae bien...

Espero que les guste 3

Capítulo 14 Oculto entre la bruma

Una suave brisa soplo, levantando consigo la hojarasca junto con los restos de aquella neblina verdusca, formando pequeños remolinos bajo los pies de aquella chica... Shitai alzo la mirada, arqueando la ceja al notar como una extraña marioneta se había materializado por encima de ella, agitando con fuerza dos enormes alas negras , mientras una larga cola rematada en pinzas se agitaba a su alrededor, apuntando las afiladas pinzas en dirección a el, rotando, abriéndose y cerrándose produciendo un estridente sonido metálico...

- Una... ¿marioneta? ...utilizas esa cosa para invocar una horrenda marioneta? - pregunto, incrédulo... pero en ese momento se hecha a reír, clavando su alabarda en el suelo rocoso y mirándola con burla -en serio que no tienes talento niña, lo usas como un vil sello de invocación, y yo que pensé que la usarías como Kiri...

La marioneta en ese momento desplegó las alas, arrojándose vertiginosamente contra el intruso volando al ras del suelo

En fracción de segundo, el desclavo la alabarda del suelo, bloqueando el ataque del sable de esta y golpeando con saña a la deforme cosa directamente en la cara, arrojándola al suelo mientras astillas de madera salieron disparadas al aire...

Shitai arremetió, pero esta vez contra la chica, arrojándose contra ella con el filo de su alabarda, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a tiempo

Se quedo paralizada, al sentir como el arma se clavo contra el suelo junto a ella, a solo centímetros de haberla matado… lo vio todo como si fuera cámara lenta… la expresión de asombro de este de haber fallado, a escasos centímetros del suyo, mientras pedazos de piedra saltaban del piso destrozado… pudo ver como el abrió la boca, y siquiera antes de que este pudiera maldecir, recibió una patada del Jounin, saliendo despedido hacia arriba, recibiendo un segundo impacto arrojándolo lejos de ellos

Kankuro lanzo su mano hacia atrás con los dedos extendidos, como lo haría si controlara su marioneta, pero lo que se movió fue la alabarda, desclavándose del suelo y permaneciendo suspendida a espaldas del marionetista… lo estaba controlando con hilos de chakra, como si de una marioneta se tratara

Idei, de espaldas a Kankuro, miro como este se puso en posición de defensa, manipulando la enorme arma con los hilos, al ver como el otro se fue incorporando… "_literalmente puedo mover cualquier cosa con ellos"_ sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente, al recordarlas cuando se las había dicho a Lee hace solo unas horas… pero estas no le impidieron mirarlo asombrada: ella nunca, podría controlar un arma tan pesada de esa forma

- Por un demonio…- Shitai se tallo la boca con el dorso de la mano, moviéndose su adolorida mandíbula haciendo su hueso tronar, murmurando para si –…maldito Kiri, esto ya se complico. Uhrmm, que tanto tendrá ese mugroso papel higiénico como para mandarme a traerlo, si el ya tiene uno, ¿porque no simplemente lo copia y ya?… -giro la cabeza, tronándose el cuello mientras observaba como la chica volvía a formar los hilos de charka, levantando la maltrecha marioneta y situándose al lado del Jounin. El alzo las manos, realizando lentamente un jutsu, mientras seguía su monologo - …pero no, tengo que venir a estas horas de la noche a estarme-…

- ¿Ya terminaste de quejarte inútil? –pregunto irritado el marionetista, mas entrecierra los ojos, al ver como este pareció terminar el jutsu… pero nada ocurrió. El tal Shitai bajo los brazos, sentándose tranquilamente en el suelo y cruzando los brazos. Fue cuando ellos se percataron de que la neblina comenzó a espesarse rápidamente, mientras la silueta del ninja de la niebla fue oculta por esta. Solo pudieron oír su voz, resonando en la neblina sin encontrar de donde provenía

- Me hubiera comprado unas palomitas, de haber sabido que esto se pondría entretenido…

Idei se estremeció al sentir el frió de la niebla, logrando apenas notar la silueta de Kankuro solo un metro frente a ella, mientras esta alzaba los brazos, controlando a Idia e intentando ver algo… se detuvo un momento, al percatarse de un ruido a sus espaldas, volteándose sobresaltada, solo alcanzando a distinguir una forma borrosa que desapareció de nuevo en la bruma… se volteo, al escuchar la voz de Kankuro

- Esta neblina…, es solo de ocultación, no es como la de aquel día - se detiene, al percibir un movimiento a su izquierda y lanzando un ataque con la alabarda, sin lograr cortar nada

Ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda, mientras comenzaron a divisar como de entre la neblina se movía algo… no, varias siluetas se movían a su alrededor.

- ¿Clones de agua? –susurro la chica, sin lograr distinguirlas del todo, mientras se movían vertiginosamente a la distancia, sin acercarse.

- No… esos no son clones de agua –dijo Kankuro, entornando los ojos, siguiendo con la mirada a una de esas cosas, antes de perderla de vista

La chica comenzó a inquietarse, al ver vagamente unas zarpas en las manos de aquellas cosas, sin que estas produjeran sonido alguno, en un silencio solo roto por el traqueteo lastimero de Idia, mientras se movía dañada alrededor de ellos, con el escudo de chackra activado… Idei desvió la mirada hacia esta, viendo los daños: había perdido finalmente el brazo que tenía el sable, y en su rostro estaba agrietado en un costado. No supo cuando Kankuro la lanzo al suelo, bloqueando a tiempo algo que se arrojo sobre ellos. Lo golpeo con la alabarda, lanzándolo contra el suelo… mas se detuvo, al verlo…

Ambos miraron incrédulos aquel cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices y con la piel negra y resquebrajada… la criatura giro en el aire, cayendo ágilmente en el piso a unos metros de ellos, agazapándose y mirándoles con la mirada completamente en blanco, abriendo la boca como gruñendo, pero de sus mandíbulas tachonadas de dientes no escapo sonido alguno: era mudo

La criatura se movió en cuatro patas alrededor de ellos, ladeando la cabeza sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Vagamente se asemejaba a un humano, o mejor dicho, el cadáver de un humano, con la piel negra resecada y pegada a lo huesos, moviéndose de forma anormal, inhumana

- Les presento a mis mascotas…

…

- …Tenten, por favor espera, no entiendo nada!

La chica aterriza contra uno de los tejados, esperando a que su compañero la alcanzara,

- Ya te lo dije, este no es el momento

- Pe- pero Tenten, ¿en que tenia razón Hokage-sama? ¿Qué sucede con Idei-san?

Ella le dirige una mirada de molestia, pero al fin suspira, negando con la cabeza, antes de dar una ultima mirada a su alrededor, buscándoles. Se voltea hacia donde esta Lee, junto a ella

- Lee, te lo diré luego, tenemos que encontrarla, puede estar en peligro si esta sola en ese estado

- ¿Estado? pero… ¿eh? ¿qué es-? Tenten, mira! –alzo el brazo, señalando hacia los monumentos de los Hokages. Encima de estos, se estaba formando una densa bruma, cayendo por los rostros de los hokages en lentas "cascadas" como si de agua se tratara

…

De entre la bruma se escuchaba la voz de Shitai, mientras más "mascotas" se dejaron ver. En total, siete

- Shikon no Jutsu – murmuro el marionetista, sin quitarles la vista a las criaturas a su alrededor. La voz de Shitai se oyó en la lejanía

- Vaya… no esperaba que conocieran mi técnica

El marionetista sonrió, intentando localizarle por su voz

- Controlar cadáveres por un corto periodo de tiempo, consume mucho chackra, y con toda esa niebla, no podrás mantenerla por mucho tiempo

La risa de Shitai resonó en la niebla, pero no parecía malévola…más bien, pareció divertido

- No es un simple Shikon corriente, estos cuerpos son autónomos, tienen casi voluntad propia, una proyección de mi mente como si fueran clones de sombra… no es ningún esfuerzo controlarlos, así que no esperen que desaparezcan… lo pediré de nuevo, ya denme ese condenado papel

El jounin trago grueso… no seria problema destrozar esas cosas y buscar al maldito, ya casi lo encontraba al haberlo hecho hablar tan imprudentemente: se hallaba en algún lugar a su derecha… pero, la chica, era otra historia: era terriblemente débil en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, lo sabía y no podría protegerla de todos los ataques…

Pero fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo: el ataque comenzó, pudiendo ver a una de ellas, arrojarse con furia sobre Idei, mientras esta lo bloqueaba con el escudo de chackra de la marioneta… ella sonrió, al ver como la criatura fue destrozada bajo las pinzas, haciendo que Idia arremetiera contra otro mas… mas la criatura la esquiva, arrojándose contra el Jounin antes de "morir" partido a la mitad con la alabarda de su propio dueño…

Pero increíblemente, cuando estaban completamente rodeados por las demás, estas se alejaron, dejándolos solos… Kankuro miro incrédulo, preguntándose que ocurría…fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta

Una de cosas "muertas", la partida a la mitad, se revolvió en el suelo, lanzando una cuchillada contra la pierna de el, hiriéndole y haciéndole caer al piso… la criatura, sin piernas, se aferro al Jounin, mientras este ve como alza la otra zarpa, intentando rematarlo… esta se detiene, al recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

La criatura desvía el zarpaso hacia ella…

El tiempo se detiene para Kankuro, viendo aterrado como las garras de aquella aberración la alcanzaban, atravesándole limpiamente el pecho… la chica se estremece, pero no cae al suelo, sino que se aferra con una mano al brazo de la criatura, impidiéndole que extrajera las garras de su cuerpo

La criatura forcejea, reflejando el asombro que en ese momento tenia Shitai al ver aquella escena, que literalmente podía ver a través de los ojos de su "mascota", viendo como aquella mirada verde se queda fija, antes de bajar la cabeza, ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello…

Solo ahora se dio cuenta, impresionado, que de ella no emanaba sangre alguna, mientras detrás de esta comenzaron a surgir dos enormes alas de murciélago… los contornos de la chica se desvanecen, y en lugar de ella, era a la marioneta a la que estaba atravesando, alzando la cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos, verdes como la de su dueña, brillando entre la niebla, antes de que esta destrozara la cabeza de la aberración con las pinzas de su cola

Shitai cae de espaldas, sobresaltado, pues al haber estado unido al cadáver, había visto como las pinzas se habían cerrado sobre su cabeza…

Se incorporo, sacudiéndose la cabeza y maldiciendo el truco de la chava… antes de recibir un duro golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole regresar al suelo…

- ¿Que te dije de evitar llamar la atención, inútil?

- Ugh! … ¿primo? Pero si solo-…

- Cállate, y deshaz la niebla antes de que venga un ANBU

…

La niebla a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, pudiendo ver que a su alrededor ya no había nadie. Ella suspiro, aliviada, antes de soltar la marioneta y lanzarse sobre el, aun en el piso

- Kankuro! ¿estas bien??

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo? ¡No bajes la guardia! – soltó agriamente el Jounin, incorporándose como pudo, rechazando la ayuda de ella, solo para darse cuenta que la alabarda había desaparecido, junto con la niebla y los cuerpos

El se sobresalta, al sentir la presencia de alguien, lanzando sus hilos de chackra y levantando a Idia del suelo el mismo, a punto de atacar a quien cayo detrás de ellos… se detuvo, al escucharlo

- E- Espera!! Soy yo, Lee!

- ¿Lee? -Kankuro parpadeo, sorprendido: en ese momento el debería estar persiguiendo a su doble, por eso se había quedado sin marioneta. – ¿Estas bien? Kankuro-san, estas sangrando

El marionetista gruño, deshaciendo los hilos de charckra con fastidio

En ese momento llego Tenten, aun sujetando el bo en su mano, mirando por un momento a Idei, antes de percatarse de la herida del otro. Lo miro seriamente, pero antes de que esta pudiera hablar, dos AMBUs aparecieron, al parecer alertados por la niebla. Kankuro se tenso, presintiendo que esto no acabaría bien

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -se escucho la voz fría de uno de ellos

Tenten los miro. Hubiera deseado evitar esto, pero ya no había nada que hacer

- Misión de Rango B, escolta y vigilancia. Sujeto sospechoso: Idei Hakanai –dijo la especialista en armas, casi mecánicamente- La habíamos perdido de vista, y durante la búsqueda el Jounin de la arena interfirió, haciéndonos perder el rastro.

Lee parpadeo, realmente sorprendido al oír aquello, viendo como Idei bajo la cabeza, tragando grueso, pero esta alza la mirada, al escuchar la voz del Jounin

- Yo le pedí que viniera, si quieren meterse con alguien, será conmigo, a ella déjenla en paz

…

-… nunca dejas que me divierta- exclamo un fastidiado Shitai, recargado contra el tronco, sobre de uno de los enormes árboles que caracterizaban a la villa de la hoja

Su compañero lo miro por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos, molesto

- Fuiste increíblemente estupido al invocar aquella neblina a la vista de toda la maldita villa -susurro ásperamente -Esos AMBUs, estarían acabando contigo en estos momentos… inútil

- …amargado

Tetsu gruño, lanzándole una mirada de odio – Shitai… ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que mi tía me amenazo con colgarme de un árbol, con mis propias tripas si te mataba?

- Sip ¿a que viene eso al tema?

- Estas logrando que esa dolorosa muerte valga la pena…

Shitai ahogo una carcajada, negando con la cabeza divertido, antes que su compañero lo mandara a callar -Nos vamos, antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí

- ¿Eh? Espera, quería ver como los fregaban a esos dos… o-oye! Espérame Tetsu!


	15. Chapter 15

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capítulo 15 Recuerdos olvidados...

…

Un rayo lejano cayó entre la intensa lluvia, iluminando por un momento el lugar mientras el horrible sonido del trueno reboto en las paredes. Ella se sobresalto, soltando la linterna que cayo en el piso, rodando y perdiéndose entre un montón de trastos que cayeron, cuando ella golpeo una de las pilas de cachivaches a su lado… el haz de luz se desvaneció al ser enterrado por la avalancha de trastos que mero le cae encima

El lugar cayo de nuevo en las penumbras, en las que había estado por años antes de que ella hubiera encendido la lámpara, iluminando aquel horrendo lugar, desobedeciendo por completo las órdenes del abuelo, dormido arriba, en el desgastado sillón de siempre frente a la chimenea, junto a la igualmente gastada y horrible cosa negra que el abuelo insistía en que era un gato, y llamarlo simplemente "gato"

Ahora ambos, arriba durmiendo, le habían dado la oportunidad de que ella, aburrida a mas no poder y encerrada por la tormenta de afuera, tomara la linterna y bajara al sótano de la casa, en donde el abuelo tenia la mayor parte de su colección, infinidad de cosas abandonadas al olvido y cubiertas de polvo… algo que siempre le había corroído de curiosidad

Solo que ahora estaba a oscuras… no veía nada, apenas sus propias manos. Otro rayo la hizo saltar, antes de tirarse al suelo intentando encontrar de nuevo la linterna, removiendo aquel desastre y aventando infinidad de cosas detrás de ella, en su desesperación por encontrar la linterna…

Se detuvo, alzando lentamente la mirada al escuchar un murmullo surgiendo de la oscuridad… se quedo quieta, pensando que era su abuelo… eso no era su abuelo, el estaba dormido arriba. Con miedo, siguió cavando entre el montón de cosas hasta que su rostro fue iluminado por el haz de la lámpara… lo alzo asustada, apuntando la luz buscando aquellos que se oía entre las tinieblas

El sonido se interrumpió de pronto, dejando el lugar de nuevo sumido en un silencio tal, que incluso fue capaz de escuchar su propio corazón. Intento calmarse

- Los fantasmas no existen… -murmuro sin creérselo ella misma, solo para ahogar un grito cuando una forma negra cayo frente a ella

Cayo de espaldas, mientras aquel bulto se aproximo lentamente, ronroneando… ¿ronroneando?! …maldito gato ¬¬

- …pero quien me manda a meterme aquí… -suspiro, comenzando a arrepentirse de aquella estupida idea, tan fácil le habría resultado explorar aquella bodega en la madrugada, total y su abuelo se quedaba dormido hasta las 11 y nada en ese mundo era capaz de despertarlo una vez que pegaba las pestañas

La fea alimaña se restregó contra su pierna, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, acariciándolo por un momento entre las orejas, antes de que este simplemente se alejara, desapareciendo en las sombras

- Mugroso gato ¿Cómo es que mi abuelo no le da un buen baño?

Tenia ya mas de dos semanas que estaba viviendo en la casa de su estrafalario abuelo, lo cual representaba toda una hazaña si tomamos en cuenta lo desordenado que este era, un verdadero coleccionista impulsivo… a pesar de todo, ella lo quería, y amaba las historias que el le contaba acerca de sus viajes de joven… aun así

No podía evitar sentirse sola en esa enorme y maltrecha casa, y mas de una vez el viejo coleccionista la había sorprendido con una lagrima en su rostro, a pesar que esta lo negara y se restregara la cara, continuando con la limpieza a fondo de aquella casa y que ella se había puesto como meta, por lo menos para no pensar en sus padres y mantenerse ocupada… de poco servia en realidad, el condenao viejo no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que era un plato y un tenedor ni que decir de los palillos chinos, y en fin, era un caso perdido. Se esforzaba, eso era cierto, como por ejemplo el de dejar de tener sus libros tirados por todas partes Idei incluso había encontrado dos entre los trastes del fregadero de la cocina y el de esconder sus toneladas de hentai en un armario con candado

Al fin de cuentas, la casa se veía mejor… excepto por la bodega del sótano: el, desde el primer día, le había prohibido bajar allí… sonrió con malicia, recargándose contra uno de los estantes y mirando a su alrededor, mientras la lámpara fue iluminando montones de cosas: viejas pinturas y oleos, carcomidos por las polillas, lo que parecía una armadura, montones de jarrones de barro de mas de dos metros de altura, estantes repletos de libros empolvados, lo que parecía una colección de piedras y cristales extraños…

Pero en ese momento, el estante en que estaba recargada crujió, rompiéndose

Una montaña de libros cayo con un ruido horrible, haciéndole saltar a un lado, asustada, mientras una nube de polvo, acumulada de sepa cuantos años, se levanto, haciéndole toser…

- Condenado abuelo… coffg, arhg …maldición… - se detuvo, incrédula, cuando de entre los escombros surgió una kunai, rodando por el suelo hasta detenerse frente a ella

La alzo, pasando los dedos por el filo del arma, gastada y magullada… la miro por unos momentos, antes de alzar la mirada, notando que de una de las cajas caídas surgían mas armas

Unas cuantas kunais mas, una espada inservible y rota, varias estrellas metálicas que no conocía shurikens .Pero en ese momento la lámpara comenzó a parpadear, antes de apagarse emitiendo una chispa, haciendo que la soltara

A oscuras, pudo escuchar algo moviéndose cerca, entre los estantes retacados de chucherías, tirando algunas mientras se fue acercando a ella…

- ¿otra vez ese gato? – murmuro, entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder ver nada. Negó con la cabeza, volviéndose para regresar a las escaleras

¿Pero que-…? -Se corto… algo estaba moviéndose, pero arriba de ella -… es eso?-termino la pregunta, a media voz sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa cosa… era… hermoso.

Como si un hilo de luz se tratara, un haz verde hoja se mecía sobre ella, describiendo amplios círculos y moviéndose casi como si de una serpiente se tratara. Mas, tan rápido como surgió… desapareció… se quedo unos segundos allí, sin reaccionar, realmente sorprendida. Solo cuando escucho como mas cachivaches cayeron cerca, se pregunto que demonios había sido esa cosa…

Mas cuando intento seguir aquella "luz", la escena se desvaneció: los muebles, los estantes, los libros… todo se volvió negro, como una bruma que se formo frente a sus ojos, al tiempo que un fuerte dolor se apodero de su cabeza… apretó con fuerza los ojos, solo hasta ahora notando que los tenia cerrados, abriéndolos lentamente…

Borroso… parpadeo, al sentir como una mano se poso sobre su frente, y por un momento pudo ver un leve resplandor verdusco emanando de esta

- Al fin despiertas… descansa, mañana te contare todo

Idei gruño, al reconocer la voz de la pelo de chicle, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y sintiendo como el sueño la invadía... apoyo la mejilla contra la almohada, percibiendo una sensación calida sobre su frente, pudiendo sentir como la ninja-medico realizaba su labor en silencio… no supo, cuando volvió a dormirse

…

Sakura la miro por un momento, viéndola como su respiración, hace unos momentos agitada, comenzó a normalizarse. Retiro la mano, dejando una débil estela verde que se desvaneció, al acabar el jutsu medico. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella

Suspiro, restregándose los ojos por el cansancio, pues no había podido dormir bien desde hace días con su turno nocturno, apartando sus cabellos rosados mientras tomaba su sujetapapeles, mas retacado que antes mientras buscaba el informe de la chica…

Se detuvo en una de las hojas, en donde había garabateado un diagnostico de su estado, el cual tendría que transcribir en unas horas para darle el reporte a la Hokage-sama

_Idei Hakanai, genin de Nami no Kuni país de las olas _

_Llegada al hospital a las 11:31, estado critico y posiblemente en coma, estuvo en cuidados intensivos por 45 minutos antes de regresar a la normalidad sin aparente causa según Rock Lee, el encargado de su escolta simplemente perdió el conocimiento niveles de chacra en niveles anormalmente bajos, es posible que haya tenido otro incidente como el de la noche anterior 12:47 traslado al cuarto 227 y asignación para su observación y progreso causas del incidentes desconocidas, posiblemente alguna técnica del supuesto Shitai, el shinobi de la niebla que los ataco_

Separo la mirada de la hoja, sacando un bolígrafo y golpeteándose con el por un momento la frente, mientras le dio una última mirada a la marionetista, antes de continuar el informe medico provisional

_Recuperación anormalmente rápida de chacra, entrando en sueño profundo, por lo parecer durmiendo con un sueño _- se detuvo, alzando la vista por un momento antes de tachar la ultima palabra y cambiarla por pesadillas -_ a juzgar por su sudor frió y murmullos. Ninguna novedad hasta ahora, despertó por un momento mas parece aturdida, sin recordar lo que ocurrió…_

Separa el bolígrafo del papel, deteniéndose –"o realmente lo sabe"- se pregunta a si misma, mientras recordaba las instrucciones de la Hokage, tomando su sujetapapeles y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, tenía aun otro paciente que atender antes de que amaneciera

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, incorporándose sobre la cama mientras miraba sin animo a su alrededor aun era de noche, y la habitación del hospital se encontraba a oscuras. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, moviendo con suavidad su única mano sana, a la vez que una suave brisa abrió lentamente la ventana.

El chico hizo a un lado las sabanas, dejando ver su torso, completamente vendado, caminando con dificultad hacia la ventana y recargándose con dolor contra el marco de esta, mientras su cabello color caoba se arremolino por un momento, justo antes de que realizara un giro de muñeca, y la brisa dejara de soplar por completo

Gruño de dolor: el simple hecho de respirar, le causaba un dolor indecible, mientras su mirada se detuvo en su brazo, entablillado y oculto entre vendajes, parchados aun con las manchas carmesí aun frescas… debajo de todas esas vendas, su brazo yacía destrozado

Entrecerró los ojos, alzando la vista y quedándose contemplando la noche frente a el con la mirada perdida

Ladeo levemente la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, al notar como esta se abría.

- No deberías estar fuera de la cama. La hokade-sama te ordeno reposo

Sakura se quedo mirándolo por un momento, pudiendo ver como el genin de la Vilela oculta entre las nubes, sin hacerle el menor caso, volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el cielo nublado

Noto como la venda con el que ella había sujetado su brazo hace unas horas, se mecía ahora colgando del cuello del genin. Abrió los labios para reprocharle de nuevo, mas se detuvo, cerrando los ojos intentando entenderlo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si, recargándose contra la puerta

Suspiro, manteniendo la vista en el suelo. Sin decir palabra alguna, era tal su dolor que ella podría jurar que lo sentía al estar cerca de el… perder a un hermano, ella era hija única, pero sabia lo que era perder a alguien, y sabia lo que era aquello

Alzo la mirada al percatarse de alguien frente a ella, que la saludo alegremente

Ino pudo ver como la pelo de chicle alias frentona torció media sonrisa, mientras esta le devolvió un apagado saludo

- ¿Agotada frente de marquesina?

- Y como no iba a estarlo, Ino-puerca. No creo que sea la única ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu ronda?

- Pues… la chava de la lluvia se recupera, al igual que el resto, ¿y como va tu paciente?

La efímera sonrisa de Sakura desapareció, desviando la mirada a la puerta a sus espaldas, reflejo que la rubia noto - ¿Tan mal esta?

Por unos segundos, un incomodo silencio reino entre ellas, antes de que Sakura afirmara levemente, murmurando apenas -Podremos sanar su cuerpo, pero nunca su corazón…

- Entonces, tu…

- Yo se lo dije, lo de su hermano y su sensei - termino ella, bajando la mirada, aun recarga contra la puerta, sin mirar la expresión de reproche de su compañera -debí hacerlo… no lo se, no me atreví a ocultárselo

Los segundos pasaron, sin que las palabras se oyeran. Estaban de más. Al fin la pelirosada se atrevió al alzar los ojos, extrañándose por la sonrisa que le mostró Ino

- Sakura…

- ¿Eh? ¿S-si?

- Ya acabaste tu ronda ¿cierto? Vamos, te invitare un café

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, cerrando por un momento sus ojos - ¿Doble y con crema?

- Doble y con crema -asintió la rubia, sonriendo levemente, antes avanzar junto a su compañera

…

Comenzó a distinguir el lugar, a medida que se fue adaptando a las penumbras: los estantes, las pinturas, los jarrones y la maltrecha armadura…

Parpadeo, sin comprender. Estaba… ¿de nuevo en su sueño?

Alzo una mano, palpando el polvoso estante, que chirrió bajo sus dedos… mas se detiene, al palpar algo metálico, alzándolo. Un dije oxidado, con forma de árbol o algo así, contemplándolo un momento antes de que la herrumbrosa cadena cayera en pedazos al suelo, sacándola del trance

Recordaba aquella vieja joya, era la misma que ella había encontrado aquella noche en el sótano del abuelo, hace ya más de 7 años.

Tuerce media sonrisa, sin creérselo, todo era tan real, pero no podía ser más que un sueño, un simple su-…

Se queda atónita, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas la hace volver, pudiendo ver a una chiquilla de 8 años, contemplando con fascinación un haz de luz verdusca que serpenteaba sobre su cabeza

Era ella

Pudo ver como el haz de luz desapareció serpenteando entre los estantes, perdiéndose en lo profundo de la inmensa bodega, a la vez que "su otro yo" intentaba seguirla. Se quedo por un momento dudando, mas se decidió a seguirse, mirando a su alrededor rememorando aquel lugar… era tal como lo recordaba, pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía estar recordando con precisión fotográfica detalles que ella ya había olvidado?

-…uargh! - se detiene en seco, encorvándose sobre si misma mientras se lleva una mano a su pecho… cae de rodillas, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, como si le estrujaran por momentos su corazón. Alza la vista, viendo como el leve resplandor verdoso de la luz flotante se fue alejando hasta desvanecerse

… Todo oscurece. Puede escuchar a alguien llorando a la distancia, mientras el dolor se hacia mas y mas insoportable

Se incorporo, intentando jalar desesperadamente aire, sintiendo como le oprimían el pecho. Tosió, jadeado al sentir como aquella sensación se fue desvaneciendo, haciéndole tragar grueso

Sonríe nerviosamente, mientras se derrumba en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar con normalidad. Hacia mucho que no tenia un dolor de esos…

Niega con la cabeza, mientras una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, antes de echarse hacia atrás, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, deseando realmente poder ver de nuevo aquel sueño, de poder ver aquella luz una vez mas, que nunca había vuelto a ver en su vida después de aquella noche… pero no soñó de nuevo con aquel sótano, no soñó nada mas aquella noche

…

Alza la mirada del montonal de papeles desparramados por todo su escritorio, echándose para atrás fastidiada y lanzándole una ultima mirada a la pila de trabajo que aun le quedaba… gruño, volteándose con desgano para ver una marioneta de madera, cayéndose a pedazos y recargada contra la pared

Se la habían traído unos AMBUS, ya que nadie en Konoha sabia nada de marionetas de combate. Aparte de los pedazos de carne momificada que encontró en las pinzas de aquella cosa, no halló nada fuera de lo común en ella, como había comenzado a sospechar, ahora que le habían traído noticias del incidente en Suna… -"si no era la marioneta, ¿realmente es ese pergamino?"- pensó para si, demasiada coincidencia era que desde hacia la noche anterior desde que esta llego, comenzara a recibir reportes confusos de criaturas rondando por las calles, sin contar los rumores de algo parecido en Suna, ya que los reportes oficiales no decían de nada al respecto

La hokage se recarga con cansancio en el respaldo de su sillón, frente a su escritorio retacado de los informes y quejas acerca del examen Chuunin, sin contar de la venida del Kazekage de la arena, ya tenia demasiado trabajo como para tener que lidiar con el problema de la genin de la ola… cierra los ojos, tallándose por un momento la sien

- uhmmm…. necesito sake… - exclama, suspirando con desgano, estirándose y echando un vistazo por ventana detrás de ella

Una fina llovizna caía lentamente, golpeteando el vidrio, haciéndole bostezar, aburrida…

Entrecierra los ojos, volteando de pronto para todos lados y sonriendo con verdadera malicia. Abre uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando del fondo de esta una pequeña botellita de sake

- Jeje… y ahora, mi medicina /

Mas justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la botellita se sobresalta al escuchar el ruido de la pueta…lanza la botellita de nuevo al cajón y simula estar muy ocupada leyendo una de las hojas, sin siquiera notar que la tenía al revés… con cautela baja la hoja

- Ehmm… Hokage-sama

En vez de encontrarse con Shizune, su discípula que ya estaría riñéndole y confiscándole la cuarenta y sieteava botella del sake del día, era Tenten quien se encontraba parada frente a su escritorio, con la ceja arqueada. Antes de sacar un maltratado pergamino

- Hokage-sama, aquí esta el pergamino de Hakanai. Logre descifrarlo, pero solo parcialmente

…

uhmmm... la verdad, me dolio que esta vez no apareciera Kankuro, pero tengo una buena razon para no hacerlo… en realidad no, solo no me dio la cabeza XD como me estuve centrando en el papiro y en los recuerdos...


	16. Chapter 16

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capítulo 16 Una noche larga

Villa de Konoha…

12:57 de la noche

Uno puede ver como el cielo gris, triste y apagado, se va rasgando en infinidad de parches de tormenta, que agoniza dejando caer breves chubascos sobre la aldea, cuyos tejados empapados comienzan a brillar bajo la débil luz de una luna menguante, que apenas emerge por momentos para ocultarse detrás de la tormenta que moría en jirones. Pronto dejaría de llover.

A lo lejos se oyó el toque de un reloj, que marcaba la una de la madrugada, solo seguido de un…

-Ah-…AH! …-ASCHU!! Brrr… como odio esta lluvia-ttebayo

Ella alza la vista, al escuchar el sonoro estornudo del chico, junto a ella bajo el improvisado refugio, el techo de tela de un local cerrado a esas horas de la noche. Sus mejillas, aun teñidas, sentían el contacto de la chamarra anaranjada que la cubría, a pesar de haberle insistido… este, como otras muchas otras tantas veces, no la había escuchado … que se enfermaría, esas habían sido las palabras de Naruto al darle su propia chamarra con el que hace solo unos momentos había protegido su preciada carga de ramen… daba igual, el ya estaba empapado, refuto el, cuando ella había intentado devolverlo

Pudo ver como este, con su típica expresión zorruna y aburrida, miraba con fastidio la lluvia caer, sacudiéndose por un momento su desgreñado cabello mientras unas cuantas gotas de cristal resbalaron por su mejilla, por sobre las marcas que tanto le hacían asemejar a un zorrito

Ella respingo, cuando otro sonoro estornudo resueno en la noche, antes de que Naruto se recargara contra la cortina metálica del local cerrado, temblando por un segundo por el resfriado que de seguro ya había pescado. Se golpeteo por un momento la cabeza con el litro de leche, antes de alzar la mirada hacia el pequeño tejado que les daba refugio temporal.

- ¿Estas bien… Naruto-kun?

- ¿Uh? Eh seeh… solo pesque un resfriado es- ASCHU!!- ahhhg… es todo-ttebayo. ¿Y tu cómo estas? Si estas igual de empapada

- No… yo estoy bien –mas se tapa la boca, ahogando un breve estornudo en ellas

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento, restregándose la nariz –Ya te enfermaste… oye, es cierto… no me has dicho que hacías en la calle a esta hora ¿no te dirán nada en tu casa? ¿mm? –se quedo mirando como esta se mantuvo con la mirada gacha, sin contestarle - ¿Hinata?

- ¿eh? Ah! …solo, estaba pensando- se detiene, al ver como este niega con la cabeza, riendo con su expresión zorruna. Este nota su mirada, tallándose su greña

- No es nada, solo decía… bueno ¿Sabes? sigues tal y como te recuerdo… no has cambiando nada en estos años

Si hubiera borrado esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro, habría notado como esta lo miro sin alzar la mirada, observando su gesto con una sonrisa triste "no has cambiado nada" …lo que es no tener tacto ¬¬

El ni por enterado, lo único que noto fue cuando el chubasco ceso de pronto, haciendo que este saliera debajo del pequeño techo para mirar al cielo turbio, solo antes de dar otro enorme y lastimero estornudo, restregándose la nariz ya convencido de su mala suerte d esa noche. Ni lo dio tiempo a la Hyuuga de preocuparse, se aferro a su mano y la jalo en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, corriendo entre los charcos que tapizaban las calles de la villa. Ya no faltaba mucho

…

La fría brisa cargada del olor a lluvia soplo entre los techos de la villa, haciendo que las hojas sueltas se arremolinaran alrededor de uno de los inmensos arboles de esta

Una sombra, sentada sobre una de las ramas de este, alzo la mirada, al escuchar una viva exclamación, proveniente de la calle, debajo de el

- …ya casi llegamos-ttebayo!

Pudo ver a dos jóvenes, corriendo mientras uno de ellos prácticamente arrastraba a su compañera por la prisa, en espera de que no los sorprendido otro aguacero de aquella tormentosa noche. Miro por un momento a la chica, con una larga cabellera de un azul profundo, mas se fijo mas en el rostro de esta, al notar sus pupilas, ausentes de color

- Una Hyuuga -murmuro con una voz rasposa y débil, cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra el tronco, haciendo caso omiso a la voz del chico, que la apremiaba a apurarse. Kiri ladeo la cabeza, percatándose del latido el corazón de ella, pudiendo sentir su nerviosismo… sonríe con malicia, negando con la cabeza al deducir la razón

- …la misma chica que estaba en la cascada, con el jounin de la arena. Interesante

Afino sus sentidos, percibiendo como estos se alejaron en dirección al barrio Hyuga… después enviaría un akuma a seguirla

Abrió lentamente los ojos, al sentir de la cercanía de sus compañeros, sintiendo el chacra de cada uno a pesar de la distancia… entorno los ojos, concentrándose en el de Shitai… gruño, dándose cuenta que este no traía su pedazo de pergamino consigo

Sentado sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, rodeado de aquella fina niebla, la figura casi esquelética de Kiri se incorporo con lentitud, descolgando el gastado pergamino que cargaba en su espada y desenrollándolo, concentrando chacra y realizado una serie de sellos. La bruma a su alrededor comenzó a espesarse, tomando en ciertas partes una coloración verdusca, mientras de entre esta se materializaron tres cadáveres mas, como los que usaba Shitai… pero no solo los cuerpos fueron los que se formaron entre aquella bruma: una forma negra comenzó a definirse sobre el, hasta que un pájaro inmenso y negro desplegó las alas, apoyando sus garras contra su hombro. Un buitre, su invocación personal

- Si quieres que algo se haga bien… no dejes que Shitai lo haga –termina, sonriendo viendo como uno de los cuerpos se estiro cual gato, restregando sus garras contra la madera del árbol, antes de escabullirse de un salto, perdiéndose en la noche. El buitre alzo vuelo, siguiéndolo.

Sin prisa, se volvió a sentar sobre la rama, recargándose contra el tronco, en espera a sus compañeros. Tetsu cayo ágilmente cerca de el, manteniéndose de cuclillas y observando a su famélico compañero por un momento

- El inútil no lo logro, tuve que sacarlo de alli

- Para variar…

Ambos se volvieron, cuando Shitai cayó frente a ellos, con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Dónde te metiste? –le pregunto Tetsu, mirando extrañado la infantil sonrisa de este, que saco un objeto de su bolsillo

- Oigan, miren lo que traigo!!

Una gota baja por la cabeza de ambos, viendo como se acercaba Shitai agitando algo en la mano. Tetsu niega con la cabeza, mientras una venita comienza a saltar en su frente

- Shitai… ¡¿para que demonios queremos un control de X-box?!

- Jeje, solo miren esto- exclamo divertido, sacando un pequeño chip y pegandolo en la cabeza de una de sus criaturas, que parpadeo, extrañada

- Lo vi por una ventana, en una de las casas de por alli- exclamo, mientras la criatura levantaba una zarpa al aire, con cara de What?!, mientras Shitai movia las palancas del control, con cara de niño de seis años con juguete nuevo

Tetsu cierra los ojos, a la vez que su voz delataba su fastidio - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Shitai?

- ¿Sip?

- ¿¡Para que coño le pones eso!? Sabes controlarlos sin necesidad de esa cosa!

- Namas… / ¿que? Solo se me ocurrió

Kiri sonrío, mirando como su compañero recibía un buen golpe en la cabeza

- Déjalo Tetsu, al menos no es como aquella vez que intento enseñarles a jugar béisbol

- Ni me lo recuerdes… -soltó entre dientes, arrebatándole el control, a punto de romperlo en pedazos. – Uhmmm…- se detiene, y con curiosidad mueve la palanquita, haciendo que la criatura avance con las zarpas extendidas. Rie divertido, mientras ve como la criatura perseguia a su primo – Esto si es divertido…

- ¿Podrian dejar de hacer estupideces?, tenemos cosas que hacer

- Si si… solo dame un segundo

…

Una fina llovizna aun golpeteaba contra la ventana del despacho de la hokage, que se inclino sobre su escritorio, intrigada ante las palabras de la kunoichi

- De sellamiento, dices… ¿para sellar que?

- No lo sabemos, la mayor parte de la descripción quedo perdida en la parte que falta

Tenten se acerco, desenrollando el papiro y extendiendolo sobre el escritorio, bajo la mirada de la gondaime, que parpadeo, al notar el símbolo central, con forma de V estilizada, que rodeaba a un pequeño circulo unido a una serie de grabados que recorrian la parte central del papel

- El sello original, y la parte que contiene los rastros de chacra mas altos… no hay registros en la biblioteca de ningún signo que se le parezca, pero algunos de los demás, eran parte de un código antiguo… no sabría decirle con precisión la edad, pero fácilmente supera los 200 años, eso explica el estado. El resto de los símbolos son refuerzos de contención, quien lo haya hecho realmente quería mantenerlo allí dentro a cualquier costo

La gondaime la miro, intentando asimilar sus palabras mientras palpaba el gastado papel por sobre el sello, pudiendo percibir los rastros de chacra en el… se detuvo, al notar algo. Mas Tenten se le adelanta, tomando la palabra

- Solo quedan sus restos de chacra. Sea lo que estuviera encerrado allí, ahora esta libre

Tsunade mantiene el silencio por un momento, recargada contra el sillón con los brazos cruzados, ignorando la expresión expectante de su subordinada, que siente pasar los segundos, incomoda

- Hokague-sama. Esta misión se ha complicado más de lo que esperaba, seria mejor que nos retire de esto y ponga el asunto en manos de un grupo AMBU

Esta abre intempestivamente los ojos, mirándola con firmeza

- Me temo que eso no es posible

- ¿C-como?

- Conociendo a Hakanai, aunque sepa lo que esta ocurriendo, no nos lo diría por su propia cuenta… otra razón para no dejarla entrar el examen, serian sus palabras. Y su estado de salud no ayuda, no se si soportaría las técnicas de un interrogatorio AMBU.

- En-entiendo…

- Proseguirás con esta misión de vigilancia y escolta, manteniéndome al tanto de todos sus movimientos… y por favor, que Lee este enredado de todo esto, casi hecha todo a perder. Y regrésale el pergamino a Hakanai

- ¿Regresárselo? ¿Esta segura, Hokage-sama?

- En nuestro poder no nos diría nada mas, dejemos que ella misma nos muestre sus secretos, y en eso nos ayudara Lee. Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que este pensaba entrenarla

- Si hokage-sama -esta toma el pergamino, guardándolo antes de hacer una reverencia, solo esperando a que esta le permitiera retirarse, mas alza la cabeza, al escucharla

- Ah, y algo mas: intenta en todo lo posible, que no vea al Jounin de la arena, tengo algunas cosas de que hablar con ese chico antes

La hokage se quedo sola, reflexionando si realmente había sido lo mejor… mas alza la mirada, al tiempo que su semblante se ponía serio, al ver como la lluvia se interrumpió de pronto, antes de que un rayo cayera cerca, iluminando por una fracción de segundo una cosa negra trepada fuera de la ventana, que desapareció en una fracción de segundo junto con el trueno, sin dejar rastro

Se queda por un momento sin reaccionar, con la vista fija en la ventana… frunce el ceño, incorporándose de golpe y abriendo precipitadamente la ventana

Mas no había nada, solo soplaba la débil brisa cargada de olor a lluvia. Entrecerró los ojos, quedándose mirando a la noche.

…

- Simplemente no es posible, no esta solo la alerta general en la que se encuentra Konoha, los caminos están intransitables para que una caravana por aquella tormenta-…

- Yo no necesito una caravana, me iré a pie

El anciano del consejo miro como el pelirrojo dio media vuelta, en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a irse sin escucharles, como solía hacer. Otro de los ancianos intento detenerle

- Pe-pero Kazekage-sama, no es posible que usted viaje con tan poca protección, no es que desconfiemos de la habilidad de Temari y los otros, pero… recuerde que usted es el actual Kazekage, seria un desastre para la villa si-… Se detiene de súbito, al sentir sobre el la fira mirada del Jinchūriki

- No necesito protección. De igual manera vendrán Temari y tres shinobis de mi confianza. -Termino este, mirando fijamente al anciano que había hablado, y sin más salio de la sala, seguido de cerca de su hermana

- Deberías tener mas tacto con el consejo, se preocupan por ti

- Lo único que les interesa es no perder otro kage, no pueden pensar en otra cosa -Temari lo miro por un momento mientras intentaba seguir el paso intempestivo de este

La tormenta de arena ya había pasado, mas los cúmulos de arena aun se amontonaban a los lados del pasillo por donde estos pasaban. Varios encargados, que apaleaban la arena, se apartaron dejándoles pasar mientras se dirigía a su despacho

- Ka-…kazekage-sama!

Ambos se volvieron, notando como la agotada ex-alumna de Gaara los alcanzaba por el pasillo, con un montón e hojas en las manos - ¿Ya acabo la reunión?- pregunto esta, extrañada. El simplemente arqueo una ceja, lanzando una seca respuesta antes de entrar al despacho: - Nunca comenzó

Las dos chicas se quedaron en el pasillo frente a la entrada por un momento, mientras la menor preguntaba por la mirada que había pasado

Temari hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza, apuntando a su hermano co la mirada y susurrándole a la chica- mejor habla con el, en un momento regreso

- ¿eh? Te-…Temai-san, espe-… -muy tarde, esta ya se perdía por el pasillo, dejándola con la mano alzada, en un vano intento por detenerla -…espera ¿yo?

Trago grueso, volteando hacia donde estaba Gaara, sentado en el escritorio firmando unos papeles. Titubeó, entrando al despacho y dejando las hojas junto a el – Estos son los últimos, en cuanto estén firmados, podremos irnos, Kazekage-sama

Este despego los ojos del papel, dirigiéndolos hacia ella, sin alzar la cabeza. La miro fijo por un momento, en un gruñido afirmativo antes de volver su atención a lo que hacia

- Kazekage-sama ¿ocurre algo? Etto… últimamente lo veo mas… -se traba, intentado buscar la palabra, sin hallarla-… bueno: más usted que de costumbre

Traga grueso, cuando este ladeo la cabeza, mirándola de reojo, mientras ella realmente comenzaba a arrepentirse… mas ve extrañada como este cierra los ojos, recargándose contra el respaldo del sillón, exhalando despacio- Casi dos años…

Esta abre aun más los ojos, al escuchar aquello

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?

- S-si… solo olvídelo, por favor

- Lamento decirte que será algo, que no olvidare fácilmente

Se queda estática, realmente sin saber como reaccionar, solo la voz de el la regresa a la normalidad

- Matsuri

- Si kazekage-sama!

- Una cosa mas, deja de decirme asi… solo dime Gaara

- Si, Ka-… Gaara-sama

Este rueda los ojos, con una vaga expresión que lejanamente asemejo una sonrisa, mientras se quedo mirando por un momento la noche sobre Suna, por la ventana del despacho

Esta se le quedo mirando, extrañada tanto de su expresión, como por lo que acababa de escuchar. Este se da la vuelta, tomando uno de los papeles y revisándolo mientras le hablaba - Avisa al resto, en media hora partimos a Konoha

- ¿E-… esta seguro, Gaara-sama? Durante todo el trayecto ha estado lloviendo a cantaros, ¿no podríamos, partir al amanecer?

- Se que el consejo te dijo que también lo intentaras, y te dire lo mismo que al consejo: No -Termino este, volviéndose y mirando por un momento a Matsuri, antes de escuchar la voz de su hermana desde la puerta - Gaara, ya se que quieres llegar cuanto antes, pero… ¿viajar de noche y con aquel clima? ¿No seria mejor esperar para mañana?

- No -contesto este secamente, y sin darles tiempo de refutar salio del despacho

Las dos chicas se miraron, antes de que Temari rompiera el silencio

- ¿Soy yo o actúa mas _**el **_de lo normal?

- Temari-san… ¿d-desde cuando estabas allí?

Esta sonríe, tallándose la nuca por un momento – No hacia mucho, creo que ahora entiendo porque actuaba raro…

- ¿eh?

- Matsuri, es tan obvio que hasta él comienza a notarlo… -sonríe, al ver como esta agacha la cabeza, encorvando los hombros ruborizada -… aunque no es para que te pongas asi. Je, creo que esta será una laaarga noche

Vaya, es increíble como una simple noche me termino abarcando varios capítulos…… una sola noche, me duro casi 5 capítulos, realmente creo que debí recortarle un poco. En fin, no me quejo demasiado, me gusto como quedo, y al menos por esta noche le dejare allí, si necesito algo del viaje de Gaara, lo sacare como un recuerdo. Y ahora, la parte quepersonalmente esperaba comenzar a ensamblar: Una mañana atípica sip, es sera el titulo X3

Divago, para variar ¬¬ bueno, la verdad si resulto un poco frustrante ensamblar estos dos o tres últimos capítulos, como pasaban un montón de cosas en diferentes lugares, y muchas veces casi al mismo tiempo, luego me resultaba difícil intercalarlas en el fic por ejemplo, me vi obligado a poner la hora al principio del fic

Chao!!


	17. Chapter 17

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Hola!!

Bueno, espero que sead e su agrado!! 3

Capitulo 17 Una mañana Atipica

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por sobre la montaña de konoha, iluminando poco a poco la fría mañana mientras algunas nubes grises recorrían lentamente el cielo color azul pastel: logrando un atípico amanecer: un mar de luz, casi alegre, atravesado por una miríada de nubes melancólicas, derrotadas por el brillo del sol que se filtraba entre ellas, formando "ventanas" de luz que iluminaban secciones de la villa dejando otras en una sombra

Un pájaro trino a lo lejos, posándose sobre uno de los cables de un poste de luz cubierto de rocío, moviéndose por sobre el cable a saltitos hasta detenerse frente a una de las ventanas, sobre la que estaban varias macetas, de las que salían algunas plantas que resplandecían por el rocío. El pajarillo se detiene, ladeando curioso la cabeza mientras trina alegremente

Una bella escena, dirán algunos, empalagoso para mi gustoX3 … Bueno, si no contamos la almohada que salio volando y golpeo al pájaro, botándolo del cable

Varias de las plumitas se quedan suspendidas en el aire, mientras una de estas entra por la ventana, posándose sobre la cabeza de la marionetista, que se tallaba una oreja, aun sintiendo como el trino del pájaro zumbaba en su cabeza

- Auhh… maldición

Idei, con los ojos a medio cerrar, miro hacia la ventana, mientras varias plumitas aun danzaban lentamente frente al cristal. Del pájaro ni rastro

Cierra los ojos, exhalando con desgano y tirandose de espaldas a la cama… una mala noche, ni que negarlo. Lanzo con una mano unos cuantos hilos de chacra, cerrándo de golpe la cortina mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza…

Se quedo mirando por un momento el techo blanco e la habitación, entrecerrando los ojos antes de hundir la cara entre las sabanas, realmente deseando que no hubiera amanecido: sentía el cuerpo molido, y ni que decir de ese horrible dolor de cabeza, realmente era molesto… si no fuera porque valía la pena…

Se incorpora de golpe, lanzando a un lado la sabana mientras fragmentos de aquel sueño se arremolinaron en su mente, haciendo que se golpeteara la cabeza, intentado sacárselos de encima. Gruño, intentando recordar si había soñado antes eso… No, nunca, eso si que era extraño, aun más de lo común, si eso era posible

Con desgano, se bajo de la cama, tambaleándose por un momento antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Mas justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se le ocurrió mirar al reloj colgado en la pared. Extrañada, se quedo mirándolo con expresión distante, sintiendo que algo se le estaba olvidando… exclamo de dolor, al sentir de nuevo aquella punzada en su cabeza, sacudiendo la cabeza, sentándose en la cama y echándose hacia atrás

- Uhmm… cinco y cuarto. – se queda pensando, notando como algo en su cabeza le decia que estaba olvidando algo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues escucho como el picaporte de la puerta giro

Se incorporo, viendo como entraba la pelo de chicle, solo que esta vez acompañada de la rubia que vio en el puesto Ichiraku

- mhh… - torció la boca, llevándose, una mano al rostro intentando tapar la luz que entraba por la puerta

Abre los ojos, viendo como la enfermera rubia corría la cortina de la ventana, incorporándose y sentándose al borde de la cama, escuchando como esta comentaba de lo oscuro que estaba el cuarto. Parpadeo, sintiendo que había oído esa voz en…

Sakura se aproximo a su paciente, que yacía con la mirada fija sobre su compañera

- Hola Idei-san, ¿dormiste bien? la verdad, no esperaba que estuvieras despierta, pero necesitaba hacerte algunas pregun-… ehmm, ¿Idei?

Esta se había quedado con la mirada fija y perdida hacia donde estaba Ino, quien parpadeo extrañada ante su reacción. Al escuchar su nombre, Idei cierra los ojos por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza

- ¿Idei? ¿Estas bien? estas sudando

- ehmm… estoy bien, solo recordé… un mal sueño, me pareció que había escuchado la voz de ella en el

- ¿Mi- mi voz? ¿en un sueño? -la voz de Ino se quebró por un momento, haciendo que la marionetista la mirara incomoda. Sonríe por un momento – Fue solo un sueño, nada mas… ehm, esperen, ¿me podrían decir que hago en el hospital?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Lee y Kankuro nos dijeron que te desmayaste asi nada mas, segundos después de que llegaran los AMBUs

- ¿En-…en verdad? ¿y no…? Bueno, ya sabes ¿no quede en shock? –pregunto, mirando a los ojos a Sakura, que le regreso una mirada con la que intento tranquilizarla

- No, no ocurrió de nuevo… solo te quedaste sin chacra

- entonces ¿no…?

- Al parecer te esforzaste demasiado, ya que cuando llegaste tus niveles de chacra estaban casi en cero… realmente temimos que murieras - Termino Ino, que amarro un listón a las cortinas para mantenerlas abiertas – deberías haber visto el alboroto que armo Lee… oh, por cierto, te estaban esperando esos dos en la sala de espera

- Eh… ¿esos dos? espera ¿Te refieres a Tenten y al ojos de plato?

Sakura no pudo contener su risa, pero negó con la cabeza

– Me refiero a Lee y Kankuro –Ambas se quedaron viendo como la marionetista palideció un poco, mirando aun a Sakura - ¿Kan- kankuro?

Ino le lanzo una mirada picara, alzando una ceja - Si, Kankuro. Se quedaron toda la noche en la sala de esperas, si vieras el coro que formaron entre los dos, no dejaron dormir a nadie con esos ronquidos. De seguro que querrán verte ahora que estas despierta, seria mejor que te cambiaras

- ¿Uh? – Idei arrugo la frente, mirándose en bata de hospital – oigan ¿y mi ropa?

- ¿Esos harapos? Más que sucios estaba hechos pedazos. En el cajón te deje algo de ropa. Después te llevare a que te compres algo, no creo que te siente bien el morado con esos ojos que tienes

Hakanai se quedo mirándola, incrédula, intentando asimilar sus palabras

- ¡¿Tiraste mi ropa?!

- Calma, calma… en realidad te hice un favor, no te hará ningún daño un cambio de _look_ no es que diga que tienes mal gusto, pero tu ropa era un desastre, y no solo porque estaba rota

Idei la miro con un tic en el ojo, mientras las palabras "mugrosa rubia" se atropellaban en su mente, viendo como esta se despidió, mientras Sakura le decía que después pasaría a verla, antes de que esta cerrara la puerta tras si

Torció la boca en un gesto de resignación, lanzándole una mirada acida al cajón de la pequeña mesita junto a su cama y sacando de esta una ropa muy morada, de seguro de la rubia.

- Uhmm… ya ni les pregunte que hicieron con mi pergamino, solo espero que no lo tenga la condenada vieja esa

Se dispuso a desvestirse, mas alzo la playera que le habían dado – Uhh…

Si bien el hecho de que la rubia tenia mucha "pechonalidad" y esta le quedaría bastante holgada, trago grueso, al notar que le dejaba toda la panza de fuera…

…

Las enfermeras los miraron por un momento, sin poder creerse que solo esos dos habían mantenido a todo el hospital en vela con el escándalo que estaban armando

Roncaban demasiado…

El dormido Jounin, despatado sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera, se había dormido allí hace unas horas, roncando _muy_ ruidosamente… junto a el, sobre otra silla, se hallaba el cejas pobladas, roncando mas "normalmente" que su compañero, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de este

Eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, y pues… bueno, mas de un paciente se había quejado de estos dos. La enfermera volteo, mirando por sobre su hombro como una de sus compañeras en la recepción le hacia señas con la mano para que despertara a los dos shinobis

Sin mas remedio, se acerco a ellos, con cara de _¿Por qué yo?,_ mientras intentaba sacudirlos para despertarlos, hablándoles por lo bajo pero completamente en vano. Se rasca la cabeza por un momento, alzando un poco más la voz y comenzando a molestarse

- Sueño pesado… -murmura entre dientes, antes de volverse, al escuchar como la discípula de la gondaime se acercaba por el pasillo - ¿Qué no se han despertado?

- Nada los despierta, debería traer un vaso con agua

- Ni te moleste, déjamelo a mi –dice esta, con una sonrisa diabólica, acercándose lentamente a sus rostros y tomando aire - LEEE!! KANKURO!! DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ PAR DE FLOJOS!! -auh

Se imaginaran el salto que pegaron los dos, sobre todo Kankuro, sin despertarse del todo comenzando entre sueños a quejarse a gritos "Temari, te he dicho que no hagas eso!", cayendo como costal contra el suelo, y quedando allí tirado… no tardo mas de unos segundos para comenzar a roncar de nuevo

Lee, en cambio, abrió los ojos como platos, aun mas si es posible, completamente aturdido y tapándose los oídos, sintiendo como le vibraban aun los tímpanos, parpadeando y balbuceando algo que podría haber sido "que hora es", antes de caer en cuenta de donde estaba y preguntarle a la enfermera que de lo mareado que estaba ni noto que era Sakura como se encontraba Idei

…

La marionetista parpadeo, intentando decirse a si misma que no le quedaba tan mal, mirando en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared como la intentaba estirar un poco mas, para que al menos no se le viera el ombligo

- Es inútil… por un demonio ¿Cómo puede andar con esto?

Mas se queda pálida, al percibir como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Se lanza contra ella, abriéndola y asomándose por sobre el borde de la puerta al pasillo

- Ugh!

Cierra la puerta de golpe antes de que estos la vieran, recargándose contra la puerta

Kankuro… Kankuro estaba en el pacillo, dirigiéndose a su habitación acompañado de Lee y Sakura

… realmente ayer había tomado la decisión de preguntárselo de una buena vez, pero…

Auh… ahora que se detenía a pensarlo… ¿realmente estaba segura de querer preguntarle, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella misma tenía una respuesta?

Escucho como su corazón se detuvo, al escuchar como tocaban la puerta

- ¡No hay nadie! -contesta, aun recargada contra la puerta

Del otro lado de la puerta, los tres parpadean, extrañados, mientras Lee miro a Sakura, preguntando con la mirada

- Estaba por cambiarse cuando yo la deje - menciono esta

Kankuro sonríe por un momento, cerrando los ojos con un ligero rubor

- Déjenla, de seguro esta en ropa interior /

La puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a una muy encabronada Idei con la ropa de Ino

- Oi eso, ¿sabes?!

- Je… parece alguien despertó de mal humor -sonríe el Jounin, negando con la cabeza y mirándola de reojo "vaya… no se ve nada mal" - ¿y bien, nos dejas pasar?

- Será otro día, Kankuro… -Los cuatro voltean, al ver a Tenten, acercándose por uno de los pasillo- …la Hokage-sama te mando a llamar

- ¿A-a mi? -se señala el chico con el dedo – pero, pero… -trago grueso, al ver la mirada que le lanza la kunoichi de los moñitos. Asintió sin chistar, lanzándole un saludo apresurado a Idei antes de marcharse como bólido. Idei se quedo mirando esto, sin entender

- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto ella, parpadeando sorprendida, al ver a Tenten sonríe con ganas, mientras esta se talla el cuello por un momento –se podría decir… que aprendió a no meterse conmigo –dijo esta, divertida, antes de dirigirse hacia ella – ¿Y bien idei? Creo que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar

Sakura forzó una sonrisa, alzando su portapapeles – Ehmm, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que entregarle esto a Tsunade-sama -y diciendo esto, desapareció casi tan rápido como el Jounin

Tenten arqueo una ceja, al notar el aire tenso que comenzó a respirarse entre los 2 que quedaban: Lee sin entender ni papa, e Idei con expresión de "estoy frita", antes de dirigirse hacia la genin

-No te angusties, la mayor parte de la historia creo que ya me la se –dijo, abriendo un estuche y sacando de el el pergamino de la marionetista, que palideció aun mas al verlo en su mano – Toma, creo que es tuyo ¿no? Me tome la libertad de traducirlo un poco… pero no pongas esa cara, de eso hablaremos luego. Lo importante ahora es instalarte, no te la puedes pasar durmiendo todo el tiempo en el hospital ¿o si?

- Uhh… -Idei traga grueso, palideciendo cada vez más no solo por haber escuchado que lo había traducido, sino por el tono sutil de ella al decírselo.

Tenten ladeo la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa al ver la expresión de ambos, tanto de Idei como de Lee. Ya se tomaría su tiempo para explicárselo después. Sonrío abiertamente, divertida por la cara de su compañero

- Bien, como no escucho sugerencias, se pueden quedar en mi casa, si gustan… queda mas cerca que la de Lee, y como lo veo, no falta mucho para que caiga otra de estas tormentas, a juzgar por esas nubes –dijo, señalando con la barbilla una de las ventanas

- ¿E- estas segura Tenten? …es que, ya seriamos dos los que nos quedaríamos en tu casa. Creo que uno de nosotros bastaría para pasar la noche.

La sonrisa de Tente se debilito levemente, fulminando a Lee con la mirada para que cerrara la boca…

- ¿Eh? …uh, ¿Tenten? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Idei cerró los ojos, alzando la vista al cielo turbio que mostraba la ventana y mirándolos de reojo

- Ella tiene razón… supongo que dos son mejor que uno para vigilar a alguien "con mi condición", en palabras de hokage-"sama". ¿No me digan que realmente no le han dicho nada sobre mi a Lee?

- La verdad, no –reconoció la especialista en armas- De eso, mañana. Vámonos ¿si? La verdad tengo unas ganas inmensas de regresar a mi casa y dormir aunque sea un rato

- Jeh… -Idei sonrío levemente, negando con la cabeza- De ser sincera, no creo que pueda volver a dormir después de esta noche

…

Lee se irguió en su colchón, tallándose las lagañas de los ojos, mirando a la chica dormida como piedra en otro cachón extendido en el suelo, cerca de el. Sonrío, recordando como en el hospital había dicho que no iba a poder dormir, al ver la efímera sonrisa de ella al murmurar entre sueños… o mas bien, discutiendo entre sueños, al parecer con la Hokage,

En eso se paro de un salto, brillándole los ojos por las lagrimas por haber casi olvidado sus ejercicios matutinos!

- Gai-sensei , perdone mi descuido! -exclama quedamente Lee en un intento de no despertarla, poniéndose a toda velocidad a hacer sus disque ejercicios, "marca Gai-sensei", claro

Mientras, la chica cerró con fuerza los ojos, parpadeando con sueño al escuchar el relajo que armaba el cejas pobladas. Se tallo los ojos, somnolienta…

- ¡Buenos dias!!

- Ugh! -Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con dos enormes ojos redondos, con enormes cejas muy pobladas, haciéndola sobresaltarse…

- ¿Dormiste bien Idei-san?

- Lee, no me hagas eso! -se tiro de nuevo en el colchón, realmente no tenia ganas de levantarse- Uuh… que mal dormí…

-Y como no vas a dormir mal- …idei, sin levantarse giro la cabeza, vio como Tenten se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, con el pelo suelto - …si te la pasaste una hora mirando por la ventana ¬¬ ¿Cómo no vas a tener sueño? … en fin, en un momento les tengo el desayuno, ¿estas segura que no quieres que te preste algo de ropa Idei?

La marionetista se medio incorpora en la improvisada cama, mirándose las ropas que traía: un largo camisón azul celeste y unos shorts un poco mas oscuros, con lo que se había dormido: ropa de Tenten que le había prestado, ya que la mayor parte de sus cosas, a excepción de lo que tenia puesto y las cosas de su estuche, se habían quedado en Suna…

-N-no… esta bien, no te preocupes de eso, tengo la que me dio Ino

Tenten, en la puerta, arqueo la ceja - …ehm, ¿estas segura? No es por nada pero… eh, bueno, personalmente no me gusta la ropa de ella, ya sabes

Idei cerró los ojos, suspirando con resignación mas negando con la cabeza, lanzándole media sonrisa a esta. Tenten sonrió, al ver la reacción de la marionetista… casi parecía que no le gustaba pedir ayuda…

- Veremos eso después del desayuno, creo que tengo algo en mi armari-… Lee!, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y recoge tu colchón! …en fin, los espero en la mesa

Tenten desapareció, dejando a la chica sola con el cejas pobladas…se le veía animado, saltando de aquí y allá por todo el departamento. Sus "ejercicios matutinos" según el

Idei simplemente se tiro de nuevo, quejándose de sueño…

- Idei-san… ¿Por qué estuviste hasta muy tarde despierta?

- P-por nada, solo pensaba

- ¿mm? ¿en que?

- Lee ¿me haces un favor?

- ¿si?

- Podrías dejar de saltar por todo el cuarto, mareas…

- Idei-san, ese no es el espíritu, tenemos que despertar con todas nuestras energías y aprovechar nuestra juventud al máximo!!

Con los ojos cerrados, Idei torció la boca, molesta

- Que juventud ni que nada… déjame dormir un rato mas ¿quieres? …un momento- abre los ojos de golpe, levantándose de un salto - ¿Qué horas son?!

- Ehm… las, 10:45 ¿porque?

- Ay no… tenia que estar con Iruka-sensei a las ocho!!

- ¿Que?!

- Muévete Lee! –exclamo esta, buscando desesperadamente sus cosas: su estuche, sus zapatos, su rop-… se detiene, cuando ya empezaba a quitarse el camisón – Ehmm, ¿Lee?

- Si?!

- ¡Salte que me voy a cambiar! -segundos después, este salio disparado al pasillo por una patada de ella, que cerro la puerta de golpe

…

- Oigan, espérenme! – Tenten cierra la puerta de su departamento, aferrando un pedazo de pan entre los dientes mientras echaba la llave, viendo como Lee intentaba seguir a la genin, que simplemente se había arrojado por la baranda, aterrizando sobre el techo de un edificio y de allí a la calle, apresurada por llegar a la academia

Se detiene por un momento, viendo como estos zigzaguean entre el gentío que comenzaba a llenar las calles. La academia… hacia mucho que no se aparecía por allí. Sonrío brevemente, al recordar aquellos tiempos de genin, antes de darse cuenta que ya la habian dejado

- Tal para cual… -alcanza a decir entre dientes y tragándose el pan de un bocado, corriendo para alcanzarlos

…

**Chao!!**

--


	18. Chapter 18

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capitulo 18 Cabos sueltos

Veía el horror… pero su mente se negaba a creer en lo que veía, no de nuevo… un sueño, solo era eso…

Se tambaleo por un momento, retrocediendo mientras su mirada se borraba por la sangre perdida. Mas su cuerpo no dio para más: cayo pesadamente contra el suelo

Todo se nublo por completo… ya no veía nada, mas aun podía oírlo, oír aquel horror…

Cerró sus dedos sobre la tierra empapada en sangre debajo de ella, pudiendo sentirla como si realmente fuera real… "un sueño" se repetía en su mente, mientras sentía como un tibio río escarlata fluía lentamente sobre su frente, emanada de la herida en la cabeza

Se la sujeta con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos en espera en que aquella pesadilla acabe, implorando con todas sus fuerzas despertar, de escapar de aquel horror…

- …Ino!!

Se incorpora, ahogando un grito con sus manos, aterrada… miro a su alrededor: su habitación, a media penumbra por las cortinas corridas

Se estremeció, tallándose la frente con los dedos mientras en su mente aun se atropellaban aquellas imágenes … la voz de Chouji, lo ultimo que había oído, aun resonando en su oído mientras se lleva una mano al pecho, respirando agitada, conforme fragmentos de aquel sueño llegaban a su mente… sacude la cabeza, intentando sacase aquello de la mente… era simplemente horrible para solo recordarlo

- Un sueño… solo un sueño – intento convencerse a si misma, intentando calmarse un poco, inhalando profundamente, antes de exhalar despacio… sus dedos se crisparon, cerrándolos sobre las sabanas: ni en la mañana podía dormir, sin tener aquellas pesadillas.

Lanzo las sabanas a un lado, levantándose y cambiándose lentamente, realmente de mala gana. Se detiene, al ver su reflejo sobre el espejo de su cuarto: gruño, al ver como aquel reflejo le mostraba un rostro apagado por las ojeras

Esa maldita pesadilla, cada vez que pegaba las pestañas, soñaba aquello… solo había llegado a su casa y tirado a la cama, ya estaba soñando con aquel infierno…

Estaba por ponerse las sandalias, mas se detiene, con semblante distante, dejándolas a un lado y dejándose caer a la cama, esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos a pesar del cansancio

Otro plan que no funcionaba

Le había pedido a la hokage que le permitiera hacer un turno nocturno, tal como lo hacia Sakura, pensando que al menos así se mantendría despierta, y podría dormir una vez que amaneciera, al menos poder dormir un rato en la mañana

Pero no

Aterrada de sus propios sueños, no había dormido en días por mas de una o dos horas, y realmente pensaba que si dormía de día, se salvaría de ellos, y bueno… el resultado no solo se reflejaba en su rostro, estaba… ¿como lo decimos? Mas irritable que de costumbre

El sueño por fin la vence, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, ya sin fuerzas… Mas termino incorporándose de golpe a los pocos segundos, haciendo rechinar los dientes mientras se terminaba de vestir

Con un humor de perros, la chica había bajado a desayunar bastante tempranocon respecto a su plan, debían ser casi las 11 , lo que en cierto modo había extrañado un poco a sus padres, que esperaba que su hija durmiera todo el día después de su primera noche de trabajo, e ingenuamente le habían preguntado si había podido dormido bien… grave error, pobre de ellos

La chica cerro de golpe la puerta de la florería tras ella, avanzando con paso pesado por la calle mientras algunos se apartaron disimuladamente de su camino. Su ceja temblaba a medida que avanzo en dirección a-…

Choca contra alguien, haciéndole por un momento perder el equilibrio, segundos antes de abrir la boca con intención de decirle de hasta de lo que se iba a morir al desgraciado que-…

- Ino-san, perdona, tengo prisa! -alcanzo decirle la chica, antes de perderse por el gentío. Esta parpadeo, confundida por un momento, al notar que esta había estado vestida exactamente igual que ella, antes de recordar a quien le había prestado aquella ropa

- Espérame, Idei-saaaaan!!

- uh? – Ino se dio la vuelta, solo para ver como el cejas pobladas chocaba de lleno contra ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

- Leee!! -alcanzo a gritarle con rabia, viendo como el _**bestia**_ verde se paraba de un salto, disculpándose atropelladamente y levantándola el mismo, antes de perderse entre el gentío a toda carrera

- ¿Pero que…? –alcanzo a murmurar con un tic en el ojo, sacudiéndose molesta el polvo de encima

…

- …Muevete Lee!!

Aquel grito apremiante resonó en el estrecha callejuela, haciendo que el sombrío shinobi, a la sombra de aquel inmenso árbol, alzara ligeramente la mirada, notando como pasaba frente a el una chica que no conocía… lo que le llamo la atención, era que llevaba exactamente el mismo atuendo de Yamanaka

El amo de los insectos vio como esta salto por sobre la barda de madera, perdiéndose entre las casas al otro lado, en dirección a la academia. Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que viera pasar a Rock Lee, saludándole brevemente antes de intentar alcanzar a la chica, gritando algo como demasiada primavera de la juventud o algo así… por ultimo vio a Tenten, que les hizo una vaga señal con la mano, sin detenerse y gritándole a los otros que la esperaran

Una diminuta gota bajo por la cabeza del chico, al escuchar como los gritos se fueron alejaron. No le presto mas atención al asunto, y se limito a alzar la mirada hacia la copa del árbol, observando como las hojas cubiertas de roció se mecieron bajo la brisa cargada aun del olor de lluvia, por la noche anterior.

Mas baja la mirada, al sentir la presencia de uno de sus compañeros, que cayo con una de sus entradas triunfales, sobre el lomo de Akamaru mientras salían de la nada, cayendo contra el suelo ruidosamente y alzando el polvo y la hojarasca a su alrededor

Una de las hojitas se quedo meciéndose en el aire frente al rostro de Shino, sin que este siquiera cambiara de expresión

- Tan puntual como siempre… -murmuro

- Ya me conoces -sonrió Kiba, rascándose por un momento la greña, antes de notar la ausencia de la tercera integrante - …y Hinata?

Shino se limito a mirarlo en silencio como única respuesta, mientras su compañero se preguntaba que había retrasado a la chica

Olfateo el aire por un momento, antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa, bajándose del enorme perro y saltando a la cerca – Allí viene! ¡Hey, Hinata!!

- Go-gomen! -alcanzo a decir esta, en cuanto llego, jadeando por la prisa, mirando hacia donde estaban, notando la ausencia de su sensei – Y… ¿y kurenai-sensei?

- Ni te molestes, esta vez Kurenai-sensei en verdad se retraso bastante, ¿cuanto llevas esperando Shino?

- 30 minutos

- Y a propósito, ¿a que se debe el retraso? –exclamo Kiba, mirando alegremente a Hinata, pensando que cierto kitsune molesto tendría algo que ver, y dibujando media sonrisa al notar como esta desvió la mirada hacia su casa, con mirada distante

- …no llego anoche

- ¿Ah? ¿AH?? ¿anoche?! ¿llego?! ¿No me digas que ya llegaron tan lejos y nosotros ni enterados?!

- ¿Que?! N-no, no… yo, me refería a Kankuro –exclamo aprensivamente la ojiblanco

- ¿Kankuro?! Espera, espera… ¿No me digas que ya cambiaste de victi-…?

No pudo terminar la frase, un buen cocotazo de Shino lo hizo callar

- Tienes la delicadeza de una papa

La chica mostró una media sonrisa, mirando como Kiba le reñía a Shino con un enorme chipote en la cabeza… mas cuando pensaba que se había salvado de una larga explicación, Shino volvió la vista hacia ella, mirándola con expresión un tanto mas ceñuda que de costumbre. – El Jounin de la arena… en tu casa

- Ahm… aja ¿aun… aun le guardas rencor, por lo de la invasión?

- No -contesto secamente, apartando la vista y mirando como Kiba se tallaba la cabeza

- Je, no pensé que fueras tan rencoroso Shino –soltó el otro, aun tallándose el chipote en la cabeza, alzando las palmas en alto al ver como su compañero le lanzo una mirada acida

- Solo decía… que haría el Jounin, en tu casa

La chica cerro los ojos por un momento, desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la academia, con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro – Cosas del corazón…

- ¿Cora-…zón? -quedo Kiba, con la cara blanca- ¿Hinata? ¿hablando de cosas empalagosas, sin ruborizarse ?! ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Hina-…?! -POC!-

La chica, con una gotita bajando por su cabeza, miro como aun salía humito de la mano de Shino, mientras el otro yacía tirado en el piso con dos chipotes en la cabeza

-Ehmm, ¿eso era necesario, Shino-kun?

- Ya le tocaba…

…

- Porque siempre me toca… en el peor moment- ugh… maldita sea.

Idei se deja caer sobre uno de los escalones, intentando recuperar el aliento. Maldice por lo bajo, apretando con fuerza los parpados al sentir de nuevo aquel dolor sobre su pecho… mas se levanta, recargándose contra la baranda, notando como el cejas pobladas subía los escalones. Lo había dejado atrás hace mucho, antes de llegar a la academia, y ella torció una sonrisa al verlo jadear, subiendo los últimos escalones

-… rápida… -alcanzo a decir el chico, apoyándose sobre la pared.

- Jeh… algo. De poco me sirve en un combate, más que para huir… -dice esta, en tono de fastidio

- eso… no es cierto… te haría intocable

Ella desvió la vista escaleras abajo –Si me deja hecha polvo, no sirve… olvídalo. Lee, ¿puedo preguntarte…? ehmm ¿Cómo lograste, ser Chuunin? Bueno… ya sabes, con solo taijutsu

La chica alza la ceja, viendo como este le mostró una amplia sonrisa, alzando el pulgar en alto – deberías saberlo, tal y como lograste ser genin: sin rendirme

Idei negó con la cabeza, entre fastidiada y divertida, soltando la púrpura tela de su pecho, que su puño hace un momento estaba estrujando, a medida que el dolor se fue desvaneciendo

- Sabes que no me refería a eso.- vio como los ojos del chico brillaban de emoción, mientras esta lo miro con una gotita sobre la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haberle dado cuerda

-… utilizando al máximo mi primavera de la juventud, con todo mi esfuerzo y mucho tiempo de entrenamiento, así lo logre, y estoy seguro que así lo lograras, Idei-san!!

- Tiempo… -ella lo miro, con una sonrisa irónica y triste- ...lo que menos tengo

- ¿ah? –El parpadeo, extrañado por esto ultimo, mas volvió, al escuchar la voz de su compañera, que apareció de la nada y le dio un cocotazo

– Les dije que me esperaran! Pero nunca me escuchan, par de locos: a esta hora Iruka-sensei esta en plena clases, eso les estuve gritando todo el camino -exclamo Tenten, de mal genio

- Ehmm… uh, ¿son las 11 no? Esta apenas empezando la clase… pero tienes razón, no tengo ganas de ver a los otros - Tenten dejo de estrangular al cejas encrespadas, para mirar como Idei se encogía de hombros

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿ah?- la marionetista la miro, extrañada

- ¿nos regresamos?

- N-no… lo esperare, realmente –se detuvo, mirando por un instante al piso, antes de darles una sonrisa triste – realmente quiero hablar con el, ya saben, hace un buen rato que no lo veo. -Diciendo esto, subió los últimos escalones, yendo a recargarse contra la baranda

Los dos chuunin se miraron entre si, mientras la chica soltaba a su compañero, que aun sujetaba del cuello. El chico se aproximo a la marionetista, recargándose en la baranda junto a ella, seguida de la moñitos. Fue Lee quien hablo primero

- Idei-san ¿te preocupa algo?

Esta, sin dejar de mirar al patio, embozo una sonrisa – Si y no… es, un tanto complicado. Oye, Tenten… ¿recuerdas que dijiste, que había algunas cosas que querías preguntarme?

- Sobre el pergamino -casi murmuro esta, un tanto extrañada de ver que ella misma sacara el tema, que tanto parecía evitar

- Verán… Iruka-sensei, me ayudo mucho con esto, cuando estuve aquí. Y pues… jeh, quería habla con el, antes de responderte, si no te molesta…y también con Kankuro, al menos eso creo

Tenten reacciono al oír el nombre del Jounin, comenzando a sentirse un tanto incomoda

"…y otra cosa mas, procura que no vea al jounin de la arena" habían sido las palabras de la gondaime. Mas la risa de ella la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras su compañero y ella la miraron extrañados

- Jeh… perdonen, solo pensaba… ahora soy yo quien lo busca, cuando antes era al revés…

- Ehmm… Idei, va a ser un tanto complicado que veas de nuevo al hermano de Gaara

- ¿Porque?

- Pues, veras…

…

Los pasos sin prisa resonaron en el pasillo, mientras a través de las ventanas de una de sus paredes si filtraban la fragmentada luz de aquella mañana a causa de las nubes que la opacaban.

Se puede ver caminar en el a un chuunin con expresión aburrida, avanzando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos

Se detiene por un momento, quedándose mirando el turbio amanecer junto a una de las ventanas del pasillo

- Tsk … que problemática lluvia –comento aburrido, sacudiéndose el agua que empapaba aun su greña

La hokage lo había mandado a llamar, algo de un pergamino o algo así… que problemático, la experta en pergaminos era Tenten, no el… debía ser muy problemático como para despertarlo a esa hora… no era tan temprano, las 10 y algo, aunque realmente tenia mas ganas de quedarse en casa. Cerro los ojos con fastidio, reanudando su marcha hasta detenerse frente a la puerta abierta del despacho de la hokage

Se sorprendió vagamente de que no era el único que había mandado a llamar la gondaime

- _"¿mm? ¿Qué hará aquí el hermano de Gaara?_" – le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a la gondaime, quien le asintió levemente. El chuunin arqueo la ceja, mirando al Jounin por un momento, antes de preguntarle a la Hokage

- Hokage-sama, ¿Esta segura de querer involucrar a la arena en esto?

Esta, sentada detrás del escritorio, noto como Kankuro alza levemente la mirada, lanzándole una mirada acida a su subordinado, mientras ella recargo los codos sobre su escritorio, cruzando sus manos cruzadas bajo su mentón, pensativa.

Suspira, desviando la mirada del Jounin hacia Shikamaru, pensando que esa no había sido la mejor manera de comenzar aquello… bueno, de todas formas, ya no importaba, ya no podía molestar al Jounin de la arena más de lo que ya estaba

- La arena ha esta involucrada en esto desde antes que Konoha, él en especial. – y ahora dirigiendo la mirada al marinetista - me harías el favor de repetirle, lo que me dijiste hace un momento

Este apretó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, molesto: fuera lo que fuera todo esto, no podía ser nada bueno para Idei, de eso estaba seguro. Un gruñido se ahogo en su garganta, torciendo una sonrisa amarga pues no le quedaba otra opción

- Los asesinos de la niebla quieren el pergamino de Hakanai. Si creemos en las palabras de ese tal Shitai, ellos tienen la otra parte de este, y al parecer hace _**mucho**__**mas**_ que realizar simples sellos de invocación

Shikamaru se quedo observándolo, notando la tensión en su voz y la expresión de este. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos

- ¿Qué tanto? Estoy seguro que sabes más de lo que me has dicho

A modo de respuesta recibió un gruñido, que le hizo cerrar los ojos, sonriendo levemente

- Parece que alguien se involucro en el asunto… sentimentalmente. –Se detuvo, al sentir como el Jounin lo sujetaba de la ropa

- Déjalo Kankuro, solo hace su trabajo, no hay detalle que se le escape a Nara. Como miembro de la arena, y siendo nosotros aliados… creo que podemos esperar más colaboración de la que nos has dado hasta ahora, contando que te he levantado tus cargos, por interferir en una misión de alto rango - Tsunade callo, observando su reacción. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero también sabia que no había otro modo

El marionetista sintió como hervía su sangre, mas lo soltó lentamente, volviéndose hacia la hokage y golpeando con fuerza el escritorio con ambas manos, hablando entre dientes – Ella no lo hizo, ella no fue la que destruyo el taller en Suna, de eso estoy seguro y no pueden decirme nada para que crea lo contrario

Ella cerró los ojos, suspirando -No puedo refutarte esto, ya que se nos han negado cualquier informe oficial de Suna. Pero de lo que si estoy completamente al tanto, es del extraño comportamiento de la niña, y creemos que el pergamino tiene algo que ver, este ella enterada o no de lo que realmente _**es**_

La expresión de el se relajo un poco, bajando la vista recordando las palabras de Idei acerca de ese maldito pedazo de papel. Si no fuera por esa cosa nada de esto estuviera pasando. Alzo la vista, al escuchar la voz del domador de sombras

- ¿Logro Tenten traducirlo?

- Solo parcialmente: no es en absoluto para invocar nada, y no sabemos porque lo puede usar así: es un sellamiento, contenía algo en su interior, y si bien no sabemos que era… no era en absoluto algo inofensivo - se detuvo, comenzando a bajar un poco la voz- los caracteres impresos son casi indistinguibles por la edad y el estado del pergamino… sin contar que solo tenemos la mitad, solo podemos especular de porque lo tiene, ya que no le creo que se lo hayan dado

Kankuro bajo la mirada, confundido…

- Sabemos que intentas protegerla, pero no puedes protegerla de si misma, creemos que había un ente encerrado en esa cosa

- ¿ente?

Ella cerró los ojos, tallándose por un momento la frente: es algo vivo, sea lo que sea… tendremos suerte si no es un demonio

- En-… entiendo ¿y que piensan hacer con el papel ese?

- Se lo hemos devuelto

- ¿Qué?! ¡Pero me acaban de decir que-…!

Se detuvo, con rabia al notar que Nara le interrumpió, tomando la palabra - Así que no hay nada allí en este momento ¿no? Mmh… Dudo que estos tipos se tomen la molestia de intentar robarlo si fuera así

- ¿Que intentas decir, Shikamaru?

- Que la "cosa" se puede liberar por un tiempo de su prisión, tomando en cuenta que el pergamino esta partido a la mitad, esto nos explicaría la mayoría de los avistamientos nocturnos

- ¿Avistamientos? - murmuro Kankuro, parpadeo mientras recordaba aquella noche en la Mansión Hyuuga. No era posible que… ¿la marioneta?

Desvió la mirada, centrándose en la despedazada creación de Idei, recargada contra la pared cerca de el, quedándose mirando fijamente los ojos verde hoja de esta, mientras su mente repasaba aquella vertiginosa escena, y dando un respingo al recordar haber visto aquellos ojos esa noche… no podía ser verdad… la voz de Shikamaru lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Parece que nuestro amigo Kankuro comienza a atar cabos también

…


	19. Chapter 19

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

-- Capitulo 19 Un problemático examen

Pos bueno, aprovechando que puedo aun usar mi maquina, les subo el capitulo 25… a decir verdad, me pareció un tanto extraño, hasta para mi… tal vez porque ando de buen humor, no me salio tan sombrío como habría querido, es mas, me salio lo contrario… pero en fin.

Ya saben, mi costumbre de ensamblar capítulos a partir de fragmentos, y mi falta de maquina, no me permitieron tallar mucho este capitulo… bueno, aun mas, ya lo había estado puliendo en mis libretas, aunque eso era un tanto mas complicado ya que me habia acostumbrado a remendar los fragmentos con mi maquina…

…pero en fin, perdonen por alargarme, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que os guste :3

- Problemático…

Murmuro para si, torciendo fastidiado la boca y tocando por ultima vez la puerta del departamento frente a el. No estaban, pero… ¿Dónde demonios se habrían metido? Tsk… confiaba en que Tenten mantendría ocupado a esos dos, al menos hasta que el llegara

- En fin, la que se pierde el examen, es ella…

Se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. Esa genin de la ola en verdad estaba resultando, "un tanto" problemática. Mira que desde que la chica llego la hokage-sama lo había traído de un lado a otro, en calidad de mensajero: que donde iba a pasar la noche… que noseque con ese pergamino problemático… además de que ahora tenia que presentarse como examinador en el examen… y lidiar con el asunto problemático de esos tipos de la niebla… o de ese genin del país del rayo que había salvado hace unos días. En pocas palabras… problemática, una semana en verdad problemática

Dio un ultimo suspiro, y alejándose sin prisa por el pasillo. Problemático…

…

Uhmmm… que noche – la chica se estira sobre la cama, restregándose los ojos al sentir como por la ventana entro una fría brisa, a medida que aclaraba el día

Esa si que había sido una noche larga y pesada…. Su hermano Gaara no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de Suna. Se apoyo sobre la cabecera de la cama, recordando aquel muy húmedo viaje: llovió casi toda la noche, haciendo que el camino se convirtiera en un verdadero lodazal, fue de lo más horrible…. Pero ese no era el problema: había sido un silencioso viaje, dolorosamente silencioso. Le daba pena ver a Matsuri con ese ánimo… ni que decir de Gaara, con su actitud fría elevada a la enésima potencia

Suspiro, al fin levantándose y parándose frente a la ventana, apoyándose sobre el alfeizar y mirando hacia fuera

- Me pregunto –murmuro quedamente - ¿Cómo le habrá ido a nuestro querido Kankuro?

…

¿A-a que te refieres con que no podré ver a Kankuro?! –pregunto la chica a punto de explotar, ya con un tic en el ojo -Ugh, maldita sea, déjame adivinar ¿La vieja-sama piensa hacerme la vida de cuadritos?! –Exclamo, molesta y alzando las manos hacia el turbio cielo y curvando los dedos como garras – como la odio –soltó entre dientes, antes de descargar su ira con una patada sobre la baranda, terminando con recargarse contra esta, torciendo la boca y quedándose y mirando hacia el patio

Suspiro, con la mirada distante hacia el patio de la academia, a la vez que ellos sintieron incómodos como esta se quedaba callada

- Ehmm… ¿Idei-san?

- mm… ¿ah?

- Ehmmm… oye, ¿es que no te lo dijo el, que seria uno de los examinadores?

- ¿No me dijo que? Espera… ¿examinador? ¿es un examinador?! -pregunta incrédula, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, que parecía la hermana de Lee, a la vez que comenzó a parlotear, pensando en voz alta, maldiciendo una y otra vez

- …por un demonio- exclamo de nuevo, antes de dirigirse hacia Tenten -¿no hay forma que lo vea antes?

Tenten alza la ceja, ladeando la cabeza, un tanto divertida por como reaccionaba

- ¿Tanto deseabas verlo?

- ¿ah? Ehmm… no, yo solo-… –parpadeo, antes de detenerse en seco, entrecerrando los ojos– Se lo que estas pensando. Y no es verdad ¬¬

- Aja… ¿y que estoy pensando? Vamos, tanto tu como el, son igual de-…

- Ehm… ¿de que hablan? Ya me perdí –las dos chicas miraron a Lee de reojo, mientras Idei se dio una palmada en la frente- pero Lee ¿tu nunca te enteras de nada?

- Bienvenida a mi mundo –soltó Tenten, soltando una carcajada, que corto casi al instante, al escuchar un gruñido grave. La marionetista se llevo las manos al estomago, cuando su estomago gruño por segunda vez, lanzándole una mirada acida mientras Tenten la miraba divertida – Les dije que desayunaran, pero no me hicieron caso

…

- No he comido desde el desayuno de ayer –murmuro molesto el Jounin de la arena, revisando con una clara expresión de fastidio el infernal montón de hojas que sostenía en las manos

Realmente se le había olvidado por completo que desde hacia meses le habían mandado un mensaje en un halcón desde Konoha, pidiéndole que fuera uno de los encargados del examen Chunnin de ese año

Hace unos minutos que se había reunido con sus hermanos, y Temari no había dejado de acosarlo con preguntas, aunque para su suerte no duro demasiado su pequeño interrogatorio. La hokage –como le comenzaba a guardar rencor, en verdad- les tenía preparado trabajo que hacer

Gruño, pasando de hoja en hoja y comenzando a pensar que todo ese mugroso papeleo era solo para mantenerlo ocupado en algo y no pensar en la genin de la ola. Sonrió con malicia, pensando en que la vieja esa no había pensado en todo. Si el era el examinador, e Idei una de las aspirantes, obviamente la vería tarde o temprano… a menos que… un momento

Se detuvo, considerando aquella opción, alzando la vista, mirando como los aspirantes formaban un verdadero escándalo en el salón del examen escrito, mientras el comienza a buscarla, antes de darse cuenta que no la hallaría entre todo ese desorden

Frunce el ceño con un tic en el ojo, tomando aire por un instante antes de gritarles a todo pulmón - Cállense de una jodida vez!! -exploto el Jounin

El salón, hace unos segundos sumido en un caos bestial, quedo en completo silencio, mirando hacia uno de los examinadores sentado junto a la ventana, sosteniendo un lápiz y un porta hojas muy retacado de hojas, mirándoles con expresión hastiada

- Deberías calmarte un poco -le susurro su hermana, sentado a su lado, mirándole un tanto preocupada, antes de suspirar y desviar por un momento la mirada hacia otro de los examinadores, sentado exactamente al lado de ella, con una expresión igual de fastidiada que el del rostro que el hermano… con la diferencia que esa era su expresión habitual

- Voy a decirle a la hokage-sama esa todas sus verdades una vez que la vea –murmuro entre dientes Kankuro, echando un rápido vistazo al salón de la academia

- ¿Kankuro? -este desvió la mirada hacia la hermana, alzando una ceja - ¿que?

- No te pongas así, sabes que tenemos trabajo que hacer

- Oh ¿en serio? ¿quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada te parece un trabajo? –arrugo la boca, al ver la mirada asesina que le clavo la chica - …ya se, ya se- agudizo la voz , remedando a la hermana al intentar imita su voz –no es para que te pongas así solo porque no esta aquí, kanku- auch!

- No te pongas infantil, tarado, todos los chiquillos se nos están quedando viendo –exclamo Temari entre dientes, mientras crecía un chipote en la cabeza del hermano, que se lo tallo de mal humor

El chico gruño por lo bajo, encorvándose sobre la silla y mirando como la "manada de enanos", como el le decía, se le quedaba viendo. Poco le importo, lo que realmente le molestaba, era no poder hallar entre todos esos genins, a una en particular

Bueno… lo único bueno de todo esto, era que todo esto no era el jodido examen, era solo… una estupida formalidad o algo así. Aun así le preocupaba que no estuviera alli ¿en donde demonios anda?

…

Idei gruño, mirando hacia el patio, por donde corrían varios niños, quedándose mirando a un grupo sentado sobre una mesa, algunos comiendo

- Tal vez pueda ir a robarles el almuerzo a esos chamacos… –murmuro la chica, antes de notar que los otros dos se le quedaron viendo, mostrarles por un instante una sonrisa tonta - ¿Qué? Solo bromeaba ¬¬ -la chica torció la boca, mirando de nuevo hacia los chiquillos en el patio con expresión aburrida

- A veces dices cosas muy raras, Idei-san –comenta Lee, igualmente recargándose contra la baranda, antes de preguntar si no seria mejor idea comer algo mientras esperaban a que se desocupara el sensei

- Pues podríamos regresar a la casa, deje el desayuno a medio hacer, aunque no creo que nos daría tiempo para regresar, que yo sepa solo podrás ver a Iruka-sensei o entre clases, en hora y media… o hasta en la tarde, después de que acaben todas las clases

Idei dejo escapar un gemido, dejando caer la frente contra la baranda

- Pero se me tuvo que olvidar. Ya que, olvídenlo: regresemos en la tarde, realmente tengo hambre

- ¿Idei? –los tres volvieron, al escuchar la voz del profesor, salido de la nada, que sin mas sacudió el cabello de Hakanai, dejándolo enredado

- ¿Qué anda haciendo aquí los tres? Sobre todo tu Idei, deberías de estar en el aula del examen escrito

- ¿Que?!

- Espera ¿No lo sabias? Pero si enviaron a Nara a decirte-…

- ¿Donde?! –exclamo aprensivamente la chica

En la tercera aula, en el piso de abajo a la dere-… - ni lo termino de decir, la chica ya había saltado por sobre la baranda, aterrizando sobre la mesa y el almuerzo de los chicos del patio, apenas disculpándose y saliendo disparada hacia el edificio

Los tres, sobre la baranda, vieron como esta desapareció

- ¿De donde saca energías esta tipa? –murmuro la chica

- De la primavera de la juventud –contesta el otro

- En serio ¿no se había enterado? –pregunto un tanto extrañado el sensei

- No, no lo sabíamos, pensábamos que el examen se había pospuesto -contesto Lee

- Y lo fue. En este momento están asignando los equipos, aquellos que quedaron incompletos por el incidente del bosque –comento el sensei, rascándose la cabeza

- Ehmm… Iruka-sensei, no es por nada, pero ¿No estaba usted en clases? –pregunto Tenten, mirando por sobre su hombro, escuchando como, al otro extremo de la academia se podía escuchar en uno de los salones estaba un tanto… ruidoso la palabra ruidoso se quedaba corto con ese escándalo, se podía oírse el murmullo hasta allá

- Tuve que salirme, tengo algo de que hablar con la Hokage. Bueno… Al menos logre encontrar a un sustituto -Se ve por un momento el salón de Iruka, sumido en la total anarquía mientras el maestro sustituto, un _**muy**_ desesperado Naruto, intenta encontrar la forma de controlar aquello, con cientos de sus clones intentando atrapar a los chamacos que corrían de un lado a otro- …tengo fe en que lo hará bien

- Aja ¬¬

…

El Jounin alzo la vista, al sentir como el escándalo del salón cesó de pronto. Una peculiar sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al reconocer al tipo de negro que se paro enfrente de la pizarra, con su expresión dura, vestido con la misma gabardina enorme y con la misma pañoleta tapándole su horrible cabeza de huevo llena de cicatrices

El comandante de la división de Tortura e Interrogación ANBU… como recordaba con rencor a ese tipo. Alzo una ceja, preguntándose cual seria la prueba de esta vez.

Mientras tanto, el Special Jounin miro con un deje de desprecio hacia sus nuevas victimas, cada vez más jóvenes a cada examen que pasaba. Demasiados, y demasiado jóvenes. Aun con el filtro que resultaron ser los asesinatos en los bosques, aquel salón resulto lleno por completo, y a pesar de que algunos equipos se hallaban incompletos.

Exactamente esa era la razón por la que se hallaban allí

Cerró los ojos, esperando unos segundos en los que el silencio reino en el aula, antes de disponer a dirigirse a sus victimas de turno… pero, justo cuando abrió la boca, le interrumpió un sonoro escándalo proveniente del pasillo, antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe. La marionetista irrumpió en el aula, cerrando la puerta tras ella y recargándose exhausta contra la puerta, deteniéndose al ver como el tipo de negro se le quedo mirando, al igual que el resto. Trago saliva, forzando una sonrisa de lo mas estupida, con un ligero tic en el ojo - ehhmm ¿llegue tarde?

Kankuro no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con una mano, mientras el tipo le gritaba a la chica que se sentara de una vez

…

Idei se recargo contra el árbol, con semblante resignado, y realmente un tanto fastidiada

No importaba que dijeran que era uno de los mejores, el desgraciado tenía un brazo completamente inútil e inmovilizado. Es mas, había tenido las esperanzas de hacer el mugroso examen sola. Pero no, tenían que haberla asignado a este equipo.

En la última hora, habían estado seleccionando y reuniéndolos para completar los equipos, y en parte por suerte, en parte por sus habilidades y el balanceo de los grupos, lo que equivalía a que ella, clasificada como una de las mas débiles por estadística, con taijutsu, fuerza y resistencia por los suelos, y estar por ende con uno de los "elites".

En toda la hora en que estuvieron en el aula no había recibido más que miradas de odio no solo de todos aquellos que habrían deseado estar en equipo con este tipo, sino de las miradas frías de sus nuevos compañeros, sobre todo del chico

¿El mejor? Se pregunto que podría hacer el con un brazo roto. Desvió la mirada, hacia donde estaba Lee, sentado sobre el suelo del patio y observándola. Por un momento se pregunto donde se habría metido Tenten, mas la verdad no le importo demasiado no verla por allí. Suspiro, mirando de reojo a los dos genins del país del rayo

Aburrida, se limito a cruzarse de brazos, mirando como en el patio se habían congregado los nuevos grupos, para que tuvieran tiempo de acoplarse, antes de presentar el examen escrito esa misma tarde. Miro como muchos de los grupos tenían enfrentamientos entre sus miembros para probar las habilidades de sus compañeros. Se pregunto si no tendría que estar haciendo lo mismo.

Fue recordando las palabras de Morino Ibiki, el espeluznante Jounin experto de las torturas cuya primera tortura fue mostrarles su horrenda cabeza

"Muchos de los que iban a presentar el examen, y sobrevivieron a la masacre, simplemente han abandonado… esto por miedo o por el hecho de que sus equipos quedaron incompletos, al morir alguno de sus integrantes"

Bajo la mirada, pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado integrante faltante de este grupo. Lentamente su enojo se fue esfumando, al ver como el genin de su equipo, con su brazo roto, se mantenía con mirada perdida hacia los otros aspirantes. A su lado estaba la otra integrante del equipo, una chica de pelo bastante largo y castaño y una mirada bastante helada.

Suspiro, despegándose del árbol y dudando por un instante, antes de acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros, tragando grueso al ponerse junto a ellos, cerrando los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa e intentando habla-… salio despedida hacia atrás, cuando una ráfaga de viento impacto contra ella, lanzándola bruscamente contra el suelo, rodando hasta chocar contra una de las mesas

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, adolorida, sintiendo como Lee apareció frente a ella, tendiéndole una mano y ayudándola a levantarse, antes de que este se volviera y mirara molesto hacia el genin del país del rayo, que había usado una técnica de viento

Mas, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el otro fijo una mirada llena de rencor hacia Idei

- Ella no será su reemplazo. Es algo que no lo aceptare… no será el reemplazo, de mi hermano…

…


	20. Chapter 20

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Capitulo 20 Algo mas que un simple examen

…

- Idei hakanai… -leyó por lo bajo Tsunade, hojeando de nuevo las estadísticas de la chica, recargándose contra su sillón con expresión pasativa

- ¿Y así quería entrar? -se dijo, golpeteando con los dedos la hoja antes de ponerla en el escritorio. Si, era cierto que la chica destacaba en agilidad, en genjutsu y en el uso de la marioneta, pero… resistencia, fuerza, defensa y Taijutsu, estaban por los suelos. Era la participante con estos puntos más bajos, en las cuatro categorías

Miro hacia donde estaba la destrozada marioneta de la chica, sobresaltándose un poco cuando esta se estremeció por un instante… mas negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por su reacción, al recordar como la chica solía invocarla con aquel miserable pergamino. Probablemente, la habría intentado invocar en este momento, en la academia

Paso la hoja, leyendo el perfil y estadísticas de los genins del grupo en el que la habían integrado… Tsuki Koori, una genin de la villa oculta entre las nubes, que destacaba en una defensiva basada en el suiton… por lo demás sus estadísticas estaban apenas por encima del promedio… lo que le llamo atención a al Hokage era que serian dos chicas, en el mismo equipo

No era común que en un mismo equipo se hallaran dos mujeres, por lo general la norma eran dos hombres y una mujer, preguntándose quien había sido el inútil que había seleccionado los grupos, sobre todo al meter a Idei en el equipo del Arashi, el problemático genin del rayo… esa iba a ser una combinación un tanto explosiva

Ese chico, Haru… el joven prodigio de una aldea debilitada por la guerra, y ahora, toda la historia de su pueblo recaía ahora sobre el

La Hokage suspiro, rememorando aquel día, en que Konoha había estado en guerra con aquella villa, cuyo fuerza económico-militar se viera resquebrajada, desde aquella vez de que rompieran un tratado de paz e intentaran secuestrar a la primogénita del clan Hyuga, solo logrando obtener una miserable derrota

Mas alza la cabeza, al notar como tocaron a la puerta, un tanto extrañada, antes de ordenarle que pasara. Cual no fue su sorpresa, al ver como Iruka Umino entro por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de el. La sonrisa calida que caracterizaba al sensei había desaparecido, y en su lugar, pudo ver a un Iruka inusualmente tenso, mientras este dudaba por un instante, antes de hablar

- Hokage-sama …una vez hice una promesa, que en este momento se me obliga a romper.

…

…

- Esto no puede estar pasando – murmuro ella, apenas logrando eludirlo, saltando de mesa en mesas a medida que aquellas "ráfagas" de viento la perseguían, a medida que maldecía e intentaba a toda costa no ser atrapada por los remolinos, mirando de reojo como el desgraciado manipulaba las corrientes con solo su mano sana, controlando varias con solo mover los dedos, retorciéndolas como si de serpientes se trataran, a medida que tragaban la hojarasca del patio de la academia, haciendo que las hojas asemejaran las escamas del reptil

- ¿¡Acaso estas loco!? –le grito Idei, derrapando en el suelo, viendo como los otros genins, los aspirantes de examen que hace un momento practicaban en el patio, eran absorbidos por los torbellinos, haciéndolos volar por todas partes, a medida que aquel tipo los usaba como si fueran proyectiles, mientras ella, alarmada, intentaba realizar un genjutsu, formando varias ilusiones de si misma… mas de poco le sirvió: el otro, manipulando el aire alrededor de la marionetista, la envolvió en un remolino que la arrojo violentamente contra una pared

- Maldición… -se quejo aturdida, apoyándose contra el muro y levantándose, viendo como aquel tipo alzaba de nuevo la mano, haciendo que otra ráfaga literalmente la levantara del suelo, arrastrándola en un ciclón en miniatura mientras ella maldecía, atrapada en el remolino, sacando como pudo el viejo pergamino y desplegándolo a su alrededor, rozando con los dedos los caracteres impresos en esta, que brillaron uno tras otro, al ser tocados

Mas el otro no le permitió terminar la invocación: manipulando el torbellino con un movimiento de su única mano, hizo que aquel ciclón se retorciera y despedazara, arrancándole el pergamino de las manos y lanzándola hacia abajo, haciendo que ella se estrellara contra el suelo, dejándola inconciente

El patio se sumió en un pesado silencio, mientras los apaleados genins vieron como aquel tipo de la villa oculta entre las nubes se aproximo a la chica, tirada en medio del patio, viendo como el chuunin que la había acompañado, se interpuso entre ellos

Mas el ni le hizo el menor caso a Lee, alzando su mano sana y moviendo los dedos, preparando un último golpe, que no pudo terminar, al sentir como algo le inmovilizo el brazo

Ambos bajaron la mirada, al ver como la chica comenzó a incorporarse, rechazando la ayuda de Lee y manteniendo la palma en alto, sujetándolo con los hilos y limpiándose con la mano libre un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de su boca. El semblante frió del el se desmorono, al escuchar como Idei susurro entre dientes -"¿eso es todo lo que tienes, infeliz?"

El crispo los dedos, intentando liberarse, mas en ese instante, su compañera apareció detrás de el, sujetándole con fuerza el brazo

- Basta, Haru… -susurro quedamente, reprimiéndole con la mirada, a la vez que Idei soltaba los hilos, rechinando los dientes al ver como el otro los miro indiferente, soltándose bruscamente de su compañera y dando media vuelta, atravesando el patio y entrando a uno de los edificios de la academia, mientras los otros aspirantes, atemorizados, se apartaron de su paso

La otra integrante del equipo se volvió hacia ellos, fijando su fría mirada sobre la marionetista - Tendrán que perdonarlo –dijo a media voz – no parece el mismo, desde aquel día, en el bosque. Será… un tanto complicado, que nos podamos acoplar como equipo, el lugar que tomaste es el de su hermano. Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con el

Les hizo una vaga reverencia, antes de darse la vuelta, con la intención de alcanzar a su compañero

Lee miro como aquella extraña chica desapareció dentro de la academia siguiendo al otro, antes de volverse, al escuchar como Idei se dejo caer de espaldas, agotada y magullada, dejando escapar un suspiro y preguntando que había sido todo eso

- ¿Estas bien, Idei-san?

- ¿Tu me ves bien? – respondió ella con sarcasmo, tallándose adolorida la cabeza, mas que agotada

…

La chica se detuvo, mirando por un momento por el ventanal del pasillo, hacia donde estaba la academia. Tenten parpadeo, al distinguir como un montón de hojarasca se arremolino sobre el patio de esta, preguntándose cansada si ese par de locos de Idei y Lee podrían haber tenido algo que ver

Suspiro, tallándose por un momento la cara, en un intento por ahuyentar el sueño, mientras se dirigió al despacho de la hokage. La verdad… se sintió un poco mal por haber seguido a su ex-sensei hasta allí, mas pensó que razones pudo haber tenido ella para hacerlo: no solo las palabras de la misma Idei, al haber dicho que Iruka estaba enterado, lo que resultaba realmente una extraña sorpresa, sino también… por aquella mirada que mostró Iruka por solo un instante, cuando les dijo que tenia que ver a la Hokage, sin poder ocultar su urgencia…

Se detuvo, frente a la puerta del despacho, mas justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta se detiene, al escuchar la voz del sensei al otro lado de la puerta, extrañada al percibir tensión en su voz. Se muerde un labio, dudando, mas cuando escucha como la Hokage alza la voz, diciendo que no lo permitiría, se arma de valor, acercándose a la puerta, dispuesta a escuchar

…

- ¿Por qué nunca escuchas, Haru? …desquitarte con ella. No tiene la menor culpa de lo que ha pasado

El chico alza la mirada, mirando como su compañera se acerco, sentándose junto a el en las gradas de lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento, mirándola indiferente por un momento, mas ignorándola y regresando su mirada hacia donde estaban unos cuantos aprendices, practicando… o mas bien aprendiendo el lanzamiento de la kunai, al otro lado del campo… principiantes, apenas lograban lanzarlas mas de unos metros, ni se diga de atinar en el blanco

- ¿No piensas disculparte? – murmuro ella, viendo como este arqueo la ceja, gruñendo antes de asentir levemente, soltando entre dientes algo que lejanamente se asemejo a un lo siento. Ella casi sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos

- Haru… no es a mí con quien debes disculparte

El gruño con furia, recordando a la marionetista, entrecerrando los ojos cuando las palabras de de esta resonaron en su mente " ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" El genin cerró los ojos, cuando una vaga sonrisa cruzo su rostro, ignorando de nuevo a su compañera, que permaneció en silencio a su lado, mientras se hundió en sus recuerdos… aquella frase… prácticamente era la favorita de Kenta…

…

… eres patético! –le grito al ver que el chiquillo tropezó torpemente y cayo de cara contra la piedra en la que se hallaba. Este maldijo, levantándose molesto y viendo como el otro salto hacia tras, cayendo sobre otra de las enormes rocas de aquel claro

El menor manipulo su bastón, cargándolo de una carga eléctrica y lanzándose de nuevo contra su hermano… El mayor, con una simple ráfaga lo regreso de nuevo al suelo, un tanto fastidiado por el poco progreso del condenado chamaco, llevándose la palma a la frente, mas sonriendo levemente, al poder ver como el otro, aun a pesar de lo golpeado y exhausto que se hallaba, se intentaba levantar de nuevo

- Ya déjalo Kenta, será para mañana –dejo escapar el mayor en un suspiro, dándose la vuelta y bajándose de la roca, mas deteniéndose, al escuchar como su hermano se negó. El mayor volvió a negar con la cabeza, dando media vuelta y regresando frente al hermano, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

- "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, hermano?!" – se mofo el magullado chiquillo, sujetándose la pierna lastimada y mirando con furia al mayor, negándose a aceptar la mano que le tendía y levantándose solo, utilizando su bastón como apoyo, lanzando improperio y medio antes de lanzarse contra el.

Este simplemente se hace a un lado, haciendo que el se fuera de largo, tropezara y cayera

- Ya te dije que es suficiente, al menos por hoy – susurro el mayor, tendiéndole de nuevo la mano e ignorando como el otro lo mataba con la mirada

…

Regreso a la realidad, al escuchar como uno de aquellos niños se hirió sin querer el brazo con una de las kunais. La primera reacción del niño fue maldecir por el dolor, mas, al ver como de la herida comenzó a emanar sangre, el pobre se alarmo, asustado impidiendo que a sus compañeros mayores les permitiera revisar la herida

El pequeño se detuvo, al sentir como una mano se poso sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo, alzando la vista y viendo como el chico que había estado en las gradas hace solo un instante le decía con calma que se tranquilizara, mirándole por un momento la herida… a decir verdad, poco mas que un simple rasguño, pero el genin abrió el estuche de su pierna, sacando de el un pequeño frasco, una pomada, aplicándolo en la herida antes de comenzar a arrancar un pedazo de las vendas que envolvía por completo su brazo inútil que pendía en su costado, vendando con un trozo de estas la herida del niño

Haru, viendo como el chiquillo soltaba unas ultimas lagrimas, pudo sentir como un sabor amargo inundo su boca, a medida que el se incorporo sin prisa, apenas prestando atención a como este le dio las gracias, dándose la vuelta y regresando a donde estaba su compañera, que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado

- Ese es el Haru que yo recordaba… -murmuro la chica - ¿porque le vendaste, una herida tan pequeña? –le pregunto, viendo como parte de la venda del chico, desgarrada, colgaba de su brazo

- Mhj… los niños suelen exagerar, lo sabré bien, hubiera hecho un escándalo por algo tan simple… esa venda no va a servir para nada con una herida tan superficial, pero con eso, el chiquillo… -se detuvo, dejando la frase incompleta

- …con eso, lo calmaste ¿no? Psicología aplicada… o algo así, creo. Solías vendar las heridas de tu hermano ¿no? Lo conocí realmente poco

El entrecerró los ojos, entre molesto y dolido, por la forma en que ella sacaba el tema, sin ningún tacto. Su hermano estaba muerto, si… y no era algo que quisiera recordar a cada rato… recordar a ese estupido de Kenta, intentando hacerse el héroe ese día en el bosque… él debió haber muerto en el bosque, no su hermano. Entreabrió los ojos, realmente irritado, al escucharla de nuevo hablar

- Se que no soy buena para este tipo de cosas, pero realmente no me gusta verte irritado y deprimido… solo se que-…

- Detente ¿si? No me importa si intentas ayudar, no quiero hablar de ello

- Pero…

Ella desvió la mirada, hacia donde estaba entrenando los niños, viendo como el que tenia la venda alzo la mano, en su saludo, antes de seguir a los otros, que fueron saliendo del campo, dejándolos solos

- Creo que… -el chico se detuvo, haciendo que ella lo mirada de nuevo - …dejare el examen

- ¿Que? Es-espera… ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has escuchado, no participare en el examen

- No puedes hacer eso, no puedes siquiera permitírtelo, ni siquiera esta en tus manos decidir eso ¿sabes lo que significa esto para la villa?

- ¡¿Y acaso crees que no lo se?! Yo no pedí ser la esperanza de todo un pueblo, yo no pedí esto. Todos los ojos de mi aldea están sobre mi, esperando que demuestre lo que vale nuestra aldea, al derrotar a todos en el examen, que todos vean, como su poder resurgirá, de demostrarle a las otras aldeas… de demostrarle a Konoha!… pero tu nunca sabrás esto, no sabrás lo que significa ver como toda una villa te exige una victoria, de ver como el resto del mundo espera tu humillante derrota… esa es la razón de que nos atacaran aquellos asesinos de la niebla, en el bosque, me buscaban a mi, para matarme a mi, para evitar que representara a la villa… esa es la razón por la que mi hermano esta muerto… yo SOY la razón por la que esta muerto!!

Ella, sentada junto en la grada bajo la cabeza, quedándose en silencio y cerrando los ojos para no ver como el descargo su frustración destrozando las gradas de enfrente, mientras ella se froto un ojo para evitando que alguna lagrima asomara

…

…

- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Morirá si presenta ese examen

- Morirá de todas formas… ese examen es el único anhelo que le queda, y no seria yo quien se lo quitara. Y haré lo posible para que lo cumpla si es necesario

- ¿Aun si eso signifique contradecirme a mi, a la Hokage? Podrías perder tu cargo de maestro, si lo hicieras

- Estaría dispuesto a ello. Me queda aun mucho por delante, dígame usted ¿Qué le queda a ella?

La gondaime, mirando frustrada a joven sensei, se muerde con fuerza el labio, no dispuesta a contestar aquello, no le quedaba nada que objetar… y a pesa de todo, era condenar una vida … mandarla al examen, seria como matarla, y eso, no podía permitirlo

- Morirá en ese examen, y no dejare que lo haga…

…

Al otro lado de la puerta, Tenten se separo de esta, atónita al oír aquello, intentando comprender… ¿Acaso ella…?

…

…


	21. Chapter 21

Las verdades que se ocultan tras las tormentas del corazón, rara vez

Pero bueno… jeh les subí todos los capítulos de un jalon, hasta el capitulo anterior es hasta donde estaba actualizado en fanfic . es, la difunta pagina donde solía subirlo. Este capitulo, que ya no alcance a subir en la otra, se los dejo a ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado!

Capitulo 21 Los siete rollos

Idei suspiro, aun tallándose adolorida la mejilla, apoyándose contra la pared y bajando la mirada distraída hacia el patio, mirando los destrozos causados por el cretino de la nube, y sonriendo levemente, al ver a su escolta, Lee, completamente dormido contra una de las mesas volcadas, mientras varios de los genins le picándole con un palo, sin poder despertarlo, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Ella dejo escapar una vaga sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar negar con la mirada, divertida, al recordar aquella mañana envuelta en arena, cuando encontró a cierta personita dormida en el sofá de la sala

La chica se volvió, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo, en donde se hallaban varios de los examinadores, conversando entre si y matando el tiempo, en espera del aviso del examen escrito. A su pesar, no vio al jounin de la arena

Suspiro, realmente incomoda, preguntándose que pasaría ahora entre ellos dos, después de lo que ocurrió ayer, cuando falto poco para que el terminara diciendo lo obvio… si tan solo ella lo hubiera notado antes.

Ladeo la cabeza, parpadeando por un momento, preguntándose si eso hubiera marcado alguna diferencia

- ¿Realmente yo lo-…? –no pudo ni completar la frase, con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber que pensar y llevándose los dedos a los labios… pero ¿porque? Nada sabia nada de el, aparte de su nombre y su ninjutsu… antes solo lo odiaba, ahora…

Por mas que se ponía a pensarlo, no podía ser verdad… ¿el? ¿y porque demonios el? Era de las personas mas molestas que hubiera conocido, no podía ni articular palabra sin meter la pata…bueno, ella tampoco podía, meterse en problemas le resultaba tan sencillo que…

Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza los parpados a medida que maldijo, preguntándose que a quien engañaba, si realmente quería al condenado

- Que problemático

Se volvió, un tanto alarmada al percatándose de la presencia del uno de los examinadores de la hoja, que se mantuvo recargado contra la baranda junto a ella, antes de dirigirle una mirada apática

- Sueles hablar sola ¿verdad?

- No me digas que-…

- ¿oí todo? Mas o menos -embozo una sonrisa, antes de terminar - son tan problemáticas, las chicas

Idei entrecerró levemente los ojos, un tanto extrañada. ¿Quién era el? Se pregunto, mirándolo de arriba abajo, sin lograr entender porque estaba allí, junto a ella.

- Así que… tu eres Hakanai, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo-…?

- ¿…lo se? –termino el- ¿Debería sorprendente?, como examinador tengo el nombre y la fotografía de todos los aspirantes. –dijo el, mientras cambiaba de posición, sin dejar de mirar el cielo plomizo de la tarde. La chica se sintió realmente incomoda, al ver como el se quedo en silencio, simplemente mirando el pasar de las nubes

- Ehm… disculpa, pero-…

- ¿A que vine, preguntas?

- Aja

- La verdad, simple curiosidad. Quería saber porque entraste al examen, teniendo esta clase de estadísticas –dijo este, alzando su mano y mostrando un portapapeles lleno de papeles. En la de hasta arriba, se hallaba el expediente de ella

La chica torció la boca, un tanto molesta de ver aquello, y mas cuando el chico comento, sin ninguna emoción en su voz – no es la primera vez que alguien con pocas aptitudes intente entrar a este examen, un amigo termino pasando hasta las finales. Aun con este nivel interesante de genjutsu, sigo preguntando ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ella simplemente le lanzo una mirada acida, evadiendo la pregunta

- ¿Solo viniste a fastidiar?

- No. Me habían enviado a decirte un par de cosas, últimamente la gondaime me trae de mensajero. Tsk, problemático

- ¿siempre dices eso?

- ¿siempre hablas sola?

- tu ganas, me callo… ¿que venias a decirme?

- Una, que están llamando a todos, y deberías regresar de nuevo al aula. Y dos, un mensaje de la gondaime. Dice que, al primer reporte mío de que tienes un problema de salud en pleno examen, te sacara de el

Idei rechina los dientes por un momento, mas cierra los ojos, tragándose su ira, dando media vuelta y alejándose, sin dirigirle la palabra

Shikamaru la ve alejarse, sin cambiar su expresión aburrida

- Tsk… problemático. ¿Porque me tuvo que tocar ser el abogado del diablo? –se dice a si mismo. La verdad, aquella sencilla charla había resultado más provechosa de lo que pensó en un principio: estaba claro que entre la chica y el Jounin de la arena había algo, aunque ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo, y… lo mas interesante, al sencilla pregunta ¿Por qué estas aquí? Realmente parecía alterarla… eso, realmente resultaba, bastante interesante…

…

- ¿Pero que demonios esta planeando este tipo? –exclamo el jounin de la arena en voz baja, lanzando una mirada al aula repleta de genins, que comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Hace pocos minutos que los habían convocado de nuevo en aquella sala, en donde se supondría que los genins harían el examen, pero…

Esto… esto no era lo que había esperado hacer como examinador, y realmente estaba muy lejos de ser el examen que el mismo había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo. Miro como Morino se dirigió a sus nuevas "victimas"

- Esta es la primera etapa de examen, el primer filtro para desechar a todos aquellos inútiles que no sean capaces de llamarse chuunins. De todos ustedes, menos de la mitad entrara a la próxima prueba… y esto no es solo una simple amenaza- entrecerró los ojos, dando un vistazo rápido al aula y dándole peso a sus palabras – es una promesa

Desvió la mirada hacia la fila de examinadores, pudiendo el reconocer a cada uno de los rostros allí presentes. Cerró los ojos, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los genins

– Como sabrán bien, o al menos deberían saberlo, la primera etapa varía constantemente con respecto a los años anteriores, y no únicamente me refiero al contenido del examen, sino la dificultad que implica terminarlo… y esta vez, me dispondré a aplicar un método un poco mas… interesante

Se detuvo, sacando un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo, jugueteando con el entre sus dedos

- Bien, esta vez intentaremos una variante un tanto más dinámica: Verán, cada uno de ustedes podrán ver que tienen una hoja completamente en blanco frente a ustedes. Pues no lo esta, el examen esta escrito sobre estas con tinta especial, que solo responde en presencia de uno de estos- dijo, alzando su mano y mostrando el pequeño rollo verde oscuro, con el símbolo de konoha- los llamamos rollos de código, y se utilizan para poder leer esta tinta

En total, habrá 7 rollos ocultos a todo lo largo y ancho de esta academia, que en estos momentos se encuentra ya vacía

El examen escrito consistirá en localizar uno de esos rollos de código, los cuales por cierto se les prohíbe abrir, para poder resolver el examen, y mantener en su poder al menos uno de los rollos al final del examen, para poder aprobar, sin importar si estén todas preguntas contestadas, no pasaran sin uno de estos

Ibiki se permitió una sonrisa sencilla, mirando expectante como aquel sonoro rumor se propago por el salón, pudiendo ver la tensión reflejada en cada uno de los genins. Casi podía leer los pensamientos de esos chicos escritos en sus caras: que simplemente no era posible, que todo esto resultaba… injusto, con solo eran 7 rollos, cuando en aquel salón había mas de 20 equipos diferentes. Ansiedad, temor, frustración… toda una gama de pesimismo invadió la sala, mientras que Ibiki hizo una pausa, sopesando la reacción de los chamacos

- Oh cierto, lo olvidaba –exclamo Ibiki – Durante la prueba, los mismos examinadores actuaran como cazadores, intentando quitarles el rollo. Eso es todo, el examen durara 15 minutos e iniciara a partir de ahora, les deseo suerte –término, entrecerrando los ojos al ver como el salón se vacío en apenas un par de segundos, mientras el, tranquilamente se recargo contra el escritorio, jugando aun con el rollo en su mano

…

- Me las van a pagar-ttebayo -exclamo entre dientes Naruto, sujetándose con fuerza su estomago, recargado contra la puerta del baño y haciendo muecas al compás del gruñir de sus tripas, comenzando a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, antes de desplomarse sobre la baranda, maldiciendo entre dientes. Esos condenados estudiantes que había tenido que cuidar por encargo de Iruka-sensei, le habían hecho todas las bromas contra maestros que conocía, incluida la del borrador en la puerta, y muchas otras que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado, como que los pequeños demonios terminaran poniendo laxante en su bote de ramen instantáneo, con claras consecuencias

Con la barbilla apoyada contra la baranda, abrió los ojos, soportando el malestar estomacal, comenzó a hurgar su bolsillo, preguntándose cuanto costaría algo para la panza, mas deteniéndose, parpadeando un tanto extrañado, al notar el rumor de un combate cerca de allí, solo ahora notando que no había nadie a su alrededor

Algo golpeo con fuerza la baranda junto a el, haciéndole volver hacia su costado y encontrarse con un rostro desfigurado, que le devolvió la mirada con tres ojos negros

- AHHH!!

El cayó contra el suelo, gritando y arrastrándose de espaldas por el pasillo, aterrado y señalando aquella cosa mientras esta chasqueaba la mandíbula repleta de dientes

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto un extrañado Kankuro, asomándose por detrás del hombro de su marioneta

…

- Y bien ¿Ahora que? –pregunto la marionetista, agazapada sobre la rama de uno de los árboles del patio, en donde se hallaban ocultos, mientras ella miraba como Haru se mordió el labio, pensativo, observando una de las paginas en blanco

- Ninguno de los tres tenemos habilidades de búsqueda- murmuro Koori, hincada al lado de su compañero –Las habilidades de Haru son de ataque, y las mías de defensa… en cuanto a tu genjutsu…

- No, tampoco serviría para buscar esas cosas

- Realmente no me refería a utilizarla en búsqueda, lo más prudente seria intentar robar un rollo, que arriesgarnos a no encontrar uno

- ¿Robarlo? ¿Hablan en serio?

- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea, novata? –pregunto agriamente Haru, dando un ultimo vistazo a la hoja, antes de doblarla y guardarla sin ningún cuidado- a menos que quieras robarle el rollo al mismo Special Jounin de la cara cortada

- No pero… quizás… con una ilusión

- Dudo que la ilusión de una simple genin funcione contra ese tipo

- No… no me refería contra el, sino contra alguno de los mismos examinadores, talvez contra alguno de los chuunins

Ambos genins de la nube la miraron, hasta que Haru sonrío levemente

- Tal vez funcione, aunque solo si escogemos bien al objetivo, si el oponente termina siendo un Jounin, será poco menos que un suicidio

…

Kankuro no pudo evitar estornudar ruidosamente, aun controlando con los dedos a Karazu, mientras este, trepado sobre su hombro, mascaba uno de los rollos de código, ante el terror de un equipo de genins que intentaban recuperarlo

Dos de los genins se lanzaron contra el, empuñando kunais, mas ni siquiera llegaban a un metro de el, cuando el jounin los enredo entre sus hilos de chackra, alzándolos del suelo y haciéndoles volar por los aires

- ¡Solo hay 7 de esos! – alcanzo a gritar uno de los genins, intentando incorporarse, sintiendo un escalofrío a cada masticada de la marioneta, que la roía cada vez con mas saña

- ¿Esta bueno el rollito, karazu? –pregunto divirtiéndose de lo lindo con los pobre chamacos, observando su terquedad de recuperar el mascado rollo

- ¿No te parece que estas siendo demasiado cruel? – Kankuro volvió, irritado, viendo como Naruto le miraba con expresión de zorro, riñéndole por su crueldad

- Oye, deja de estar molestando ¿quieres? no es mi problema que te quedaras aquí encerrado por quedarte atascado en la tasa del baño

- ¿Qué has dicho?! –grito Naruto, molesto saltando frente a el y riñéndole- Yo no soy el cabrón que se la pasa molestando niños!

-¿Porque no vas y te estrellas contra la barrera de chackra alzada alrededor del lugar, como hace rato?!

Los tres genins de la hoja se quedaron mirando, cada uno con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como aquellos dos comenzaron a discutir como un par de chiquillos, mientras ellos se apartaron un poco, buscando la manera de recuperar su rollo

…

Haru avanzo por uno de los pasillos, alerta y mirando de soslayo las aulas vacías a su derecha, ignorando a los grupos que buscaban en ellas y volviéndose de cuando en cuando hacia atrás para ver como las dos chicas le seguían, apresurando un poco mas el paso y avanzando hasta la esquina del edificio, saltando sobre la baranda e hincándose sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el patio, por un momento.

Se giro, al notar como desde el fondo del pasillo, al otro lado del edificio, un grupo de shinobis discutían, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor y sonriendo, al lograr ver un rollo, que curiosamente estaba en la boca de uno de ellos

- Idei, Tsuki… encontré un rollo –murmuro, cuando ambas le alcanzaron. Tsuki, quiero un golpe directo en su cara con un cañón de agua, y tu novata, quítale el rollo con tus hilos de-… se corto, cuando Idei se asomo por sobre el borde de la pared, respingando al reconocer a Kankuro, que discutía con Naruto

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Algo así…

Los tres volvieron hacia donde estaba el Jounin, al escuchar una ráfaga de viento y ver como una chica con un enorme abanico aterrizo detrás de Kankuro, antes de propinarle un buen cocotazo, preguntándole que demonios estaba haciendo

Kankuro se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos, asesinando a su hermana con la mirada, sin siquiera notar que había deshecho algunos de los hilos de chacra, haciendo que su marioneta soltara el rollo, que cayo al patio un piso abajo, perseguido por los genins de la hoja

- ¡Esa cosa ya es nuestra! –exclamo Haru, lanzándose por sobre la baranda junto con su compañera

Idei se asomo por la baranda, mirando como el combate comenzó abajo en el patio, trepándose en ella y disponiéndose a saltar, justo en el momento en el que alguien apareció a escasos centímetros de su rostro, colgado del techo, sobresaltándola y haciéndole caer de espaldas de nuevo al pasillo

- ¡Hola! – soltó alegremente el desconocido - que ¿no me recuerdas? Oh cierto, que traigo otra cara- exclamo, tallándose la greña con una sonrisa

- ¿Pero que-…? –comenzó ella, incorporándose de un salto y mirando extrañada aquel tipo… algo en aquella sonrisa, le provoco un escalofrío - ¿Quien eres tu?

El sonrío de una forma un tanto infantil- Vamos, si nos presentamos ayer ¿Las palabras, "Shikon no Jutsu" te recuerdan algo?

…

- ¡Te comportas como un niño! – exclamo Temari, estrellando su abanico en el suelo, sujetándolo de la camisa y zarandeando a su tonto hermano como si fuera un trapo

- ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando esa pequeña y enamorada cabecita tuya, para no deja de meterse en problemas?

- ¡Hey! Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que enamorado?

Ella exhalo con desgana, soltándole y haciendo que el hermano cayera de lleno al piso, llevándose una palmada en la cabeza y preguntándose cuando maduraría su condenado hermano

- ¿Sigues sin querer admitirlo, Kankuro? Allá tu, pero por lo menos toma con un poco de mas seriedad tu papel ¿quieres?, que no te he visto el pelo en lo que lleva de la prueba. Ya cuando acabe todo esto, podrás buscar a tu amiguita. Por mientras concéntrate ¿si?- diciendo esto, la hermana

Kankuro torció la boca, sin contestar, asintiendo levemente y mirando como su hermana dio un salto, alejándose y cazando a otro grupo de genins. El se volvió hacia su marioneta

- Como me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso –se quejo, mientras su marioneta ladeo la cabeza, como si realmente tuviera vida; claro el la controlaba

- Hey, espera un minuto ¿Dónde esta el-…?

…

Haru sonrío con malicia, volviéndose hacia Koori, que retenía al los otros dos del equipo en una masa de agua, mientras el mantenía preso al lider en un remolino, esquivando las ráfagas de agujas que el desgraciado le lanzaba

- Novata, es tu tur-… ¿novata? ¿Dónde coño esta esa Idei?! –grito, maldiciendo con furia, manipulando el torbellino y arrojando al genin contra una pared, haciéndole soltar el rollo, que rodó en el suelo, antes de salir disparado hacia arriba, envuelto en hilos de chacra, cayendo en la mano de Kankuro, que les miro uno a uno, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia Haru

- Hey tu, el cretino del viento ¿Dónde esta Idei?

…

La chica retrocedió, aterrada e incrédula, chocando contra la pared detrás de ella y mirando como el se acomodo de nuevo el protector de la niebla sobre su garganta

- Por tu reacción, puedo suponer que ya has visto uno de estos –comento tranquilamente Shitai, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa usando aquel rostro falso – solo ten en cuenta mi advertencia, porque realmente Kiri esta obsesionado en conseguir ese pedazo de papel

- Por-… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque el desgraciado desapareció, y no sabemos que esta tramando, Si vieras como se puso Tetsu, ya que sin el cara de momia nos va a resultar un tanto complicado completar nuestra misión…-se detuvo, al ver como ella pareció desconcertada - ja! Espera ¿realmente creías que tú y tu papel higiénico eran nuestro objetivo? ¡Nah! Solo pregúntale a tu compañero de la nube como se destrozo ese brazo… como sea, ¡chao, chiquilla!

El tipo se desvaneció, dejando atrás solo un rastro de niebla, que se desvaneció casi al instante en el aire de la tarde, mientras la chica se dejo caer al suelo, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras, intentando entender… de alguna manera, sabia que era cierto, pero… se llevo una mano al pecho, frustrada, esforzándose en recordar… algo en su mente, que no lograba definir, le hacia saber que era cierto

Alzo la vista, sobresaltada, al escuchar como Haru grito su nombre, incorporándose y mirando hacia el patio, antes de escuchar la voz de Kankuro, al fondo del pasillo, preguntándole al tipo de la nube por ella… Idei entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose en distinguir el rollo que el jounin sostenía en la mano

- Hola Idei –se volvió, al escuchar la voz de Naruto, que se hallaba cerca de ella, aun sosteniéndose el estomago, y mirando como ella dio un paso atrás

- Tranquila, no soy examinador, yo solo… soy un simple observador- dijo, con una sonrisa

- ¡Regrésame eso! –exigió Haru, desde el patio, mientras a su alrededor la hojarasca se arremolino con los remolino que el comenzaba a formar, mirando como el marionetista jugueteo con el rollo, antes de tirarlo hacia atrás. Karazu lo tomo en el aire, de nuevo entre sus dientes

- En verdad que ese tipo es de lo peor - comento Naruto – desde hace rato que se la pasa molestando a cuanto genin se le cruza por su camino, destruyéndoles los rollos

- ¿Que? espera ¿no pensara…?!

…

Kankuro sonrío maquiavélicamente, alzando en alto su brazo y moviendo lentamente sus dedos, mientras Karazu se trepaba en su hombro, con el rollo aun en la boca, disponiéndose a tensar los dedos y hacer pedacitos otro rollo…

Se detuvo, abriendo sus chiquitos ojos como platos, como atontado, mientras que un fuerte rubor subió por su rostro, quedándose estático por unos segundos antes de que una nerviosa sonrisa surgiera en su rostro, poniendo ojitos de pervertido

Idei apareció detrás de el, divertida viendo su expresión y quitándole tranquilamente el rollo a karazu, caminando despreocupadamente hacia la baranda y alzando el rollo en alto, sonriendo viendo como Haru le lanzo improperio y medio preguntándole donde se había metido

Idei formo un par de sellos, desvaneciéndose en su característica bruma y dejando a Kankuro junto con Naruto, que le miraba extrañado, agitando su mano frente a la cara de el, preguntándole que tenia

…

- ¿Pero que le hiciste a ese tipo? –pregunto Haru, mirando un tanto extrañado, a través de las hojas del árbol en el que se hallaban, como el Jounin despertaba al fin, gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de ella

Idei, tapándose con ambas manos la boca, intentaba no estallar a carcajadas, entregándole el rollo al chico y mirando divertida hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba Kankuro y Naruto

- Una simple ilusión, estaba tan centrado en ustedes que no se dio ni cuenta: le hice creer, que lo había besado… ehm, quizá fue un tanto… ¿cruel? de mi parte, pobre

- Y me pregunto quien fue más cruel –susurro Koori, alzando la ceja y mirándola por un instante, antes de ver como Haru sacaba su hoja de examen, indicándoles que sacaran cada uno el suyo

Haru acerco el rollo a las tres hojas, mirando con cierto asombro como las letras comenzaron a aparecer impresas sobre las hojas, hace uno segundos en blanco

Mas la fascinación de los tres ante el truco no duro mucho, cuando comenzaron a leer las preguntas. Eran un tanto…

"Si un Ninja A lanza una kunai a 30 metros de su objetivo, un Ninja B, con una fuerza de 30 newton's compensando la acción del viento de frente desviando el tiro 25 grados. Ambos ninjas van corriendo paralelamente a una velocidad de 25 kilómetros por hora ¿acertara en el blanco? Nota: esta lloviendo"

- ¿Pero que demonios es esto? –exclamo Haru, incrédulo

Time

Uuhhhh… sepa, no tengo la menor idea, algunos fragmentos los tuve escritos desde que empecé el fic

Listening

Shell Shock - Clint Mansell

Courage - Superchick

Beauty from Pain - Superchick

Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Al menos hoy, cuando lo termine

Al cabo, chao!! …y cuídense!!


	22. Chapter 22

Hola!!

Pos como s'tan? Yo aquí tirado, para variar, escarbando en mi tiempo para subiéndoles un capitulo mas

Pues la verdad, se lo podría haber subido mucho mas rápido, de no ser por le hecho de que termine eliminando de la historia algo así como el 70 por ciento de lo que tenia ya escrito para el final… la verdad, quizá sea por mi actual buen humor… el hecho de que encontraba muy deprimente la forma en que cerraba la historia, escrita cuando estaba por abandonar mi carrera como científico… es sorpréndete como mi estado de animo influye en mis escritos, en verdad

Pero me extiendo para variar, espero que sea de su agrado, chao!! [y cuídense! X3]

* * *

Capitulo 22 La herencia del Corazón de Arena

- ¡Por un demonio! –exclamo frustrada la chica, tallándose la frente ya con dolor de cabeza, sin lograr resolver mas que un par de esas infelices preguntas, y hasta eso, de los mas sencillos! argh! Se llevo una palmada en la cabeza, realmente chocada

Idei, distraída, se volvió hacia donde se hacia el edificio de la academia, pudiendo ver como el jounin de la arena corría de aquí a allá, buscándoles entre los pasillos. Ahora no solo traía consigo a Karazu, sino también había invocado a otras dos marionetas mas, igual de extrañas que la primera. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguirlas mejor. Una era un tanto parecida a Karazu, pero esta tenia cuernos, una cara como chupada o estirada, y estaba extrañamente panzona; la otra, era algo así como una salamandra gigante. Todas tenían tres ojos

Exhalo, bajando la mirada y llevando una mano hacia su estuche, palpándolo, contando con su mente lo poco que traía consigo, todo lo que había logrado traerse de Suna, su dinero, sus agujas oxidadas y el viejo pergamino con la que invocaba a Idia, su desgastada y acabada marioneta. Sonrío con tristeza, pensando que nunca llegaría a tener la habilidad de Kankuro… controlar tres marionetas a la vez, manipular una enorme alabarda, como la de anoche… el simplemente estaba en otro nivel, y ella nunca lo alcanzaría

Se volvió, un tanto fuera de base, cuando Koori le dio un codazo, percatándose de que llevaba un buen rato mirando a la distancia. Torció media sonrisa a Koori, que la miraba fríamente, antes de que Idei bajara la vista avergonzada, regresando a su hojita y releyendo la penúltima pregunta

Pasaron los segundos, sin que ella lograra enterarse de nada. Frustrada se revolvió lentamente el cabello, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la rama y volviéndose hacia su fría compañera

- Oye Tsuki… ehmm ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- Cinco minutos –susurro ella

- Oh, bueno… ¿lograste algún otro?

- El ultimo, creo. Toma. No creo poder resolver otro

Idei la miro por un instante, alzando ligeramente la ceja ante el brazo alzado de ella pasándole la hoja, mientras ella solo acertó a dar un gracias, casi encogiéndose de hombros tomando la hoja, comenzando a copiar la pregunta.

Al cabo de un momento alzo la vista, volviéndose hacia el chico

- ¿Que tal tu Haru? –pregunto, sin obtener respuesta alguna, notando como el comenzó a encogerse sobre si mismo, de espaldas a ellas, enfrascado sobre su arrugada hoja, y viendo como desde la cabeza del chico se alzaba una nubecita de humo.

Tsuki la detiene con un ademán, cuando ella intento preguntarle de nuevo, acercándose a ella y hablándole al oído, con una sonrisa

- Déjalo, es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo

- ¿Ah? Pero… -se detuvo, mirando como la chica comenzó a contar los segundos, apartándose ligeramente, a la vez que un aura verde emano del chico

- tres… dos… uno

Haru exploto en un arranque de ira, maldiciendo con furia, estrujando la hoja y haciéndola pelota, lanzándola por sobre su hombro, sin notar como su Tsuki se estiro para atraparla

Esta comenzó a desdoblándola con calma y sin siquiera prestarle atención, a diferencia de la otra chica, que miraba un tanto asustada como el chico maldecía entre dientes rascándose con furia la greña con su única mano, a la vez que un pequeño remolino le envolvía, arrancando las hojas del árbol a su alrededor

- Tranquila, le suele pasar… -le susurro ella, copiando una de sus preguntas sobre el arrugado papel de su compañero, doblándolo pulcramente y guardándolo entre su ropa

– bueno, ya casi es hora, Haru

Idei solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el mini-ciclón que comenzaba a dejar pelón al pobre árbol y que amenazaba por lanzarlas por los aires… pero solo duro unos pocos segundos mas, viendo como el comenzó a calmarse, haciendo que toda la hojarasca cayera al suelo

Escucho como Haru suspiro resignado, volviéndose hacia ellas con un semblante apagado, incorporándose sin ganas de la rama.

- Eso fue demasiado impulsivo Haru, solo falta que un-… -Tsuki se giro, percatándose de algo, mas nada pudo hacer

Todo paso demasiado rápido…

Idei abrió asustada los ojos, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando el rostro de Kankuro apareció frente a ella, mostrándole una sonrisa realmente perturbadora.

- Hola

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La enorme salamandra de madera hizo pedazos la rama en la que se encontraban, convirtiéndola literalmente en astillas mientras los tres se apartaban, saltando cada uno a una rama diferente, haciéndole frente al Jounin, mientras este, despreocupado, se mantuvo con una mano en el bolsillo, moviendo lentamente los dedos de la otra mano, mirándoles con una sonrisa bastante arrogante

-Esto va a resultar entretenido –exclamo Kankuro con cierta maliciosa en su voz, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la marionetista, mirando como ella saco su viejo pergamino, comenzando a desplegarlo…

Idei se quedo estática, pálida, viendo como el filo de las armas de Karazu quedaron a escasos centímetros de su frente, goteando aquel veneno púrpura

- No eres la única con trucos bajo la manga ¿sabes? – Kankuro giro levemente, a tiempo para inmovilizar a los otros dos usando sus hilos, alzando levemente la ceja al ver como le mataban con la mirada.

Kankuro suspiro, un tanto más calmado, cerrando los ojos y, esta vez, sonriendo de una forma mas genuina – Oh vamos, no me miren así, solo hago mi trabajo, ya saben, lo del examinador y todo eso… aparte de que - se giro hacia donde estaba Idei, ampliando su sonrisa – cierta personita me hizo enojar

Ella solamente alcanzo a cerrar los ojos, embozando una sonrisa nerviosa, pero deteniéndose sobresaltada, al escuchar como el timbre de la academia sonó un par de veces, haciendo que el Jounin maldijera por lo bajo

-… y justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme- soltó entre dientes -Bueno, ya que. Oye Idei, dile a tus secos compañeros que tienen que reunirse en el centro del patio, la prueba acabo –dijo el, a pesar de saber que los otros dos podían oírlo perfectamente, embozando su típica media sonrisa y alzando en alto sus dedos índice y medio, usando la señal de paz, antes de simplemente desaparecer, junto con sus marionetas, dejando como único rastro la arena que recubría la rama en la que ella estaba de pie

Idei cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, aun pálida y con un tic en el ojo, con el pergamino en su mano a medio desplegar. Eso había sido un tanto…

…

No podía dejar de reír, al punto de comenzar a ahogarse, golpeándose frenéticamente el pecho, jalando desesperadamente una bocanada de aire, solo para soltar otra carcajada, de solo recordar la expresión de la chica… simplemente no tenia precio!

- De veras que tienes un concepto un tanto retorcido de diversión, hermano

El chico se volvió, mirando como Temari se acerco hacia las gradas, donde el se hallaba, mientras el cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca, acomodándose sobre su enorme marioneta Sanshōuo, alzando la ceja y mirando como ella se sentó al lado de el. Ella se volvió, al sentir como Karazu ladeo la cabeza hacia ella, "mirándola" y castañeando los dientes

- Podrías dejar de hacer eso, es realmente escalofriante -exclamo ella, apartando a la marioneta y mirando como el otro simplemente se reía, aun con los dedos en alto

Ella también sonrío, curiosa al notar como el estaba de buen humor… lo que, pensó para si, rara vez ocurría. Suspiro para sus adentros, al pensar que cierta personita problemática de la ola tendría algo que ver… vaya, últimamente este de Shika le estaba pegando esa expresión… aunque la verdad, la palabra le quedaba como anillo al dedo a esa niña. Se volvió hacia su hermano, ya un poco molesta, viendo como este no dejaba de soltar carcajadas a cada rato, haciendo que las marionetas imitaran el gesto, mirandole de forma acida

- Perdón, perdón… es que no pude evitarlo, fue una buena venganza –exclamo el, secándose las lagrimas

- Si sigues así, solo lograras que esa chica te deteste – soltó ella, logrando que la sonrisa de su hermano se apagara lentamente – Kankuro, Kankuro, si serás igual a Gaara en este tipo de detalles, mas románticos no podrían ser ustedes dos

- Oye ¿Qué intentaste decir con eso? No, olvídalo, conociéndote… espera ¿y porque Gaara? El nunca se ha fijado en una chica

- K-kankuro… ¿pero es que no te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿ah? ¿De que?

La chica no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente, mirando de soslayo como su hermano rebuscaba en su mente intentando ver lo evidente

Estaba claro, los hombres de esta familia no eran buenos para estas cosas… herencia, era seguro. Con Kankuro, la cosa bien podría no ser muy complicada, quizá algún consejo le serviría… aunque, con Gaara…

- Olvídalo ¿quieres? –soltó ella al final, meciendo levemente la cabeza –mejor preocúpate por ti mismo. Si tanto te interesa tu amiga ¿Por qué no la felicitas por lo del examen? Mira que soportarte es todo un logro –dijo ella, formando una sonrisa al ver como torció levemente la boca, antes de mirar al techo, meditándolo

- Ya lo había estado pensando… pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada

- ¿Y porque no simplemente la invitas a cenar?

- ¿Ce-cenar…?

…

La chica miro a su alrededor, mientras se reunieron con los otros grupos, notando como todos, sin excepción, se les veían nerviosos, al igual que ellos. Se pregunto si realmente era posible que alguno hubiera logrado terminar esa prueba. Por donde le mirara, esas preguntas no eran del todo… normales

Fue cuando miro hacia el tipo de la cara cortada, extrañada al ver como este estaba… espera ¿realmente estaba riendo?

Morino Ibikki no fue capaz de contener una fuerte carcajada, lanzando una mirada divertida a los equipos alzando levemente la ceja, antes de ordenar –Den un paso al frente los equipos que posean un rollo

Por unos segundos, hubo un pesado silencio, en el que los grupos se miraron entre si, dudando antes de dar el paso al frente. Ellos mismos fueron los que se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, cuando once de los veintitrés equipos dieron un paso al frente

- Era mentira que hubiera solo 7 rollos, ya que en realidad habíamos ocultado mas de 30 de estas cosas, muchos más de los que realmente hubieran necesitado usar

Fue la misma presión de conseguir y conservar un objeto codiciado, evitando que los otros equipos se enteraran de que lo tenían, y bajo el acoso de los cazadores, lo que representaba realmente todo esto. Conservar y recabar información bajo presión, esa es la prueba… aunque, por otro lado, realmente tengo que admitir que fue entretenido ver como falto poco para que se mataran unos a otros por los rollos que otros equipos ya habían hallado, realmente esta idea de los rollos resulto interesante después de todo –dijo, sujetándose la barbilla con expresión complacida

Los genins se miraron entre si, sin poder realmente creerlo…

…

Desde el segundo piso de uno de los pasillos, Shikamaru, recargado contra la baranda y con la expresión de siempre, mantenía la vista fija hacia el patio, observando como Ibiki comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.

Gruño, recorriendo con la mirada los grupos de genins hasta detenerse en el grupo de Arashi, con sus dos problemáticos integrantes. Haru, meciendo impaciente su brazo destrozado envuelto en vendas empapadas en sangre seca, molesto con la explicación; e Idei que, agotada, parecía curiosamente… divertida ante aquello

El exhalo con cansancio, apoyándose sobre la baranda y alzando la ceja, viéndola. El asunto de esa chica y su pergamino no pudo haber surgido en peor momento, pensó para si, y mirando como la chica de la ola sonreirá animada, a pesar del cansancio… mas esa sonrisa no duro mucho, viendo como Morino prosiguió, ante las protestas de los participantes, cuando les explico que la prueba del bosque de la muerte seria dentro de tres días, en contra de lo usual.

El embozo una sonrisa cansada, viendo como el tipo de la nube realmente parecía de lo mas molesto, cuando en realidad la culpa habia sido de el, o mas bien, de su villa, que había presionado a Konoha para posponer lo mas posible el examen, con la esperanza de que su candidato estuviera en condiciones. En realidad, se había hecho el examen escrito en contra de los intereses de la villa oculta entre las nubes

Demasiados problemas para una semana, se decía, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando ignorar el alboroto del patio, mientras comenzaba barajar aquella extraña constelación de "situaciones complicadamente problemáticas":

Los bastante peculiares avistamientos nocturnos de-según los testigos mas aterrorizados- "demonios" que emergían de una bruma surgida de la nada, atacando a cualquiera que hallaran a su paso… el atentado contra el genin de la nube y los asesinatos de no solo los otros aspirantes al cruzar el bosque, sino de muchos de sus senseis, provocando una violenta respuesta por parte de las villas de la nube, la niebla y la hierba, deteriorando las ya de por si inestables relaciones con estas villas…y para sazonar las cosas, el problemático asunto del pergamino maldito ese, entrelazado con la extraña conducta y la inestable salud de la chica…

De alguna manera, todo aquello parecía estar relacionado… lo difícil era encontrar como

"_había_ _surgido en el peor momento_"

Realmente no había forma de que fuera una simple participante mas, le parecía claro. El simple hecho de que esta fuera incluida en el equipo del prodigio de la nube rompía por completo las reglas básicas de formación de equipos

…de alguna forma podría estar implicada, pero ¿de que forma? ¿agente? ¿espía? No… si se detenía a pensarlo, su modo de actuar dejaba mucho que desear; imprudente, seria la palabra, si su objetivo era no llamar la atención había logrado todo lo contrario, era el objetivo perfecto… ¿demasiado perfecto?

Shikamaru abrió lentamente los ojos, echándole un último vistazo a la chica, antes de alzar la vista al cielo turbio, observando el lento pasar de las nubes por sobre la academia, grises y opacas

…

Idei alzo la vista al cielo plomizo, cerrando los ojos y exhalando despacio, abriéndolos lentamente, al fin aliviada de la presión que le había causado ese condenado examen escrito… aunque si lo pensaba, de escrito no tenía nada…

Distraída miro hacia la baranda del segundo pasillo, en donde habían encontrado al jounin de la arena. Fue cuando noto a sus dos guardaespaldas, a lado de un aun adolorido Naruto, que se sujetaba todavía su rugiente estomago. Miro como Lee, a su lado, la saludaba animado.

La marionetista parpadeo, cuando se fijo en Tenten, notando como ella la estaba mirando de una forma… un tanto mas extraña de lo normal

Dejo caer los hombros, sonriendo levemente al sentir como Haru, a su lado, maldecía más que irritado, preguntando que demonios haría durante esos días

- Al final nos fue bien, deja de quejarte Haru –había susurrado Tsuki

- Aja –alcanzo a decir Idei, sin prestarle realmente atención, comenzando a sentirse incomoda bajo la mirada de la especialista en armas, caminando junto a su equipo mientras Morino les despedía.

- ¿Y? … ¿piensas entrenar con nosotros?

Solo ahora ella se volvió hacia Tsuki, rascándose por un momento la cabeza

- No tengo idea, no creo que el se lo tome a bien –comento, señalando con la mirada a Haru, que simplemente se volvió, sin darse por aludido, alejándose un poco y dejándose caer sobre lo que alguna vez fue una mesa

- Buen punto –comento en voz baja la genin de la nube

- Y bueno, ¿que piensan hacer ahora?

- Regresaremos al hospital, tenemos que ver que se puede hacer con el brazo de Haru – dijo, echando una mirada a su compañero antes de volverse hacia ella- ¿y tu?

- No tengo ni idea… supongo que dormir un rato, creo, estoy acabada…

- No. Tú vas a cenar

Las dos se volvieron de súbito, al percatarse de cómo el jounin de la arena apareció de súbito detrás de Idei

…

Idei alzo levemente la vista, mirando la parrilla colocada sobre la mesa sobre la que crepitaban en estos momentos unos cortes de carne, preguntándose como demonios había aceptado

La verdad sea dicha, esa había sido la invitación menos romántica que pudiera haber existido, sobre todo al recordar preguntas como ¿Tienes hambre? o ¿Dónde demonios habrá un restaurante por aquí?

Pero bueno… allí estaba. Y tenía hambre. Así que simplemente ignoro a un nervioso Kankuro, sentado a su lado, y comenzó a comer con saña, agradeciéndole en silencio a Kankuro por la ausencia de su molesta escolta

…

- Pero mira que esta niña le encanta desaparecerse- comento una irritada Tenten, en la entrada de la academia, alzando la mirada para ver como Lee, trepado a un muro, llamaba a voces a la genin. Suspira, realmente hastiada, suponiendo que debía agradecer a cierto jounin molesto por complicarles a cada rato la tarea

- ¿mm?- se vuelve, al ver como calle abajo se fue acercando Ino, con semblante apagado, pasando frente a ella como si no la notara siquiera. Tenten alzo la mano, saludándola, mas casi dando un paso atrás, cuando esta la miro fastidiada, con aquella espeluznante expresión demacrada y ojerosa

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto secamente

- Ehmm… bueno, solo estábamos buscando a-…

- Adivino: a Hakanai, hace rato se apareció con Kankuro preguntándome de un restaurante por aquí. Los mande al que solemos ir con Asuma-sensei

- ehmm… ¿y ese esta por…?

- Olvídalo –soltó con un gesto de cansancio - les llevare, no estoy de humor para dar indicaciones…

…

La verdad, no era precisamente lo que esperaba Kankuro

El… bueno, el esperaba poder entablar algo así como una conversación, cualquier tipo de conversación, tal y como le había sugerido Temari, pero…

Bueno, de entrada eso le estaba resultando un tanto complicado… y el hecho de que la chica ni siquiera lo pelara y comiera como si no hubiera un mañana no le ponía las cosas nada fáciles

…

- Amor…

Aquella soltaría palabra broto de los labios de un distante Gaara, que miraba abstraído hacia la noche nublada, tan turbia y agitada… como su alma lo estaba en aquel momento. Bajo la cabeza, alzando lentamente su mano hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos el sello grabado en sangre sobre su frente. Amor

Aquella simple palabra, aquel sentimiento que tanto dolor había provocado en su vida, ahora se presentaba bajo una forma que nunca hubiera esperado encontrar

La verdad sea dicha: no sabia que hacer. No sabía como actuar ante esto. Algo en su interior le causaba dolor, le era imposible no pensar en ella. Algo… algo que no podía precisar, ocurría en su interior, dejándole frustrado

Su mente evoco las imágenes de sus dos hermanos, una sonriente y brusca, sujetando del cuello a un malhumorado de cara pintarrajeada. La imagen se mantuvo en su mente… realmente le querían, y el a ellos… a pesar de lo horrible que llego a tratarlos, el cariño que existió entre ellos siempre estuvo allí… la preocupación de Temari… la sonrisa de el que hacia pasar por forzada

… el amor de hermanos, era lo único que el conocía, era lo único que el había, de un modo u otro, logrado moldear. Pero con ella… por un tiempo, el se había mostrado distante y frío, como siempre solía ser… alguna ocasional sonrisa de su parte, ante las meteduras de pata de su alumna… su rostro, raspado y aun así sonriente, después de un pesado entrenamiento… aquella actitud dulce…

¿Cómo a una hermana? No… nunca se sintió así ante Temari. El simplemente había ignorado esa peculiar sensación, a medida que la vio crecer durante esos tres años como su sensei, a medida que la vio progresar como kunoichi de la arena

- Matsuri…

…

Ella suspiro, apagada y triste, mirando distante aquel cielo turbio a medida que el aire que soplaba débilmente en aquel balcón se iba enfriando conforme el sol moría detrás de la montaña de los Hokages

Nunca debió decírselo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, recordando turbada como aquella expresión había cruzado el rostro del chico aquel día, aquel rostro sereno y tranquilo tan característica en el, se había opacado, mostrándole solo una cosa… confusión

Recordaba como los labios de el habían temblado por un momento, bajando por unos momentos su mirada aguamarina hacia su escritorio, aun sujetando los informes que ella hace solo un instante le había entregado

El alzo la mirada hacia ella, que se había mantenido estática, paralizada ante el hecho de habérselo dicho, incrédula ante su propia insensatez. Podía sentir el pasar de los segundos, en los que el simplemente la miraba. Realmente ella, llegando ese momento, habría esperado oír cualquier cosa… cualquiera, excepto aquello

- Bien

Una sola y fría palabra, simples cuatro letras, habían bastado para desmoronarlo todo

Aquellos segundos de silencio, en los que el mantuvo la vista sobre las hojas, sin dar ninguna muestra de que diría nada mas, como si simplemente nada hubiera pasado. Ella simplemente bajo cabeza, esforzándose en contener por un momento las lágrimas, dándose lentamente la vuelta y saliendo del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras si

Abría sido mejor, nunca decírselo

- Pescaras un resfriado si te quedas aquí afuera – Matsuri se volvió, al escuchar como Temari se acerco, igualmente recargándose sobre la baranda del balcón, al lado de ella, mostrándole una de sus calidas sonrisas, sugiriéndole que entrara al cuarto, que ya comenzaba a hacer frío

Ella se le quedo mirando, al ver como la niña no contesto. Temari torció levemente la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro - Siguen sin dirigirse la palabra ¿cierto? Se que no es realmente de mi incumbencia pero… bueno, en realidad si lo es, ya que es mi hermano, pero creo que eso no cuenta si tomamos en cuenta que-…

Se detuvo, al ver el semblante apagado que le mostró la niña. – ahm ¿Matsuri?

Temari se le quedo mirando, por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el viento helado – Lo se, lo se… pero también tu deberías saber que pasaría algo así, sabes como es él con este tipo de cosas, no son su fuerte. No te puedo decir que le des su tiempo, ya que el terminara sepultando el asunto, literalmente

- Pero… ¿que puedo hacer?

- Solo búscale, de alguna forma se que el lo siente, aunque el ni siquiera sepa entenderlo… no es un mal chico realmente, solo tiene un pequeño inconveniente, un detalle que creo que tu le puedes echar la mano – Temari amplio aquella sonrisa, volviéndose hacia la chica

- Solo enséñale a amar

…

* * *

Supongo que quizá lo hallan notado, los últimos capítulos, aun con sus dosis de ese no-se-que-demonios-esta-pasando, el suspense que tanto me encanta, han sido un tanto mas… ehm, cual seria la palabra? Más relajado, enfocándome mas en la relación sentimental de los hermanos de la arena [de allí el titulo de este capi en particular]

Pero en fin, la verdad sea dicha, este fic esta en la antesala de su final, y esta por acabarse [seeehh… como adelanto, básicamente el "infierno"-léase sueños paranoicos de Ino- sigue intacto… mwajaja]

How far we've come - matchbox twenty

Moonlight talk - Yasuharu Takanashi [Naruto Shippuden The Movie Soundtrack]

Breakaway - kelly clarkson

Yuugure - Toshiro Masuda [Naruto Orginal Soundtrack]

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy

Waterloo - John Powell

…


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!!! Ñaja! Pues como ven, me esforcé en subirles con menos retraso estos últimos capítulos, usando mi tiempo libre para escribir como enajenado…bueno, la verdad no me quejo, no podria estar mejor [si les contara como es ser esto de paramedico, es genial! Anatomía, visitas a la morgue, rappel y nudos, entrenamiento militar, trotadas por los cerros… es una delicia, en verdad, aun sigo emocionado con mis tijeras de punta de botón, mi pupilera y mi estetos, me acabo de comprar el equipo X3]

Pero creo que me salgo del tema, sorry…

Al cabo, este capitulo es una mezcla un tanto extraña, en donde la "tranquila cena" se encuentra intercalada por fragmentos un tanto… inquietantes, diría yo. Tal y como reza el titulo del capi, este esta marcado por los contrastes de una escena a la otra

Las cosas comienzan a ponerse un tanto oscuras, diría yo… al cabo, espero sea de su agrado, chao!!

* * *

Capitulo 23 Contrastes ¿Blanco o Negro?

Sakura se recargo contra la pared, mirando de reojo la puerta del despacho de la Hokage junto a ella, cerrando los ojos por un momento y bajando la mirada hacia la carpeta marrón que sujetaba, suspirando antes de separarse de la puerta

Ese era el informe mas complicado que había hecho en su vida, y aun a pesar de que uso todo su empeño para terminarlo esa misma mañana, aun dudaba ella misma de lo que había hallado, resistiendo la tentación de retirarse y revisarlo una vez más, tocando sin convicción a la puerta

Tsunade la hizo pasar, mientras se reclino sobre su sofá con las manos bajo su barbilla, mirando como su alumna se quedo de pie por un momento, antes de extender su brazo y dejar el folder sobre el escritorio sin decir palabra

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, antes de que la Hokage exhalara despacio

- Esperaba que terminaras esto a primera hora ¿Qué te retraso? –dijo ella, esforzándose en no sonar molesta ante su alumna, que se hallaba tan demacrada como ella. Aquellos últimos días había resultado de lo más… estresantes

- Algo anda muy mal con esa chica –alcanzo a decir a media voz Sakura, mirando como su maestra alzo la carpeta.- No se realmente que es, y realmente me arriesgaría a decir que es una especie de enfermedad –se detuvo, al ver como una sonrisa cruzó por un instante el rostro de la hokage

- Esta mañana, en esta oficina estuvo Iruka Umino, relatándome con lujo de detalle acerca de esta chica. Tu informe me habría servido de mucha ayuda si lo hubieras entregado esta mañana, no a estas horas de la tarde, al menos para corroborar como el sensei rompió aquella promesa.

- ¿Iruka-sensei? Ex-… exactamente, ¿De que le contó Iruka? –pregunto ella, pareciendo aturdida

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –pregunto ella, entrecerrando los ojos

- Véalo por usted misma, no me creería de otra forma –contesto la chica, señalando la carpeta en manos de su maestra, mirando como esta la abría, pasando de hoja en hoja, antes de detenerse, parpadeando y volviendo a revisar aquel fragmento del escrito

- ¿Necrosis de tejido?

…

Tejido muerto…

Le eras imposible no pesar en aquella escena, a medida que Idei, ensimismada sobre su tazón, removía el trozo de carne a medida que iba recordando sus palabras, recordando…

Ella había retrocedido un par de pasos, aterrada, mirando como el genin de la niebla comenzaba a aflojarse su protector, separándoselo un poco mas del cuello y dejando a la vista una porción de carne negra y reseca, carente de piel, idéntica a las criaturas que el solía llamar mascotas

- Apuesto que también tienes uno, ¿o será que me equivoco? Como sea. Por tu reacción, puedo ver que ya has visto uno de estos –susurro, sonriendo, al ver como ella se llevo una mano al pecho, con la mirada perdida

…

Idei cerró los ojos, aun con los palillos que temblaban levemente entre sus dedos. La verdad sea dicha: hubiera preferido nunca tener que haber recordado aquello… habría preferido morir antes de ver lo que había intentado simplemente olvidar

Morir… su boca se seco, cuando esa palabra se estanco con fuerza en su mente, abriendo apenas los ojos y mirando fijamente el tazón a medio comer, completamente ensimismada, sin notar como Kankuro se volvió hacia ella, comentándole algo acerca de lo bueno que estaba la comida, deteniéndose al verla así

- ¿Sucede algo?

Ella dejo caer los palillos, casi aterrada al oír su voz, mientras Kankuro la miraba un tanto turbado, al ver su reacción, preguntándole que tenía

- ¿Ah?! …no, es solo… recordaba algo-… - tartamudea, antes de detenerse, exhalando lentamente, esforzándose en olvidarlo una vez más, sepultándolo en el fondo de sus recuerdos, como solía hacer, volviéndose y mostrándole una sonrisa

El, con un nudo en la garganta, la miro sin decir palabra. Conocía esa sonrisa triste y cansada, y realmente le dolía verla una vez más

Pero ambos se volvieron, al escuchar una voz bastante familiar preveniente de la entrada de la puerta…

- Oh, maldición –exclamo el Jounin, viendo como el molesto par de Tenten y Lee aparecían detrás de la rubia enfermera de expresión cansada

- ¡Hola! –soltó Lee, alzando su mano en alto al verlos, tomando asiento frente a la mesa junto con las otras dos chicas, Tenten comentando con una sonrisa acida lo mucho que les estaban complicándoles su trabajo; e Ino, que simplemente se sentó frente a Idei, sin decir palabra, recargando los codos sobre la mesa y acunando su rostro sobre sus manos, mirándoles con expresión somnolienta

Tenten miro de reojo al Jounin, que prácticamente los asesinaba con la mirada, mientras ella tomaba tranquilamente con unos palillos un par de trozos de carne que aun quedaban sobre la parrilla, sirviéndole a su compañero uno

Una gotita bajo por la cabeza de la marionetista, mirando sin atreverse a decir palabra la escena, antes de volverse hacia Ino, notando con cierta curiosidad su apagado semblante, tan distinto a como lo vio esa mañana, cuando le dejo aquel "extravagante" atuendo púrpura, preguntándole que le ocurría

Retrocedió ligeramente, mirando la expresión homicida que esta le mostró, antes de soltar entre dientes que solo era sueño, comentando casi para si misma que mataría por poder dormir, aunque sea un poco, sin tener aquellas pesadillas

Idei parpadeo, dudando por solo un instante antes de alzar sus manos sobre la mesa- Ehmm… Creo que tengo algo que podría ayudar. –juntó ambas manos, realizando una serie de sellos- ¡Nemuri!

Pasaron un par de segundos, en los que nada ocurrió, haciendo que la rubia alzara la ceja, molesta

- Ehmm, Idei… ¿!Y que carajo se supone que-…?! –exclamo casi histérica, dejando la frase a medias, cuando su cabeza cayo como piedra sobre la mesa, completamente dormida

- Listo, sueño forzado… te impide soñar, mas relaja el cuerpo al bloquear las señales de… emmh -la chica se detiene, alzando la mirada al techo como intentando recordar - o al menos eso creo ¿era así?

Lee se quedo mirando a Ino, que comenzó a roncar quedamente, acurrucándose sobre su plato vacío

- Ehm, Idei ¿como aprendiste a usar una técnica hipnótica? –pregunto

- Pues… bueno, es una larga… historia - les mostró una sonrisa tonta, mas ladeo la cabeza, con mueca resignada, al ver la mirada de todos- … de acuerdo, me la enseño Iruka-sensei

- ¿Iruka? …pero si el no enseña nada de eso en la academia –comento Tenten

La marionetista se mordió el labio, apartando ligeramente la mirada, a la vez que su semblante se tenso, comenzando con voz apagada - Solía darme trucos o consejos aun fuera de clases, técnicas ilusorias sencillas tal como esta… según sus palabras tengo potencial para el genjutsu, y me enseño las que el sabia, la del sueño, la de falsos alrededores que personalice con bruma y otras mas… incluso quiso presentarme a una especialista en ilusiones llamada Kuranei o algo así

- Entonces… ¿ Kurenai te enseño genjutsu?

- Mjh… no -torció la boca, ya con clara molestia en su rostro. – Por mucho que me insistiera Iruka-sensei en que me especializara en genjutsu… siempre le diré que no, que lo mió es el Kugutsu no jutsu, el arte de las marionetas… ¿las ilusiones? Solo son mentiras para que no me atrape el adversario… -termino secamente, jugueteando con los palillos, moviendo la punta en círculos sobre su plato a medio comer

Kankuro la miro por un instante jugueteando con los palillos, preguntándose porque había reaccionado así

…

Idei río, ante las ocurrencias de Lee, que contaba sus misiones que le habían tocado con Naruto, en un intento por romper aquel pesado silencio que hace unos momentos se había formado

- Si… ese Naruto –soltó la chica, sonriendo al recordarle –todo un caso de chico, la verdad –se detiene, mirando por un momento al techo – siempre me pareció curioso que tenga el nombre de esas espirales raras que luego le ponen al ramen, o que se llame igual al puente que une mi isla con el continente –baja la vista hacia su escolta, notando como los chuunin se miraron entre si por un momento

- ¿Qué no lo sabes?

- ¿eh?

- Nombraron ese puente en su honor ¿no se supone que vives allí? Deberías saberlo

- ¿Ah? –ella se quedo parpadeando un momento – esperen, ¿el cuento ese era cierto?

- ¿Cuento?

- Vaya… la verdad nunca lo tome en serio, nunca espere que alguien se llamara así… Si, hay una historia de sobre el final del dominio de Gato sobre la isla, mi abuelo la recopilo en uno de sus libros, el problema es que como el usa toda la información que encuentra, sin importar de quien venga, la verdad el libro fue de lo mas confuso… entonces, ¿Naruto es el "valeroso chico cabeza-hueca" del la historia?

- ¿Ca-cabeza-hueca? …supongo que si -alcanzo a decir Tenten, no pudiendo evitar reír por un instante - ¿pero, porque de un libro? ¿no estuviste allí?

- Bueno… en realidad vivíamos fuera del pueblo, en la ruinosa casa de mi abuelo, ya que en el pueblo no le querían. Decían que era una especie de brujo o algo así

- El fue quien te dio las piezas de la marioneta ¿cierto? Me sigo preguntando como las abra conseguido

Los palillos danzaron en los dedos ágiles de la marionetista, que miro de reojo al chico de la arena- Sip, el me regalo las piezas, y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo las consiguió… la verdad no tengo idea de cómo consiguió llenar aquel sótano con cosas de lo mas… realmente no serian capaces de imaginar la cantidad de cosas de lo mas bizarras, que ha llegado a guardar en el

- Algo así recuerdo que contaste –comento el, regresando su vista al plato y removiendo su contenido. La verdad era que no quedaba prácticamente nada dentro de este, y ya no tenia más dinero para pedir más, en el remoto caso de que su retacado estomago le permitía comer más. Lo había gastado todo en… bueno, de eso se preocuparía después. No le agradaba la idea de entregárselo frente a los tipos de la hoja.

Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello, de ver la mirada insistente con que este miraba a Idei… y lo sorprendente, era recordar como aquel hosco y sombrío Jounin de la arena alguna vez estuvo involucrado en la invasión de Konoha. Y le resultaba aun más curioso ver como Idei parecía divertirse con la actitud del chico, que se esforzaba por mantener una conversación con ella

Se volvió hacia su compañero, pensándolo un instante antes llamar su atención con una seña - Oye Lee ¿podrías hacerte cargo? Tengo que llevarle un informe a la Hokage

- ¿Como? ¿ahora? Pero, los informes siempre son hasta-…

- Me lo pidió a estas horas, no me preguntes porque –contesto esta, pellizcándolo por debajo de la mesa y lanzándole una mirada a Lee para que se callara de una vez

- Cl-claro… -tartamudeo Lee, viendo como la chica se despidió del resto, dándole una palmada a la rubia durmiente en la espalda, antes de retirarse

Los tres se quedaron mirando por un momento hacia la entrada, cuando la chica salio del local, justo antes de que un enorme bostezo llenara el local

- Vaya, parece que no me salio tan bien el jutsu –comento la marionetista, mirando como Ino comenzó a despertarse perezosamente, tallándose los ojos y preguntando al aire que hora era, antes de detenerse, como aturdida por unos segundos, mirando incrédula a su alrededor y recordando como se había-… - "¿Dormido? ¿Realmente era posible?!" –pensó emocionada, a la vez que una temblorosa sonrisa surgió en su rostro. No había sido mucho, quiza unos 20 minutos… pero eso no importaba ¡había dormido!

Se arrojo intempestivamente contra la chica, literalmente estrujándola mientras repetía una y otra y otra vez lo bien que había dormido, agradeciéndole sin parar, mientras Idei solo alcanzo a decir con un hilo de voz un "me aplastas" realmente sintiendo que la asfixiaba sin entender ni jota de lo que estaba hablando

- …lo digo en serio- exclamo la rubia sin siquiera hacerle el menor caso, ni a Idei, ni a Kankuro o a Lee, que miraban alarmados como comenzaba a ponerse azul- …no sabes el trauma que me tenia no poder echarme siquiera una pequeña siesta. Condenada, ahora tendré que agradecértelo de alguna forma. ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!- grito, soltándola de súbito y haciendo que la pobre fuera a parar contra Kankuro que por reflejo, la sujeto, apenas cruzando las miradas antes de ver ambos como la "rubia durmiente" hacia planes solita a la vez que le brillaban los ojos

…

Era un tanto… Extraño. Normalmente, cuando tenia que acompañar a Temari a alguna de sus maratónicas salidas de compras, le parecía de los mas tedioso y aburrido del mundo… curiosamente, ahora… aburrido no era exactamente la palabra que usaría, estaba cualquier cosa menos aburrido, mirando como Ino iba y venia aventando montones de ropa a la chica, mientras el, bastante entretenido, se iba imaginando a la marionetista como se vería con esto o aquello… oh!, bendita sea esa cosita llamada imaginación, pensaba el jounin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que tuvo que borrar casi al instante, cuando noto como Idei lo miraba, alzando la ceja

- Casi puedo imaginar que estas pensando –dijo, sonriendo al ver como el se puso rojo, intentando disimular y mirando para otro lado, mientras ella lo miraba divertida, sin notar como la rubia hacia crecer cada vez mas la mini-montaña que ella sostenía en brazos, solo gritando molesta cuando termino por perder el equilibrio, cuando al montaña le termino cayendo encima

…

Pasaron lentamente los segundos, mientras el chico distraído movía con los hilos un par de calcetines, haciéndoles danzar frente a el, mientras esperaban fuera de los vestidores, lanzando una que otra mirada acida al "molesto-tipo-de-verde" sentado as u lado

Ambos chicos se volvieron hacia los vestidores, al escuchar la aguda voz de la rubia

- "No, tienes razón, esto no va a funcionar, quizás un color un poco mas oscuro, quizá incluso negro… que tal este, con estas cosas tipo grecas"

- "¿Como? pero espera, eso no esta muy ajust-…"

- "Tu solo póntelo, que al fin y al cabo hace juego con el de Kankuro" –se oyó un leve forcejeo allí dentro, con quejas incompletas de Idei –"¡Hey! ¿Pero de que hablas?-… te estoy diciendo que esta muy ajus-…"

Un largo silencio se impuso entre los dos shinobis alli sentados, mirándose por un instante entre si antes de que enrojecieran, al alcanzar a oír:

- "Si, tienes razón, nunca te quedara con ese viejo e infantil corpiño que traes, habrá que sacarlo"

- " ¿Que?! ¡No, espera!"

- "Pero mira nada mas, si estas plana como una niña. Olvídalo, mejor sin nada, ya sin esta cosa debería quedarte mejor"

- "¿Pero acaso estas loc-…?!"

- "¡Oh! Ya veras como tengo razón… ¡Listo! Y ahora, a pedir la opinión de un experto, espero que aun sigan allí esos dos"

- "¿Ah?! No, te digo que te"… ¡esperes!- grito la chica, ya cuando Ino ya la había empujado afuera, quedando de pie, pálida frente a los chicos

Un bastante ajustado vestuario negro, conformado con una falda de dos piezas y una blusa sin mangas, con un peculiar grabado que recordaba a grecas por el frente, que bajaba desde su cuello hasta su vientre. Por debajo de la falda, por los costados, se lograban ver unos pantaloncillos cortos de color gris crema, completando el conjunto con unas coderas al estilo de Ino, de tela, igualmente de color gris

- Y bien ¿Qué opinan? –inquirió alegremente Ino, a la vez que revisaba su "trabajo", ocupándose de quitarle las vendas que hacían las veces de coleta a la chica, dejándole el cabello suelto

Lee simplemente alzo el pulgar en alto, animado

- ¿Y que tal tu Kankuro? –pregunto Ino, comenzando a sujetarle el cabello a la chica con un broche metálico con forma de hoja

- Pues… no esta nada mal -desaparece la escena, mostrándose a Kankuro solito en un fondo negro, a la vez que un Inner suyo aparece detrás de el, como con ojos pervertidos y babeando como un grifo [al igual que yo, por cierto X3]

La escena desaparece, regresando a la realidad sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, al escuchar la voz de la rubia

- Creo que esta lista –exclamo Ino, apartándose un poco, contemplándola

- No, aun no lo esta… -sonrío Kankuro, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, antes de sacar un marcador púrpura

…

La chica se llevo por quinta vez la mano a la mejilla, acariciando con una sutil sonrisa el diseño púrpura con que el chico había decorado su mejilla, aun mirando por la ventana como la llovizna comenzaba a amainar

Se acomodo en el alfeizar de la ventana, apoyando su espalda contra el marco, mirando el cuarto a oscuras, escuchando el sonido rítmico de la respiración de Lee, desplomado sobre un futon tendido a medias, al otro lado del cuarto.

- Hazme el favor de no escapar de nuevo – Idei sonríe, mirando como Tenten aparece, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta

- Descuida, ya tuve bastante por hoy –susurra ella, regresando su vista al cielo gris, que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, a medida que aquella cortina del color del hierro comenzaba a desgarrarse, dejando paso a parches de estrellas

Tenten se quedo allí, de pie bajo la sombra de la puerta, mirando a la chica a medida que recordaba las palabras de Iruka-sensei, intentando comprenderla. Cerró los ojos, meditando por un momento antes de lanzarle una mirada intranquila, mientras esta permanecía ensimismada mirando la noche. Se le veía… embelesada, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla marcada

Tenten suspiro, recordando aquella mañana frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Aun podía escuchar la conversación, aun sonando en su cabeza

…

- Iruka-sensei - recordó como casi salto, sobresaltado, volviéndose al ver como a su lado estaba una de sus ex-alumnas

- Ho-hola Tenten!

La chica alza la mano, en un saludo mientras sonríe sin ganas, preguntándole si lo había llamado la Hokage

- Ehm, no… solo vine, a discutir algo… de la academia… si, eso

- Sensei, ¿sabe? no es bueno mintiendo. Se que vino a hablar de Hakanai

- Oh… jeh, perdona por mentirte, tonto que soy, si ya debes estar enterada de todo ¿no?, es tu misión… últimamente no se donde tengo la cabeza, y pues dije, lo primero que me vino a la mente

- Iruka-sensei, ¿podría decirme como fue idei, mientras estuvo en la academia?

- ¡Claro! …la mas obstinada de la clase –sonrió este, cambiando por completo su expresión- A pesar de tener pocas aptitudes como kunoichi nunca la vi rendirse, como me recuerda a Lee en ese detalle, nunca rendirse sin importar nada, aun cuando era muy propensa a enfermarse –su mirada se ensombreció por un momento, gesto que ella noto

- ¿En que modo?

El en ese momento aparto la mirada hacia la ventana, por donde pudo ver la academia a lo lejos… casi podría oír aun el rumor lejano de los chicos, en el patio a esa hora. Un muy débil gesto de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro, mientras su mirada se volvía vítrea

- ¿Sensei?

- Lo se, es tu misión… ocultarte información sobre un objetivo seria… desearía no tener que decírtelo, era una promesa… una que tengo que romper por segunda ocasión. Si Hakanai no ha parado en el hospital estos días, lo hará pronto, posee una enfermedad Terminal

El sensei se detuvo con expresión cansada, volviendo su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana hacia la academia, a medida que continuaba

- Es algo propio de su país, raro y desconocido fuera de la isla. No me sorprendería, que no se le hayan diagnosticado mientras estuvo aquí… y siendo su país pequeño, aislado y pobre, es algo fácil de ocultar, ella así lo prefirió

Ataca los músculos del cuerpo, atrofiándolos lentamente. Con el paso de los años, estos resienten aun los esfuerzos moderados. Llega un momento en que los músculos del corazón son incapaces de soportar aquel sobreesfuerzo y… bueno, allí acaba todo. Al menos ahora solo resiente los esfuerzos extremos. Tengo fe en que le quede al menos dos, quizá tres años de vida

- Pero, esto significa… que podría morir en el mismo examen ¿para que lo presenta?

- Buena pregunta, al menos quiero pensar que se porque lo hace. Al menos creo entenderla. Si sabrías que vas a morir ¿Qué harías? Es decir ¿Qué intentarías hacer antes de que pase?

La chica bajo la mirada, con un nudo en la garganta, sin poder contestar la pregunta. El sensei cerró sus ojos, exhalando con tristeza – cumplir tus sueños ¿no? El de ella es ese, demostrarse que puede lograrlo, sin importar nada…

…

- Su sueño… - susurro Tenten quedamente, separándose lentamente del marco de la puerta, entrando a la habitación y sentándose igualmente sobre el borde de la ventana, al lado de Idei

…

* * *

Listening

Haunted - Evanescence

thnks_fr_th_mmrs - fall_out_boy

everybodys`s fool - Evanescence

Friend Of The Night – Mogwai

Tak's Theme – Invader Zim Soundtrack

Yuugure - Toshiro Masuda [Naruto Original Soundtrack]

Notas de la enfermedad

Bueno, en la vida real, si existen enfermedades de este tipo, conocidas como Distrofia Muscular, de los cuales hay alrededor de 9 tipos, con gravedad y síntomas variables

Para perfilar la enfermedad de la chica tome como base al conocido como síndrome de Lambert-Eaton [aunque omití un par de síntomas y la volví aun mas severa en otros], y la cual estuve investigando en libros de medicina e incluso en la red, si bien hay discrepancia entre algunos autores debido a que se desarrolla diferente en cada paciente

El síndrome de Lambert-Eaton (LEMS) es una enfermedad rara auto-inmunológica en donde se presenta debilidad muscular provocada por una anomalía en la transmisión de impulsos nervios entre el nervio y el músculo, por una liberación insuficiente del neurotransmisor por parte de célula nerviosa. A medida que continúa la contracción muscular, la cantidad de neurotransmisor puede acumularse en cantidades suficientes para causar una reacción normal del músculo, provocando un aumento de fuerza en el paciente, a corto plazo.

Provoca debilidad muscular, pero no es tan severa en los músculos del ojo, quijada y garganta como en otras enfermedades afines, como es el Síndrome miasténico [algunos autores la consideran la misma enfermedad en una forma menos agresiva]. La debilidad desaparece temporalmente después de que la persona se esfuerza. LEMS normalmente provoca visión borrosa, dificultad para masticar y baja presión arterial, **y puede producirse la muerte súbita por problemas cardiacos**

La enfermedad progresa lentamente; vida corta: la supervivencia más allá de la adolescencia es improbable. Existen tratamientos, sobre todo utilizando anticolinesterasas, aunque preferí omitirlo al colocarla en un época "antigua"


	24. Chapter 24

Es increíble… por mas que intento ennegrecer la historia, no lo logro!! …no he podido evitar que los últimos capis quedaran un tanto… ¿despreocupados?! ¿Pero que demonios?! AGGHH… realmente esto esta comenzando a ser molesto, no puedo evitar escribir así!

Uhh… vaya, es increíble, solo cuando estoy deprimido, es cuando logro mis escritos sean realmente oscuros... y ahora, que estoy pero recontra-de buen humor… vaya, ya ni yo me reconozco, en verdad ^^º

Pero bueno… no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz!! Me acaban de enseñar como usar el esfigmomanómetro [o simplemente "bauma" pa'nosotros] esa pequeña cosita que sirve para checar la presión arterial X3

Pero bueno, me salgo del tema, para variar, veamos el capi

* * *

Capitulo 24 Noche fría

- ¡Ya no mas!! -grito histérica, sin poder ya soportarlo, sumida una vez mas en el abismo, sintiendo aquel infierno que la rodeaba cada noche, que carcomía su juicio y la debilitaba poco a poco…

Los gritos, el sonido crepitante del fuego arrasándolo todo… y de súbito, opacándolo todo, se escucho un sonido estridente, como el de un cristal quebrándose en pedazos

Ino comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, al percibir como todo se sumió en un pesado silencio. Todo se había vuelto negro, todo había desaparecido… las casas, las calles, los cuerpos… todo, viéndose parada en medio de la nada, completamente sola

Parpadeo confusa, mientras ella se incorporaba, atónita ante el brusco cambio, mirando al "suelo" bajo sus pies, viendo su propio reflejo, como si estuviera de pie sobre un espejo negro

Más de súbito ella se dio la vuelta, alarmada, al sentir la presencia de alguien, a solo unos pasos detrás de ella

- Ya no más… -susurro, repitiendo las palabras de Ino, que se quedo perpleja ante aquella…

… aquella niña

Era una pequeña, de no más de 7 años y vestida solo con una larga y rasgada bata de dormir, alguna vez blanca, y ahora salpicada aquí y allá con manchas oscuras, del mismo color de la sangre seca.

Ino parpadeo, aturdida por aquel súbito y bizarro cambio que había tomado esta vez su pesadilla, ladeando la cabeza, dudando por un instante y acercándose un poco más a la pequeña, que ocultaba su rostro detrás del largo y maltratado cabello negro que colgaba de su frente

- Pero… ¿Quién eres tu? -pregunto Ino, antes de detenerse, riéndose de si misma, un poco fuera de si, comentando en voz baja de que serviría saberlo, si no era mas que una maldita pesadilla, si todo aquello no era real…

- No es tu sueño, es el mío – susurro la pequeña, haciendo que la rubia se callara al instante – Y pronto no lo será más

La rubia parpadeo, sin lograr asimilar las palabras de aquella niña, que permaneció seria y distante, alzando lentamente la vista y mirándola fijamente a los ojos… esos ojos. Espera, ¿ella no era-…?

No podía ser verdad, se veía muy pequeña… pero eran idénticas, incluso con los mismos ojos verde hoja, pero…

- ¿Idei?

Ino se incorporo bruscamente, jalando aire con desesperación, apartando de golpe las sabanas y llevándose instintivamente las manos al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón martillaba con furia

Por un momento su mente quedo en blanco, mirando a su alrededor su habitación a oscuras. Mas, a medida que su mente evocaba aquella escena con la niña, se llevo una mano a la frente, secándose el sudor frío

Pero ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

…

Sentada al borde del abismo, mirando abstraída a la villa que se abría debajo de ella, Idei permaneció en silencio, moviendo lentamente los pies en el vació, sumida en sus pensamientos

Casi sonrío, preguntándose si su escolta se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no se encontraba dormida con ellos, cerrando lentamente los ojos, a medida que su rostro fue reflejando la tormenta que ocurría en su mente.

- ¿Realmente… valió la pena tal sacrificio? –abrió un poco los ojos, mirando hacia la noche con la vista vidriosa, antes de obligarse a contestarse que lo era, que el costo fue tan grande como su sueño, que lo valía sin importar nada, y que no le importaba, que ocurriera una vez realizado

Eso era lo que pensaba hace solo unos días… la chica dejo escapar un gemido, a medida que sus ojos se empañaron, haciéndola maldecir

¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer el? ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en ella, complicando las cosas? ¿Y porque demonios ella tuvo que sentir lo mismo? No había forma de que pudiera estar a su lado, no después de todo esto

Mas aun así… aun así…

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una amarga maldición, por el simple y molesto hecho… de que ella lo amaba

Mas abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, cuando Lee apareció detrás de ella, preguntándole con una sonrisa cansada, porque le encantaba desaparecer de esa manera

Por un momento la chica se quedo helada, casi esperando que el la hubiera oído, con su maldita manía de pensar en voz alta, mas pasaron los segundos, en los que el chico simplemente la miro, preguntándole que hacia allí con ese frío

¿Frío? Idei literalmente sintió su sangre hervir, con unas ganas inmensas de estrangular al chico, mas se detuvo, al ver como este se sentó con calma a su lado, mirando hacia la villa iluminada por la luz opaca y blanca de la luna, a la vez que comentaba lo bello que estaba esa noche

Ella sonrió a su pesar, igualmente mirando hacia aquel paisaje, justo antes de que aquella vaga y débil sonrisa se tornara un tanto maléfica, intentando disimularla a la vez que se volvía hacia su "querida" compañía

- Oye Lee… ehhm ¿sabes? Me dio algo de sed, ¿no podrías ir y traerme algo de tomar?

Lee parpadeo, entreviendo la forma sutil en que la chica lo estaba corriendo, mas al ver como ella puso ojos de cachorro y pregunto con voz aguda ¿siiii? el dejo escapar un suspiro, levantándose y diciéndole que en un momento volvería

Idei miro sonriente como este bajo con prisa la inmensa escalinata que bajaba hasta la villa, antes de rascarse la cabeza preguntándose si no había sido un poco cruel

- Perdona Lee… -susurro para si, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas, mirando hacia la noche y disfrutando, de nuevo, de aquella dulce soledad - …nada personal, pero siempre he preferido… estar sola

…

El chico miro la maquina expendedora, golpeándola con los nudillos a medida que paso la mirada sobre la lista de refrescos, jugos y botellas de agua, solo hasta ahora percatándose de que no había preguntado que le habría gustado tomar a la chica ¿jugo o refresco? ¿o quizá agua?? …vaya pequeño y gran problema. Dejo exhalar un suspiro, sacando todas sus monedas y pidiendo una de cada cosa, haciendo malabares para agarrarlas todas y subiendo con cautela la enorme escalinata

Paso un buen rato para que regresara a la cima de nuevo, intentando no tirar nada

- Idei, no sabia si traerte un jugo o… ups ¿Idei? Ouh… lo sabia, ¡otra vez! –exclamo, golpeándose por impulso la mano contra su frente, sin darse cuenta que con ella sostenía un par de latas de refresco, aplastándolas contra su frente mientras todo su espumoso contenido termino salpicándolo todito

…

La chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de diablilla, al alzar la vista hacia el monumento de los Hokages, imaginándose que en este momento el ojos de plato estaría llegando a la cima, estirándose con sueño sobre la fría banca en la que estaba recostada, bajo la luz de uno de los faroles que iluminaban ese pequeño parque, no muy lejos de los rostros de piedra. Ya después iría a la casa de Tenten, y le daría una disculpa a Lee… mas no por ahora, se dijo, relajada sintiendo la brisa de la noche…

Más Idei se levanta de súbito de la banca, al sentir la presencia de alguien de pie frente a ella, casi maldiciendo esperando ver a Tenten o a Lee, mas quedándose de una pieza, al reconocerle

- ¿Qué tal? –soltó el Jounin de la arena – Te vas a resfriar con eso puesto – exclamo, sin lograr ocultar su sonrojo

- Hola, Kanku -exclamo ella a media voz, ignorando como el ladeo levemente la cabeza ante el "Kanku", levantándose lentamente de la banca y acercándose a el, intentando bromear para que no notara su animo apagado- Dígame, mi querido examinador ¿a que se debe su presencia, es que aun sigo a prueba?

- ¿Eh? N-no… no venia por eso. – El se rasco por un momento la greña, manteniendo una mano en su bolsillo, jugueteando con algo en su interior, sin notar como ella lo miraba de soslayo, con expresión triste, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente, antes de alzar sus manos en alto

Mas se detuvo justo cuando comenzó el primer sello, al sentir como el la detuvo – Oye ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Mira que me es un tanto complicado hacer esto como para que simplemente te esfumes –dijo el, un tanto irritado, antes de notar como ella bajo la vista al suelo

- Ehmm… ¿Idei? ¿Estas bien? -pregunto, viendo como ella se quedo en silencio, con la vista clavada en la tierra, antes de soltar un suspiro, alzando lentamente la cabeza y sonriendo sin ánimos

- Si… ¿y bueno, a que venias? –el parpadeo, un tanto extrañado al ver como aquella triste mirada se convirtió en la sonrisa despreocupada, tan característica en ella

Le agarro desprevenido, comenzando a tartamudear un "ya sabes"

- ¿y que se? – le pregunto ella, un tanto divertida ante lo obvio

Ella lo miro, viendo como este intentaba ocultar su sonrojo con su típica expresión de molestia, apartando la mirada y quedándose mirando fijamente a la luz del farol, como si en el hallaría las palabras

- ¿Tan difícil le es decirlo? -murmuro la chica, sin darse cuenta pensando en voz alta, solo logrando que el color encendido del jounin se triplicara - ups… per-…perdona.

Este se tallo el cuello embozando su típica expresión tonta, intentando quitarle el peso a la situación, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa

Ahora fue ella la que miro hacia el farol que hace un momento el veía

- Como si no supiera que me quieres decir… eres tan transparente, que hasta resultas… tierno. Mira que parecemos un par de tontos, en verdad

El trago grueso como nunca en su vida, mordiéndose el labio y mirándola, intentando buscar las palabras… y solo logrando prolongar aquel silencio, regresando la mirada de nuevo hacia el farol… ella se volvió hacia el, al ver como se quedo callado

- ¿Kankuro?

- ¿ah? Oh, perdón… solo pensaba… sobre unos rumores que había oído

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció, al tiempo que negó levemente con la cabeza. Tenia que haber metido la pata. Después de unos segundos, ella suspiro, con una mueca vaga dibujada en su rostro, lo que pudo ser una sonrisa forzada - ¿rumores? …déjame adivinar, ¿rumores de que tengo un pergamino maldito?

El chico alzo la vista, sin saber que decir, mientras ella levanto la ceja, ya con una amplia sonrisa, enmarcada en aquellas marcas que decoraban su mejilla derecha - ¿adivine?

…

Ella suspiro con tristeza, dejando que el viento frió y cargado de olor a lluvia se llevara consigo no solo la hojarasca seca que se levanto arremolinándose a su alrededor, sino también sus pensamientos, alzando la vista, entregando su triste y opalina mirada al susurro de la noche

- ¿Qué haces tan solo a estas horas?

Hinata se sobresalta, parándose de un salto de la banca en donde se encontraba y mostrándole una expresión de sorpresa a su compañero de equipo, salido de la nada

- K- ¿Kiba-kun?

Este niega despacio con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos con las manos aun en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

- ¿Cuántas veces, vas a tener que pensar en el, para tomar la decisión?

- ¡Kiba-kun!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no mido mis palabras, lo se… -sonrió con picardía, sentándose tranquilamente en la banca, mirando como ella permaneció de pie. - …pero sabes que tengo razón ¿o no?

Solo ahora se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, cuando miro como esta baja la cabeza, mirando el suelo con angustia a la vez que un par de lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. Esta ahogo un sollozo, restregándose la manga contra su rostro y sentándose junto a el, mostrándole una sonrisa apagada

- No te cansas… de recordármelo ¿verdad?

- N-no… Hinata, perdóname, no era mi intención… ya sabes que soy un completo estupido que no sabe cerrar la boca y todo eso pero…

Una efímera y dulce risa le hace detenerse, mirando ruborizado como esta alzaba la vista a la noche, manteniendo aquella lejana sonrisa – Aunque no me guste oírlo… realmente estas en lo correcto, Kiba-kun… yo, aun no soy capaz de-…

- No digas eso… yo soy el idiota aquí, no tienes porque disculparte…

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Kiba ya estaba rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza, sin lograr apartar la vista de aquella etérea mirada

- Yo… este… mira Hinata, bueno… sabes que siempre te apoyare, decidas lo que decidas ¿de acuerdo? Solo tómalo con calma, ya deberías saber que el tipo esta más ciego que un topo con este tipo de cosas. –Dijo, mirándola por un momento antes de alzar la vista al cielo con una sonrisa tonta - Mira que nunca haber notado esa carita de ángel es todo crimen –alcanzo a decir, evitando mirar como ella embozo una dulce sonrisa, que le habría quebrado la voz – Ya veras como todo saldrá bien, de eso me encargo yop

…

Idei se recargo contra la baranda del puente, mirando hacia abajo en donde el agua del río fluía lentamente debajo de ellos

Ambos, sin decir palabra, comían sin prisa unos camotes dulces que el chico había comprado en uno de los puestos del parque [no pregunten porque demonios estaba abierto a esa hora]

Kankuro, completamente atascado, había terminado por sugerir caminar un rato por el parque, deteniéndose en el puente para comer los humeantes dulces

La chica sonrío, pensando que últimamente se estaba comportando un tanto… ¿cual seria la palabra? ¿Romántico? … quizá, aunque sin mucho éxito por cierto. Bueno, tal vez un poquito, podía ver como este realmente se estaba esforzando. Miro hacia el agua, observando como algunas migajas cayeron en aquel espejo de obsidiana, a medida que ella masticaba con lentitud, intentando apartar de su mente cualquier recuerdo, volviéndose hacia el, viendo como este igualmente la miro, antes de alzar levemente la vista, un tanto atontado al ver como ella sonrío divertida ante su reacción

Idei se acomodo contra la baranda, mirando de forma distante como el viento desgarraba las nubes sobre ellos. El chico se sintió incomodo por el silencio, mirando un tanto sonrojado como ese mismo viento hacia ondular el cabello de la chica… pero regreso a la realidad, cuando ella, sin mirarlo, murmuro

- Una bella noche, ¿no crees? –susurro ella, realmente disfrutando su compañía

- ¿Be-bella? –pregunto el, extrañado y mirando el cielo turbio encima de ellos, temblando por un instante al percatarse de que había enfriado un poco mas. A punto estuvo de soltar un comentario mordaz ante la definición de "bella noche" que tenia la chica, mas se detuvo, intentando evitar meter la pata de nuevo, rascándose levemente la mejilla al recordar el "plan infalible" de su "querida" hermana Temari. Cena, paseo nocturno, declaración y beso apasionado… en ese orden. Trago saliva, comenzando a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea seguirle la corriente a la loca de su hermana. Realmente el no servia para esas cosas

Mas alzo la vista, al ver como un papelito cayo lentamente del cielo hasta posarse su cabeza, tomándolo y desenvolviéndolo sin que Idei lo notara

" ¿Pero que estas esperando baboso? ¡Díselo! " El se ruborizo, reconociendo la letra de su hermana a la vez que se volvió para todos lados, instintivamente buscándola. ¿Pero que demonio, realmente los estaba espiando? Pensó el, comenzando a molestarse, viendo como cayo un segundo papelito

" Idiota, ¡díselo de una vez!, no pudiste haber logrado un ambiente mejor y tu lo estas desperdiciando comiéndote tu estupido camote!! "

Esto era demasiado, realmente irritado buscándola a su alrededor, por fin logrando encontrarla en la otra orilla del río, escondida detrás de unos arbustos

Un tercer papelito, esta vez desdoblado cayo sobre la baranda frente a el

"!Vamos, son solo unas simples palabras!" –sin que el lo esperara, una ráfaga de viento le empujo haciéndole chocar con Idei, que se sobresalto, al sentirlo pegado a ella

- ¿K-Kankuro?

- Ehh… Idei, este… -volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás [bueno, quizá no tan disimuladamente], pudiendo ver como la otra intentaba darle ánimos, con los pulgares en alto. Trago grueso, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Idei que lo miraba como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, armándose de valor… que se desvaneció casi al instante

- Ehmm… etto… yo, yo solo… quería preguntarte… ¿Te vas a comer eso? –pregunto el, señalando el camote dulce a medio comer de ella

- ¿ah? - Idei parpadeo, antes de que una gotita bajara por su cabeza, mas o menos intuyendo lo que había intento decirle, simplemente dándole la botana con expresión resignada, mientras este lo tomaba, avergonzado y recargándose contra la baranda, encorchándose sobre si mismo y comiéndoselo de un solo mordisco, con sendas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, pensando para si que ese había dio el camote mas amargo que había comido en su vida

No lo sintió venir, realmente no lo esperaba

Abrió a más no poder los ojos, sin creerlo, al sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos…

…

¡Todo un exxito! –exclamo quedamente la hermana, incorporándose y apartándose del río, con la intención de darles un poco de espacio a ese par

…

* * *

listening:

Tak's Theme - Kevin Manthei [Invader ZIM Original Soundtrack]

Shell Shock – Clint Mansell

How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy

Haunted – Evanecence

Everybodys`s Fool – Evanecence


	25. Chapter 25

Jeh… hola!

Pos heme aquí, acordándome que aquí también tenia publicado mi fic ^^

Jeh… perdonen, intentare actualizarles hasta donde tengo completa la historia, del cap 25 al 29, ya casi para acabar el fic

Al cabo, a partir de este momento será un poco más siniestro, más crudo y sangriento que de costumbre, ya comenzando a revelar varios aspectos "espinosos" de la trama

Por algo lo metí dentro de la categoría de "horror" ^^

Espero que sea de su agrado, chao y cuídense!! (oh!, y grax ladysophie27 por acordarme de actualizar ^^)

* * *

Capitulo 25 El borde del abismo

- Ya se retraso

La cadavérica criatura negra ladeo la cabeza cuando Tetsu se detuvo, mirando irritado su reloj antes de alzar la vista hacia el patio de la Academia, viendo como el viento soplaba entre los restos de las mesas

El cuerpo negro permaneció acuclillado al lado de su amo, Shitai, mirando como este se recostaba con expresión hastiada sobre las tejas del tejado, ignorando el frío y mirando como su primo se paseaba aquí y allá, con semblante irritado

- El cara de momia no piensa venir primo, ya te lo dije

El otro se limito a dirigirle una mirada acida, pasando por alto el comentario, mientras el otro comenzó a rascarle la cabeza al cadáver como si fuera un simple perro

- ¿Que lograste obtener durante examen escrito, Shitai?

- No mucho: que el tal Haru sigue siendo un infeliz bastardo capaz de hacernos pedazos, incluso con una sola mano. Debimos haber mandando a uno de los cadáveres, sabes que no soy bueno para recabar información y esas cosas, eso era la especialidad de Kiri y su zopilote guajolotero ese

El otro se detuvo, soltando un suspiro cansado, volviéndose hacia el primo

- En primer lugar, su invocación es un buitre, no un zopilote gua-… guajo- lo que sea… y en segundo lugar, lo que menos necesitábamos en esa prueba era un cadáver que se paseara por allí llamando la atención de medio mundo.

Mirando hacia el cuerpo negro, holgazaneando al igual que el amo -Aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor enviarle a el

- Aja, como sea. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Aun no lo se… Ese maldito de Kiri, ¿pero que demonios estará planeando?

- Ya te lo dije, esta obsesionado con el pergamino maldito ese. Lo que deberíamos hacer es darle por muerto y terminar solos la misión

- No. Es demasiado arriesgado intentarlo sin el resto, nos quedamos completamente solos

- Otro gran enigma sin resolver ¿Me pregunto que les paso a los demás?

- Es obvio idiota, les asesinaron en el bosque hace un par de días. De otra manera ya se habrían reportado, tal y como acordamos.

- Oh si, vaya… aun no me creo que el jefazo halla también estirado la pata

- Cierto… Esta misión resulto demasiado para nosotros, nunca debimos aceptarla

- Te diré porque: nos iban a pagar un chingo de lana. Pues ya que, ni modo ¿Y porque no simplemente nos olvidamos del asunto?

- ¿Y porque no simplemente te callas y me dejas a mí pensar? Nos asesinarían si hiciéramos eso. De algún modo debemos eliminar al cretino de la nube, debe de haber alguna manera de lograrlo.

…

Kankuro se quedo mirando como ella permaneció recargada contra el pasamanos, con la vista clavada sobre las negras aguas que corrían debajo de ellos.

Ella había roto el beso en el momento en que el había intentado corresponderlo, apartándose unos pasos de el, a medida que cerraba los ojos, estremeciéndose por un momento, pero alzando la mano deteniéndole, cuando el intento decir algo

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese preciso momento, por saber que decir, por saber como actuar ante aquella chica, que simplemente lo miraba de reojo. Su mirada había cambiado… su semblante, su expresión… podría jurar que ya no era ella. Algo en esos ojos había cambiado. Comenzaba a inquietarle

- ¿Sabes? Este clima, con sus tormentas, viento y todo eso… me recuerda bastante a aquel día, en el sótano de mi abuelo…

- ¿Sótano?

Idei había alzado la vista a la noche, ignorándole por unos segundos, antes de contestarle- Si, hace mucho, cuando tenia como unos 7 años -Una sonrisa efímera se dibujo en el rostro de la chica

- En Suna nunca ha llovido –comento el, solo por decir algo- al menos no que recuerde ¿Es lluvioso tu país?

- Algo. Sobre todo, en la temporada de tormentas… a veces el viento es capaz de arrancar las tejas de las casas, o incluso derribarlas -ella se detuvo, como recordando – Creo que es por estas fechas cuando comienzan los monzones

- ¿Entonces estuvo lloviendo, cuando saliste la casa de tu abuelo?

Ella parpadeo, alzando la vista por un momento, recordando… o mas bien, intentando recordar - Yo… no lo se

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –pregunto el, volviéndose y mirando como esta se incorporo, mirando con semblante confundido el agua del río

- Es que… no lo recuerdo ¿porque?

- ¿Y a mi que me preguntas? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?

Las palabras de Kankuro le dejaron un tanto incomoda. El momento en que ella había salido de la isla…

No lo recordaba

- Que extraño –susurro ella, pensando en voz alta

- ¿Qué es extraño?

- Es que… no tiene sentido: no logro recordar el momento en que debí despedirme del abuelo, hace solo una semana. Es como si… hubiera perdido el recuerdo –dijo, esta vez bajando aun más la voz - Y ¿sabes? lo extraño, es que tengo la sensación de que lo mejor seria no recordarlo

- ¿Como? -El la miro, preocupado, intentando digerir aquellas palabras, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo que esta alzara la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada. Más ella retiro con calma la mano, sonriendo de forma amarga, antes de darle la espalda

- ¿Porque? –alcanzo a escuchar como ella había susurrado, mientras bajaba la mirada, como si aquel susurro hubiera sido para ella misma. El se esforzó en no embozar una sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a ella, sintiendo algo extrañamente parecido a un alivio, al pensar que no era el único al que le costaba trabajo este tipo de cosas

Pero se detuvo, al ver como ella volvió, viendo como ella se esforzaba por contener el llanto, mirándole casi con furia - ¿Porque?!

- ¿P-porque que?

- ¿Por qué yo?! Porque te empeñas en que sea yo, si lo único que he hecho es meterte en problemas una y otra vez, deberías odiarme, pero haces lo contrario. No lo harías, si realmente me conocieras

El entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a ponerse rojo – Entonces déjame conocerte, deja de hacer como si nada pasara, como si pretendieras ignorar lo que siento… ¡deja de huir cada vez que intento decírtelo!

…

Sakura se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, mirando con aire cansado hacia la ventana en donde se veía el monumento de los Hokages, iluminado de forma intermitente por la luz de una débil luna menguante. Seria una bella noche, si no fuera porque el cielo era opacado por aquella bruma gris que envolvía como una pesada manta toda a la villa.

La chica reanudo la marcha, equilibrando un montón de cajas de equipo y papeles, caminando despacio con aire cansino por el angosto pasillo del hospital

- "Necrosis de tejidos… tejido muerto, en otras palabras. Pero ¿Cómo era posible eso?"-pensaba ella para si, ensimismada mirando hacia el suelo, sin notar como una sombra se proyecto desde la ventana que dejo atrás

No vio a la criatura negra y cadavérica que se asomo por sobre el marco de la ventana, haciendo el ademán de gruñirle, sin lograr que de sus mandíbulas grotescamente tachonadas de dientes escapara sonido alguno, pero deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia el otro lado cuando un jovial grito resonó en el pasillo

- Sakura-chaaan! –la chica se volvió, mirando como pasillo abajo aparecía Naruto alzando la mano en alto saludándola alegremente, según su costumbre

Ella, sin poder alzar las manos ocupadas, alcanzo a forzar una sonrisa cansada, antes de quedarse, por un momento, mirando hacia donde estaba la ventana, vacía

Se volvió hacia el chico, al escuchar como este prácticamente se quejaba de que apenas la había visto en estos días, preguntándole si había tenido mucho trabajo

Ella miro hacia abajo, a las cajas sobre sus manos, preguntándose si eso no era un tanto obvio, antes de suspirar, intentando en todo lo posible no verter su ira sobre el pobre de Naruto. El no tenia la culpa… esta vez

- Algo –soltó al fin- he tenido algunos problemas con mis pacientes, sobre todo con el expediente de aquella genin de la Ola, esta resultando un tanto… -se detuvo, percatándose que estuvo a punto estuvo de exclamar "problemática", como lo haría cierto chico genio de aire aburrido, sonriendo para si -… algo complicada, es todo

- ¿Complicada? –pregunto el, entrecerrando los ojos con expresión zorruna, viendo como ella dudo por un momento, antes de simplemente comentar que estaba bajo vigilancia medica, y que últimamente les estaba complicando mucho las cosas

- ¿En… en verdad? –pregunto el, desvaneciendo aquella sonrisa, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, adoptando una actitud pensativa- Vaya… sonara raro que yo lo diga, pero también eh notado algo un tanto extraño en ella

- Na-… Naruto – ella se quedo extrañada, mirándole con aquella expresión, realmente sin poder creérselo. El nunca notaba este tipo de cosas, recordaba que era demasiado lento, quizá hasta torpe, pero… ¿seria posible que el hubiera notado también que-…?

- No lo se…-siguió el- …pero que a alguien no le guste el ramen me resulta sumamente sospechoso

Pasaron un par de segundos, en los que la chica lo miro fijamente, alzando la ceja con expresión hastiada –¿podrías, sostenerme esto, Naruto?

– ¿Ah? Cla-claro

Una vez con las manos libres, la chica exhalo despacio, antes de estrellarle el puño en la cabeza del otro, descargando todo lo que había aguantado en aquel pesado día, riñéndole de inmaduro, de infantito y torpe, pero calmándose al cabo de unos instantes, cerrando los ojos, suspirando aliviada

Abrió los ojos, viendo como su magullado compañero se tambaleaba intentando no tirar las cosas, con un enorme chipote en la cabeza mientras ella casi agradecía en silencio que el hubiera aparecido.

Ahora realmente se sentía mejor, mostrándole una sonrisa antes de decirle que fuera útil y le ayudara a llevar aquello al despacho de la Hokage

…

Shitai cerró los ojos, comenzando a aburrirse de ver como su primo daba vueltas en torno suyo. Así era el, aburridamente metódico, desesperadamente obsesivo con sus planes. Si fuera por el, ya se habría ido a buscar al cretino de la nube, tal y como habían acordado, ahora que Kiri había desaparecido, peeero…

- Queda descartado atacarle dentro del mismo examen –continuo Tetsu, prácticamente hablando para si mismo- Si le atacáramos en el bosque de la muerte, seriamos derrotados, no solo por la diferencia de nivel, sino por el hecho de que estaría alerta ante cualquier ataque allí dentro. Lo mejor será que hagamos nuestra jugada después de que el finalice esta prueba, antes de que se presente para las finales

- Si, ¿porque no? – comento Shitai, sin realmente prestarle atención

- Presta atención ¿quieres? Pareciera que estuviera hablando con la pared- dijo, volviéndose hacia el

- ¿Y para que? Tú eres el que prepara las recetas, yo solo soy el que cocina.

El otro parpadeo, sorprendido y extrañado - ¿A que vino eso?

- Ehmm… solo se me ocurrió, por alguna razón pensé en Haru-kun al mojo de ajo… jeh, no me hagas caso

- Nunca lo hago –soltó Tetsu, formando a su pesar una sonrisa que borro casi en seguida- ¿Qué mas averiguaste de la chica del pergamino? ¿Algo que pueda decirnos porque deserto Kiri? Lo necesitamos si queremos matar al Arashi

- Nada, ya te lo dije: apenas sabe lo suficiente del pergamino como para poder usarlo como batería o como un vil sello de invocación… ¿Qué puedo decir? Por un momento pensé, allá en la jeta de los Hokages, que lo usaría de la misma forma que el cara de momia

- Puede que simplemente no halla sido corrompida por su fragmento del pergamino, no sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva con el. A ti te tomo 1 año y no quedaste tan mal; a Kiri solo 3 meses y… bueno, como siempre dices: parece una momia

- No… tengo la corazonada de que lo esta, al menos no como Kiri pero si como yo –murmuro, alzando su mano en alto con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que curvaba los dedos como si fueran garras.

A los pocos segundos, estas comenzaron deformarse, resquebrajándose lentamente, agrietándose y tornándose negras a medida que parte de la piel se desmoronaba y las zarpas tomaban forma, adquiriendo el mismo aspecto cadavérico que la de su oscura mascota a su lado…

Su sonrisa se torno cada vez más marcada, abriendo y cerrando la mano corrupta - ¿Y porque no le hacemos una visita a la chica? Si Kiri quiere ese pergamino, podemos chantajearle con el

…

No lo entendía… O más bien, no quería entenderlo

El había terminado por llevarse una mano a la cabeza, disculpándose por haber gritado, pero la chica no parecía escucharle

"Por favor, solo olvídalo todo" había sido el susurro que ella había dejado escapar, alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzando a realizar los sellos de su ilusión, que quedo incompleto al sentir como el la sujeto, rodeándola y abrazándola por detrás, impidiendo que huyera de nuevo

El exhalo, intentando que su mal genio no lo arruinara todo, asomándose por sobre el hombro de ella con una débil sonrisa –¿Otra vez? Es un mal habito ¿sabes? ¿Por qué siempre lo haces?

- Porque no soy nadie, para arrastrarte en esto… -alcanzo a decir ella, sin mirarle a los ojos- No me conoces

- Lo suficiente al menos, para desear estar aquí, a tu lado –dijo el con una expresión calida en su rostro, que se esfumo, al escuchar como la voz de ella se quebró

- Harías bien, en no hacerlo. –susurro, volviendo la cabeza hacia el, a la vez que sus ojos se anegaban- No soy nadie para arrastrarte en esto, aun cuando intentes ayudarme, no puedo permitírtelo. Perdóname

- I-… ¿Idei?!

Sintió alarmado como la piel de ella comenzó a cambiar, a ponerse dura y reseca… y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo que sostenía no era a la chica, sino un cuerpo de madera.

Una marioneta: Idia

"¡¿P-pero cuando-…?!" –apenas alcanzo a pensar, alzando la vista y mirando como ella, frente a el, completaba el ultimo sello. Ambas, la marionetista y su creación, comenzaron a disiparse entre la niebla y las sombras, sin tiempo de que el alcanzara a reaccionar

Su ojo derecho, lo ultimo de ella que se desvaneció, dejo escapar una última lágrima, que cayo, solitaria, sobre la tierra

Kankuro bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña cajita negra que había sacado de su bolsillo y ahora sostenía en la mano, el pequeño presente que había esperado darle esa noche

Cerró el puño alrededor de la caja, apretándola con fuerza antes de estrellarla contra la tierra, destrozándola en pedazos

…

Era mejor así

La chica intentaba convencerse de ello, intentando aferrarse a esa idea, a medida que corría sin rumbo entre el oscuro parque

Era mejor así… se repitió de nuevo ¿Porque? Por que no quería verle sufrir, porque no quería arrastrarle a su infierno personal…

Tropezó, cayendo bruscamente a la hierba, derrapando por un instante en el suelo mojado hasta chocar contra las raíces de un árbol. Se quedo allí, comenzando a sollozar enterrando más el rostro en la tierra.

Pero, a pesar de que intentara convencerse de ello…

- Nada personal chiquilla

Alzo la cabeza, asustada, medio incorporándose de un salto y recargándose contra el tronco

El terror inundo sus ojos, reconociendo al sujeto de pie frente a ella

El primo del sádico de la alabarda, y el mismo cuyos clones casi la matan en el bosque: Tetsu

El tranquilamente se hinco en la tierra frente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, acercándose hasta estar a solo uno centímetros de la chica. Ladeo con curiosidad la cabeza, viendo como las lagrimas y la tierra corrieron unas marcaras púrpuras que habían decorado su mejilla derecha

- Parece que llegue en un mal momento. Da igual, solo he venido por el pergamino, uno de mis compañeros esta obsesionado el y lo necesito para lograr que el infeliz coopere

…

El Jounin giro la muñeca, retorciendo los hilos a su alrededor y destrozando en pedazos a otro de los cadáveres, maldiciéndose por no haberla seguido desde un principio, en vez de quedarse allí parado en el puente

Giro en derredor, rechinando los dientes mientras intentaba encontrar al infeliz de la niebla, con su maldita manía de aparecer en mal momento, dispuesto a destriparlo con sus propias manos

Frustrado, ahora lo único que le movía era la ira, sin siquiera preocuparse de protegerse a si mismo de las garras de los cadáveres, utilizando a las 3 marionetas para abrirse paso hacia donde estaba el bastardo apoyado sobre una rama, que incrédulo veía como sus "mascotas" caían como moscas

Shitai retrocedió, comenzando a darse cuenta que esto comenzaba a ponerse peligroso, maldiciendo el momento en que había tenido la mala idea de sugerirle a Tetsu chantajear a cara de momia con el pergamino… oh si, estaba claro, a el no le iba bien con ese tipo de cosas, con eso de las ideas, pensó este, recordando como su primo, previendo que la chica estaría con el jodido jounin de Suna, termino por mandarle para distraerlo por un rato mientras hacia su jugada

Por lo menos lo suficiente para deshacerse de la chica

…

Idei maldijo, alcanzando a treparse al muro de un edificio, completando la invocación: los restos de la bruma, dispersa a causa del viento, se fueron acumulando a su alrededor, agitando su cabello detrás suyo

El cuerpo de la marioneta comenzó a tomar forma, materializándose, desplegando las rasgadas alas y rodeando a su dueña con su cola

- ¿Pero que demonios es esa cosa? -exclamo a media voz el otro, mirando como la siniestra y horrible marioneta le seguía con la mirada, rechinando con cada movimiento que hacia; estaba destrozada: las alas estaban rasgadas, al igual que la tela larga y negra que hacia las veces de un andrajoso "vestido", el filo de la espada estaba lastimeramente y aun mas, buena parte de su pecho había desaparecido, dejando un hueco que dejaba a la vista su vacío interior…

Pero lo que más destacaba, era su rostro, completamente resquebrajado, con aquellos ojos verde hoja, que reflejaban un brillo un tanto perturbador, parecido al brillo del odio de la chica, que contrastaba con las lagrimas secas que habían quedado grabadas por el polvo en su rostro

La chica hizo su movimiento, arremetiendo con la marioneta y lanzando una cuchillada con la oxidada hoja al chico.

Idei se detuvo, al ver como el arma literalmente corto de cuajo el torso del asesino, que ni siquiera se movió, dejando que el ataque le diera de lleno

El clon se desintegro en un rocío de agua, dispersándose y creciendo en el aire antes de caer en el suelo, en donde cada gota se convirtió en una copia de Tetsu, que se incorporaron cada uno alzando una kunai

En segundos la chica se vio rodeada de clones de agua, jalando hacia si su marioneta y activando el escudo de chacra a tiempo para detener la lluvia de kunais

Pero se volteo de súbito, al sentir como por detrás suyo se materializo otro cuerpo

- Mala defensa

Ella abrió aun mas los ojos, al sentir como el metal penetro su espalda, clavándose en su omoplato, llegando hasta su pulmón, colapsándolo

Escupió sangre, sintiendo como todo giraba a su alrededor al faltarle el aire, desplomándose en el suelo

Tetsu se acerco a ella, alzando el pergamino salpicado en sangre- Y me pregunto que demonios vio el bastardo de Kiri en esta cosa –soltócon desprecio

Lo extendió, mirando con cierta curiosidad los extraños símbolos inscritos en el, dándole vuelta intentando verles algún sentido, mas desistió al cabo de un rato, sin encontrarle pies ni cabeza- …ya no importa, si el infeliz lo quiere, tendrá que ganárselo

Se dispuso a marcharse de allí, mas noto un movimiento a sus espaldas, volviéndose para ver como la chica comenzó a incorporarse, sacándose el arma y tirándola ensangrentada al suelo, tambaleándose por un momento antes de alzar la cabeza, clavando sus ojos sobre el

- Te hubieras quedado allí tirada, por un momento pensé en no matarte

El alzo la mano, sujetando esta vez un par de kunais entre los dedos y arrojándoselos, viendo como ella lograba esquivarlos, apresándolos entre los hilos antes de lanzárselos de vuelta, ganando tiempo para alzar su marioneta del suelo, arrojándola con furia contra el

- Me estas comenzando a fastidiar, hazme el favor y ya muérete! –grito el, sujetando en el aire una de las kunais y bloqueando con esta las pinzas, incrustando a la marioneta contra el suelo con un rodillazo, dejando expuesta a la dueña, que tiro de los hilos para hacer que Idia usara su sable para acabarle

Pero Idia no se movió. Los hilos se tensaron en el aire haciendo que la marioneta se estremeciera violentamente. "¿Qué…?" alcanzo a pensar ella, solo ahora percatándose de cómo había agujas clavadas en las articulaciones, dejándola inútil

Ella solo pudo ser capaz de ver como el se arrojo en un parpadeo contra ella, incrustando la kunai en el centro de su pecho

La sujeto del cuello, alzándola del suelo y contemplando como agonizaba frente a el, antes de arrojarla violentamente al otro lado de la calle

Exhalo despacio, mirando como el cuerpo de la niña se estremeció por un momento más, antes de quedarse inerte. Giro entre sus dedos el pergamino antes de darle la espalda, alejándose sin prisa

Pero se detuvo… de nuevo, y ahora realmente fastidiado, escuchando como la chica tosió lastimeramente, volviéndose solo para ver como intentaba incorporarse, _**de nuevo**_

- Ya deberías estar muerta

Miro como ella se tambaleaba, regresando al suelo de rodillas sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Tetsu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello, viendo como ella tomo el mango de la kunai

Pero eso fue todo. La chica dejo caer la mano que intentaba sacar el arma, quedando estática por unos segundos antes de derrumbarse de costado

En vez de retirarse de allí antes de que el Jounin apareciera, sabiendo bien que Shitai no podría entretenerlo por mucho tiempo, Tetsu se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, acercándose al cadáver y acuclillándose a su lado. La giro hasta ponerla boca arriba, observando como aquella mirada verde se había quedado fija

- Tenías bonitos ojos –susurro, antes de extraer de golpe la kunai, limpiando el filo sobre la mejilla de la niña, contemplándola por un momento más antes de darle la espalda, por última vez…

Un paso

Dos pasos

Un ruido detrás de el

Un fugaz pensamiento de "no es posible"

Sintió el impacto contra su espalda, sintiendo como atravesaba violentamente su cuerpo, emergiendo por la parte baja de su pecho, destrozándole el pulmón derecho

Era una mano negra, rematada en afiladas garras… incrédulo, reconoció esa mano: era la misma mano cadavérica que hace menos de una hora le había mostrado Shitai, aquella que tanto gustaba presumir. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza, el rostro que le sonrío no era el de su primo, sino la de…

Tetsu se estremeció, incrédulo… y aterrado, al ver como aquella sonrisa sádica surgía de unos labios embadurnados de sangre, al ver aquellos ojos…

- Mierda…

No pudo gritar, no pudo hacer nada, la mano que asomaba por su pecho le sujeto la cara, tapándole la boca y oprimiéndole el rostro

Y todo, se torno completamente negro…

…

…

* * *

Listening:

Jinchuuriki - Naruto Shippuuden OST

Saw III Theme - Charlie Clouser

Dance with the devil - Breaking Benjamin

Waterloo – John Powell [The Bourne Identity soundtrack]

Papermoon - Soul Eater opening 2

Break me down - Red

Faint Remix – Linkin Park

Hide - Red


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26 Oscuridad Interna

_Había perdido el control, de nuevo…_

_Que mal…_

_Como odiaba cuando ocurría, como odiaba ver como la ira la bloqueara, convirtiéndole en "aquella" cosa_

_Aunque… la verdad, le hubiera gustado estar allá afuera, para ver la expresión de horror de ese desgraciado de Tetsu, segundos antes de que le destrozaran la cabeza. Se estaba perdiendo de esa delicia…_

_La pequeña a__lzo la vista, viendo la negrura a su alrededor, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido apagado del final del cretino de la niebla, en manos de "ella"_

_Maldijo en silencio el día en que preemitió que la consumiera, en que encontró ese viejo pergamino en el sótano de su abuelo, al seguir aquella extraña y hermosa haz de luz_

_Por un momento se pregunto que abría sido de el… de su abuelo, aquel que le mostró la manera de contenerla, de suprimirla… una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en su rostro, al pensar de la tremenda regañiza* que le habría pegado este, si la hubiera visto en ese estado_

_Al menos el sello que suprimía su memoria había quedado intacto. Realmente no quería imaginar lo que habría pasado si se hubiera roto, si "ella" se hubiera enterado de lo que realmente es, esperando que todo terminara por fin en el mismo examen_

_Rogó por que las cosas allá afuera no se pusieran en verdad feas_

…

2:45 AM Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Biblioteca central, sección antigua

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, cerrando el pesado libro y derrumbándose sobre la mesa. Ya era tarde, se dijo, mirando hacia el reloj que se hallaba colgado en uno de los estantes

Aparto el montón de libros hacia un lado, apoyándose contra la mesa y mirando las pilas que estos formaban a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos gastados y viejos

En este momento estaría durmiendo en su casa, si no fuera porque la chica volvió a huir… para variar, preguntándose si Lee ya la habría logrado encontrado. Esa niña, con su maldita manía de desaparecerse sin dejar rastro de un momento a otro.

-"_Descuida, ya tuve bastante por hoy_" –había dicho ella. Si claro… ¿Y el desaparecerse a media noche no contaba? Esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en una experta de sacarla de quicio

Y mientras más pronto supiera para qué eran esos símbolos, mejor. Había ocupado lo que quedaba de esa noche rebuscando en la biblioteca acerca de sellos antiguos, con la esperanza de encontrar algo acerca de ese molesto pergamino

Se tallo despacio la sien con los dedos, tomando uno de los rollos dentro de la mochila que había dejado en la mesa, mirándolo con expresión cansada

El origen del mal… pensó para si de forma sarcástica, el motivo de su insomnio

Una copia del pergamino de Hakanai, aquel que había logrado crear cuando lo tuvo en su poder, utilizando una de las técnicas de transcripción que usaba normalmente para reemplazar sus pergaminos gastados en combate

Si tan solo supiera para que servía, se repitió golpeteándose suavemente la cabeza con el, tal y como Idei solía hacer

Distraída paso la mirada por las pilas de libros, preguntándose si no seria mejor esperar para mañana para seguir con…

Se detuvo.

Uno de aquellos libros le había llamado la atención, uno aun más viejo y gastado que el resto, prácticamente solo hojas sueltas y agujereadas contenidas en lo que alguna vez fue un par de pastas hechas de una piel extraña y negra

Parpadeo, rebuscando en su memoria cuando había traído consigo aquel libro, preguntándose cuando lo había dejado sobre la mesa

Se encogió de hombros, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y descansando la cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano, tomando aquel libro y comenzando a pasar las páginas, mirando sin mucha atención los complicados símbolos, curiosamente grabados en quemaduras sobre el grueso y amarillento papel, intentando darse una idea de lo que tardaría en revisar cada una de las-…

Se detuvo, realmente sorprendida cuando uno de los extraños dibujos llamo su atención, regresando las páginas

Parpadeo, sin creérselo por un momento, al verlo

Una especie de anillo fragmentado, de unos 6 a 7 centímetros, rodeando a un símbolo más pequeño e intrincado en el centro, y rodeado de pequeños sellos de contención

Ese era: el símbolo central del pergamino maldito

…

- Ya se tardo - se dijo Shitai, mirando de nuevo la hora, preguntándose donde se habría metido su condena'o primo – Que extraño. a el no le gusta ser impuntual. Se supone que acodamos vernos aquí, en cuanto lograra hacerse con ese pedazo de papel

El chico se reacomodo sobre la rama, mirando hacia el sendero debajo de el, no muy lejos de las montaña de los Hokages, a medida que veía como transcurría el tiempo.

Alzo su mano corrupta, moviendo lentamente los huesudos dedos, tronando lentamente su adolorida muñeca con expresión cansada.

Le dolía todo. Ese desgraciado jounin había terminado resultando demasiado para el, eliminando a casi todas sus mascotas y obligándole a llegar al limite, revelando su verdadera forma

No solo sus manos se habían deformado convirtiéndose en enormes garras de hueso y músculos expuestos y ennegrecidos, también su rostro se había desfigurado: las cicatrices de su rostro se habían abierto y ensanchado, desgarrando la piel de su rostro y cuello y dejando al descubierto carne viva… por llamarla de alguna manera. Presentaba el mismo aspecto necrosado que el de sus criaturas

Bajo su negra mirada hacia el sendero que cruzaba el oscuro parque, notando como una pareja se fue acercando. ¿Qué harían allí? Ya era muy tarde para que alguien estuviera rondando por el parque. A menos que… dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, a medida que su retorcida mente se fue imaginando una escena un tanto subida de tono, intentando fijarse mejor en la chica

La luz de un farol distante se reflejo en los ojos de esta, extrañándole por un momento, pero entrecerrando los ojos al percatarse de la ausencia de color en aquellos ojos, siguiendo con la mirada a la que a todas luces era una Hyuga, acompañada de un chico moreno y de apariencia desgreñada

Miro con curiosidad como ese chico se detuvo, comenzando a arrugar la nariz, haciendo gestos como si hubiera percibido el olor de algo muy desagradable

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hinata, al notar como Kiba olfateaba el aire con una mueca de asco

- Huele… huele como a cadáver –murmuro el en voz baja, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su compañera, que en el acto se puso seria, activando su técnica ocular

- Oh, mierda… -exclamo Shitai al verse descubierto, mirando como aquella chica alzo la cabeza hacia donde el estaba, regresándole la mirada

…

Tenten entrecerró los ojos, intentando leer lo mejor posible la casi ilegible descripción, solo encontrando palabras y oraciones sueltas

"… _de co-…-ención y su-…-esión, utilizado… …de alto nivel. Es …-cnica avanzada …inmensa cantidad … absoluta… el riesgo… proyectarse sobre … inanimado cercano, por un corto … de tiempo …desgasta-… con el paso…"_

Cerró los ojos, desilusionada pensando en voz alta que aquello no le era particularmente útil

Cambio de página, leyendo los pocos fragmentos aun legibles de aquel texto, que prácticamente se desmenuzaba entre sus dedos

Su apatía inicial se fue rápidamente disipando, a medida que miraba aquellos elaborados grabados, a medida que leía aquellos fragmentos dispersos de texto

El sonido seco y metálico del reloj resonó pausadamente entre los estantes repletos de libros y manuscritos antiguos, el sonido del paso del tiempo que devoraba lentamente aquella vasta colección de memorias, fragmentos congelados en el completo olvido, memorias de una época pasada…

Un recuerdo asalto su mente…

-"_… en realidad vivíamos fuera del pueblo, en la ruinosa casa de mi abuelo, ya que en el pueblo no le querían. Decían que era una especie de brujo o algo así_"

Las palabras de la niña resonaron en su cabeza conforme iba avanzando, sintiendo una pesada opresión sobre su pecho a medida que-…

"… _aquello que acecha a la _…_-manidad desde las sombras… deslizándose des-... misma oscuridad para tentar, corromper, y destruir… somos aquellos que … aprendido sus métodos… somos aque-… libraremos el mundo de ellos, asociándonos con el mismo mal que …-ntamos destruir… aprendiendo sus debilidades… aprendiendo sus métodos… para usarlos en su contra… "_

Hablaba de los llamados exterminadores de demonios.

El sello era obra de un exterminador…

Cerro de golpe el libro, solo ahora notando su propia respiración agitada, casi sobresaltándose al ver como un par de gotas cayeron sobre la resquebrajada piel de la portaba. Estaba sudando; sudaba frío

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver los restos de un titulo escrito en quemaduras sobre esa correosa y reseca piel negra de la que estaba hecha la portada. El titulo estaba ilegible, pero no así el nombre

Yujiro Hakanai

…

El sonido oxidado de un reloj sonó monótonamente, a medida que la luz baño la vacía mesa, iluminando parcialmente aquel rostro enjuto y cadavérico que fue emergiendo desde las sombras

Era perfecto, pensó para si a medida que su sonrisa se iba marcando cada vez mas, apoyando su huesuda mano sobre el oscuro libro, mirando como aquella chica había simplemente desaparecido, corriendo a toda prisa y dejándolo todo allí, sobre la mesa

Desviar la atención de ellos sobre esa niña, la nieta del exterminador, había sido una buena jugada, su aparición no habría sido más oportuna

- Si lo hubiera planeado, no habría resultado mejor- susurro Kiri, alzando lentamente sus garras, tomando su propio pergamino y extendiéndolo sobre la mesa, al lado de aquel libro, mirando por un momento la piel con la que alguna vez estuvo forrada la portada.

La piel de un cadáver corrupto… eso si que era original, pensó para si, desenrollando con calma su rollo, sin preocuparse por ser descubierto

¿Quién escatima gastos en aumentar la seguridad de la vieja biblioteca, cuando no paran de dar reportes de "demonios" atacando a los aldeanos, de asesinos que eliminan a los aspirantes del examen? El telón perfecto

El enrolarse a ese grupo de mercenarios le había dado camino libre para entrar a la villa, y si bien en un principio tuvo que acatar las ordenes de ese molesto de Testu, logro conseguir todo lo que quería: lograr convencer a ese tarado de Shitai de que le diera el fragmento del pergamino maldito, a cambio de enseñarle a controlar los cadáveres-eso había sido sencillo- lograr hacerse de una buena dotación de cuerpos para sus técnicas de corrupción –y lo mejor– el acceso a la biblioteca de Konoha

¿Plata? Contuvo la tentación de reírse, recordando el momento en el que aquel ambicioso empresario les infiltro en su propia villa con el plan de asignarles la misión de asesinar al aspirante del país del rayo, con la clara intención de obtener dinero con las cuantiosas apuestas que generaban las finales, al realizarse en publico… un simple espectáculo, en eso había degenerado aquel examen. Actualmente era común que shinobis de alto nivel tuvieran el grado de genin, al despreciar participar en esos exámenes. Ellos eran la prueba clara de ello

Pero eso realmente no importaba ahora: estaba dentro de la villa, la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluso el líder de los mercenarios, estaban muertos, por lo que tenia una preocupación menos. Solo quedaban ese par de Shitai y Tetsu

Pero no por mucho

El hacer que esos dos primos terminaran enfrentándose a la otra portadora del pergamino realmente no había sido mala idea, al hacerles creer que estaba obsesionado por conseguir todos los pedazos del papiro, esperando así que ellos intentarían conseguirlo primero para obligarle a cooperar con su muy bien remunerada "misión"

Lo mas probable era que quitaran a la chica de por medio, pero bien la cosa podría ser al revés, que ella se deshiciera de alguno de ellos.

- Eso seria un tanto satisfactorio –se dijo, preguntándose si podría usar el cuerpo de Kiri para otro de sus queridos akumas** –dibujo una mueca de molestia, recordando como ese de Shitai solía burlarse de cómo los llamaba

- _¿Akumas?¡pero si son solo zombies!, búscales un nombre mejor… ¿que tal los "cara-de-muerto" o "los-hijos-del-cara-de-momia"?_

Kiri rechino los dientes, de solo recordarle. Como odiaba a ese tipo, pensó con desprecio, comenzando a formar una serie de sellos

El libro comenzó a emanar un aura oscura, a medida que veía satisfecho como los símbolos de su propio pergamino comenzaban a borrarse. Todos aquellos símbolos de contención y refuerzo fueron desapareciendo, dejando a la vista un texto aun más antiguo, sobre el que habían superpuesto los caracteres de sellado

- Y ahora –se dijo- lo único que necesito, es a esa chica Hyūga

…

_Aquel día…_

_Aquel tormentoso y caliente día, en el que una de las más crudas tormentas de arenas azoto a la villa oculta entre la arena_

_Fue cuando el la conoció_

Las garras negras se cerraron con más fuerza contra su cuello…

_Realmente no era __la mejor manera de conocer a alguien, con el ulular del viento caliente y seco, de la arena pegándose a la piel, convirtiendo el aire a tu alrededor en una especie de sopa espesa, sofocante e inevitablemente irritante_

_No. Realmente no fue el momento más oportuno para cruzarse con esos ojos de esmeralda. Y no ayudo el hecho de que no fuera precisamente bueno con ese irrelevante y pequeño detalle de hablar con chicas. Nunca antes le había hecho tanta falta como en ese momento, ese pequeño insignificante detalle…_

Divagaba. Estaba seguro de ello, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, forzando su vista para lograr enfocar el rostro de ella, a medida que perdía la vista por la perdida de sangre

- Deseo odiarte… Kankuro

La niña lo sujetaba de la garganta, mirándole fijamente con una expresión siniestra, extrayendo lentamente los dedos corruptos de la herida que le había abierto en el estomago

Kankuro se esforzó en mantenerse conciente, mirándola a los ojos e intentando ver algo a través de aquel muro de oscuridad

Algo realmente no andaba bien en ella, fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar, realmente aturdido, viendo como la piel de la mejilla y el cuello de ella continuaba resquebrajándose, desmenuzarse y dejando expuestos músculos y huesos, resecos y negros. La mano que lo sujetaba había adquirido todo el aspecto del de de uno de aquellos cadáveres corruptos

Pero sus ojos…la parte blanca de ellos, había quedado completamente ennegrecida, reflejando su rostro a medida que fue oprimiendo lentamente su garganta

- ¿Porque? ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar a mi vida, arruinándolo todo?

- Ide-… -Las garras se cerraron un poco mas sobre su cuello, cortándole bruscamente el habla

- ¿Por qué simplemente no me hiciste caso? Era mejo así… abría sido mejor así. Cortar por lo sano, hacer que me odiaras para que mi muerte no te hiriera. Esa había sido la idea…

La expresión siniestra de ella se fue desvaneciendo, abriendo lentamente los ojos, dejando ver como estos dejaron de reflejar aquella pesada oscuridad

- Morir dentro de ese examen, como una kunoichi. Ese había sido mi deseo, mi último deseo. De acabar con este infierno, de corregir el más grande error de mi vida, con mi propio fin

Se detiene, sonriéndole con una pesada tristeza - ¿Sabes? Te odio por amarte…

…

…

- uuhh…

Se revolvió por un momento en la cama, agarrando la almohada y poniéndosela sobre la cabeza, gruñendo con desgano. Había amanecido, pudiendo ver como por los bordes de las pesadas cortinas que mantenían a oscuras la habitación se filtraba el hilo de luz que golpeaba su rostro

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente molida, con un molesto dolor de cabe-…

Espera…

Arqueo una ceja, realmente aturdida, ladeando la cabeza intentando recordar, golpeteándose suavemente la cabeza…

Fue como si hubieran abierto un grifo. Todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche inundo su cabeza

Abrió de súbito los ojos, cuando una sangrienta y bizarra escena quedo fijada en su mente

Pero que había… ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a su alrededor, distinguiendo apenas la habitación blanca y casi vacía, sumida parcialmente en las tinieblas

¿Un sueño? ¿Realmente fue un sueño?

- No, No lo fue… y sigues pensando en voz alta, Idei

Se giro asustada, pudiendo ver a Sakura al borde de la puerta, mirándola sosteniendo contra su pecho aquel atascado portapapeles, con el que siempre la recordaba

Ella se quedo allí, hincada sobre la cama mirando aturdida como la enfermera encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de cama, a medida que fue comentando a media voz, como intentando romper aquel crudo silencio, que más que paciente, la niña estaba terminando por parecer mas una inquilina, acabando todas las noches durmiendo en la misma cama del hospital

- Eres hábil para atraes los problemas ¿sabes? Si Ino ve como dejaste la ropa que acababa de comparte, se va a poner como una fiera

- ¿Qué esta pasando?! Yo estaba… –bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, completamente envueltas en vendadas. Sin pensarlo comienza a arrancarse los vendajes

- He-hey espera, no hagas eso –soltó Sakura, pero Idei no la escuchaba. Había quedado helada, desconcertada, al ver por fin sus manos

Nada… sus manos no presentaban ningún rastro de aquello, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No era posible… siempre le quedaban corruptas al menos por un tiempo, después de que-…

- Vaya, parece que ya mejoraron… debiste de haberlas visto cuando Kankuro te trajo. Nos diste un enorme susto

Ella alzo la vista, sin comprender, quedándose mirando fijamente a la enfermera, casi gritándole con la mirada a la enfermera lo que ocurría

Sakura de forma inconciente dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo incomoda aquella mirada, antes de embozar media sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa

- Si perdona. Estabas inconciente, obvio no recuerdas nada. Veamos… pues para empezar, te atacaron de nuevo aquellos asesinos de la niebla. Esa manía de andar por allí sola en plena noche te esta causando muchos problemas ¿sabes?, mero te mata por tercera ve-…

- ¡¿Dónde esta Kankuro?! –grito Idei, sin lograr entender nada. En su mente aun se agolpaba aquella horrible escena, cuando perdió el control y mato a Tetsu… y peor aun, cuando había terminado por atacar a Kankuro

Un pesado silencio se impuso entre las dos, mientas Sakura creyó ver un reflejo extraño en aquellos ojos

- El… el esta un piso abajo, en cuidados intensivos. Sus heridas eran mas graves, sobre todo la de su estomago

Idei bajo la mirada, sintiendo un amargo pesar, alzando lentamente su mano frente a si… casi pudo sentir el tacto calido de su sangre, nuevamente sobre su piel

- ¿Aun recuerdas el aspecto que adquirieron tus manos? –pregunto Sakura, mirando como la niña alzo la cabeza, mirándola casi con horror

- Kankuro nos contó todo –prosiguió esta- estaba empecinado en contárselo con lujo de detalles a la Hokage, mientras esta le cerraba el estomago… yo estuve allí, puedo recordar como el no dejaba de hablar, aun después de que Tsunade-sama le mandara a callar, rechazando por completo que le administráramos el sedante para no quedar dormido, a pesar del dolor

La marionetista tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, escuchando aquello agitada… asustada

_Era su fin… su__ oscuro secreto estaba contado_

De rodillas sobre las sabanas, bajo la cabeza, regresando su vista a sus manos moviendo lentamente los dedos, a medida que sus uñas fueron creciendo lentamente. Tenia que salir de allí, antes de que fuera demasiado tar-…

- Deberías agradecerle a Kankuro una vez que estén recuperados, por haberte salvado de nuevo

Idei se detuvo, alzando bruscamente la cabeza. El color negro de sus dedos se desvaneció, sin que la enfermera lograra notarlas. La miro a los ojos, completamente perdida - Que-… ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? Kankuro nos contaba que ese sádico genin de la niebla te lanzo un extraño jutsu, que te transformo en una de sus macabras mascotas, estando aun en vida, y controlándote con esta como si fueras un titere

Tsunade-sama logro encontrar la manera de contrarrestarla, sellándola parcialmente… nunca habíamos visto nada igual. Tócate la mejilla, aun te queda un poco debajo del ojo

Idei se llevo una mano al acto, pudiendo sentir las vendas, pasando los dedos por el vendaje hacia su mejilla derecha, palpando la textura suave de la venda, llegando al borde del vendaje notando el tacto áspero de aquel tejido muerto, justo en donde alguna vez el jounin marco aquel diseño púrpura

Las marcas. Aquel pensamiento asalto su mente, realmente asustada al recordar como lo habia-…

Pero alzo la vista, al escuchar la voz de ella, que pareció adelantarse a su pensamiento

- No podrás vele. Al menos no por ahora

Sakura quedo en silencio, mirando como la chica miraba fijamente las sabanas, intentando asimilar aquello.

Ella se quedo mirándola, realmente preocupada. No se atrevió a decir más. De alguna forma sabia que no era necesario. Sentía que ella sabía que no podían darle todo el crédito a ese tal Shitai.

Ella misma había descubierto pequeñas zonas de tejido muerto desde un principio en el cuerpo de esa niña, por debajo de la piel de su mejilla derecha, en su palma y dedos, incluso en sus pies, pero lo más preocupante, sobre su corazón

Shitai debió de haber sabido de alguna forma todo esto, usando aquella horrible técnica para simplemente extender la necrosis, para controlarla al igual que uno de sus cadáveres

Pero Idei era ajena a los pensamientos de la pelo de chicle, sumida en los suyos propios. ¿Por qué mintió? Se preguntaba ¿Por qué la había encubierto? Todo ello no podía ser verdad, debía ser otro de sus crueles sueños, sintiendo como de un momento a otro despertaría al lado del cadáver del pobre chico, tal y como había ocurrido en aquella ocasión…

Más ambas alzaron la cabeza, al escuchar como algo rodó por el suelo, hasta detenerse chocando suavemente contra el pie de la cama

- ¿Una caja? –pregunto Sakura, viendo como Idei se asomo por sobre el borde de esta, mirando aturdida aquella extraña cajita negra, toda rota y pegada con tiras de cinta adhesiva, de las que se usan para vendajes

- ¿De donde salio eso? –pregunto la enfermera, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada

- Tiene mi nombre escrito –Idei lo agito un poco, escuchando como su contenido rebotaba dentro

Sakura se acerco a ella, comenzando a sospechar de quien se trataba, viendo como la chica lo contemplo por un instante antes de abrirlo. Ambas se apartaron, al ver como de la cajita comenzó a emerger una pequeña espiral ascendente color oro

- ¿Arena? ¿eso es arena? -Alcanzaron la vista, viendo como la espiral se disperso en el aire

Pero Idei no la escuchaba, mirando absorta como a su alrededor las finas partículas se quedaron suspendidas, comenzando a reflejar la débil luz de la lámpara, mientras fue recordando aquella ocasión, en aquel pasillo de Suna lleno de arena, cuando lo conoció

Ella aparto con los dedos la arena que aun quedaba en la cajita, dejando al descubierto un pequeño dije…

Un hermoso cristal verde esmeralda, sujeto a una cadena de plata por una delicada rejilla metálica, que imitaba la forma de un símbolo. El mismo símbolo que Gaara tenía grabado en su frente: amor

Alzo la pequeña joya, girándola levemente haciendo que brillara bajo la escasa luz.

Regresa a la realidad, al escuchar la voz de la otra chica -Vaya… de seguro es de Kankuro ¿pero porque puso arena dentro? Tendré que limpiar todo esto en la mañana – sonrío ella, fingiendo molestia. Pero entonces vio como ella lentamente comenzó a sonrojarse

- ¿Idei?

- Cuando yo lo… conocí, fue en una tormenta de arena –alcanzo a decir ella con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de girar la joya a contraluz

- Vaya, que detallista -cometa esta, un tanto divertida. Más alza la mirada, notando la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

Realmente se sorprendió al verle. No debería estar allí… ni siquiera debería poder moverse

Era el marionetista, con el torso completamente vendado, recargado al lado de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de una bata de doctor que de algún lado había sacado. Lanzo una mirada sobre la pelo de chicle, antes de preguntar a media voz – ¿nos dejarías solos, por un minuto?

Sakura lo miro, mordiéndose el labio mientras sus ordenes le obligaban a responderle que no… mas bajo la cabeza, suspirando y ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Idei, deseándole suerte, diciéndole que pasaría de nuevo a primera hora, dándole un ultimo vistazo al jounin antes de salir de la habitación

La luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa ilumino parcialmente el rostro de el, a medida que se acerco a la cama, a la vez que el silencio se impuso entre ellos. Kankuro trago saliva, rascándose por un momento la cabeza y ofreciéndole aquella sonrisa infantil

- ¿Te gusta? Ya hacia rato que buscaba la ocasión para dártelo, pero… ya sabes, soy malo para estas cosas

Vio como la chica no contesto, mirándole apenas de reojo, con una triste expresión en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme, después de que yo intente-…?

- ¡Nah! -le interrumpió el- No me fijo en esos detalles. Mira que mi hermano ya lo ha intentado varias veces, y no es que no me odie o algo así, en realidad todo lo contrario… -se detuvo, tallándose la punta de la nariz con el dorso del índice - Tengo cierta experiencia con esto de las cosas demoníacas, para que lo sepas. Se que algo tienes allí metido, y también se que no es algo que quieras que todos lo sepan, así que me tome la molestia de modificar "ligeramente" la historia de anoche

El sonrío abiertamente, disimulando sin éxito el dolor que fue apagándole lentamente el gesto, obligándole a recargarse contra la pared al lado de la cama, mirándola de reojo sin desvanecer del todo aquella sonrisa

- Y bien ¿me dirás al fin de cuentas, que fue lo que paso?

…

…

* * *

* Regañiza, es algo así como "tremendo regaño"… na'mas lo pongo porque la verdad no se si esto lo conozcan todos, o si sea solo de aquí [condena'os modismos, como dirían mis veracruzanos X3]

** Akuma, que significa demonio en japonés

Pos espero que no les haya dejado un tanto enreda'os, ahora que estoy planteando de manera mas clara el estado de la chica… enferma, corrompida y maldita… linda combinación ¿no? :3

Creo recordar que había dicho que adoro ser "_tantito_" cruel con los personajes con los que escribo [si vieran como trato a los pobres en mis libros X3]

Pero bueno, sobre todo espero meterles ruido con el intro del capitulo… ¿recuerdan a la pequeña del sueño de Ino? Es la misma. Pues ahí se las dejo, a ver si logran embonar las piezas y maquinar lo mismo que tengo yo en mente ^^

Y bueno… ¿con Kiri? …ps básicamente es el malo de la película, el que terminara explicando algunas cuestiones espinosas de la trama [a alguien tenia que tocarle ¿no?], aunque… una cosa les advierto, no se encariñen demasiado con el[es sarcasmo, por cierto] por alguna razón, a pesar de que yo mismo lo creé, no me agrada mucho, la verdad… tengo preparado algo especial para el …

Pues chao!! […y cuidense!! X3]

Listening:

Crawling - Linkin Park [Piano instrumental]

Waterloo - John Powell [The Bourne Identity soundtrack]

2+2=5 - The Lukewarm

The Bird and the Worm - The Used

Hide - Red

Break me down - Red

Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin


	27. Chapter 27

Capi 27 ¿Se puede sonreír en el abismo?

- Te estarás preguntando ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerlo? –Murmuro a media voz - te preguntaras porque lo permití…

La chica permaneció distante, apoyada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana mirando la llovizna que caía afuera. Se volvió hacia el, sonriéndole con un deje de tristeza, a medida que le fue relatando el año que estuvo en la academia, con Iruka-sensei… recordando con amargura

- Si no habría sido por mi propia obsesión, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Nunca me habría atrevido a utilizar el pergamino. Es curioso como son nuestros propios deseos, los que terminan volviéndose en nuestra contra

Kankuro miro como ella alzo su mano, comenzando a concentrar su chacra en ella. El frío aire de la noche se fue distorsionando sobre su palma, comenzando a condensarse y formar pequeñas esferas de agua con la humedad que la rodeaba… mas las burbujas, inestables, se fueron deformando hasta desintegrarse en gotas, que cayeron de nuevo sobre su palma

- No tienes talento -susurro ella, mirando su mano empapada. Se mordió el labio, al sentir una vez mas aquellas palabras, al recordar la crueldad de algunos de sus compañeros -eso solían decirme, no solo los chicos, también algunos de los instructores, en un esfuerzo por impedir que me convirtiera en una kunoichi. Tenían la idea de que había sido enviada por alguna aldea rival, para robarles sus métodos de entrenamiento

- Pero era cierto, no tenía talento… o mas bien, no tenía el chacra necesario para usarlo. Es por eso que todas sus técnicas están basadas en ilusiones, en mentiras y engaños… Si he de ser sincera, odio mi don como ilusionista. En aquel entonces, habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido usar el Suiton como mi segunda técnica, tal y como tu usas el Doton, en forma de arena

Ella se miro la mano por un instante, bajando el brazo y mirándole de reojo –no te pido que lo comprendas, y la verdad no espero siquiera que me perdones, pero esto es lo que soy, solamente alguien que forjo su propio abismo, solo por cumplir un sueño…

…

Kankuro abrió lentamente los ojos, desvaneciendo el recuerdo y mirando como habían corrido la ventana. Parpadeo, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la tarde, notando un tanto sorprendido como su hermana se hallaba a unos metros de su cama, cabeceando sobre la silla

Casi sonrío, recordando como esta había irrumpido en el cuarto de la chica, literalmente sacándolo a rastras para llevarlo de nuevo a su cama, farfullando algo de que no debería de andar rondando por allí, con semejante herida.

Se llevo una mano al estomago, recordando… realmente llego a estremecerse, al recordar esos ojos

_- __Deseo odiarte…_

Entrecerró los ojos, a medida que ese par de palabras resonaron en su cabeza, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama y mirando distraído hacia el techo, escuchando el suave sonido de la respiración de su hermana, dormida después de haber permanecido en vela desde la noche pasada

Un día había pasado desde aquello. Exhalo despacio, revolviéndose en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía sacarse aquella escena de la cabeza, y aun más, sus palabras en el cuarto, anoche…

_- ¿__te refieres a un "Biju"?_

_- No… estas pensando en grande, intenta pensar… "a menor escala". Un espíritu demoniaco, una "yurei" _

Lo viera por donde lo viera, el asunto en verdad era un tanto retorcido. Pensar que la chica tenia una cosa demoníaca en su interior realmente le inquietaba…

…

– _Pero es que… ¿no te importa que yo-…?_

_- ¡Nah! Puedo vivir con ello…_

Idei torció la boca, dibujando lo que habría podido ser una sonrisa, recordando aquello.

- Ese tonto… -susurro ella, sin poder evitar decirlo con cierto cariño. Ella había esperado que el quedara atónito, incrédulo, horrorizado o algo así, pero… la forma en la que el lo había tomado, realmente la aterraba. No podía comprenderlo, no podía entender porque el se empeñaba tanto… y mas siendo ella

Cerró los ojos, evocando en su recuerdo aquella tormentosa noche, aquella en la que había seguido aquel destello de luz por el olvidado sótano de la casa. Hacia tiempo que había intentado borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo, pero ahora podía recordarlo con todo detalle. Cada objeto, cada sombra… desde aquel sueño

Por primera vez en su vida, realmente se arrepintió de haber bajado a ese sótano…

…

Se incorporo sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor. Ino parpadeo, despegándose el informe que se había adherido a su mejilla, sorprendida de haberse dormido en plena guardia sobre el escritorio, mientras corregía algunos informes de la noche pasada, garabateados con la letra de doctor de la frente-de-marquesina

Pero entrecerró los ojos, al sentir como fragmentos sueltos de su sueño surgieron lentamente en su mente

Eso había sido… de lo más bizarro

Si, era cierto que era realmente un alivio no haber vuelto a soñar con aquel infierno, pero el vagar por una oscura y polvorienta biblioteca tampoco era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, como su sueño ideal

Fue evocando la escena, viéndose a si misma recorriendo aquel oscuro sitio con solo una pequeña linterna, vagando sin rumbo por los pasillos llenos de estantes y cajones, repletos de pergaminos, libros y manuscritos corroídos por el tiempo y el olvido

Pero lo que realmente le había sorprendido fue cuando alzo la linterna para ver los estantes más altos

Esa no había sido su mano. Era… demasiado chica, como la de una niña. Parpadeo, deteniéndose al lado de un enorme jarrón metálico, tan alto como un hombre y lleno de herrumbre. A pesar del polvo y el oxido, una imagen se formo en el, reflejando su rostro

Pero no se reflejo a si misma. Aquella imagen distorsionada no le mostró sus ojos azules o su cabello largo y rubio, sino mostró un par de ojos verdes de una chiquilla con semblante asustado

Era aquella chiquilla, mini-Idei, como había comenzado a llamarla…

- Disculpe… ¡Disculpe! –aquella voz la saco bruscamente del recuerdo, viendo confundida como una mujer le hablaba del otro lado del mostrador - ¿No me oye? Le preguntaba desde hace rato donde esta el cuarto 213

Ino se quedo aturdida por un instante, mas sacudió la cabeza, mirando el reloj y comenzando a decirle a la señora, que el tiempo de visitas había acabado hace una hora

No volvió a acordarse de aquel sueño, no tenia tiempo para ello, discutiendo con aquella mujer que se obstinaba en ver a su familiar.

Que caso tenia, había sido solo un sueño. Ilusiones de nuestra propia mente que el subconsciente ensamblaba, a partir de retazos, fragmentos sueltos de la realidad que nos rodeaba, situaciones y escenas sin sentido que no tendrían cabida ni en el anime mas fumado

Solo era un sueño, al igual que los otros…

…

- ¿Realmente tenemos que confiar en lo que nos dice?

La hokage aparto su vista del enorme ventanal, desde donde se veía la villa en su totalidad, bajo aquel telón opaco de una llovizna intermitente. Miro al Nara, de pie al otro lado del escritorio

- No es que desconfíe de Tenten, pero… –intento continuar Shikamaru, sin borrar aquella expresión aburrida, alzando la vista al techo sopesando lo que le acababan de decir

Demonios, sellos de contención de espíritus, exterminadores de demonios, libros malditos que aparecen y desaparecen… eso parecía cliché de anime. Exhalo despacio, bajando la vista y mirando fijamente a la gondaime. – Lo mire por donde lo mire, el hecho de que el libro en cuestión haya desaparecido… no, aun mas, la forma en que le apareció de la nada a Tenten, me dice que es una pista plantada intencionalmente

Solo un señuelo para desviar nuestra atención. ¿De que? Eso era lo que me gustaría saber. Se quedo unos instantes mas mirando el techo, pensativo, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la Hokage

- ¿Qué hay del miembro capturado de ese equipo?

…

Se revolvió entre sus ataduras, maldiciendo por lo bajo intentando soltarse, intentando distinguir algo en aquella oscura habitación

No es que no le molestara la oscuridad, solo era que… ¡no veía nada!

Shitai hecho hacia atrás la cabeza, haciendo crujir las pesadas cuerdas que le envolvían por completo, dibujando una hosca sonrisa sin dejar de moverse, haciendo danzar la pequeña silla sobre la que estaba atado, en el centro de aquella vacía habitación

Ese desgraciado par, pensaba molesto, recordando como ese cara-de-perro y la tipa de los ojos blancos lo habían capturado de una forma tan miserable. En especial, tenia unas ganas pero inmensas de destripar a la Hyuga. Les habría hecho pedazos con sus mascotas, si no fuera porque la condenada chica le cerró los canales de chacra de un golpe, impidiéndole controlar a los cadáveres, o siquiera invocarlos

Oh si, la rebanaría en cientos de cachitos una vez que estuviera afuera, comenzando a impacientarse al pensar que su primo realmente se estaba tardando en sacarlo de allí

En alguna parte, una lámpara se encendió, iluminando escasamente el lugar, apenas lo suficiente para poder ver los contornos. Se quedo quieto, al escuchar como alguien apareció a su lado, sin siquiera notar como había entrado. Miro de reojo a un tipo enorme metido en una igualmente enorme gabardina. No tardo en reconocerlo: era el mismo tipo de la cara cortada, la del examen escrito. El cabeza-de-huevo, el especialista en interrogatorio y torturas

No se preocupo demasiado pensar en cual seria la tortura que le aplicarían para hacerle hablar. Su primo lo sacaría de allí de un momento a otro, de eso estaba seguro, ya había pasado un día entero desde que lo habían capturado, y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro aparecería su condenado primo. Al fin y al cabo, Tetsu era un experto en la infiltración…

…

- Al fin despiertas. –Kankuro se sobresalto, literalmente revolviéndose en las sabanas al intentar incorporarse, mirando como su hermana se hallaba al lado de su cama, tallándose con pereza un ojo y preguntándole como se sentía

- En realidad nunca dormí –contesto el, estrujando las sabanas y lanzándolas a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros, comentando que se preocupaba demasiado

…

- No estoy en el hospital por mero gusto ¿sabes?

- No es mi culpa tampoco que la suplente de mi hermano le guste meterse en problemas

Idei entrecerró los ojos, mirando con expresión apagada al genin de la nube, de pie a unos pasos de ella

- ¿Pensabas ir a alguna parte? –soltó este, torciendo la boca y mirando como la chica no traía la bata del hospital. Se había puesto aquel atuendo negro, nuevo y rasgado, con un agujero en centro el pecho, debajo de la garganta

Idei desvío la mirada hacia la cortina que ondeaba en la ventana abierta. Hace solo unos momentos había terminado de cambiarse, cuando un alboroto se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, la de una enfermera, diciéndole a alguien que no podía entrar allí, segundos antes de que esta se abriera de de golpe, cegándola al instante

- Así que era cierto

La chica no había podido reconocerle, aun con los parpados entrecerrados por el cambio brusco de luz. Pero si reconoció perfectamente aquella voz seca, distinguiendo como la silueta de Haru permaneció por un momento al umbral de la puerta, antes de cerrarla de golpe tras si, ahogando las protestas de la enfermera afuera.

El mantuvo la vista apartada, tomando una de las sillas, girándola y sentándose al revés sobre ella, dejando colgados los brazos por sobre el respaldo

- ¿A que has-…? –comenzó ella

- Solo vine a disculparme- le corto, mirándola por apenas un par de segundos antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada. Ella se quedo unos instantes, extrañada. Más exhalo despacio, comenzando a decir que no tenía que disculparse por lo del examen

- No vine a disculparme de eso, nada tiene que ver el hecho que te deteste. Lo único que estoy lamentando, es que ahora estés en este lugar

- ¿De que hablas?

- Eres lenta ¿verdad? De seguro ese bastardo de los cadáveres, te lo habrá dicho. El de la lengua larga

Un incomodo silencio se impuso entre los dos, a medida que la chica intento asimilar aquello. Realmente… ¿realmente el creía, que el hecho de que estuviera allí, era su culpa?

Alzo la cabeza, mirando como el chico se mantuvo ausente, mirando por la ventana para no tener que verla a los ojos – Oye…

- No pienso repetirlo. Solo… no le vallas a decir a Tsuki, capaz y piensa que estoy sentimental por lo del bosque, mi hermano y todo eso…

…

- ¿Dónde esta?! – exclamo la chica, pasando el pulgar por las portadas de infinidad de libros, leyendo apenas el título.

"_Proyectarse sobre… inanimado cercano_" –esas palabras aun martillaban en su mente… proyectarse sobre un objeto inanimado cercano. Eso explicaba los incidentes en Suna y la mansión Hyuga. La cosa esa podía proyectarse sobre la marioneta, estaba claro

Pero el resto, acerca de lo exterminadores, los demonios y todo eso, la Hokage… se había mostrado renuente ante aquello, por decirlo de alguna forma. Si tan solo habría llevado el libro consigo

En su desesperación… no, si se detenía a pensarlo, aquello no había sido desesperación, había sido terror. El punto es que había olvidado siquiera llevárselo a la Gondaime, y ahora que había regresado a la biblioteca, el libro-si es que se puede llamar libro a eso- simplemente había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera estaba en el registro. ¿Pero que estaba pasando allí?

Estaba segura que no lo había soñado, tal y como había podido ver en la mirada de Lee, cuando le contó lo ocurrido. El chico había intentado calmarla, cuando esta se lo hecho en cara, diciéndole que le creía, a pesar de todo… Mala respuesta, aquello solo había hecho enfurecer aun más a su compañera

La chica estaba furiosa por su propio descuido, arrastrando a su compañero a que le ayudara a buscar aquel maldito libro durante todo el día… y nada habían encontrado

Era cierto que se había quedado dormida sobre los libros aquella noche, comenzó a recordar ella, pero…

…

- ¿que es esto? -Pregunto el hermano, comenzando a desdoblar la hoja que le había dado ella, con cierta curiosidad.

Su sonrisa se borro de súbito, al ver su contenido. Incredulidad e ira se reflejaron en su rostro cuando alzo la cabeza, al escuchar como su hermana intentaba explicarle

- Es de la Hokage, una orden de alejamiento de un objetivo de misión. No creo que deba decir sobre quien es. El punto es que, en palabras de la vieja bruja, si te acercas de nuevo a ella, te expulsaran de la villa… recuerda que aquí nosotros solo somos visitan-… ehm, no me mires así Kankuro, yo no tengo la culpa, tu te lo-…

El chico se mordió con fuerza el labio, estrujando la orden y lanzándola por la ventana, antes de tirarse de espaldas de nuevo a la cama – ¿…-buscaste? –termino el la frase, lanzándole una mirada acida a su hermana- No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?

Temari bajo la vista al suelo, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos antes de recordar algo, levantándose de súbito y rebuscando en una vieja y gastada bolsa de viaje que había traído consigo

- Sip, no falto nada ¿Recuerdas esto? –pregunto ella, formando una débil sonrisa antes de lanzársela, viendo como la atrapo torpemente, un tanto confundido, preguntando que era aquello

- El equipaje de _ella_ –comenzó a decir, sin hacer caso a como el se atraganto con su propia saliva por un instante- Lo dejo en nuestra casa cuando estuvo con nosotros. Baki lo había confiscado, según el como evidencia ¿recuerdas? Para que se lo des, una vez que la veas

- Pe-pero… ¿No me acabas de decir que me prohíben verla?

- Y dime, mi querido hermanito ¿desde cuando eso te ha importado?

…

El Jounin se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando como el sol se esforzaba por brillar a través de aquella miríada de nubes de tormenta. Bajo la vista a un pequeño y horrendo muñeco de madera que cargaba entre sus manos, moviéndole lentamente los brazos y escuchando como chirriaba

Lo recordaba claramente: la fea y pequeña marioneta que ella había sacado para perder el tiempo aquel día, aburrida en aquel banco lleno de arena de Suna, cerca del edificio central.

Si no habría sido por esa cosa, nunca la habría conocido. No se habría detenido, al notar como ella lo estaba moviendo con hilos de chacra, y habría pasado de largo por la prisa de llegar, a aquella reunión de la junta del consejo, a la que nunca asistió

Sonrío débilmente, recordando esa escena, recordando aquella mirada fugaz que esta le lanzo, al percatarse de cómo el se quedo parado de pronto frente a ella. Un buen recuerdo, realmente. Si bien el resto de aquella tarde… solo digamos que no fue un buen inicio

El aire frío soplo por un momento, haciéndole tiritar…

Mas parpadeo, alzando la cabeza cuando sus ojos se toparon con un par de orbes verde hoja, a escasos centímetros de los suyos. - Hola

Casi pega un grito, al ver el rostro de la chica, cabeza abajo, trepada al muro exterior del edificio y apareciendo exactamente de la misma forma en la que el lo había hecho, en el examen escrito. Su primera reacción fue esconder el muñeco sin saber exactamente porque, apartándose levemente de la ventana

- ¿Qué-… que estas haciendo aquí?

- Ah, nada, solo me divertía paseándome por los muros exteriores –comento ella con sarcasmo, antes de borrar su sonrisa, desviando la mirada – Es broma. Solo vine a ver como estabas

- ¿ah? ¿Yo? …ehh, no me quejo –dijo, rascándose la greña- ya sabes que soy un tipo rudo, ese arañazo no me hizo nada –soltó, jactándose y dándose una palmada brusca en el estomago. Se quedo quieto y blanco por un par de segundos, a medida que una expresión de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas, encorvándose y lanzando una pesada maldición

- ¿Es-estas bien? –alcanzo a preguntar ella viendo como el se encogía sujetándose el estomago

- Siiii… -soltó el con voz chillona, tragando grueso y aguantándose – no… ¿no se darán cuenta… que no estas en tu cuarto?

- jehh… no, deje a Idia con una ilusión para que se hiciera pasar por mí. Pensaran que estoy durmiendo.

Silencio. Ambos apartaron levemente la mirada, sin saber como romper aquel breve e incomodo momento

- Con lo de anoche, yo-… -intento comenzar ella, mas casi al acto la interrumpió

- Solo olvídalo, a cualquiera le pasa

- P-per… ¿estas loco? ¿Como que a cualquiera le pasa?

- Bueno… yo decía… como mi hermano, con eso de los demonios y-…

- Ya te lo dije, es una Yurei, no un demonio

- Para mi es exactamente lo mismo. A ver… ¿a veces te saca de quicio?

- ehh… si –contesto ella, alzando la ceja

- Oyes voces dentro de tu cabeza… -continuo el

- ¿ah? etto… a veces, pero ¿a que viene esto?

- ¿Ves? Yurei… demonio…-alzo ambas manos, como sopesando cada una, antes de torcer la boca y soltar- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ella sonrío, negando levemente con la cabeza - Te lo tomas muy a la ligera ¿sabes?- Se encaramo a la ventana, apoyando su espalda sobre el marco. Solo ahora noto al muñeco, apoyado contra la pared a los pies del chico

- ¡Obi! –soltó ella sin poder ocultar su alegría, tomándolo en brazos, mas sonrojándose al acto, al sentir la mirada del chico

- ¿Obi? ¿Esa cosa se llama "Obi"?! –salto el, sin percatarse de su propio tono de voz, completamente burlona – No es por nada, pero vaya nombre que les pones a las cosas. Obi… Idia… -parpadeo, alzando la cabeza intentando rebuscar otro – eh, no pues nada más. Es curioso como se llaman casi igual, Idia y tú –termino, formando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tiene? –murmuro ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo molesta – Cuando los nombre tenia 7 años. No era muy imaginativa que digamos –se detuvo, recordando, antes de formar una sonrisa maliciosa- …alguien no se queda atrás ¿sabes? Cuervo, hormiga y… ¿como se llama la otra? *

- Sanshōuo… significa salamandra. Pero no cuentan porque yo no los nombre. Ni siquiera los hice

Ella miro como el reía por lo bajo, comentando que el no había hecho nunca una marioneta, a diferencia de ella, y eso que el era el marionetista experto. Tan entretenido estaba, contando de las veces que había intentado construir una, que no noto la expresión calida y a la vez sombría que se dibujo en el rostro de ella

Una sonrisa triste y ausente, a medida que lo miro a su lado, sin realmente escucharle

¿Se puede sonreír en el abismo?

Todo a su alrededor le decía que no, que no importaba cuanto se empeñara, nada iba a cambiar. No importaba cuanto intentara aferrarse a aquella ilusión, el final no seria diferente, nada cambiaria

Pero nada le impedía intentarlo…

…

* * *

* Karazu significa literalmente cuervo, y Kuroari, que es hormiga negra

Yūrei - son fantasmas japoneses, generalmente muy guapas de pelo largo, sin pies y fuegos fatuos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Supongo que muchos ya habran visto una de estas

…en fin, Chao!! […y cuídense!!!]

Listening

I'm Not a Hero - Hans Zimmer

Worlds Apart - immediate music

Darkness and Light - x-ray dog

The Prophet - x ray dog

Why, or Why Not - Shimamiya Eiko [Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai]

Dead Reckoning - Clint Mansell


	28. Chapter 28

Al cabo, aquí les dejo la segunda etapa del examen Chuunin! Sip, habra mas sangre, si lo preguntan =3

Oh cierto, algunos se preguntaran porque ese nombre de área 44, pos es simple. Es el nombre oficial del lugar donde se realiza la segunda etapa del examen chuunin, comúnmente conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte

Capitulo 28 Área número 44

La guadaña hizo saltar una lluvia de chispas, al estrellarse bruscamente contra el filo oxidado del sable de la marioneta, bloqueando el arma que salio disparada, clavándose contra la madera, a los pies de Tenten

La experta en armamento tenso la cadena que sujetaba su guadaña, desclavándola del suelo y describiendo otro arco con esta, viendo como Idei, con un movimiento de sus manos, hizo que su marioneta repeliera de nuevo el ataque.

Al fin podía verlo. Si ponía atención a como ella movía sus manos, podía predecir su próximo movimiento. Con un movimiento brusco de su muñeca, Tenten tenso la cadena una vez más, lanzando de nuevo su arma contra la marionetista, que interpuso su marioneta, intentando repelerlo de nuevo. La especialista en armamento cambio apenas la dirección antes del golpe, haciendo que la cadena golpeara el brazo de madera

En segundos, la cadena se enredo alrededor del brazo de Idia, inmovilizándola

Idei alzo la cabeza, con los dedos al aire mientras movía los hilos de chacra a su alrededor, intentando no quitar la vista de su escolta. Torció una débil sonrisa, al escuchar como detrás suyo Lee, observando el entrenamiento completamente emocionado y animándolas a ambas por igual… así era el, pensó para si la marionetista.

La tarde fue cayendo lentamente, matizando el interior del maltrecho dojo con una gama de anaranjados, a medida que Idei se esforzaba, dando lo mejor de si en la última practica que tendrían, antes de que presentara la segunda etapa del examen, mañana a primera hora

En el poco tiempo que había estado con ellos, había entablado una rara "amistad", desde aquel día…

Ninguno de ellos había mencionado palabra alguna sobre el asunto del pergamino desde entonces, pero ella podía notar como Lee había comenzado a mirar de forma un tanto diferente… por lo menos en un principio. El chico era tan transparente que no era difícil notar que no creía del todo, lo que fuera que le hayan contado de ella.

Y con Tenten… la historia era un tanto complicada: actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ni una pregunta, ni una explicación… nada. Mas de una vez Idei había llegado a sentirse incomoda a su lado, ante aquel pesado silencio que se alzo, respecto a aquel día…

Otra kunai paso rozando por sobre su hombro, haciéndola reaccionar, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando concentrarse, interponiendo a su maltrecha marioneta entre las dos, mientras el escudo de chacra hacia rebotar kunais y shurikens por todas partes, sin poder lograr que esta se liberara de la cadena

Pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en aquella oscura habitación del hospital, recordando. Desde aquel dia, no había vuelto a verle… suponía que debía darle las gracias a la hokage-"sama" y a cierta tipa de peinado estupido

- Idei! -grito el cejas pobladas, instantes antes de que ella alcanzara a agacharse, evitando el filo de una Fuhuma Shuriken que paso zumbando justo por encima de su cabeza, cortando unas cuantas hebras de cabello antes de incrustarse contra la pared detrás de la marionetista

Ella se recargo contra el muro jadeando, maldiciendo por lo bajo y viendo como Tenten se detuvo, cayendo ágilmente a unos metros de ella con los pergaminos en ambas manos

- Oye Idei, mejor dejemos esto, no estas poniendo mucha atención

- No, estoy bien… -dijo ella a media voz - esto aun no acaba

Junto ambas manos, realizando los sellos de forma apresurada, susurrando apenas el nombre - _Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu* _

Los contornos de su marioneta y de su propio cuerpo comenzaron a distorsionarse, desvaneciéndose en la débil bruma brotada de la nada.

Tenten intenta jalar la cadena con la que Idia estaba apresada, pero de nada sirve, viendo como su arma cayo ruidosamente contra el suelo. En segundos, Tenten se vio sola, rodeada de aquella extraña bruma

El piso de tablas comienza a crujir, deformándose en tres partes, combándose y levantándose como si la madera fuera liquida, tomando en pocos segundos la forma de la marioneta de Idei, comenzando a moverse con aquel sonido peculiar, como el de un engrane oxidado

Ella los sigue con la mirada, escuchando como aquel sonido comienza a volverse más sonoro, a la vez que un sombrío brillo verdusco surgía de sus ojos inertes

Vio como las tres copias arremetieron contra ella. Invoco un bo en apenas un par de segundos, bloqueando con un movimiento los tres juegos de pinzas que intentaban alcanzarla, antes de lograr asentar un golpe en una de las copias, que se desvaneció en el aire al ser tocada. Una ilusión

La especialista en armas se escurrió ágilmente entre el filo de los otros dos sables, antes de asentar otro golpe con el _bo_ en la cara de otra de las marionetas

Pero esta vez golpeo contra algo solidó, sorprendida al ver como la ilusión se desvanecía.

Fue idei y no la marioneta la que recibió de lleno el golpe, saliendo despedida por el impacto hasta estallarse contra la pared de madera, astillándola y cimbrando el destartalado dojo

…

Idei se estiro por un momento, recargándose contra las frías tablas de la pared, comenzando a sumirse en un dulce sopor, facilitado por aquella semana de desvelos. Se encontraba a solas con Tenten, exhaustas ambas en el suelo del Dojo, a medida que las penumbras de la tarde comenzaban a tomar forma, a medida que el día moría

Lee no se encontraba con ellas. Su compañera había terminado por pedirle el favor de que el mismo hiciera el tedioso papeleo del informe. Idei la había agotado… o más bien, su obstinación la había agotado, habían pasado casi todo el día entrenando por ser la víspera misma del examen, a medida que los dos chuunins le intentaban ayudar para corregir aquella pobre defensa que solía tener la chica

Idei comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño, durmiéndose lentamente

- Entonces… ¿ustedes dos andan?

Ella abrió como platos los ojos, atragantándose con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello

- ¿Pero de que demonios hab-…?! -se detuvo, mirando como ella la miraba con sincera curiosidad en sus ojos

- No hay nada entre nosotros –soltó por lo bajo, apartando la mirada hacia el techo – cierto molesto par cuyos nombres no diré, siempre termina apareciendo en mal momento

- ¿De verdad? Vaya… tenia en mente otra cosa, por como ustedes dos…

Ella torció levemente la boca, volviéndose hacia ella. Suspiro, pensándolo por un instante

- El nunca me pregunto –dijo al fin- y yo nunca respondí… solo, surgió… un simple beso, eso fue todo, pero termine arruinándolo todo. La verdad, ni se en que plan quedamos -termino, embozando una sonrisa un tanto divertida, intentando recordar aquella noche, en el puente

Tenten sonrío, viendo como el cristal verde de ella reflejo el último haz de luz del día, viendo como se quedo callada, mirando hacia la ventana, con expresión ausente. No era muy difícil adivinar en quien pensaba

Pero Tenten se equivocaba. Idei bajo la cabeza, sintiendo como el día moría a su alrededor, sintiendo como el tiempo se agotaba. Tomo en su mano el dije que colgaba de su cuello, oprimiéndolo suavemente. Había esperado media vida para el día de mañana, el día en que todo acabaría, pero…

¿Realmente era lo que ella deseaba?

…

Alzo la vista, pudiendo ver la enorme alambrada que rodeaba aquel bosque, al lado de su equipo. Haru, con un cabestrillo nuevo colgando de su cuello, sin ninguna intención de usarlo, meciendo impaciente el brazo inútil en su costado; y Tsuki, tan callada como de costumbre, escuchando con atención las palabras de la instructora, a diferencia de ellos dos…

Para variar, el sol se quedo oculto detrás de aquella cortina color hierro, haciendo que el bosque, por debajo de la espesa cúpula arbórea, quedara bajo una perpetua penumbra. Realmente era sobre sobrecogedor, contemplar aquel oscuro sitio

- ¿Sucede algo?

La chica se sobresalto, al ver como Tsuki se había quedado observándola, mientras miraba absorta hacia el bosque detrás de la alambrada. Idei solo negó con la cabeza, siguiéndolos en silencio, hacia la entrada que se les había asignado

La señal de salida no tardo en sonar, haciendo que los diferentes equipos se precipitaran dentro de aquella espesura, que los engullo en cuestión de segundos

Allí estaban, por fin, avanzando velozmente por uno de los senderos de aquel oscuro bosque, mientras Idei aun recordaba la explicación acerca de la torre, los rollos del aire y la tierra y todo lo demás…

Pero poca atención le había prestado realmente a la instructora. Su mente, desde hace días, había estado en otra parte…

La chica miro hacia atrás, hacia donde se perdía la entrada al bosque, recordando…

Regreso la vista al frente, al escuchar la voz de Haru

- Novata, mas vale que lo hagas bien –le dijo, mirándola de soslayo, antes de que ordenara abandonar el sendero, internándose los tres en la espesura, que pronto se torno cada vez más cerrada, a medida que fueron saltando de rama en rama, abriéndose paso a través de aquellos inmensos y ancianos árboles.

Idei noto un resplandor metálico en una de las ramas que había pisado hace un instante, volviéndose por instinto para ver a una kunai, incrustada contra la madera

Regreso la vista al frente, pudiendo ver otra, y otra más. Conforme avanzaron, no solo vio armas, sino se percato de que en muchos de árboles por los que pasaban presentaba signos de combate: shurikens y agujas oxidadas, impactos, incluso troncos completamente carbonizados…

Tsuki alzo la mano, deteniendo al grupo con una señal, mientras los tres se agazaparon contra la madera húmeda. El silencio reino entre ellos, a medida que escucharon los últimos ecos de un choque metálico, perdiéndose entre ese laberinto de madera

- Un combate –susurro la genin de la nube, a medida que el chico sonrío, pensando que aquello había sido buena suerte, no habían pasado ni una hora en el bosque y ya tenían su oportunidad

- Bien, novata, quiero que esto sea lo mas rápido y eficiente posible, no quiero ninguna tontería como la ultima vez

- Ehmm… si, pero-…

- Pero ¿que? -pregunto toscamente

- ¿podría sugerir algo?

- ¿sugerir? –pregunto, arqueando la ceja y mirandola secamente

- No es por nada, pero… tu técnica. No es de lo más sutil que hay, solo atraerá más enemigos

Haru torció la boca, volviéndose hacia Tsuki, que se limito a encogerse de hombros, antes de susurrar, para variar- En eso, ella tiene razón

El gruño, antes de preguntar cual era su sugerencia

…

Idei sonrió. Eso había sido demasiado fácil.

Dejándolos atrapados en un genjutsu, la chica simplemente camino tranquilamente hasta donde estaban los genins de la hierba, revisando la mochila de cada uno hasta encontrar el royo de la tierra, dándoles las gracias y alejándose sin prisa, jugueteando con el rollo entre sus dedos

Se detuvo, notando algo raro

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. La tierra debajo de ella se agrieto, apenas alcanzando a bajar la vista para ver como una mano surgió del suelo, sujetándole el cuello, estrangulándola. Era la chica del grupo de la hierba, que le arrebato el rollo antes de enterrarse de nuevo en la tierra, justo para evitar un torrente de agua que impacto sobre la tierra floja.

Tsuki apareció de la nada a su lado, invocando agua de la nada, formando un muro acuático y bloqueando con esta una ráfaga de shurikens

- Idei, reacciona –susurro la chica, volviéndose hacia ella, viendo como esta había quedado estática en el suelo, incrédula al percatarse de su error, sacando a toda prisa el pergamino de su estuche y realizando la invocación mientras su compañera la cubría

Idia surgió violentamente a través del agua, desplegando sus alas y arremetiendo contra el segundo de los genins

La ultima integrante del grupo de la hierba, apenas emergió de la tierra, retrocedió, al ver como sus dos compañeros cayeron bajo una ráfaga de viento, que los incrustó violentamente contra un árbol, antes de ver como Haru apareció acuclillado, frente a ella, con la hojarasca arremolinándose alrededor de su brazo útil

El chico alzo su mano, apuntándola hacia ella, antes de simplemente extender la palma, pidiéndole con calma el rollo

…

Idei se dejo caer sobre el charco de agua que dejo la técnica de Tsuki, sonriendo sin ánimos, mas bajando la cabeza, al sentir la mirada seca del chico, antes de volverse, observando como la única integrante conciente de la hierba arrastraba a sus compañeros, sacándolos de allí

Idei cerró los ojos, suspirando resignada. Más se detuvo, sin abrirlos, un tanto extrañada. Espera… fue cuando realmente se asusto, al darse cuenta

Era un contra-genjutsu, y habían caído en el. Todo se desvaneció, viéndose a si misma justo cuando se alejaba del claro en busca de sus compañeros, viendo como estos estaban estáticos, ausentes, sumergidos en la ilusión que acababa de dejar

- Esta logro despertarse –escucho detrás de ella, antes de sentir un dolor agudo en la espalda, bajando lentamente la mirada, pudiendo ver la delgada cuchilla que sobresalía de su vientre

Ella cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el sujeto extrajo la cuchilla, mientras Idei maldijo por lo bajo, reconociendo su error. Había terminado por confiarse, aplicando una ilusión promedio. Nunca espero que hubiera entre ellos otro ilusionista.

Le quedaba una salida, la misma salida de siempre, sintiendo el dolor en su estomago, a medida que sus dedos se retorcieron, ennegreciéndose, a medida que sentía como sus labios se curvaban en aquella horrible sonrisa, a medida que sentía como emergía de nuevo aquella ira…

No…

Esta vez no

El genin de la hierba se preparo para rematarla, solo para ver que, justo cuando estaba por enterrar de nuevo la hoja, la chica se vuelve, sujetándole de súbito el brazo, desviando apenas la cuchillada, alcanzando solo a clavarle el arma en la pierna

El genin lanzo una maldición, justo antes de recibir el codazo de lleno en el rostro, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, sujetándose la nariz rota

Idei se saco de golpe la cuchilla de la pierna, ignorando su propio sangrado, viendo como el resto del equipo se vuelve hacia ella al escuchar el alarido de su compañero

La rodearon, viendo como la chica tomo la cuchilla ensangrentada, alzándola en el aire con unos cuantos hilos de chacra. Parpadearon, preguntándose que intentaba hacer, al ver como ella giro el arma en el aire, dirigiendo el filo hacia ella misma.

El arma cortó el aire en una fracción de segundo, pasando apenas junto a su cabeza, cortando un par de hebras de cabello, y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Haru. Los hilos se tensaron, girando el arma antes del impacto

- ¡OUCH! –soltó el chico, sacado bruscamente de la ilusión cuando el mango del arma se estrello contra su cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza a medida que le creció el chichón, lanzando insultos por un par de segundos, antes de detenerse, mirando hacia donde estaba Idei, rodeada de los genins que hace unos momentos había apaleado

- ¡Yagami, la ilusión! –alcanzo a gritar la chica de la hierba, solo para ver como su compañero, apenas habiendo alzando sus manos para realizar los sellos, salio volando con una de aquellas ráfagas de viento

Idei sonrío, viendo como el solo acabo con los otros dos, esta vez sin tener ninguna consideración con la chica, que quedo fuera de combate sin tener tiempo de enterrarse en el suelo, con su técnica de Doton

- Vaya… nunca me espere esto –soltó el, tallándose aun la cabeza, antes de girarse hacia la marionetista, torciendo la boca, pero agradeciéndole a su manera, por haber sido útil

Pero la chica es incapaz de oír nada de lo que el dice, tambaleándose por un instante antes de perder la conciencia…

…

Sobresaltada, abre intempestivamente los ojos, alzándose de golpe apoyándose sobre su codo, solo logrando que un punzante dolor casi le hiciera gritar, obligándola a regresar al suelo con la respiración agitada

Podía escuchar el borboteo de un arrollo cerca de allí, sin poder ver mas que el brillo anaranjado de una débil fogata consumiéndose cerca de ella, a medida que su mente, confusa, intentaba recordar algo… lo único que llega a su mente, es la imagen de un cansado Kankuro, apoyado contra un árbol, dormitando tranquilamente con su camiseta color plomo

El recuerdo se desintegra, cuando en vez de Kankuro, es Haru el que se halla de espaldas a ella, hincado sobre una roca, a orillas del arroyo, al lado de Tsuki, que gira la cabeza hacia ella, notando como había despertado

- Deja vu… -murmura Idei, soportando el agudo dolor

- Al fin despiertas, novata -gira la cabeza, mirando como Haru comienza a incorporarse, caminando con paso lento hacia ella – vaya que metiste la pata con esos tipos

- Haru, yo… -se detiene, apartando la mirada, al percibir sus ojos, que emanaban solo frialdad - …lo siento

- Que lo sientas no cambia las cosas. Por poco perdemos nuestro rollo

Se impuso un breve silencio, mientras el se sentaba frente a lo que quedaba de la fogata, removiendo las cenizas con una rama, sin prestarle mas caso a la novata con el estomago y la pierna envuelta en vendas. Ella lo miro por un momento, dudando, antes comenzar a dale las gracias, por haberla-…

- Nada personal –le interrumpe – simplemente no me gusta perder aliados. La próxima vez, concéntrate o hazte a un lado, tu estilo de combate es un asco –se detuvo, torciendo la boca, viendo como su compañero prácticamente lo mataba con la mirada, antes de exhalar despacio, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Idei –olvida eso ultimo ¿quieres? Realmente nos asustaste, cometiste un grave error al usar tal cantidad de chacra en una ilusión contra tres adversarios a la vez. Te confiaste

- Eso me suele pasar –murmuro ella, acomodándose de nuevo sobre la hojarasca.

- Descansa –susurro Tsuki- en una hora seguiremos hacia la torre, ahora que tenemos los dos rollos

…

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, exhausto y helado, alzando la vista hacia la espesa arboleda que se alzaba a su alrededor, agitada por los fuertes vientos que dominaban esa región en estas épocas.

Una tormenta se avecinaba desde el mar

Uno de sus pies cayo en un hoyo lleno de agua, haciéndole tropezar y salpicarse del lodo que cubría el descuidado camino que recorría la costa de la isla

El sensei de la arena farfullo, molesto de estar en aquel lodazal, esperando lograr encontrar la casa de aquella molesta chica, antes de que se desatara la tormenta, a medida que el viento intentaba arrancarle la tela con la que se cubría medio rostro

…

Una enorme nube de humo se formo a su alrededor, justo cuando abrieron al mismo tiempo los rollos del cielo y la tierra, dentro de la enorme torre. La primera reacción de los genins de la nube fue apartarse, esperando alguna especie de trampa. Solo Idei se quedo al borde de la nube, mirando incrédula la figura aburrida que se formo en esta

- No puede ser… -soltó ella, mirando a Kankuro, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, en medio de los restos del humo, bostezando por un momento antes de mirarles con una sonrisa

- Se estaban tardando…

Haru arqueo la ceja, incrédulo, recordando a aquel sádico examinador de la prueba escrita, mirándole con verdadera desconfianza, esperando algún truco sucio

- Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? -comenzó Idei, mirando como el se incorporo, tallándose por un momento la greña, torciendo por un momento la boca

- Soy examinador ¿recuerdas? No es por nada, pero al menos por una vez me gustaría que fuera un "que tal Kankuro", "que gusto verte" o "¿Como has estado?"… no el "¿Qué haces qui?" de siempre… pero estamos igual, así que no me quejo-…

Se detuvo bruscamente, al notar como los tres genins se le quedaron viendo, antes de despejarse la garganta y tomar un aire un poco mas serio- Ehmm… si, en fin… les tengo un par de noticias. Una, que han aprobado la prueba, aunque eso ya deberían saberlo…

- …y dos: mientras estuvieron divirtiéndose allá afuera, hubo algunos cambios de planes con respecto a la próxima prueba.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Esto me trae recuerdos… -murmuro para si mismo, mirando por un momento hacia el techo, recordando el día en el que presento aquel examen… - bien, dacia: cada vez que un numero considerable de equipos logran pasar esta fase del examen, estos deben presentar una preliminar aquí mismo, en la torre… dentro de unos quince o veinte minutos, allá arriba, por cierto

- Acabamos de terminar esta prueba ¿no piensan darnos un respiro? –pregunto Tsuki, mirando de reojo a su compañera, recién vendada

- Claro… esperen. No. –formo una amplia sonrisa, mirándoles con cierta malicia- De eso se trata. Y no se preocupen, que la cosa se pone mejor, aun no les cuento la otra noticia

…

Problemático… vaya que lo era. Shikamaru dio un vistazo a su alrededor, preguntándose porque precisamente el, era el que había sido designado como arbitro de las semifinales

Mejores cosas tenia que hacer. Aun no había logado resolver aquel oscuro rompecabezas, no había dormido bien en días, y lo peor de todo… con semejante clima, hacia días que no había contemplado el pasar de las nubes. Al menos no de las blancas de algodón. Las que se habían estado arremolinando en el cielo, más parecían hechas de hollín

Al menos podría descansar mañana. Kotetsu seria el que se encargaría del cargo del árbitro de las finales. Su mirada se detuvo en la negra figura del jounin de la arena, arriba en las gradas.

¿Pero que hacia allí? Se pregunto, viéndole al lado de aquel problemático equipo del Arashi, con sus dos problemáticos integrantes

Idei sujeto con fuerza la baranda que asía con ambas manos, a medida que la Hokage daba los pormenores de aquella prueba

Era una locura… si quería dar lo mejor de si en esa prueba, no estaría en condiciones para mañana

No podría ganar en ese estado, sintiendo como aquel dolor comenzaba a intensificarse, obligándola a encorvarse lentamente. Podía sentir como susurraba en su interior, palabras que no lograbas comprender. Había logrado suprimirlo una vez, pero comenzaba a dudar si podría volver a hacerlo… frente a todos, frente a Kankuro

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – ella alzo la cabeza, notando su expresión preocupada, a medida que ella se esforzó en mostrarle una sonrisa.

No lo estaba…

Podía sentir como la voz del examinador que explicaba la forma en que serian emparejados, al azar usando aquella inmensa pantalla, le llegaba de forma cada vez mas distante

Mas alzo la mirada, al sentir como Kankuro puso la mano sobre su hombro, sacudiéndola y mostrando con la boca entreabierta hacia la pantalla. La chica tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, mirando hacia la inmensa pantalla que le señalaba el, que ya había mostrado dos nombres

Uno de ellos eras el suyo. El otro… era el de Haru

…

* * *

Listening:

Burning Religion - X-ray dog

Dark River - X-ray dog

Darkness and Light - X-ray dog

Dead Reckoning - Clint Mansell

Niemand hört dich - Nevada tan

Armada – Tow Steps From Hell

Moving Mountains - Tow Steps From Hell

Spawn - Brand X Music

Bring The Pain - Brand X Music


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29 Manteniendo un Sueño

El sensei de la arena se detuvo, plantando sus pies en el barro, alzando la cabeza para ver mejor aquel lúgubre, ruinoso y enorme edificio

Asintió para sus adentros al comprobar la descripción exacta de la casa, tal y como había logrado que la chica se lo dijera durante el interrogatorio en Suna. Una vieja, inmensa -y cayéndose a pedazos- casa de madera frente al mar, apartada de la aldea por un par de kilómetros en aquella isla del país de las olas

El viento cargado de olor a lluvia hizo revolotear la tela con la que cubría la mitad de su rostro, a medida que se acerco a la entrada. Al menos la chica no había mentido, pensó el para si, tocando con fuerza la oscura madera, dando un paso atrás al sentir como esta se cimbro, agrietándose levemente

Pasaron los minutos, sin que nadie respondiera a su llamado, comenzando a pensar que la chica lo había engañado. Pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar por la fuerza, alcanzo a escuchar, del otro lado, la voz apagada de un anciano

- Ya voy, ya voy… no me apresuren, que todavía faltan semanas para que les entregue el manuscri-… ¡oh!

Frente a Baki apareció un viejito un tanto extraño, vestido de pies a cabeza de una túnica negra y rasgada, sosteniéndose sobre un alargado y retorcido báculo rematado en una esfera de cristal azul aguamarina… era increíblemente flaco y ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, con la piel apergaminada y tan pegada a los huesos que parecía un esqueleto andante, con los ojos empañados por el peso de la edad, que contrastaban fuertemente con aquella sonrisa jovial que le mostró al extraño frente a el

…

- ¿Esta segura de dejar a esa niña pelear, Tsunade-sama? –pregunto preocupada Shizune, junto a su maestra, mirando como la chica bajaba de las gradas, al lado de su compañero de equipo

Tsunade suspiro, haciendo un vago gesto con la cabeza – Fue Iruka el que movió mar y tierra para que no la dejara fuera

- Pero aun así, ella podría…

- Es un riesgo que ella ha decidido correr –le respondió tajantemente, sin quitar la vista de la niña, entrecerrando levemente los ojos. Había comenzado a entender un poco más a esa chica, aferrada a la vida solo por cumplir aquel sueño. Su más joven discípula bien lo había dicho: hace mucho que esa chica debería haber muerto, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente hecho polvo

Pero eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada. Eran las palabras de Tenten las que la habían puesto a pensar. En un principio, simplemente la había mandado a que descansara un poco, pensando que la había hecho trabajar demasiado… pero conforme pasaron los días…

Hacia siglos que el último exterminador de demonios había muerto, llevándose todos sus conocimientos consigo. Eran solo el recuerdo olvidado de una época alguna vez oscura, una época aun anterior al surgimiento de los bijus. Era casi imposible encontrar algún manuscrito de ellos, y menos aun en la biblioteca central

Alzo la mirada, al ver como Shikamaru se acerco a los dos contrincantes con su típica expresión, dándoles las últimas indicaciones, de la forma de rendirse, o cuando eran automáticamente descalificados, por ejemplo al matar a su contrincante

Idei trago grueso, sacando lentamente el pergamino de su estuche. Shikamaru marco el inicio, mientras Idei se arrojo hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia a medida que invoco su marioneta

Vio extrañada como el chico saco igualmente un pequeño pergamino de su estuche, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para desenrollarlo con calma, formando la invocación a medida que emergió algo alargado de el. Tsuki respingo, al reconocer aquel bastón. Era el arma de Kenta, el hermano de Haru. Pero… ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella?

- ehh… ¿Qué haces? –termino por pregunta Idei, mirando como este se colgó la retorcida y rota arma en la espalda

- Cosa de hermanos… -murmuro sencillamente el, antes de volverse hacia ella -… a ti eso no te incumbe –soltó, extendiendo bruscamente su mano y formando una ráfaga de viento, que cruzo en apenas un segundo el campo de batalla al ras del suelo, literalmente cortándolo

Idei apenas logro percatarse del sorpresivo ataque, golpeándola de lleno y lanzándola por los aires, cayendo al suelo, rodando un par de veces antes de incorporarse apresuradamente, interponiendo a Idia para evitar un segundo golpe. Miro incrédula como aquellas ráfagas comenzaban a arrancar pedazos del suelo, arrastrándolos consigo, tal y como lo habían hecho con la hojarasca, aquel día en el patio de la academia

- …solo espero que haya logrado hacer algo, con esa horrenda defensa –pensó en voz alta Kankuro desde lo alto de la baranda, mirando como ella hacia lo posible por evitar aquellas ráfagas de viento y escombros, a la vez controlaba a su marioneta. Pero el se volvió, al escuchar como la otra integrante del equipo le susurro, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero

- Ambos tiene una defensa pésima, están parejos en ese aspecto. Por eso mi aldea me había colocado en su equipo, para cubrir esa debilidad. Idei tiene una posibilidad si explota eso… aunque lo mismo podría decir para ella

Kankuro se quedo callado, regresando de nuevo la vista al campo de batalla, que comenzaba a sumergirse vertiginosamente en un completo caos

Simplemente no podía creerlo, pensó Idei para si, viendo como aquellas simples ráfagas de viento estaban comenzando a destrozar el campo, convirtiéndose en torrentes prácticamente sólidos a medida que succionaban más escombros, viendo como el mismo arbitro tuvo que apartarse de un salto, trepándose literalmente a un muro para evitar aquellas cosas

Soltó los hilos de su mano izquierda, comenzando a realizar los sellos de su ilusión, pero tuvo que detenerse al instante, al sentir como su pierna le fallo, casi haciéndola caer. Pudo ver como la sangre comenzó a brotar de entre los vendajes, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando completar la ilusión

Apenas alcanzo a hacerse a un lado, sintiendo como uno de aquellos torrentes paso violentamente a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, pero logrando al fin y al cabo esquivarlo…

Pero se dio cuenta de su error al instante, escuchando como, detrás suyo, su marioneta era despedazada

Se volvió, pudiendo ver como los escombros serpentearon por el campo, arrastrando consigo lo que quedaba de la marioneta, girando y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia ella

Reacciono, intentando huir de aquellas cosas, solo para ver de reojo como un tercer torrente de escombros se arrojo sobre ella

Haru sonrío, viendo como la rodeaban. No podría escapar de esta. Mas vio, sin creérselo, como ella freno de súbito, tirándose al suelo y dejando que los escombros se estrellaran entre si, rodando por el suelo e incorporándose a toda prisa, extendiendo sus manos hacia el

- ¡Per que-…! –exclamo, sintiendo como ella había proyectado los hilos, sujetándole el brazo y tirando de el, haciendo que perdiera el control de su técnica, que comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso, a medida que el luchaba contra los hilos que tiraban de el, intentando recuperar el control

Idei casi es aplastada por uno de los torrentes, zigzagueando al ras del suelo a medida que perdía uno a uno los hilos que tenía unidos al brazo del chico, concentrándose y proyectando más con la otra mano

Pero esta vez los unió a su pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Y de paso, todo control sobre los torrentes de escoria

Las ráfagas de viento se desintegraron, formando un remolino deforme que mantuvo los escombros en el aire por solo un par de segundos más, antes de que estos se precipitaran sobre ellos. Haru apenas logro alzar la cabeza, maldiciendo antes de quedar enterrado bajo aquel alud de tierra y escombro, al igual que la chica

Todo quedo envuelto en una nube de polvo, impidiendo que nadie pudiera ver nada, mientras los genins hacían alboroto, alarmados al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse contra ese tipo.

Shikamaru literalmente broto de la tierra, al haber sido también enterrado por aquel desastre, tosiendo lastimeramente y mirando a su alrededor, buscando signos de los dos contendientes, a medida que el jounin de la arena se aferro con fuerza sobre la baranda, intentando distinguir algo entre aquel caos, pidiendo para sus adentros que la chica estuviera bien

- ¡Si! –grito emocionado, al poder ver como Idei surgió lentamente de entre las ruinas del campo de batalla, herida pero triunfante, volteándose hacia donde el estaba y alzando en alto la mano con la señal de paz

Mas se quedo de una pieza, al escuchar como su contrincante emergió a unos metros detrás de ella, volviéndose para ver como sonrío con malicia, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano un río de sangre que corría por su rostro, cegándole de un ojo

- ¿Sabes? No puedo darme el lujo de perder contra una vil novata –dijo a media voz, alzando su mano y elevando de nuevo los escombros a su alrededor, viendo como ella comenzó a retroceder, completamente agotada

Idei formo dos ilusiones de si misma, oprimiendo con fuerza el rollo en su mano. Su marioneta estaba destruida, no le quedaban mas armas que un par de agujas… solo quedaba el pergamino. Maldijo por lo bajo, obligándose a si misma a no usarlo. Para ello debía…

En solo un instante una de sus ilusiones desapareció bajo otro de aquellos ríos de escoria, a medida que la verdadera se aparto, sacando de su estuche sus últimas agujas, aferrándolas con los hilos

- ¡Haru, no bajes la defen-…! –alcanzo a gritar Tsuki, solo para ver como su compañero era alcanzado por las agujas que intentaba esquivar. Un grito de dolor inundo el lugar; las agujas se habían clavado sobre su brazo inútil, causándole un dolor indecible

Idei tenso los hilos, extrayendo al acto las agujas, viendo como este se sujeto el brazo vendado, sacando una cuchilla de su estuche, sin dejar de mirarla con una pesada ira. Ella se preparo para atacar por segunda vez. Pero se detuvo…

Junto con todos los allí presentes, miro horrorizada como el se corto de tajo el brazo, dejando que este cayera, flácido, sobre el suelo destrozado, sobre un charco de su propia sangre

Sonrío, a pesar del dolor, mirando con una expresión espantosa hacia donde estaba ella, que desvaneció al acto los hilos de chacra, conmocionada

- Ha-… Haru ¡Haru! –grito Tsuki, viendo como este aparentaba ignorara el sangrado de su propio muñón, comenzándole a gritarle que se detuviera, que no valía la pena

- ¡Cállate! Tú mismo lo dijiste: no puedo _**siquiera**_ darme el lujo de regresar con la derrota encima. ¿Y sabes que? ¡No me interesa! ¡No estoy aquí para ganar en nombre de mi estupida aldea! ¡No estoy aquí para que mi villa se luzca en las finales!

El chico se detuvo, esforzándose por mantenerse de pie, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire - No sigo aquí por nada de eso… -alcanzo a decir, permitiéndose una sonrisa manchada en sangre, mirando de reojo el roto bastón que colgaba de su espalda, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su compañera - Es por mi hermano… el anhelaba verme en esas finales, el quería ver como le pateaba el culo a todos ustedes, y créanme… -se detuvo, escupiendo la sangre que comenzaba a impedirle hablar- …que eso es lo que pienso hacer

_No pienso decepcionarte, hermano…_

El alzo su ahora única mano, y con ella infinidad de torbellinos que succionaron los escombros que cubrían el destrozado campo, dispuesto a sepultar a su ex-compañera

Ella sin pensarlo más, desplegó su pergamino en derredor, comenzando a recitar… algo. Nada se le entendía, como si fuera un idioma distinto, haciendo que del pergamino comenzara a emanar un chacra negro.

"Ay no" –pensó Kankuro, viendo como la mano de la chica comenzó a agrietarse, curvando los dedos convirtiéndose lentamente en garras, a medida que su ojo derecho adquiría de nuevo aquel aspecto siniestro

A punto estuvo de gritarle que se detuviera, cuando quedo helado, al ver como un "torrente" negro de huesos y cráneos fragmentados emergió violentamente del pergamino, agitándose y retorciéndose en conjunto como si de agua se tratara

El reflejo de su obsesión, una retorcida forma de Suiton

La Hokage se paro de un salto, mirando incrédula aquello, sin poder realmente creerlo. _**Eso**_ era una técnica demoníaca

- Así que… tu técnica maestra es ¿agua sucia? –pregunto Haru, con una mueca de dolor, sin dejarse impresionar, pensando que no era mas que una grotesca ilusión

Pero el jounin estaba horrorizado, mirando como aquella horrenda técnica se agitaba alrededor de la chica, trepándose a la baranda, dispuesto a detenerla.

Una mirada de ella basto para detenerlo. No podía creerlo, le estaba sonriendo, a pesar del dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro, podía ver un brillo diferente en el ojo "sano" de ella. Quedo aun mas pasmado, al ver como ella lentamente susurro algo

De alguna manera logro entender aquellas palabras. El no sabia leer los labios, mas aun así logro entender aquel débil susurro – _tranquilo… aun soy yo_

Haru lanzo los escombros sobre ella, solo para ver como esta los bloqueaba con aquella jodida barrera, arrojándose sobre el e intentando acuchillarlo con las garras. Tuvo que sacar mano del bastón de su hermano para evitar que literalmente lo empalara con esa retorcida mano, obligándole a retroceder

Mas, cuando parecía que la chica iba a destrozar su improvisada defensa, el bastón de su hermano, Haru se tambaleo, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared

Había perdido demasiada sangre, pudiendo sentir como la vista le fallaba, apenas pudiendo ver como la chica se detuvo, a unos pasos de el, viendo como los escombros caían alrededor de ella, al desvanecerse su técnica de viento

Era todo, lo habían derrotado. Casi sonrío, imaginándose lo que ocurriría, una vez que regresara a su villa con la derrota a cuestas, o mas aun, lo que le diría su hermano, una vez que lo viera. Lentamente alzo su mano, la señal para rendirse

- La… la aspirante del examen Chuunin de la ola… se rinde – alcanzo a exclamar Shikamaru, viendo como la chica había sujetado el brazo de su contrincante, deteniéndole y alzando ella misma su mano corrupta

El chico de la nube alzo la vista, sin creerlo, pudiendo ver como ella le mostró una calida sonrisa, a medida que los huesos que había invocado yacían desintegrándose en el suelo a sus pies

- No tienes porque renunciar a tu sueño, yo ya cumplí el mío… el haber estado aquí… solo eso era -susurro apenas ella, con un hilo de sangre brotando de la comisura de su labio, completamente pálida, antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos, cayendo de rodillas frente a el

No alcanzo a caer al suelo, Kankuro en un parpadeo había caído a su lado, sujetándola y preguntando casi gritando como se encontraba, alarmándose al verla inconciente, sintiendo su piel increíblemente fría, pidiendo a gritos un medico

Haru Arashi resbalo lentamente por el muro hasta el suelo, viendo como la misma Hokage comenzaba a revisar a la chica, solo desviando la mirada al sentir como Tsuki aparecía a su lado, deteniendo con su mano desnuda la sangre que brotaba de su brazo amputado, momentos antes de que aparecía una chica de pelo color chicle, que al instante se hizo cargo, deteniendo el sangrado con un jutsu de curación

Apenas pudo oír las palabras preocupadas de Tsuki, desviando la vista de nuevo, con expresión ausente hacia donde estaba su rival, tendida en el suelo, mientras la vieja bruja intentaba mantenerla con vida

Todo se volvió negro, y no supo nada más…

…

* * *

Listening:

Dark River - X-ray dog

Darkness and Light - X-ray dog

Spawn - Brand X Music

Bring The Pain - Brand X Music

Move Along - The All American Rejects


	30. Chapter 30

Que tal? como están? ps aquí yo subiendo el _**penúltimo **_capitulodel fic, algo que debí haber hecho hacer… medio año?? OxO …algo así XD

¿Recuerdan el capitulo anterior, en el que muestro a Idei intentando ser una kunoichi un poco mas "normal"? ¿De hacer a un lado aquel abismo para intentar disfrutar esos últimos días antes del examen del bosque?

¿Recuerdan a esa Idei que le cedió la victoria a su ex-compañero? aquella que, antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, nos regalo una ultima sonrisa?

Pues pueden darla por muerta, porque a partir de aquí la cosa se pondrá cruda… aun mas.

Creo que todo se podría resumir con solo tres palabras "Gantz mode on!" …bueno, ni tanto, si pongo las cosas un tanto mas crudas pero intente no escribirlo tan negro. Hay sangre, sip… pero la verdad no quise exagerar con ese detalle ^^

Oh por cierto, antes de comenzar, me gustaría decir que retrocedí un poco en la trama. Algo así como un flashback para poder comprender un poco mas el final que estoy preparando. Es por eso que este capitulo comienza la mañana misma el examen del bosque, antes de que los tres genins entraran allí

Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Capitulo 30 El Abismo

5:47 AM Víspera de la Segunda Fase del examen Chuunin

- Lloverá… una vez más

Sin poder conciliar el sueño recargo su espalda contra el marco de la ventana, sintiendo el peso del insomnio, mirando hacia distante el cielo turbio y oscuro que se cernía allá afuera. Un firmamento gris y repleto de nubes de tormenta, causando que la villa quedara embebida en una opaca mañana, envuelta en aquella llovizna ligera.

El cielo estaba turbio… al igual que su alma

Idei dejo escapar un largo suspiro, rascándose la cabeza sin lograr poner en claro la deprimente tormenta que se arremolinaba en su mente

Ni ella misma lograba entenderse. ¿Acaso no era, lo que había deseado? desde niña había soñado con dejar su huella en el inmenso estadio, de demostrarles a todos… demostrarse a si misma…

Pero ahora, todas esas palabras le sonaban huecas, sin sentido alguno… hace no más de una semana, su más grande -y literalmente único- anhelo había sido cerrar los ojos escuchando los aplausos del público, que su último aliento fuera sobre la arena de aquel estadio que lograba distinguir por sobre el techo de las casas, al otro lado de la villa

La chica cerró lentamente los ojos. Solo había una sola cosa clara en todo ello: no deseaba morir, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no después de haberlo… conocido

Embozando una amarga sonrisa, a medida que fue recordando aquellos últimos días. Habría deseado que esa semana nunca hubiera acabado. Habría deseado que el examen nunca hubiera llegado

- Idei-san, es hora de ir-… -ella se volvió hacia la entrada, mirando como su verde escolta se asomo por el marco de la puerta - … ir-… ¿-nos? ¿Aun no estas lista?!

Idei simplemente se encogió de hombros, ignorando la alarma del chico al ver la hora, encontrándola aun con su ropa de dormir

- En un momento… estaré lista- susurro, antes de regalarle una sonrisa despreocupada

…

La chica avanzó lentamente a través del corredor, arrastrando su cabello empapado en sangre por el suelo y dejando un rastro escarlata

Era una de las encargadas del jardín del clan hyuga, una bouke de bajo rango sin ninguna habilidad para el combate. Su única pasión había sido la jardinería… incluso ahora, muerta, aferraba firmemente unas tijeras de jardinero con las que había arreglado los rosales durante esa opaca mañana

Ahora era solo un cadáver mas, avanzando por el corredor ahora a oscuras, apenas iluminado por las llamas rojas de una lámpara rota en el piso, que lamía lentamente el piso de madera

Hanabi resistió la tentación de darle la espalda, de salir corriendo de allí, llevándose una mano al costado, sobre la mancha oscura que comenzó a extenderse por su ropa, sintiendo como sus dedos se impregnaban de su propia sangre, a medida que, rechinando los dientes por el dolor, adoptando lentamente la postura característica del clan

Retrocedió unos pasos a través del pasillo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la negra figura que avanzaba hacia ella a través del pasillo, sin verla, usando sus pies y manos, en "cuatro patas", de una manera escalofriantemente fluida.

Simplemente… no podía creer lo que veía

Era Yue, la jardinera del patio central… o por lo menos, lo había sido.

…

Sakura removió el horrible y espeso café con expresión apagada, desplomada sobre una de las camillas del hospital, moviendo mecánicamente la cucharilla para mezclar la triple carga de azúcar en la taza que descansaba sobre su regazo

Odiaba el café, a pesar de tomarlo casi a diario por las pesadas guardias nocturnas de las últimas semanas, casi llorando por haber -¡al fin!- acabado la ultima ronda

La verdad, la misma Tsunade le había dado el día libre… oficialmente. Se llevo una mano al rostro con una sonrisa torcida, al pensar que su "día libre" la pasaría sanando cuchilladas, fracturas y demás, tal y como pasaba cada año, cuando la terminaban llamándola de nuevo cuando no se daba abasto con los heridos del examen escrito.

Era seguro, ese día seria mas de lo mismo

Bueno, podía ser peor, pensó por un momento, recordando la expresión sonámbula, irritada y literalmente repelente que había tenido Ino durante toda la noche. Recordó casi divertida como su amiga termino por salirse de quicio esa mañana, cuando el genin de la nube regreso para que le pusieran una vez más un nuevo cabestrillo. _**Otro más**_. El quinto de la semana

Dejo escapar un risita, recordando el alboroto: Ino, propinándole un buen cocotazo en la cabeza, riñéndole por nunca cuidar los vendajes que ella le ponía; él, quejándose a todo pulmón que ni le importaba… y la otra genin, la compañera de este, dándole otro cocotazo para que se callara y se dejara curar…

- ¿Y cual es la gracia, Sakura?

Literalmente salto de la cama al escuchar la voz de Ino a sus espaldas, derramándose medio café encima y lanzando una mirada homicida a la rubia por un instante, a punto de abrir la boca y gritarle… pero se detuvo, extrañada al notar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esta traía.

Sus ojeras seguían allí, más marcadas que nunca, contrastando de forma increíble con la expresión animada que traía Ino en ese momento

Aquella agria actitud se había esfumado. En su lugar vio a una Ino extrañamente sonriente…. escalofriantemente sonriente

- Ehmm… Ino ¿Estas bien? –pregunto apartándose un poco, cuando esta se dejo caer de nuevo a su lado, estirándose alegremente sobre la cama

- Mejor que nunca, podría quedarme todo el día de guardia. Si vieras, ese café hace maravillas, deberías servirte otro

Sakura parpadeo por un instante, bajando la vista al espantoso café que ahora empapaba su ropa, antes de devolverle la mirada, frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Se puede saber que tomaste?

- Unas seis tazas de café y un par de esas horribles píldoras de soldado que dejaste en la alacena. Si vieras el problema que fue tragarlas… ¿porque?

…

La tetera comenzó a silbar a medida que Naruto se acerco aun somnoliento a retirarla del fuego, comenzando a verterla sobre un tazón lleno de ramen instantáneo

Su último bote de ramen, pensó amargamente antes de desviar la mirada, hacia el cielo nublado a través de la ventana, recordando como todo su ramen había quedado desparramado en la calle, aquel horroroso día igualito a ese, cuando se estrello contra la chica más tímida, oscura y extraña de la villa. Tendría que ir a comprar mas esa mañana… si tan solo tuviera dinero

Se tallo la greña, intentando resignarse y pensar en otra cosa. Y esa cosa, por alguna razón, termino siendo el sueño de anoche

Una vez más había soñado que estaba metido en aquel siniestro lugar, al otro lado de las rejas detrás de las que estaba el maldito demonio zorro. Eso, en si, no era realmente raro. No era la primera vez que soñaba con el kiuby, y era común que el desgraciado demonio lo molestara entre sueños… pero si era la primera vez que la voz de una chica lo sacaba de la cama

Un grito distante, que le había hecho estremecerse.

Era por culpa del clima, seguro. Ese horrible día le sacaba de quicio al tenerle encerrado todo el día en casa sin poder entrenar. Aunque la verdad… a su pesar, ese condenado sueño comenzaba a inquietarle

Negó con la cabeza, sin lograr entender porque algo tan tonto parecía preocuparle tanto. Era como una sensación que no lograba definir, medida que miraba como el ramen se calentaba.

El ramen…

- Hinata… -alcanzo a decir, levantándose bruscamente al tiempo que apuro de un solo bocado su desayuno, apresurándose a rebuscar su ropa entre sus cosas con un muy mal presentimiento.

Ya estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, poniéndose aun la camiseta con una mano y sujetando los zapatos con la otra, cuando un chapoteo bajo sus pies le hizo detenerse en seco… por decirlo de una manera: se hallaba en medio de un charco blanco

Alzo el pie, confundido al ver como había aplastado un cartón de leche, empapando no solos sus pies descalzos, sino también varios botes de ramen desperdigados por el suelo del pasillo frente a su puerta.

Leche… seis botes de ramen… era precisamente lo que habia perdido cuando… cuando se encontró con Hinata aquel día

…

La ninja medico tarareo alegremente, ignorando la cara de su pelirosa compañera con las palabras "¡¿Que tu que?!" literalmente atoradas en la garganta, a medida que miraba con la mandíbula desencajada como Ino fue lavando el instrumental para la guardia de esa mañana

- Creo que con esto bastara –exclamo la rubia, girando frente a ella uno de los instrumentos, dejándolo de nuevo en el fregadero y volviéndose al escuchar como la pelo de chicle se acerco, con una bolsita en la mano mientras _simulaba_ masticar

- ¿Qué traes allí? ¿Otra de tus recetas raras de cocina? ¿A poco te salio comestible?

Un aura oscura rodeo a Sakura, encogiéndose sobre si misma intentando tragarse la ira, esforzándose en sonreírle – Algo así, los acabo de hacer esta mañana ¿Gustas uno?

- ¡Claro! -exclamo la rubia, tomando una de las bolitas blandas y verduscas que le ofrecía, mirándola por un momento y oprimiéndola entre sus dedos antes de simplemente lanzársela a la boca, comenzando a masticar la pastosa cosa, haciendo una mueca antes de tragar con fuerza, sacando la lengua y estremeciéndose por un momento – …puaf! sabia a TIERRA, debiste echarle demasiado polvo de-… ¿eh?

Se detiene, al notar como la pelo de chicle alzo la mano, como despidiéndola

- Que descanses Ino, le diré a Tsunade-sama que tomaste un descanso –ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo, cuando vio como ella cayó de espaldas, como un costal de papas, sobre una de las camas, antes de comenzar a balbucear entre sueños. Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro, tomando una de las sabanas y cubriéndola con esta, viendo como comenzó a roncar ruidosamente.

– Lo siento amiga, pero no ibas a durar mucho con semejante desvelo, espero que descanses- alzo la bolita de somnífero que le quedaba, igualmente apretándola suavemente entre las yemas de sus dedos

- Es-espera un minuto, ¿tierra? ¡Pero si era sabor limón!

…

- Algo me dice que extrañare esto…

Una sonrisa torcida y cansada se reflejo en el rostro de Idei, a medida que fue siguiendo con la mirada a su verde escolta, mirando como este caminaba nerviosamente por la cocina sin parar de repetir una y otra vez que llegarían tarde a la entrada del bosque

Si el chico se hubiera tomado la molestia de dar vueltas de aquí a allá como loco y detenido a mirarla, habría notado su inusual expresión a medida que se quedo mirándole hacer semejante alboroto. Dulce, triste, melancólica… una sonrisa sombría que se fue apagando lentamente a medida que pensaba que podía ser la última vez, que vería al condenado chico

Si, era cierto que era un ruidoso y podía ser una verdadera molestia, pero también era cierto, que comenzaba a-…

- ¡Y para terminar de fastidiar las cosas, Tenten no ha regresado! –se quejo una vez mas el chico, rascándose la cabeza con desesperación, preguntándose porque rayos no había regresado anoche

La mirada de Idei se endureció, apartando la mirada hacia su plato a medio comer antes de echarle un vistazo al otro plato intacto a su lado, cubierto con plástico. El desayuno que había preparado Lee para su compañera, esperando que volviera antes de que tuviera que llevarla a la entrada del bosque. Un sabor amargo se estanco en su garganta, al imaginar lo que ocurriría, si el chico supiera que su compañera, atrapada en un genjutsu, no regresaría en un buen rato

…

Podía sentir como perdía lentamente la conciencia, inmersa en aquella sensación de sopor a medida que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no quedar dormida. Quería gritar, pero estaba conciente de que sus labios no escapaban más que un balbuceo incomprensible, sintiendo aun el sabor horrendo del maldito somnífero. Esa miserable de Sakura…

- …Ino, despierta !!

La chica abre de golpe los ojos, viendo como su mundo giraba borroso a su alrededor. Negro, naranja, verde… apenas lograba ver algo más que formas borrosas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a medida que un intenso dolor de cabeza le hizo dejar escapar un gemido

- ¡Ino! –abre lentamente los ojos, intentando enfocar por unos segundos antes de encontrarse ante el rostro de una Tenten, bañada en sangre. Se puso pálida al instante, al ver el estado de la especialista en armas, herida y demacrada, con un brazo completamente mutilado y parcialmente cauterizado a la altura del hombro, con una apresurada técnica de curación

- ¡Ino, te golpeaste la cabeza ¿estas bien?! –grito Tenten por sobre el estruendo del incendio a su alrededor, intentando hacer reaccionar a su compañera

Esta solo alcanzo a apartarse, mirando aterrada a su alrededor, pudiendo ver de nuevo aquella espesa niebla… las manchas de sangre salpicaban aquí y allá las tejas del tejado sobre el que se encontraban, tapizados por innumerables cuerpos ennegrecidos hechos pedazos… se cruza con la mirada de Chouji, pudiendo ver su semblante preocupado, al ver como ella se ponía mas y mas pálida, sin dejar de temblar…

- No-no… no de nuevo

Tenten la sujeta por los hombros, hablándole con fuerza- Ino! ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurre?! –Ino la miraba, completamente aturdida y distante, apenas escuchándola, solo viendo como en el rostro de la especialista en armas, se reflejaba el terror a pesar del semblante serio que intentaba mostrar.

Todo era igual… Todo

…

Kankuro se aferro a la baranda, literalmente aplastándola entre sus dedos al ver la siniestra escena que se desarrollaba en el estadio

Idei arremetía con furia, obligando a Haru a ponerse a la defensiva, evadiendo no solo aquel "torrente" macabro de huesos a la vez que bloqueaba los zarpasos con el maltratado bastón de su hermano, que se astillaba con cada arremetida.

El joven genin no podía hacer nada, sintiendo la siniestra y negra mirada a escasos centímetros de su rostro… simplemente, le horrorizaba ver esos ojos, a medida que retrocedía frenéticamente, intentando alejarse de ella

Choco contra el muro, apenas logrando distinguir con la vista nublada como su ex-compañera extendió su brazo corrupto para asentarle el último zarpaso, con la macabra masa de huesos retorciéndose a sus pies

Era su fin… cerro los ojos, alzando lentamente la mano para rendirse.

No pudo ver como la expresión sádica de la chica se resquebrajo al instante, abriendo mas y mas los ojos. Uno, negro e inhumano, el otro… había cambiado. Era… simplemente humano, dejando escapar una gota que resbalo por su mejilla resquebrajada

Solo un par de segundos… todo fue en solo un par de segundos. Para la chica, la escena simplemente se desvaneció, sorprendida e incrédula, al verse de nuevo en su odiado abismo, el sótano del abuelo

Y frente a ella, la oscura y demacrada figura de una niña de siete años, hincada sobre el piso de madera. La mayor formo una sonrisa un tanto retorcida, al reconocerse a ella misma, al reconocer aquella mirada penetrante y verde fijada sobre ella, parcialmente oculta por el cabello que le cubría la frente

- No lo hagas… por favor, no lo mates -susurro-no… _**suplico**_ la pequeña

- ¡¿Y que si lo ha-…?! –la mayor se detuvo, incrédula… horrorizada ante su propia reacción, solo ahora realmente dándose cuenta que había tenido toda la intención de matar al chico, allá afuera

Idei salio bruscamente de la ilusión, regresando al estadio, regresando frente al genin de la Nube, a punto de rendirse. Pero que demonios estaba ocurriendo, pensó frenéticamente.

Su demonio interno, la maldita cosa que tenia metida le rogaba que no lo matara, cuando era ella misma, la que deseaba con todo su ser verlo muerto… ver muerto a su propio compañero

Y quedo aun más perpleja, al ver como su propia mano se movía sola, sujetando el brazo del chico, impidiendo que se rindiera

- No tienes porque renunciar a tu sueño, yo ya cumplí el mío… el haber estado aquí… solo eso era

Podía escuchar como sus labios pronunciaban aquellas palabras. Podía escucharse pronunciándolas… pero no era ella. No era ella quien las decía ¡Era la maldita yurei!

Y todo se volvió, completamente negro…

…

- Vaya, que fría noche -pensó en voz alta Chouji, mirando como las nubes por encima de su cabeza amenazaban por romper en tormenta, mirando la tenue bruma que se extendía bajo sus pies, cubriendo el suelo con una delgada alfombra algodonada, sintiendo como su compañera que cargaba en brazos comenzaba a tiritar, murmurando ansiosa entre sueños

Hace poco lo habían mando a llamar del hospital para pedirle el favor de llevar a Ino a su casa, y solo ahora al ver como esta comenzó a temblar y gemir entre sueños, se percato de su torpeza. De por si, la ropa de la chica no era que digamos, abrigadora… sonrío por un momento, antes de apresurar el paso hacia la casa de la chica, pasando frente al puesto de ramen a medida que rogaba que su compañera no pescara algún resfriado

Se maldijo por lo bajo, pensando que debería haber tomado algunas sabanas para cubrirla. Con el frío que hacia…

…

Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por ahuyentar el cansancio, crispando los dedos y volviendo a su labor, intensificando el aura verdusca que emanaba de sus manos, suspendidas sobre el torso cubierto de vendas de la niña

Se sintió mal al haber drogado a Ino, recriminándose el hecho de que estuviera profundamente dormida justo cuando mas les hacia falta

Sakura retiro la mano del pecho de la chica, dejando una estela verdusca que se desvaneciéndose lentamente, mirando a la niña, sin comprenderlo.

No estaba mejorando. Al contrario, su salud se deterioraba a cada momento, viéndola bajo una maraña de tubos y cables, conectada a un respirador artificial, con la mascarilla sujeta a su rostro con cinta adhesiva blanca. La piel resquebrajada de su mejilla impedía que sellara bien, haciendo que parte del oxigeno escapara con un débil siseo, con cada respiración

- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Sakura. – Alzo la mirada, al sentir la mirada de su maestra, al otro lado de la cama, sin interrumpir el jutsu medico. Pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a continuar, entrecerrando los ojos y obligándose a si misma a ignorar su propio cansancio

Más alzo la vista, al percatarse de un incomprensible susurro que surgió de los labios de Idei

- Esta hablando dormida –declaro Shizune, sin prestarle atención, mientras Sakura se colocaba a su lado, apartando el cabello de la frente empapada en sudor de la niña, viendo como los labios de ella se movían detrás del plástico de la mascarilla

Sakura sintió un sabor amargo al escucharla como llamaba a su abuelo

…

La chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, aturdida y desorientada, sintiendo como su cabeza le punzaba, impidiéndole recordar nada

Solo ahora, cuando intento moverse, se percato que estaba atada contra un muro

Hinata miro a su alrededor, logrando ver solo oscuridad… una pesada oscuridad, solo rota por un débil resplandor que se filtraba a través de una puerta entreabierta y rota

El suelo, resquebrajado, estaba lleno de sellos concéntricos de contención y sellado de chacra.

No era posible, pensó para si, al darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una sala de interrogación AMBU, intentando con todas sus fuerzas llamar a alguien, sin obtener ninguna respuesta

Un movimiento a su derecha la hizo detenerse, notando el débil brillo metálico de una banda de konoha

Eran dos AMBUS, ocultos entre las sombras, que apenas se movieron cuando la chica intento llamarles, de preguntarles que ocurría y porque la tenían allí

Así estuvo un buen rato, sin lograr que ellos le dirigieran la palabra, hasta que, cansada, dejo caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un débil gemido. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió nuevamente los ojos, extrañada al percatarse de un olor familiar que provenía de su ropa

Ramen

Su chamarra estaba manchada de ramen. Se sobresalto al evocar su último recuerdo, frente al departamento de Naruto, cuando había tenido la intención de reponerle todo el ramen –y el litro de leche- que le había hecho perder el otro día

- Veo que al fin despiertas –alzo sobresaltada la cabeza, al escuchar como la desecha puerta se abrió con un crujido

Entrecerró los ojos a causa de la entrada brusca de luz, apenas logrando percibir la silueta de una persona escuálida y encorvada, con el brillo de una siniestra sonrisa y una banda de la niebla sobre su frente

- Al menos déjame cortarle una pierna o dos a esa maldita chamaca. Si vieras como me las hizo ver negras hace unos días, junto con el otro cara-de-perro

Hinata sintió como el terror fue surgiendo dentro de ella al ver como detrás del primero apareció la silueta del "semi-muerto" asesino de la niebla que habían capturado Kiba y ella en el parque, hace solo unos días

- Ya te lo dije, la necesitamos si queremos encontrar a tu primo en la torre del Hokage. –mintió el otro, mirando hacia donde estaban los AMBUs

Al instante el pánico se reflejo en rostro de la chica al ver como los AMBUS se incorporaron lentamente frente a ella, dejando que la luz que entraba por la entrada bañara sus cuerpos demacrados. Pudo ver que estos no tenían sus características mascaras, dejando a la vista sus rostros…

Estaban muertos

…

Podía escucharlas… las ordenes de Tsunade; el débil sonido de un jutsu de curación, las palabras distantes de Sakura, "la estamos perdiendo", decía…

Alzo la cabeza sumida en aquella oscuridad. Podía oírlos, a pesar de estar… ¿inconciente? Miro a su alrededor, casi extrañada al ver de nuevo aquel siniestro lugar: el oscuro y frío sótano del abuelo

Intento numerar con los dedos las veces que había estado allí, mas casi al instante desiste, sonriendo para si. Solo había estado una vez, una sola vez… el resto, solo habían sido sueños, pedazos de sus recuerdos que ella misma había suprimido para olvidar la realidad

Era… como si su memoria se hubiera hecho pedazos… recuerdos sueltos… en uno pudo verse a si misma, entrenando con Tenten, y al siguiente instante, el recuerdo se deformaba y era ahora el abuelo el que luchaba… con un cadáver

Lo horripilante, era que el cadáver era ella misma

Cerró los ojos, sujetándose la cabeza, repitiéndose que eso no era real, que era… que era una ilusión proyectada por la yurei, para resquebrajar su mente

Abrió lentamente los ojos, volviéndose a encontrar en el oscuro sótano, rodeada de altísimos estantes atascados de libros y pergaminos corroídos por el tiempo. Se sobresalto, pegando un grito, cuando el gato del abuelo paso corriendo entre sus piernas, perdiéndose en las tinieblas

Casi sonrío… eso si lo recordaba, volviéndose al sentir como al otro extremo del corredor apareció la tenue luz de la lámpara

Una vez mas, pudo verse a si misma de pequeña, apareciendo de la nada y abriéndose paso a través de las tinieblas con la pequeña lámpara en mano, cuya débil luz oscilaba al compás del nerviosismo de la niña, aterrada, maldiciendo haber tenido la pésima idea de bajar allí abajo, asustada por la tonta idea de los fantasmas.

Se sorprendió a si misma embozando una sonrisa teñida de nostalgia, preguntándose como habrían sido las cosas, si no hubiera desobedecido al abuelo

La pequeña desapareció detrás de uno de los estantes, internándose a la bizarra "biblioteca" que dominaba aquel lugar. Pudo ver como la luz de la linterna se fue apagando conforme se alejo. No pensaba seguirla. Sabía de antemano lo que le ocurriría

Esa noche, el oscuro espectro sellado en el interior del pergamino le había intentado arrebatar la vida, había intentando, y logrado, penetrar en su cuerpo con la intención de asesinar al abuelo, dormido arriba en su viejo sillón, para que nunca más volviera a encerrarlo

El recuerdo aun la atormentaba. Había andado todo el camino de regreso con una oxidada kunai en la mano, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerse, de oponerse a "ella", arrastrando los pies en un inútil intento por retomar el control de su propio cuerpo

Cerro los ojos, mas aun así fue incapaz de detener el recuerdo, que avanzo implacable, torturándola una vez mas, viéndose caminar lenta y rígidamente a través del cavernoso estudio, en el centro del cual estaba el anciano, roncando ruidosamente ajeno a lo que ocurría, mientras la pequeña a la que amaba se quedo de pie frente a el, alzando lentamente la corroída kunai con una mano temblorosa

- ¡Basta! -grito Idei, haciendo que el recuerdo se desintegrara, dejándola de nuevo en la completa oscuridad

…

La chica abrió súbitamente los ojos al tiempo que jalo desesperadamente aire, medio incorporándose como pudo, agitada y aterrada. Tenten se miro tendida en el suelo, en medio de una bodega llena de cajas y muñecos de entrenamiento

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido, intentando incorporarse con un enorme esfuerzo, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas y apenas avanzando unos pasos antes de caer de bruces

Frustrada, se giro sobre su espalda, mirando el techo del almacén a oscuras de la academia de Konoha, donde había quedado encerrada bajo el genjutsu de esa niña, desde anoche…

Casi podía verla, estremecerse por el dolor sobre las tablas de aquel puente…

Si tan solo no le habría hecho caso aquella anoche

Caminar un rato por el parque, antes de regresar al "depa", esa había sido la idea. Ella misma no había puesto ningún pero. Desde hacia días que notaba a la niña apagada, distante… era la víspera del examen, y supuso que seria una buena idea dejarla pensar, dejarla que aclarara sus ideas aquella fría tarde

Incluso había sentido un nudo en la garganta al verla inclinada sobre la baranda del viejo puente, mirando hacia las negras aguas con una sonrisa triste, completamente inmersa en los recuerdos

Pero de un momento a otro, lanzo un grito cortado, apartándose de la baranda y cayendo de rodillas, estrujando la tela de su playera

Tenten nunca se lo vio venir… simplemente, algo negro la sujeto del cuello, deteniéndola cuando intentaba levantar a la niña con la intención de llevarla al instante al hospital

Miro incrédula como la niña hacia un enorme esfuerzo por incorporarse, manteniéndola en el aire con una mano, antes de arrojarla al suelo

La mano… esa mano no era normal

- Lo lamento, pero esta vez-… apenas alcanzo a decir Idei ante de ahogarse con la sangre que broto de su boca, encogiéndose sobre si misma soportando el terrible dolor, pero aun así alzando de nuevo el brazo, para evitar que su escolta se acercara

- No pienso… regresar allí- exclamo entre jadeos. Tenten tardo un par de segundos en comprender porque que le ocurría: era por la Hokage… no pensaba volver al hospital, por temor a que Tsunade la dejara fuera.

Mas aun así… no pudo entenderla. Se fue levantando lentamente de las tablas firas del puente, mirando como ella se limpiaba la sangre de los labios con aquella mano maldita

Había intentado comprender a esta niña, pero le era imposible. Simplemente no podía entender como ella podía sacrificarlo todo por un examen. Su salud, su cuerpo, su vida… y al parecer, incluso su alma

- Ya basta… -Hakanai alzo la vista, al escuchar esas palabras, mirando como ella desenrollaba lentamente uno de sus pergaminos -… ¡Basta!, te estas matando tu sola, ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? ¿Realmente lo sabes?! Ya es hora de que todo este asunto, acabe - …mas se detuvo, dando instintivamente un paso atrás, al ver como ella lentamente sonrió…

Esos ojos…

Todo se volvió negro, presa de la ilusión que hasta ahora había estado apresada. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo? Miro a su alrededor, intentando buscar la puerta, pero estaba demasiado oscuro; no podía ver casi nada

Tenia que salir de allí

Con un inmenso esfuerzo logra ponerse en pie, tambaleándose hasta donde se veían unas cajas antes de trastabillar, alcanzando a sujetarse de una armadura intentando no caer al suelo

Lanzo una maldición, pensando que le tomaría una verdadera eternidad salir de allí. Espera… ¿Una armadura?

Eso era… imposible, que hacia una armadura medieval dentro de allí, se dijo mirando a su alrededor, pudiendo distinguir entre las sombras infinidad de estantes, baúles, cajas, ánforas y demás… Lo que había creído que eran muñecos de entrenamiento, en realidad eran armaduras medievales

Dejo escapar una amarga maldición, al verse aun atrapada dentro de aquella ilusión, dentro de aquel maldito y bizarro sótano

…

- ¿Podría dejarme explicarle porque he venido aquí?- exclamo el sensei de la arena, exasperado al ver como el anciano no le prestaba el menor caso, jalándolo a través de la inmensa y ruinosa casa. Apenas en ese momento reparo en ese hecho: ese esquelético anciano, _literalmente_ lo estaba arrastrando del brazo, como si el fuera nomás que un simple niño

- Lamento no tener un lugar digno en donde poder recibirlo –continuo el anciano sin escucharle – hace años que ningún shinobi se pasaba por aquí y tengo un regadero en el estudio… bueno, la verdad siempre tengo un regadero en el estudio, ya me imagino a mi pequeña regañándome por tener que recibirlo aquí

Diciendo esto, el viejo terminando llevándole hasta lo que parecía una diminuta biblioteca, por la cantidad de estantes y libros por todas partes, haciéndole sentarse sobre un viejísimo sillón que levanto tanto polvo, que logro que el seco sensei tosiera lastimeramente

- ¿Gusta un vaso con agua? –pregunto el anciano, revolviendo entre un montón de libros hasta encontrar el fregadero. Baki quedo pasmado al instante, al percatarse que se en realidad, el cuarto era una cocina, con todo y refrigerador, fregadero y estufa, enterrados literalmente en montones de libros y objetos raros

- ¿Eh? N-no gracias -alcazo a exclamar este, mirando el vaso sucio que le extendía, sacudiéndose el polvo de la tela que cubría su rostro y realmente esforzándose por mantener su sonrisa

- ¿En que estaba? –pensó en voz alta el anciano- Oh si, siento que tenga que recibirlo en la cocina, es que eh olvidado hacer últimamente la limpieza y el estudio es un asco. Y cuénteme ¿Qué es lo que ha venido a buscar? ¿Algún manuscrito, algún libro de técnicas olvidadas, como tantos otros han hecho? ¿O quizás un contrato de alguna invocación? –pregunto, sentándose en otro sillón polvoso sillón

- ¿Invocación? No… en realidad, yo no-…

- Como aquel joven de pelos de picos que quería invocar ranas… uhm ¿Cómo se llamaba? ya ni me acuerdo, de eso ya van treinta o cuarenta años

- ¡Que yo no eh venido por nada de eso!

- ¿Ah no?

- No… -soltó entre dientes Baki, esforzándose por controlar su genio, intentando mostrar su mejor cara… o mejor dicho, su mejor media cara - He venido a saber, a preguntarle… acerca de su nieta me parece, Idei… Idei Hakanai

En ese momento, la amplia sonrisa del anciano se borro del todo, haciendo que este abriera del todo los ojos, que mostraron, tras la bruma de una ceguera total, unos perplejos ojos verde hoja

El labio del viejo se estremeció, pronunciando apenas un susurro – ¿de "Id"?-

- ¿Id? –repitió el sensei de la arena, alzando la ceja

- Si, es… - el anciano se detuvo, bajando por un momento la mirada, antes de sonreír a medias – siempre me gusto llamarla así: "Id". Pero… ¿porque desea saber de ella?

- Vera, hace unos días, estuvo de paso en Suna, cuando viajaba hacia Konoha para presentar su examen chuunin, eso fue lo que ella nos contó… -se detuvo, antes de que dijera "creemos que es culpable de" - …creemos que talvez se haya involucrado, por error, en un incidente de poca importancia que ocurrió mientras se encontró alojada en la casa del Kazekage

El anciano pareció perturbado, revolviéndose sobre su mullido sillón, que despedía una nubecita de polvo con cada movimiento

- No, no es posible… creo que debe de haber, cometido un error

- No se preocupe señor, no es algo demasiado grave, ya sabe como son estas cosas del papeleo. Solo necesito que me cuente acerca de ella, para llenar el registro, usted sabe. Como ella en este momento esta en Kono-…

El viejo le interrumpió - Discúlpeme, pero si es una broma, no tiene gracia

Baki casi sonrió, al poder vislumbrar al clásico abuelo de mi-nieta-es-un-pan-de-dios, que se negaría a ver nada malo en esta, aun si derribara la casa en ese instante con su horrenda marioneta

…

Sakura alzo la vista, tallándose los ojos con el peso del insomnio, notando extrañada que las luces del pasillo en el que habían entrado estaban apagadas

- ¿Se habrán fundido los focos? –pregunto la enfermera a su lado, inquieta

- ¿Todos? Allí son como diez o quince luces. Debió haber una falla eléctrica –alcanzo a contestarle ella, intentando no contagiarse de la inquietud de la enfermera. Esas últimas horas, habían recibido más de seis personas gravemente heridas, corriéndose el rumor de que habían sido atacadas por los "demonios" que últimamente se decía que atacaban a los aldeanos a esas horas de la noche

- ¿Y si entraron al hospital? –susurro Kaede, apretando un blog contra su pecho, a medida que avanzaban por el pabellón

Sakura se tallo el rostro en un esfuerzo por despabilarse, recordándose que el perímetro del hospital era fuertemente vigilado por un destacamento AMBU. El ultimo lugar en donde ocurriría algo seria allí dentro. Más se guardo el comentario, simplemente haciendo caso omiso a la pasante de enfermería

Mas era claro que no podía ocultar su ansiedad. No por los horripilantes rumores que le contaban las otras enfermeras… Era otra cosa lo que la mantenía intranquila: era esa niña de la ola.

Sabía perfectamente que la decisión de su maestra había sido la correcta, que era su deber priorizar la atención de aquellos pacientes no solo más graves, sino también a aquellos con más probabilidad de supervivencia

Mas aun así… aun podía sentir aquella sensación amarga, de cuando trasladaron a Hakanai a uno de los cuartos de observación. Intento recordarse a si misma que ya nada habían podido hacer por ella y que el equipo de respiración estaba haciendo mucha falta con los pacientes críticos que les estaban llegando.

Prácticamente, solo habían asignado a una enfermera para que anotara la hora en la que falleciera. Y Kaede, la pasante de enfermería que caminaba a su lado, seria quien relevara aquella "tarea".

Era desagradable el solo pensarlo, pensó de nuevo, a medida que recordaba como ella misma insistió ante la Hokage en mantenerla en el cuarto de cuidados intensivos. De nada sirvió eso.

Ahora, en un respiro que Tsunade _literalmente_ le había ordenado tomar, quería ver con sus propios ojos si se había cumplido el oscuro pronóstico de su maestra, aun con la lejana esperanza de-…

Se detuvo, un tanto fastidiada al ver como su compañera se detenía una vez mas. Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro, volviéndose hacia ella a punto de reprocharle que el drama que estaba armando por la luz, hasta que se percato que la enfermera se había quedado tiesa, temblando y completamente pálida

- S-Sakura-senpai, mire…

…

No podía ser verdad… no podía serlo, era mentira, no podía ser verdad… mas sin embargo lo era. Aturdida, Idei alza sus manos frente a su rostro, aterrada al verlas embadurnadas de sangre, a medida que todo aquello que había suprimido todo ese tiempo, inundaba su mente

Era… simplemente horrible.

Fue cuando fue capaz de ver, las más absurda y horrible realidad

…

…no podía creerlo. Sakura miro, incrédula, como la misma chica que hace solo media hora había dejado moribunda en el cuarto de observación, la misma que habían dado prácticamente por muerta, estaba allí, caminando al final del pasillo a oscuras

- …no es verdad… no es verdad –alcanzaron a escuchar que repetía la niña cada vez con mayor vehemencia, tambaleándose con cada paso que daba a pocos metros de al puerta de su habitación

Sakura parpadeo, aturdida, sin lograr asimilar el hecho de que era Idei la que caminaba torpemente pasillo abajo, encorvada y con la mirada gacha

- ¡No senpai!, ella esta-… -intento detenerla Kaede, pero la kunoichi no le presto el menor caso a sus historias, lanzándole una mirada furiosa y corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la niña, que alzo la cabeza alarmada, al escuchar que la llamaban.

La ninja medico redujo el paso, confundida al ver la reacción que tomo la chica ante su presencia, alzando la vista aterrada hacia ellas, tropezando torpemente hasta caer al suelo antes de arrastrarse de espaldas hasta chocar contra una pared en un intento por apartarse de ellas, conmocionada, sin dejar de repetir que no era cierto

- ¿I-idei? ¿Pero qué te-…?

Sakura freno en seco a pocos metros de la niña, bajando la vista y mirando atónita aquello con que la niña había tropezado. Los restos, de lo que alguna vez fue la otra enfermera

…

Baki dejo escapar una sutil sonrisa, mirando como el abuelo se removía intranquilo en aquel viejo sillón

- No, se lo aseguro, no es ningún error. Ella estuvo en Suna hace unos pocos días. Es mas, ella-…

-No, no… -el viejito trago grueso, como si le doliera seguir escuchando aquello, incorporándose y caminando con paso vacilante hacia uno de los estantes, apoyando la cabeza sobre el lomo de un libro, suspirando, antes de mirar hacia donde estaba su visitante

- Lo lamento, pero debió haber cometido algún error, no puede ser mi nieta… Id, mi pequeña Id, _lleva muerta más de un año_

…

…

* * *

Ps ya tengo casi la mitad del ultimo capi, espero poderselos subir, para variar esta vez, realmente pronto, chao!! (...y cuidense!)

Oh cierto, lo olvidaba, esta vez le doy las gracias a... espera... como se escribia ^^U ah si... a kugutsukarasukuro, por darme el zape y acordarme que aca tambien tengo publicado el fic! Grax por el review, realmente me emociono verlo en mi baneja de entrada X3

Listening

Timeline - X-ray Dog

Scallop Pond - X-ray Dog

Marunae – E.S. Posthumus

Altercation - Brand X Music

Spawn - Brand X Music

Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell

The Bird and the Worm - The Used

The Pain Inside - Gidproductions

False King - Two Steps From Hell

Faint Remix – Linkin Park

We're all to Blame – Sum 41


	31. Chapter 31

Seeehh, lo se lo se... este deberia ser el ultimo capi... pero no!! No logro rellenar un feo hueco entre escenas del fragmento final... y bueno, de todas formas tenia que partir el capi en dos porque iban a quedar como 20 paginas ^^

En fin, aprovechando les subo la primera parte del capitulo final (no es poco por cierto, son sus buenas 11 hojas ^^U)

Ps ya hablando del capi... pensaba hacer un cierre de lo mas sangriento, retorcido y sádico posible, al mas puro estilo de "gantz mode on" siguiendo el ritmo del capi pasado, peeero…

nah!, ya con los capis anteriores me divertí bastante con los "vistazos" representados por los sueños de ino, rematando con los momentos previos al infierno, que plasme en el otro capi…

Oh cierto... mejor me callo que les arruino el final... como unico spolier, les dire que hará su aparición un viejo conocido de la serie al final de este capi 31.5 ^^

Ps... como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado!"

...

...

* * *

Capitulo 31 Un reflejo de mi alma Parte 1

Sus pupilas verdes brillaron rodeadas de aquel mar de oscuridad, aquel negro abismal en donde alguna vez existió un blanco diáfano

Mi vida es una mentira, una ilusión… es la vida de alguien mas, y no la mía.

Pero a pesar que me duela, esa es la verdad. Esta vida no es mío… nunca lo fue, y nunca lo será

Porque yo no… yo no… soy Idei

- Tu… ¿Tu hiciste esto? -Alzo la vista, mirando a Sakura de pie junto al cadáver de la enfermera. Puedo ver la palidez de su rostro intentando asimilar el hecho de que la mate, a la vez que le grito que se aleje…

¿Porqué no huye? ¿Por qué se queda allí parada? Ruego para mis adentros poder controlarme un poco mas, sintiendo como este horrible deseo de verla muerta me carcome por dentro

Porque yo no soy Idei…

…

Una sonrisa infantil se formo en los labios embadurnados de sangre de la pálida chiquilla, mirando como Tenten se tropezaba y caía de espaldas al intentar alejarse de ella, repitiéndose que todo eso no era más que una ilusión mas, que aun seguía atrapada en aquel genjutsu, mirando a la tétrica pequeña frente a ella

- ¿Quien-… quien diablos eres tu? –tartamudeo la chuunin, arrastrándose de espaldas sin dejar de mirar a la macabra niña sentada al borde del ultimo estante, balanceando sus grisáceos pies en el aire

- ¡Oh vamos! Mira, soy yo –exclamo ella, al tiempo que se apartaba el maltratado cabello que caían por su frente, dejando a la vista sus ojos verde hoja, antes de bajarse de un salto del estante, cayendo frente a la chica

- Al menos, deberías poder reconocerme por mis ojos, no conozco a muchas personas con… eh, o-oye… no me mires así… Si, es cierto que debe parecerte de lo mas bizarro que me veas como una chiquilla tantito muerta, pero-…

Tenten le corto, fríamente - ¿Qué pretendías al aparecerte de esta forma? ¿Qué demonios planeas al encerrarme en esta ilusión? - mas sobresaltada alza la vista al techo a oscuras, al escuchar un pesado murmullo que surgen a su alrededor… voces distorsionadas y espantosas, que desaparecieron tan rápido como surgieron, dejando el lugar en el mas sepulcral silencio

- ¿Qu-que… que demonios fue eso?

La chiquilla suspiro, tallándose por un segundo la maraña de pelo sucio- Otros como yo, pero con menos suerte… Supongo, que esto será complicado de explicar. Y para ser sincera, no creo que te quede mucho tiempo como para escuchar la historia completa

…

- ¿De que esta hablando?- pregunta el sensei de la arena, pasmado al oír las palabras del anciano. – N-no puede… ella no puede estar muerta ¡Si yo la vi!, incluso yo mismo la arreste, yo en persona realice el interrogatorio! No me venga usted ahora a decirme que-…

- La Idei que conociste, no es la nieta a la que yo ame

- ¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

- Un reflejo… era solo un reflejo turbio, una sombra de lo que realmente fue. ¿Porque aun esta en este mundo? No… fue mi error, no tuve el valor de exterminarlo… la pesadilla aun no ha acabado…

Baki no comprendía ni una sola palabra de todo aquello y se quedo allí, de pie, mirando confundido como el anciano se desvaneció entre las sombras de la habitación, dejándole completamente solo

…

Me niego a creerlo… me niego a creer que estos recuerdos, estos sentimientos… son robados

Las luces parpadearon por un instante antes de encenderse nuevamente, iluminando el blanco corredor del hospital, salpicado aquí y allá de manchas carmesí y pedacitos de tela blanca… iluminándonos a nosotras dos.

La pasante desapareció sin que me diera cuenta… quizás ya esta muerta… y Sakura… aun puedo verla. Sigue allí, de pie, mirándome en posición de combate… intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido

Pero no había nada que comprender. Bajo la vista solo para ver mis propias manos grotescamente deformadas, mis garras manchadas en-…

Pero me niego a creerlo

Me niego a creer lo que realmente soy… desolación, incredulidad, frustración, surgen dentro de mí al saberlo… Sus pensamientos… su mente, aun se mezclan con la mía.

Siento ganas de llorar, al ver todo lo que hice… y de todo lo que haré

Pero igualmente observo ansiosa, como mis verdaderos recuerdos surgen en mí, tan opuestos a los que aun me aferro, abriéndose paso, destrozando por completo todo lo que en su momento, atesore como mío

La crueldad que esta emergiendo en mi, no es mía… intento convencerme de que no es mía, a medida que me esfuerzo en no mirar a Sakura, porque puedo sentir como pierdo lentamente mi propia mente…

….o por lo menos, de la mente que creía mía

Porque yo no soy Idei, me recuerdo una vez mas

…

- Prácticamente viví mi vida, a través de la de un demonio. Ella estaba afuera, yo adentro… rara combinación ¿no? A veces me pregunto si eso estuvo mal. Por mi culpa han pasado bastantes cosas, y un par de personas han muerto…. Aunque de ellas uno realmente se lo merecía… ¿como se llamaba? ¡Ah! Tetsu, el primo del cretino de lo cadáveres… realmente lo detestaba… en verdad me hubiera gustado destazarlo yo misma

Se detuvo, notando su propia sonrisa retorcida, bajando la mirada al suelo avergonzada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia una incrédula Tenten

- ¿Tu crees… que me iré al infierno, por haber causado todo esto? A veces me lo pregunto… si es que alguna vez puedo morir, en un lugar como este

La pequeña cerró los ojos en una media sonrisa, rascándose por un momento la cabeza, mirando al techo

- Tantas ganas tenía de ver un solo día mas, de poder tocar, sentir… incluso sufrí, que realmente no me importo, lo que podría ocurrir… estaba enferma, y simplemente no quería morir -susurro, sonriendo por el verso sin esfuerzo, antes de encogerse de hombros, como intentando restarle importancia - ¿Sabes? Creo que eres la primera a la que le cuento todo esto… claro, también es verdad que las almas corruptas de por aquí no suelen hablan mucho, pero-…

El chillido de las almas surgió de nuevo entre las sombras, cortando las palabras de la niña, mientas Tenten se llevo las manos a los oídos, estremeciéndose ante aquel horrible sonido hasta que este se fue perdiendo entre sus propios ecos, desapareciendo como la primera vez

Tenten estaba conmocionada. Tenia que salir de allí. Tenia que advertirles a todos, antes de que-…

Se aparto un poco, sobresaltada, al sentir el rostro de la niña a pocos centímetros del suyo, con aquella sonrisa despreocupada. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la niña alzo su mano, posándola sobre el pecho de la chuunin, despidiéndola levemente con la otra…

- Chao Tenten… quizás sea la ultima vez que pueda tomar esta forma, así que mándales un saludo allá afuera de mi parte… -susurro débilmente, cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa

Y una vez más, todo se le volvió completamente negro

…

Se encaramo a la ventana, a punto de lanzarse por ella cuando se detuvo de repente, mirándose su propia mano, apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana.

La corrupción estaba avanzando muy aprisa, subiendo por su antebrazo dejando a la vista lo que realmente era: un oscuro espíritu dentro del cadáver de una niña

Huesos y carne negros como el carbón

Por unos segundos sintió una inmensa sensación de asco, llevándose la otra mano, menos deteriorada, a la boca conteniendo las nauseas antes de volverse mareada, dándose cuenta como la pelirosa doblaba la esquina del pasillo, intentando alcanzarla.

Casi se sorprendió al ver en ella una enorme tajada en el muslo que le hacia cojear, a pesar de saber perfectamente que ella misma le había hecho eso, mas aun así…

¿Por qué tenia que ser así?

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, vertiendo todo su odio, su frustración y todas esas horribles ganas de sacarle las tripas a todos sobre el causante de todo esto, sobre aquel desgraciado cuatro-ojos…

Se arrojo por la ventana, decidida a encontrarlo, a destrozarlo…

- "Destrozarlo…"

Su vista se nublo ante aquella deliciosa palabra, crispando los dedos y obligándose a si misma a conservar la razón. No quedaba mucho tiempo, antes de que perdiera todo lo que le había robado a esa niña, de volverse una vez mas en el despreciable ser que realmente era…

Pero aun no, no ahora. Aun podía detener todo esto. Mientras aun retuviera algo de Idei dentro de su corazón, no dejaría que ese infeliz se saliera con la suya

…

Sakura se abalanzo contra la ventana, asomándose afuera solo para ver como la chica huía saltando entre los tejados, perdiéndose entre la espesa bruma que surgía de la noche

Maldijo por lo bajo, golpeando con ambos puños el alfeizar de la ventana, encaramándose ella misma dispuesta a saltar, antes de que su pierna el fallara, sintiéndose caer al vacío…

Un brazo apareció justo a tiempo para impedir que cayera al vació desde el tercer piso, sujetándola y jalándola de nuevo dentro del pasillo

Ni siquiera se detuvo para ver quien la ayudo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana para mirar hacia donde comenzaban a surgir los gritos, calle abajo. Y justo cuando el chico estaba intentando preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, ella le corto

- Es Idei, perdió el control y mato a dos enfermeras, tenemos que avisar a los AMBU´s para que ellos la-… se detuvo en seco, al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, a la que le estaba diciendo aquello. Era kankuro

- E-espera… ¿Idei hizo que??

…

El arma atravesó limpiamente el cráneo del cadáver, atascándose dentro de este cuando la chica tenso el cable para recuperar la punta metálica.

Arrinconada, Matsuri jala hacia si el jōhyō con todo y el cadáver a rastras, usándolo como un ariete improvisado para describir un arco y golpear a los tres cuerpos que se le arrojaban encima

Ni siquiera se preocupo en pensar que estaba pasando, esforzándose por proteger a los aldeanos arrinconados contra el muro detrás de ella

Nunca supo siquiera como empezó todo. Estaba vagando por el festival, sin rumbo a través de los puestos, en parte por no tener otra cosa mejor que hacer, en parte por no pensar en su sensei, mirando los juegos, las luces, observando como los niños pasaban corriendo a su lado, cada uno con un algodón de azúcar, cuando todo empezó.

Una forma negra se arrojo sobre uno de los paseantes, destrozándole el pecho y salpicando de sangre a la multitud, que entro en pánico, empeorando las cosas

Las tres grotescas criaturas comenzaron a caminar en circulo alrededor de ella, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió al verlas andar en cuatro patas de una forma espantosa

Más en solo un instante, todas esas criaturas fueron sepultadas por un torrente de arena surgido de la nada…

…

Shitai se trono molesto el cuello, reacomodándose las vértebras dislocadas por el ultimo juken

- Eso dolió ¿sabes? –murmuro el monstruoso chico, mirando desenfadado como la Hyuuga daba un paso hacia atrás y divirtiéndose al verla intentando ocultar su propio terror, siguiéndola con la mirada como describía un circulo a su alrededor, con una palma en alto y la otra oprimiendo su sangrante ojo

Sus dientes en forma de clavos se curvaron en una sonrisa. Esa tipa era una verdadera molestia

Habían sido un par de segundos, solo un par de segundos en los que había bajado la guardia, después de que el jodido cara-de-momia le hiciera sepa-el-demonio-que en el ojo a esa chica, antes de esfumarse como de costumbre

- "Ese miserable de Kiri" –apenas había podido exclamar cuando la condenada chamaca de alguna forma se había deshecho de los nudos y dado un buen trancazo en la nuca

Pero bueno… aun estaba la chica esta. Que demonios le importaba que Kiri le hubiera sacado un ojo, aun le quedaba el otro y podía buscarle a su primo

- Hey tu… si tu, la tuerta, no te hagas la loca. Se que puedes ver a través de los muros ¿Esta aquí mi primo?

Hinata entrecerró su único ojo, sintiendo como la sangre escurría del ojo que aquel sujeto le había-… ¿sacado?

La sangre escurrió lentamente por su mejilla, aun pudiendo sentir la orbe adolorida debajo del párpado. Le ardía de forma espantosa… pero seguía allí, lo que de alguna forma era un alivio. No seria la primera vez que le pasara algo por el estilo a un Hyuga

- ¡Hey! ¿Me estas oyendo? ¿Esta mi primo aquí? Si me respondes prometo que podrás conservar tus piernas y…

Solo ahora ella se fijo en donde estaban. Era el vestíbulo de la torre del Hokage. Por un momento pensó en los guardias, sorprendida de que no hubiera ninguno, cuando recordó el destino que habían corrido aquellos AMBU´s

Cerró su ojo por un instante, al pensar en lo que les pudo haber ocurrido. O estaban muertos, o se habían convertido en esas cosas…

…

Temari suspiro cansada, dejando de lado el informe incompleto de la última prueba del examen

- Será mejor dejarlo por hoy, Temari- dijo Shikamaru, estirándose sobre el sillón y arrojando su propio montón de papeles sobre la mesa – al fin en cuenta la prueba esta suspendida por el alboroto que hicieron ese par, en la torre del bosque. Tendremos al menos uno o dos días para encargarnos de esto

La chica de la arena no respondió, bajando la mirada a los papeles que descansaban sobre su regazo. Ella no había estado allí cuando ocurrió todo, y nada sabia de lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Únicamente estaba al tanto de lo que había logrado sacarle a Shika, por haber estado de árbitro allí.

No era realmente mucho. Apenas había podido sonsacarle que los dos genins habían terminado muy mal en el hospital y que la chica, en el último momento, termino rindiéndose

…pero aun así, podía sentir que algo había ocurrido en esa torre.

Pudo verlo a través de los ojos de Kankuro después de la prueba, cuando ella intento regañarle por colarse en ese examen, cuando se supone que debía haber estado allí, con ella en la academia para terminar de una vez con los informes preliminares

Aun podía ver en su mente la expresión de su hermano, con aquella sonrisa forzada, mintiéndole que en una hora iría a ayudarla, bromeando que quería pasar a ver a la chava, para darle un buen cocotazo por haberse rendido

Su hermano… siempre fue malo mintiendo

- ¿No crees que están haciendo mucho escándalo allá en el festival? –la chica alzo la vista, viendo como su compañero se había recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando a la distancia. Temari se levanto pesadamente del asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro – Vamos, tenemos que ir a comer, apuesto que tampoco has comido nada desde en la mañana

– Cierto, supongo que no me queda otra opción que invitarte a comer algo

- ¿Y que tenga que pagar yo como la ultima vez ? –Pregunto ella, divertida

- Descuida, no te saldrá caro – respondió el, sonriendo al ver como ella alzo la ceja en respuesta- esta vez, por alguna extraña razón se me antoja un buen tazón de ramen

…

Destrozarlo… su mundo se había degradado en aquella única y retorcida idea que iba corrompiendo a cada minuto su mente y cuerpo, a medida que saltaba a toda prisa sobre los tejados

El tiempo se le acababa… su mente era un caos, una tormenta de emociones, odio y rencor, de fragmentos de la mente de Idei y del de aquella criatura que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de si misma

Podía evitarlo… podía evitar convertirse una vez mas en aquel ser despreciable… lo único que tenia que hacer… era destrozar a ese infeliz

Con esa grotesca idea se abrió paso a cuchilladas en dirección a la torre de la hokague, desmembrando a un par de AMBU´s que custodiaban el perímetro del hospital en el camino

Pero apenas comenzaba a distinguir la torre alzándose entre los edificios a lo lejos, cuando se detuvo bruscamente, derrapando sobre las tejas destrozadas por las garras sus pies, fijando por completo su vista sobre los pedazos de arcilla, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza

- Naruto… -soltó con un murmullo siniestro, sin alzar la mirada para ver al atónito chico de pie al otro lado del tejado, enterrando sus garras en un inútil intento de que no las viera

Pero no había nada que ocultar. Su retorcido cuerpo estaba bañado en la sangre de los AMBU´s

…

A medida que se esforzaba en ver algo en aquella bruma, a medida que corría zigzagueando a través de los enormes árboles que tachonaban la villa, buscándola, se fue preguntando que haría una vez que la encontrara… Pero ¿Qué podía hacer por ella? Quizás… solo quizás, se viera obligado a matarla…

Kankuro cerró los ojos por un momento ante aquel pensamiento. Se detuvo, acuclillado sobre el pico de uno de los tejados.

Una sombra negra… bajo la luz de la luna pudo distinguir una sombra zigzagueando por la calle debajo de el

Se trono los dedos, proyectando bruscamente sus hilos hacia la calle debajo de el, apresando entre ellos a una silueta anaranjada

- ¿Naruto?

No tuvo ni tiempo de soltarlo. Una criatura se abalanzo sobre el apresado chico acuchillándolo y haciendo jirones su ropa

Los momentos tensos, aquellos en los que tu propia vida corre peligro, son aquellos en los que todo a tus ojos pasa a cámara lenta… pero también lo hacen aquellos momentos de absoluto pánico

Porque fue pánico lo que sintió Kankuro, al ver entre aquel remolino de bruma y jirones anaranjados, el rostro ennegrecido de Idei, con sus profundos ojos verde hoja girando hacia donde el estaba

Kankuro sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo al ver aquella criatura de hueso y carne negra. Sus labios temblaban… todo su ser temblaba, al verla en ese estado… al ver como el cadáver de la chica a la que amo extraía las garras del cuerpo del rubio antes de fundirse con propia bruma, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro

Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo de baldosas, enredado aun entre los hilos de chacra de un paralizado Kankuro

…porque no había visto los ojos de la persona a la que el amaba… había visto los ojos de un demonio

...

… ¿despertado?! ¿realmente había despertado? …miro ansiosa a su alrededor, mas casi grita, cuando alguien le toco el hombro

- ¿Ino? Pero… ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Cho-… ¿Chouji??

Su compañero… estaba allí, frente a ella… estaba de nuevo en la realidad, fuera de aquel horror… mas se agarra la cabeza, mientras su mirada se pierde… y por su mente comienzan a recorrer una serie de escenas, fragmentos de sus sueños aparecen y desaparecen vertiginosamente en su mente, deteniéndose en una ultima imagen, distorsionada por las lagrimas, de un chuunin muerto frente a un destrozado puesto de ramen…

- ¡Ino!!

Retrocede, sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de su compañero  
- Ino… por favor, responde ¿Te duele algo? ¿dime que ocurre? In-…

- Aun no ocurre…

- ¿Eh?

- Es… aun hay tiempo, aun no ocurre….

- ¿Ino?

- Hay que detenerla

- ¿de-…detener a quien? Ino, créeme me estas asustando ¿Qué aun no ocurre?

…

- No… aun no ¡aun no! -balbució, avanzando torpemente unos pasos sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza, con la imagen de la horrible expresión del chico al verla, fijada aun en su mente

Esa expresión… la atormentaba. Había sido exactamente igual a la expresión de su abuelo aquel día… el día en que el-…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al recordarlo.

Por fin pudo recordarlo, aquel lluvioso día de hace un año, cuando volvía a casa después de graduarse en Konoha

El dulce recuerdo de verlo después de tanto tiempo, la sonrisa al recordar como le regañaba por lo del manuscrito en el refrigerador, mezclado con el amargo sabor a sangre. Porque ese fue el día en que su abuelo… se vio obligado a matarla

La calle de tierra, las casas, la espesa bruma… todo se desintegro a su alrededor, desvaneciéndose como si todo hubiera sido solo polvo, sintiendo como el "suelo" negro se estremecía bajo sus pies a causa de los libreros, mesas y demás muebles que brotaban violentamente de el, a su alrededor

- …no otra vez –susurro, al ver que en segundos se encontró en medio del cavernoso y frió estudio del abuelo, con todo y las goteras del techo y el desperdigadero de libros por todos lados

Con amargura pudo escuchar la voz de ella misma, regañando al abuelo en la cocina

- ¿Que te he dicho de meter tus polvorientos libros al refrigerador? –una molesta Idei apareció al otro lado del estudio, esgrimiendo un enorme y deshojado pergamino

- Pe-pero… esa obra necesita estar a baja temperatura o se hará cenizas por el espíritu de fuego que-…

- Que espíritu de fuego ni que nada. Abuelo, estas retirado ¿recuerdas? Nada de andar metiendo cosas raras a la casa ¿o ya olvidaste lo que paso hace siete años?

- hey, hey… yo no fui el desobediente que bajo y libero esa co-…

- Ese no es el punto- le corto al instante la chica un tanto avergonzada, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos, molesta por el cambio de tema - …por lo menos hubieras podido conseguirte una hielera o algo por el estilo, pero ¿meter esta cosa en el refrigerador -repitió, sacudiendo el pobre libro en el aire- y justito al lado del pollo? ¿pero en que demonios estabas pensan-…?! –la chica se detuvo de golpe, parpadeando por un instante- espera un jodido segundo ¿no me digas que ese pollo esta allí desde que yo me fui?

- Al-…algo así –sonrió el anciano, rascándose la cabeza

El recuerdo se desvanece bruscamente… en apenas un segundo se encuentra de nuevo de rodillas en la tierra húmeda, en medio de la calle llena de bruma

Emboza una efímera sonrisa, que en segundos se tuerce en un gesto grotesco. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran los de ella, los de esa maldita chiquilla

Alzo por un momento la cabeza al notar algo, cerrando los ojos antes de dibujar una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas, al sentirlo a unos metros detrás de ella

- Te estabas tardando… Kabuto –dijo ella, casi escupiendo el nombre a la vez que volvía la cabeza, mirando al chico de reojo con un profundo rencor

...

...

* * *

Listening

In the House in a Heartbeat – John Murphy  
Dark River – X-ray Dog  
Shellshock - Clint Mansell  
Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell  
We're No Here - Mogwai

Lacrimosa - Evenescence  
With Me - Sum41  
Whisper - Evanescense  
The End - Simple Plan  
How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty

The Bird and the Worm - The Used  
Faint Remix – Linkin Park


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32 Un Reflejo de mi Alma Parte 2

Ino cerró lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la helada brisa a la vez que evocaba las últimas escenas del horror del que había despertado

El horror de recordar aquel amasijo de almas, mezcladas con un monstruoso chacra negro y rojo, dentro de la cual se hallaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fue Idei… era algo que no quería ver una vez más

Aun podía verse a si misma, en el suelo, con la pierna destrozada mientras su compañero Chouji, gravemente herido, intentaba desesperadamente protegerla… aun podía recordar aquella alfombra de "venas" que se expandía desde aquel abismo, arrastrándose por los muros y el suelo, expandiéndose como una malla y consumiéndolo todo a su paso

Abrió lentamente los ojos, posando la vista con aire ausente sobre la villa oculta de la hoja, animada por las luces del festival a pesar del cielo gris y la débil llovizna que se cernían sobre ella. Los minutos previos al infierno se repetían con una grotesca precisión ante sus ojos. Podía ver como una tenue bruma comenzaba a extenderse al ras del suelo de las calles repletas de paseantes, las luces de los puestos, el débil rumor de la risa de los niños a lo lejos…

No faltaba mucho para que los primeros gritos se escucharan en aquella fría noche de noviembre.

El haber vivido una y otra vez esa pesadilla no parecía cambiar el curso de las cosas, por mas que se esforzaba en marcar alguna diferencia en cada pesadilla, todos a su alrededor morían de forma espantosa. Aquel infierno, aquel final… siempre era el mismo

Respiro profundamente aquella fría brisa con olor a lluvia. Ya no le importaba si era un sueño mas o era la realidad, en cada pesadilla había intentado cambiar el rumbo de aquella historia, de cortar desesperadamente aquel final, decidida esta vez a lograrlo…

Se volvió, al notar como su compañero, exhausto, camino por las tejas hacia donde ella estaba, hincada sobre la punta del tejado

- I-no… ¿vas a-… vas a decirme, que te ocurre? -se detuvo, atónito y desconcertado, al ver la extraña y fría mirada de su compañera…

- Chouji, necesito que vayas al puesto de Ichiraku y ayudes a Shikamaru

- ¿Q-que? Espera… realmente me esas asustando ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesito que confíes en mí ¿Lo harás?

…

La infernal figura de la niña frente a el, envuelta en los restos desgarrados de un camisón de hospital, le miraba con un putrefacto rencor a medida que su piel se iba lentamente convirtiendo en cenizas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, dejando a la vista las negras costillas embebidas en restos de carne de aspecto calcinado…

Kabuto se aparta un paso de forma instintiva, acomodándose las gafas en un gesto inquieto. Por un instante, un horrible escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al verla en aquel estado, sonriendo levemente ante su propia reacción

Casi podía sentir lastima por ella…

En solo un par de minutos mas, la mente de la niña colapsaría, liberando al oscuro espectro y convirtiéndose en la distracción perfecta que él necesitaba, manteniendo al grueso de los AMBU´s y, con suerte, a la misma gondaime lejos de la torre del Hokage…

No supo siquiera de donde le llego la cuchillada…

…

- ¿Tu también… puedes olerlo Akamaru?

Kiba frunció la nariz, percibiendo aquel desagradable olor que impregnaba lentamente el aire. Olía a cadáver…

La fría brisa de la noche le traía aquel hedor, subiendo de un salto sobre uno de los árboles, sorprendiéndose al ver aquella espesa bruma que se extendía por toda la aldea, bajando la vista al pie del árbol al notar como Akamaru reacciono al percibir algo, llamando la atención de su amo hacia el fondo de la calle

Al instante el chico lo percibió. Aquella peste se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero lo que realmente le alarmo, fue percibir algo ligeramente familiar mezclado con aquel hedor

De súbito la barda de madera al otro extremo de la calle salta en pedazos, brotando de entre los escombros una pequeña silueta que se barre por la calle, haciéndole frente a la criatura que se le lanzaba encima

Incrédulo, pudo ver que era la hermana de su compañera la que se arrojaba sin vacilar contra esa cosa

…

La última moneda rodó ruidosamente por el mostrador, antes de que la chica la detuviera bruscamente bajo la palma de su mano

Shikamaru alzo la vista, mirando como Temari empujaba las monedas hacia el dueño del puesto - ¿No se supone que esta vez pagaría yo?

- Da lo mismo… -contesto ella, distante, apartando el tazón medio lleno, antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y dibujar una opaca media sonrisa

Shikamaru jugueteo con sus palillos, mirando fijamente a la chica sentada al lado de el con un deje de preocupación, lo suficiente como para que esta se volviera hacia el, torciendo la boca dispuesta a protestar mas deteniéndose al ver como este lanzando un largo suspiro

- ¿Qué ocurre? Creo que es la primera vez que me invitas una comida. Normalmente terminábamos discutiendo por ver quien pagara. Solías… hacer todo un alboroto con eso –soltó con la mirada fijada en el vació

- O-oye… al menos agradece el gesto! Mira que es la última vez que yo-…

- De acuerdo. Eso suena más a la Temari que recuerdo - le corto con una amplia sonrisa – Pero, aun no contestas mi pregunta

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- Veamos, era… a si, era "¿Qué ocurre?" aunque bien podría ser "¿Qué te preocupa tanto?"

- Nada en especial… es el clima. Detesto cuando llueve

Shikamaru alzo la ceja, manteniendo un tenso silencio unos segundos antes de lanzar un comentario al aire - Parece que Kankuro le tiene estima a esa niña…

- ¿De veras? Mira que no lo había notado -cerro los ojos, torciendo la boca en un gesto de molestia

Mas abrió los ojos, al escuchar un sonido parecido al de un cuchillo cortando el aire, retrocediendo aturdida al ver el espantoso rostro frente al suyo

No tuvo ni tiempo para pensar en que había ocurrido. Shika tenia las palmas unidas en su técnica de sombras, manteniendo apresada a la criatura que había salido de la nada, con la cuchillada paralizada en el aire y las garras a centímetros del rostro de Temari, que se quedo un instante inmóvil de la impresión

Pero su sobresalto no duro mucho. De un abanicazo estrello a la criatura contra el mostrador, apenas pidiéndole perdón al dueño cuando salía apresuradamente del local junto al lado del Nara

La espesa bruma les tomo por sorpresa, mirando a su alrededor como se espesaba mas y mas a medida que los primeros gritos surgían a la distancia…

…

Hanabi poco puede hacer además de evadir el último zarpaso, agotada y malherida, renunciando a esquivar el ataque y arremetiendo de frente contra la criatura

Con el borde de su palma cargada de chacra, desvía el ataque lo suficiente para que solo lograra abrirle una herida en el hombro, girando sobre si misma para tomar impulso y darle de lleno a la criatura con un juuken con ambas manos

La criatura retrocedió, tambaleándose con los músculos agarrotados por el impacto del juuken. Más no cayó. Haciendo el ademán de gruñirle a la niña, corto el aire con las garras en un gesto frustrado antes de volver a arremeter contra ella

La niña alzo su guardia en un ultimo esfuerzo por…- la criatura desapareció en un remolino de polvo, apenas distinguiendo como un par de remolinos destrozaban violentamente a la criatura

Hanabi apenas logro distinguir, al borde de la inconciencia, el rostro del chico, y el de un enorme perro blanco

…

El ultimo guardia se estrello violentamente contra el muro, haciendo un ultimo intento por alcanzar su espada caída frente a el, antes de que una lluvia de garras le cayera encima, despedazándolo

- Tal como lo supuse… la vigilancia es escasa –susurro siniestramente la demacrada figura de Kiri, escoltado por dos cadáveres AMBU´s, uno de ellos aun fresco y conservando todavía su mascara de liebre

El mismo Kiri lucia un aspecto aun mas retorcido que el del resto de sus oscuros sirvientes, internándose a la inmensa habitación de archivos hasta detenerse frente a uno de los archiveros salpicado en sangre, pasando su garra sobre el titulo de cada uno de las gavetas hasta detenerse en uno especialmente grande

Sonrió triunfante, frente a si tenia toda la información recolectada por la villa de Konoha de aquella esquiva organización. Información que les habría tomado años recolectar por su cuenta…

Sin percatarse de ello, pequeños montículos de arena comenzaron a crecer bajo sus pies, filtrándose a través de las grietas del suelo. En solo unos instantes sus pies quedaron sepultados en arena, apresándolo y comenzando a subir por sus piernas… el ataúd del desierto

Sin embargo, sus dientes de clavo brillaron en una sonrisa. Se volvió levemente, observando de reojo la mirada helada del Kazekage a sus espaldas, cuya silueta apenas era reconocible en aquella oscuridad… no así sus ojos aguamarina, que se entrecerraron cuando la arena llego al cuello de Kiri, viendo como la sonrisa de este comenzaba a descomponerse en un grotesco gesto de burla

- Kazekage… casi… casi lo logra

- ¿Lograr que? –suelta Gaara secamente, comenzando a alzar su mano para completar la técnica y aplastarle

-…arrui-…arruinarlo todo - soltó entrecortadamente el cadavérico chico, ya cuando la arena estaba a punto de cubrirle el rostro. Y sin previo aviso, su cabeza cayo flácida sobre su hombro, balanceándose inerte por un momento

Un soplo de desconcierto cruza el rostro de Gaara. Estaba muerto… pero el no le había matado, comenzando a replegar su arena hasta que…

Entrecerró molesto los ojos, al darse cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído. Uno de los AMBU´s, justamente el de la mascara, había desaparecido y no se hallaba apresado entre su arena

Lo que tenia frente a él era solo una macabra marioneta

Solo ahora se percato de la gaveta vacía que se hallaba abierta, sin lograr ocultar la amarga sorpresa al leer el rotulo apenas visible entre las manchas de sangre y arena: Akatsuki

…

Kabuto corto el aire con su bisturí de chacra, incapaz de asentarle un golpe a aquella borrosa cosa que se movía a su alrededor, oculta por aquella espesa niebla

A duras penas había evitado que aquella cuchillada fuera fatal, sintiendo como la sangre escurría por su rostro. Había perdido los lentes… aunque de poco le abrían servido en aquella niebla

Noto a la chica detrás de si, apartándose al instante y rodando entre las tejas hechas añicos cuando ella despedazo un buen pedazo de techo con sus garras, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros

Pero miro sorprendido como ella no hace intento alguno para salir de entre los escombros, hundiéndose incluso entre ellos

Kabuto aprovecha para sacar una bomba de uno, disponiéndose a estrellarla contra el suelo. Tomado por sorpresa, no pudo ver la chica atravesaba el tejado debajo de el, apresándole por el cuello

La bomba de humo cae al suelo, activándose y rodeándolos a ambos, al tiempo que pudo ver, antes de que el humo nublara todo, como una sonrisa desencajada broto de los labios de ella

Las afiladas garras atravesaban limpiamente el abdomen de Kabuto, que, ahogado en su propia sangre, se estremeció por un instante, a medida que ella retorcía lentamente las garras que hurgaban en su estomago, deleitándose con su expresión…

Sin voz para gritar, los labios pálidos del chico dejaron escapar un débil gemido, segundos antes de que las garras de ella lo despedazaran violentamente en apenas un parpadeo

- Perdiste idiota… -soltó la chica, aun observando como la sangre escurría por su garras, dejándose caer de rodillas con una extraña sensación de alivio, cerrando lentamente los ojos esperando que la técnica de Shikon se desvane-…

Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció, deformándose en una mueca de incredulidad, levantándose de un salto, mirándose las garras deformes - ¿Qué significa esto? –alcanzo a decir.

Seguía viva… aun seguía de pie, "_viva_"

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta, volviéndose hacia donde estaban los restos del chico… que ese no era Kabuto

La técnica de Shikon no Jutsu del desgraciado seguía manteniéndola en este mundo, mirando aquellos restos maldiciendo su suerte. Solo había destazado a otro de aquellos cuerpos controlado a distancia

Una risa perturbada broto de sus labios, viendo el engaño… viendo como su tiempo estaba por agotarse, luchando una guerra perdida contra si misma. El había ganado. Tendría a su distracción perfecta devastando media villa, una vez que su verdadera mente saliera a flote

- ¡Rasengan!!

Idei apenas se volvió, mirando de reojo como Naruto se arrojaba contra ella a sus espaldas, a punto de golpearla con aquella técnica.

…

La silueta el AMBU salio disparada por el pasillo, evadiendo los escombros y los cuerpos desplomados, quitándose con una mano la resquebrajada mascara de liebre a la vez que aferraba los documentos de Akatsuki con la otra

Los lentes de Kabuto brillaron tenuemente entre la bruma mientras este se permitía una sonrisa maliciosa, alejándose a toda prisa de la sala de archivos y deshaciéndose de la agrietada mascara AMBU con la que había logrado burlar a Gaara

Si bien había perdido no solo el cuerpo de kiri sino también a su doble, a manos de aquella maldita niña, pensaba que tomarse la molestia de tener que perder aquellos cuerpos irremplazables valía la pena, al lograr apoderarse de todos los reportes, todas la fotografías, datos, perfiles y documentos que la villa de la hoja había recavado acerca de Akatsuki, en todos estos años… información que le seria de incalculable valor a orochimaru-sama

Su sonrisa pronto se esfumo. Una cuerda surgió de entre las sombras, rodeándole el cuello, apresándole y asfixiándolo, obligándole a soltar los documentos para sujetarla, cortándola con la otra con su bisturí de chacra

Pudo ver de reojo a la kunoichi de la arena surgiendo de entre la bruma, empuñando una kunai. No le tomo mas que un movimiento desviar la arremetida de Matsuri con una mano, noqueándola en el instante justo cuando percibía como los torrentes de arena serpenteaban por el pasillo hacia el

Por una fracción de segundo miro con rabia los papeles desperdigados por todo el pasillo, lanzando una bomba de humo obligado a huir por una ventana, sin los preciosos documentos, pudiendo ver como las lenguas de arena brotaban violentamente por la ventana, persiguiéndole en su caída

…

- Resiste, la ayuda no tardara en llegar – le susurro el malherido AMBU a Hinata, el mismo que hace solo unos segundos la había salvado de quedar destrozada por la infinidad de cadáveres que les rodeaban, fundidos en aquella espesa bruma que se internaba por las ventanas del pasillo que daba a la oficina de la Hokague

La criatura cayo al suelo estremeciéndose con el cuello roto por el juuken de la Hyuga, mientras esta lograba evadir a la multitud de cuerpos que se le arrojaban encima, sintiendo como las garras pasaban silbando a escasos centímetros cortando algunas hebras de cabello índigo, bloqueando cuchillada tras cuchillada con el juuken

Rodeados, atrapados en medio de aquel remolino de criaturas, de oscuridad y bruma cada vez mas espesa, llego un punto en que casi lo único que destacaba de aquel infierno eran las palmas de Hinata, que dejaban una estela de chacra blanco al llevar su técnica al límite mientras cubría al AMBU, que mantenía las manos enterradas en el suelo para alzar oleadas de escombros, intentando sepultar con su técnica de Doton aquel hervidero de cadáveres

Pero todo parecía inútil, los cadáveres no dejaban de surgir de aquella siniestra bruma, dejándoles irremediablemente rodeados. En solo un parpadeo el AMBU quedo sepultado por un remolino de criaturas que lo despedazaron violentamente.

La chica se distrajo por un segundo al ver morir al shinobi, no logrando evitar que una de esas cosas le atravesara el hombro con las zarpas, antes de que Hinata lograra deshacerse de el…

Una enorme alabarda surgió de la bruma, golpeándola de lleno y lanzándola varios metros en el aire hasta chocar contra una puerta que queda convertida en astillas, atravesando medio vestíbulo hasta estrellarse contra un escritorio, haciendo volar polvo y escombros en la ya espesa niebla

- …y yo que pensaba dejarte una pierna al menos -Al marco de la puerta aparece la silueta Shitai, llevándose la alabarda al hombro y acercándose a los restos del escritorio debajo de los cuales había quedado la chica

Se truena adolorido el hombro, prácticamente entumido por el último juuken, alzando en alto la alabarda para acabar con ella-…

De entre la espesa bruma ve surgir aquel ojo blanco, justo antes de ver como la chica surgió de entre los escombros, arrojándose directamente contra el y evadiendo apenas el filo de la alabarda que pasa rozando su mejilla, golpeándole en el abdomen un par de veces bloqueándole otros dos puntos de chacra, antes de apartarse de el de un salto, justo para evitar la arremetida de otro de los cadáveres

Hinata no pudo evitar tambalearse cuando su mundo giro a su alrededor por un instante, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se desvanecían y apenas logrando deshacerse del cuerpo que tenia encima antes de caer con una rodilla al suelo

Quedo sorprendida, al ver como ninguno de los cadáveres intento abalanzarse sobre ella. Se habían quedado inmóviles, ausentes…

Puede escuchar la voz distante del chico, maldiciendo amargamente aun sujetándose el estomago

Shitai retrocede lentamente hasta chocar contra el destrozado escritorio, sin dejar de mascullar insultos entre dientes… apenas le habían dolido los golpes… no habían sido hechos con esa intención: era mucho peor. La miserable tuerta había logrado dejarle sin chacra, tal como la última vez

Rechinó con furia los dientes, volviéndose hacia aquella vil mocosa, que se limpiaba con la palma de la mano el hilo de sangre que escurría por la boca

Lo había vencido, una vez más. Pero aun así su gesto se torció en una risa siniestra, ante el asombro de ella, echándole un último vistazo a los cadáveres alrededor de ellos antes de exclamar.

- No se como lo haces desgraciada, pero tienes el don de ser una verdadera molestia. Acabas de sellar mi muerte… no, espera. Más bien… acabas de sellar _**nuestra**_ muerte

Sin chacra para mantener la técnica de Shikon, su control sobre los cuerpos no tardo en desaparecer. Las hasta ahora mudas criaturas comenzaron gruñir de forma espantosa, comportarse extraña, erráticamente, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza antes de comenzar a rodear a ambos shinobis

Si el se iba al infierno, pensó perversamente, al menos la arrastraría consigo. Las afiladas garras de quince centímetros de las criaturas brillaron tenuemente bajo la luz que se filtraba por la destrozada puerta… mas las criaturas nunca arremetieron, comenzando a enloquecer, lanzando cuchilladas al aire, retorciéndose desesperadamente

- ¿Pero que demo-…? - Alcanzo a exclamar Shitai, antes de darse cuenta de los insectos… cientos y cientos de insectos negros, apenas apreciables en aquella pesada penumbra, que en segundos habían acabado con todas sus ex mascotas. Ni siquiera se molesto en quitárselas de encima, al notar como comenzaron a cubrirle también a el, mascullando molesto hasta el ultimo instante antes de caer al suelo

Hinata se volvió con un ultimo esfuerzo, embozando una sonrisa cansada a su compañero – Gracias… Shino-kun

…

- Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello… ¿Que no saben pensar en otra cosa? –mascullo Kabuto, mirando con una sonrisa torcida como Sakura le hacia frente. En unos momentos mas Gaara entraría en escena, pudiendo escuchar el sonido sordo de la arena fluyendo por el aire, aproximándose velozmente hacia donde estaban

Nada salio como el lo había esperado…

- Respóndeme. No me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza –soltó Sakura- Si Orochimaru esta detrás de esto, significa que Sasu-…

- Te equivocas – le corto el chico - Ninguno de los dos esta por estos lares… es mas, orochimaru-sama no esta enterado de mi jugada. Se podría decir… que lo planee todo a sus espaldas. Pensaba entregarles esos documentos como una grata sorpresa. Tampoco te diré donde se hallan ahora, por si se te cruza por la cabecita preguntarlo

- Así que, todo esto ¿es obra tuya? Los cadáveres, los asesinos de la niebla… y también, esa niña…

- ¿La nieta del exterminador? Eso se lo hizo sola. Yo lo único que hice fue reanimar su cuerpo con un Shikon no jutsu, con la intención de usarlo en… vaya… - se detuvo, mirando el sombrío semblante de la chica, asesinándolo con la mirada- Interesante. Veo que te apegas demasiado a tus pacientes

- ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo pudiste arrastrarla en todo esto? –literalmente escupió la chica, oprimiendo los puños. Kabuto lo noto, disimulando su preocupación por la inminente aparición del Kazekage, tomando partido de ese sensible hilo para forzar su escape

- Si te interesa saberlo, mi único interés con esa chica fue como un distractor. Esperaba que hiciera un buen alboroto en la villa, pero como vez ese plan nunca funciono, en un principio. Su mente por alguna razón no se resquebrajo como yo esperaba. No fui capaz de robarle su voluntad como al resto de los cuerpos. Es por eso que simplemente borre parte de su memoria, esperando que por lo menos pasara desapercibida hasta que encontrara la manera de hallarle un uso

- Un uso… eres despreciable, ¿lo sabias?

- Astuto, diría yo… simplemente uso los recursos que otros nunca tendrían el valor de usar. Los escrúpulos son para gente débil, mediocre… incapaces de desarrollar mas halla su propio potencial. El cuerpo que tienes frente a ti, hablándote, es una prueba clara de hasta donde he podido llegar

- ¿De que hablas?

- El cuerpo de Kiri fue solo un experimento. Estoy seguro que te contaron sobre el en los informes, sobre el estado de su cuerpo y su nula habilidad en el combate. Su única función era servirme de enlace con el resto de los cuerpos.

Sakura se forzó una sonrisa, alzando en alto su guardia, que había bajado levemente por un instante, intentando evitar que este realizara alguno de sus trucos hasta la llegada de Gaara – Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira. Tú eres real, de otra manera no te esforzarías tanto en salvar a un simple cuerpo-… - se detuvo, notando su propio error y apartándose apenas para ver como la cuchillada pasara silbando frente a su rostro

La criatura quedo aplastada contra el suelo de un puñetazo, mientras la chica alzaba la vista solo para ver como Kabuto, sonriendo maliciosamente, alzaba una bomba de humo

Un segundo después, había ya desaparecido entre el humo

…

El rasengan arremolino la bruma a su alrededor, despejándola en parte y dejando a la vista la escena que apenas se distinguía entre ella

Idei había sujetado el brazo de Naruto, desviando la técnica al último instante lejos de ella, que giro en su palma por unos segundos más antes de desvanecerse por la terrible presión de las garras cerrándose sobre su brazo

La sangre salpico el aire cuando las garras se clavaron contra su hombro, sintiendo como la chica de un movimiento lo incrustaba contra el suelo a punto de rematarlo…

…

Podía sentir como la oscuridad la tragaba, escuchándose a si misma luchando allá afuera. Podía escuchar la voz de Naruto y… espera… ¿Kankuro? Lanzo una maldición, embebida en la espesa y negra "brea" que la iba engullendo lentamente. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella ni siquiera era real. Era solo el efímero reflejo de alguien mas, un reflejo que pronto dejaría de existir, consumida en aquel mar de maldad

Pero real o no, no dejaría las cosas así… no le importaba que en unos minutos mas ella dejaría de existir. Deseaba… _debía_, detener a la yurei. O mejor dicho, a si misma, porque una vez que-…

- NO. No pienses en eso, ni siquiera tienes tiempo para pensar en eso –se dijo a si misma, maldiciendo entre dientes y esforzándose por sacar un brazo de la negrura que le llegaba ya al pecho, liberándola e intentando alcanzar el débil resplandor que brillaba muy arriba por sobre ella

Solo un último esfuerzo más.

…

Una mezcla de terror y desconcierto se mezclaron en los ojos de Naruto, sintiendo el dolor de las zarpas de la chica clavadas sobre su hombro, mientras que las garras de la otra mano, hace solo unos instantes cortaban el aire en dirección a su garganta, ahora se estremecían a milímetros de su piel

Su ojo derecho… había regresado a la normalidad. El putrefacto rencor se había esfumado. Mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sombría expresión de asombro y angustia

Un ahogado gemido surgió de los labios de ella, lo que lejanamente se asemejo a un "lo siento", antes de extraer de golpe las zarpas del cuerpo del chico, salpicándose de su sangre, mientras se apartaba de el con paso torpe… las cenizas, que se habían mantenido suspendidas en el aire, comenzaron a amalgamarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, regenerando poco a poco la piel de su rostro… o mejor dicho, de solo la mitad de su rostro

La chica cerro los ojos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza antes de volverse e intentar huir, mas al instante algo brilla en la bruma alrededor de ella, agitándose por un instante en el aire cortándole el paso, antes de que los hilos se cerraran violentamente sobre su cuello, torso y brazos, apresándola y obligándola a caer de rodillas sobre las tejas

Con esfuerzo ella giro la cabeza para mirar detrás de si, pudiendo ver a un impasible Kankuro con el rostro empapado en sangre. Los hilos no eran de chacra, eran de metal, brotando de la boca de sus tres marionetas, que fueron tensándose poco a poco, comenzando a asfixiarla

- E-espera, ella estaba-… exclamo Naruto, sin lograr completar la frase. Los cables metálicos serpentearon en el aire al ser cortadas de súbito

En solo un parpadeo, Ino aparecía de la nada frente a la chica, asentándole un brusco golpe con la palma de su mano ensangrentada contra el centro del pecho de la chica. Un resplandor verdusco… un extraño sonido similar a un cristal resquebrajándose, marcaron el momento en el que las dos chicas perdieron la conciencia, cayendo al suelo una al lado de la otra

- ¿Qué-… fue eso? –exclamo a media voz un malherido Naruto, sin lograr entender lo que había ocurrido

…

Idei abrió los ojos de súbito, intentando controlar su propia respiración agitada y mirando ansiosa a su alrededor, intentando entender lo que había pasado

- ¿Dónde estoy? Pero-… ¿Por qué yo-…?

- Sabes muy bien donde estamos

Idei se volvió de súbito, apenas percibiendo el perfil de Ino en aquellas tinieblas, mientras ella se fue apartando hasta chocar contra algo a sus espaldas. La marionetista se sobresalto, cubriéndose con ambas manos cuando un montón de libros comenzaron a caerle encima al haber chocado contra el desvencijado estante

Estaban dentro de aquel oscuro abismo, aquel en el que tantas veces estuvo en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos… sus pesadillas

Alzo la vista, al escuchar como Ino desplegó el pergamino, iluminando el lugar con un débil y lúgubre resplandor púrpura. Solo ahora pudo notar la herida abierta en la palma de Ino… no, no era una herida: la chica se había grabado el sello en la carne viva

Pero…. ¿como? ¿Cómo podía utilizar el pergamino?

De forma instintiva se pego mas al estante en un intento por apartarse de ella, al entender lo que intentaba, sintiendo el terrible impulso de detenerla, de impedir que completara la técnica de sellado, mas obligándose a si misma a quedarse inmóvil, sin oponerse

Porque lo que intentaba Ino, era sellarla

Pero de un momento a otro, Ino se detuvo, comenzando a temblar y llevándose la mano a la boca, soltando el pergamino. Escupió sangre

- Ino… ¡Ino, sal de aquí antes de que-…! -la rubia cayo de rodillas, pálida, alzando la mano con la que había sujetado el pergamino, que se estremecía convulsivamente. Apenas conciente, pudo ver como Idei se apresuro a tomar el pergamino, formando un par de sellos, revirtiendo su tecnica

Y justo cuando le asentó la palmada en el centro de su pecho, todo se volvió blanco…

…

Ambas chicas despertaron al mismo tiempo, arqueando feamente la espalda al tiempo que jalaban desesperadamente aire… fue una escena espantosa, retorciéndose de dolor por un instante, antes de que la rubia se incorporara de súbito, estrujándose la tela de la blusa, jadeando

Pero Idei… permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada fija al cielo, soportando el intenso dolor mientras los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se convulsionaban violentamente bajo su piel

Abrió la boca, a punto de gritar… mas se detuvo de súbito, al sentir como le asían la mano. Era él, hincado a su lado

Sin lograr articular palabra, ella embozo lentamente aquella típica sonrisa despreocupada, opacada por la sangre que brotaba de sus labios, alzando lentamente su mano corrupta, posándola sobre la mejilla de el

- Lo siento… -susurro ella. Su mano comenzó a caer, resbalando sobre el rostro de el, que la detiene, oprimiéndola contra su piel

- Tontita, ¿de que te disculpas? – alcanzo a decir el, aferrando la mano

- P-porque… yo… nosotras, vamos a-… -tartamudeo la chica, antes de que el la interrumpiera

- No es verdad, no vas a morir… yo… no pienso dejarte ir… aun te debo la revancha, aun no te enseñado mis mejores trucos, aun no… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse – aun no puedes irte

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de evitar soltar una lagrima… de súbito se volvió, al sentir como una huesuda mano se poso sobre su hombro, a punto de volverse para atacar a la criatura…

No era un cadáver… o por lo menos aun estaba vivo. Ante si vio desconcertado un demacrado anciano con porte oscuro, cubierto de una enorme, desgarrada y sucia gabardina negra

…

"Se lo que soy. Y se de lo que soy capaz, abuelo"

El anciano recordó esas palabras con amargura mientras fue grabando con el filo de la kunai el sello sobre la palma de Kankuro, antes de colocarla sobre el pecho de la chica, a medida que iba susurraba palabras incomprensibles

En su mente se evoco el día en que ella había estado a punto de eliminarla, aun pudiendo recordarla frente a el, de rodillas implorando su ayuda, pidiéndole que sacara aquella cosa de su interior. Pero el no podía hacer nada por ella, excepto matarla… el alma de su nieta se había perdido en aquel abismo y lo único que le quedaba era eliminar el reflejo turbio que tenia a sus pies

Mas, en aquel momento no se atrevió a hacerlo, no tuvo el valor de matarla al verla hincada frente a el, rígida y llorando al saber la única forma, esperando su final sujetando aun con fuerza la oxidada kuinai con la que hace un momento había intentado eliminar a su captor

No tuvo el valor de eliminar al reflejo de su nieta

En un desesperado intento por no perderla, lo único que hizo fue borrarle la memoria, haciéndole creer que era la verdadera Idei, haciéndole creer que ella era la que tenía un demonio dentro y no al revés. Fue una terrible cobardía de su parte, que siete años después tuvo que pagar caro, cuando la mentira no pudo sostenerse mas, y se vio obligado a matarla justo el día que regresaba de su viaje a konoha

Aun ahora, al ver el rostro ennegrecido del cuerpo frente a el, le costaba creer que durante todo esos años vivió al lado de un espíritu demoníaco

Sabia que esa no era su nieta… pero también sabia que aquella cosa, en su intento de robar una vida, había robado demasiado. Se había convertido en una copia perfecta de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, de su personalidad y actitud… pensaba como ella, y actuaba como ella.

Prácticamente Idei era la que había actuado todo este tiempo a través de ella: como el turbio reflejo de un rió turbulento…

…

Kankuro abrió los ojos sobresaltado, dándose cuenta que estaba de pie, rodeado de solo oscuridad, sintiendo el piso bajo sus pies temblar de forma intermitente

Tardo varios segundos en comprender donde se encontraba, alzando las manos e intentando avanzar a tientas en aquella pesada oscuridad, hasta que se topo contra una pared.

No. Eso no era una pared, podía palpar libros, retrocedió un poco, pateando con el talón algo alargado y metálico, alzándolo del suelo. Una lámpara

Casi con desesperación la tomo y la encendió, mirando a su alrededor, viéndose en un enorme sótano, repleto de estantes y muebles viejos, casi como si fuera una lúgubre y bizarra biblioteca, sintiendo como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, viendo como todo a su alrededor se desintegraba en cenizas que ascendía en remolinos al oscuro techo, lenta y silenciosamente

Desvió la vista a su izquierda, pudiendo ver como las ultimas hojas de un libro ascendían en una nube negra… todo a su alrededor, se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas

Aquella oscura bodega representa la mente fragmentada de Idei, esas habían sido las palabras del anciano. Y el hecho de que el lugar se estuviera desmoronando no podía ser nada bueno

Apresuro el paso, percatándose de un débil fulgor que se veía al final del pasillo, sin percatarse de las sombras que lo fueron rodeando

Se detuvo.

Había llegado al centro de la enorme bodega, como un pequeño recinto, un espacio circular prácticamente vacío en donde convergían todos los pasillos formada por los estantes en lo más profundo del inmenso sótano.

Ni siquiera había notado las sombras rasgadas que lo habían estado siguiendo, que se quedaron al margen del recinto central, sin entrar, agitándose y retorciéndose frustradas mientras el chico, de espaldas a ellas, miraba la solitaria y vieja mesa sobre la que estaba suspendido, en sangre, el sello que el viejo había escrito sobre su mano.

Por instinto, se vio la palma de la mano, casi sorprendido al notar que no tenía ninguna herida sobre su piel, regresando la vista a las gotas de sangre suspendidas en el aire que formaban aquella complicada figura.

Solo ahora se percato de cómo las gotas carmesí, una a una, se iban tornando negras. El tiempo se le agotaba

Se volvió de súbito hacia atrás, al percibir su presencia

Quedo perplejo, ante la escena: Idei, en forma de una niña pequeña en camisón blanco y manchado de sangre seca, permanecía hincada con la mirada gacha y fija. Parecía demacrada, completamente acabada por su enfermedad, apenas la sombra de la chica enérgica y testaruda que el conoció

La verdadera Idei

El dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo, al ver como el estante detrás de ella comenzó a deformarse, retorciendo en forma de un líquido negro hasta tomar forma humana, colocándose detrás de la pequeña, sujetándola de los hombros.

Era ella misma, Idei Hakanai, pero con su apariencia de hace solo unos días, con todo y la ropa negra, regalo de Ino, los brazos raspados y las marcas púrpura en su mejilla, pero con una horrible diferencia: sus ojos. La parte que debería ser blanca y nacarada, era completamente negra

- Hola, Kanku –susurro la mayor, embozando aquella sonrisa triste y a la vez despreocupada, tan común en "ella"

– Déjate de estupideces, ya deberías saber que vine a–… no es capaz de terminar. Ella le corta secamente

- No tenemos tiempo para esto, así que cállate y escucha lo que tendrás que hacer antes de que quede liberada

El parpadeo, al esperar escuchar cualquier cosa, menos… aquello

- Escucha con atención: En el momento en que yo me libere, perderé todo lo que ella me dio, y volveré a ser la desgraciada cosa que alguna vez fui. Antes de que llegue ese momento, tendrás que detener esto

- ¿P-pero que demo-…? ¿Me-… me estas tomando el pelo?

- Es… bueno, es algo complicado -sonríe ella, cerrando los ojos con un gesto nervioso

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Tan lento como siempre- soltó ella, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro – Ya deberías saber como funciona esto. Ella es la que me controlaba y no al revés. Ella fue la que en un principio evito que llevar a cabo mis cometidos

- ¿Cometidos?

- Ya sabes, el cometido de todo ente demoníaco

- ¿…y esos son?

- Sacarles las tripas a todos –sonríe, con cierta malicia –mira que la chiquilla tenia fuerza de voluntad; no logre consumirla aun después de… ¿cuanto? ¿Siete años? Algo así… al cabo, no me habría afectado tanto, y no me habría puesto a intentar cumplir nuestro sue-… quiero decir, _**su**_ sueño de ser Chuunin.

Ella se detuvo, al tiempo que su sonrisa triste se hizo más notoria – Ni tampoco, me habría enamorado de ti. Condenada humana y sus emociones, mira que enamorarse de un humano ya es caer bajo

Ella se callo, al ver como el quedaba completamente aturdido ante todo eso –Vaya, veo que un no lo captas. Lo pondré en términos que puedas entender. Imagínate que tienes una marioneta maldita cuya mayor diversión es cortar en pedacitos a todo el santo mundo, pero que tú eres capaz de usar como una herramienta, un arma, ya que la puedes controlarla y mantener a raya con los hilos de chacra.

Ahora bien, yo soy la marioneta tipo Chucky, y ella me controla a través de sus emociones, de sus pensamientos y todo eso… y cuando ella deje de hacerlo, las cosa se pondrá en verdad muuuy fea.

El lugar se cimbro, haciendo que los dos se volvieron hacia donde estaba el sello, que seguía consumiéndose. Ya mas de la mitad de las gotas, se habían tornado negra – Bueno… ahora que lo entiendes (espero) tendrás que hacer lo que te diga ¿entendido?

- D-de acuerdo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Es muy simple… solo mátame - La chica-demonio se aparto de la niña, colocándose frente a Kankuro, poniéndose rígida y cerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué QUÉ? E-espera no puedes estar hablando en-…

- Debes hacerlo – susurro apenas ella, temblando ligeramente a su pesar, a medida que sonreía intranquila, apretando los parpados

Kakuro se mordió el labio, mirando hacia el suelo sin saber que hacer. Solo ahora se percato de sujetaba una kunai, salida de la nada – No puedes pedirme que haga esto… es como si yo… como si ella… se que no eres ella, pero-…

Dejo caer la Kunai, conmocionado al ver "aquello". En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, no era Idei a la que tenia a menos de un metro de si. En lugar de ella se hallaba el espantoso y calcinado esqueleto de una joven, envuelta en un desgarrado y chamuscado kimono alguna vez azul marino, con un par de fuegos fatuos ardiendo furiosamente detrás de ella.

Esta giro lentamente el cráneo, señalando con sus cuencas vacías hacia donde estaba el sello de sangre, haciendo que el chico, mudo de la impresión, se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido

La última gota de sangre se tornaba completamente negra

Sin mover la mandíbula, la deformada voz de la yurei resonó en el espeso aire - Se te acabo el tiempo, Kanku

El terror le invadió, incapaz de reaccionar viendo como aquella aparición se acerco mas y mas, hasta que estuvo a solo centímetros de su rostro. Su gélido y seco aliento agitó su cabello por un instante que pareció eterno

- ¿No piensas defenderte? Porque estoy a punto de devorar tu alma… -ante esas palabras Kankuro hizo un esfuerzo supremo por dominarse, apartándose de un salto del espectro, sudando frió

Lanza un grito de terror, al sentir como infinidad de manos putrefactas brotan del suelo como margaritas, sujetándole los pies, inmovilizándole, viendo como el espectro se fue acercando a el

Sin saber que hacer, miro a su alrededor, intentando desesperadamente buscar algo que lo salvara, lo que sea… cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como marioneta

Los cadáveres comenzaban a surgir del suelo, rodeándole… arrastrándose hacia el, sujetándolo entre todos con fuerza. Más, justo cuando tenia de nuevo al espectro frente a si, logra percibir de reojo el cadáver de un AMBU que le sujeta por la espalda.

Kankuro cierra los ojos, forcejeando para liberar al menos una mano, proyectando sus hilos de chacra y uniéndolos a la espada corta que el AMBU portaba en la espalda

El grotesco sonido del arma atravesando carne y hueso inundo el recinto, ahora en silencio

Solo ahora Kabuto abrió los ojos, entreabriendo la boca, sin creer lo que ve. Idei esta frente a el, con la espada atravesándole el corazón. Los cadáveres habían desaparecido. Incluso puede ver de reojo el sello de sangre, aun roja…

Miro incrédulo como ella tomo el filo del arma con ambas manos, impulsándola aun mas dentro de ella, al tiempo que dibujaba una amplia sonrisa manchada en sangre

Todo… había sido una ilusión

- Perdóname… pero, tenia que engañarte, de lo contrario… nunca… lo habrías hecho… se que lo que siento… por ti, no es real… pero aun… aun así, yo-… -tartamudeo ella, alzando su mano vacilante y posándola sobre la mejilla de el

- …adiós… Kankuro

…

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, guardando silencio apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando el patio del hospital, en donde un sombrío Kankuro se hallaba de pie, con una mirada distante posada sobre el monumento de los Hokages apenas perceptible entre los restos de la espesa niebla

Se mordió por un momento el labio, al recordar como el había llegado a la sala del hospital en donde ella estaba, cargando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de aquella chica. Nada se podía hacer por ella, había muerto hace mucho… simplemente, la técnica que la mantenía viva había dejado de funcionar

- Pobre chico…

A su lado, Sakura entrecerró con pesar los ojos al escuchar aquello, antes de alzar la vista, mirando como a través del resquebrajado cristal de la ventana la tormenta moría a jirones

…

Kankuro, de pie de espadas al hospital, alzo lentamente la vista, pudiendo ver como las negras nubes se fueron desgarrando, dejando paso a un turbio amanecer, que fue iluminando lentamente la aldea

Un cuerpo, dos almas

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada?

Aquella vos clara y limpia salio de la nada. No había nadie a su alrededor, estaba completamente solo. Pero eso no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo; había comenzado a acostumbrase a esa voz obstinada y dulce

- ¿Había necesidad? –sonrío el, cerrando lentamente los ojos

Pero no vio la negrura diáfana que vería cualquier persona. En su lugar, ante el se formo la imagen de un pasillo lleno de arena, sumido parcialmente en las penumbras, escuchando como el viento rugía a través de las ventanas parcialmente clausuradas

Era exactamente la escena que el recordaba

Pero con una simple diferencia. Solo estaban ellos dos allí, viendo como la chica permaneció sentada al borde de la banca, mirándole fijamente

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste lo que ocurrió?

El simplemente alzo la vista al techo –Hum, veamos… que antes de morir, de alguna forma la cosa esa, incrusto tu alma en la mía, impidiendo que murieras al lado de ella… y que estas aquí… y que solo yo y nadie mas puede oirte… ¡nah! Muy complicado de explicar, muchas preguntas que responder y que la verdad no me interesan. Habrían pensado que enloquecí o ago por el estilo

- Les hubieras ahorrado mucho… sobre todo a Sakura. Fue un tanto cruel de tu parte no decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió

- Bueno… quizá se lo cuente a Temari y a Gaara, pero al resto… jeh ¡que necesitan saber ellos!

-S-si, pero…

- Además no es ninguna molestia tenerte aquí –termino, sonriendo abiertamente –aunque quizá tenga que tirar mi inmensa colección de Hentai, ahora que tengo a una dama en "casa"… jeh! Solo bromeo…

- Aja, si… ¿no pudiste evitar sacar algo así, verdad? incluso en un momento como este…. -Alzo la cabeza, viendo como el le tendía la mano

–Ven, no quiero que te quedes aquí, en las sombras. Quiero que veas algo.

…

El Jounin abrió lentamente los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia donde estaba la montaña de los Hokages. El sol comenzó a despuntar por sobre ellos haciendo brillar la tallada roca, lustrosa por el agua de lluvia. La bruma no lograba eclipsar aquello, deshilachándose lentamente bajo la luz calida

- ¿Te gusta? –susurro el con una amplia sonrisa

- Si, es… precioso… quizá hasta romántico –la silueta de ella se fue formando a su lado, translucida y opaca, levitando sin tocar el suelo y apoyando su mano etérea sobre el hombro de el

Pero era solo una ilusión, un espejismo… solo el podían verla, solo el podía sentirla. Curiosamente, se sentía feliz por ello… tal vez fuera un tanto egoísta de su parte, pero le hecho de que estaría a su lado el resto de su vida, le parecía de lo mas… perfecto

_-__ "Aunque me sigo preguntando –_pensó el, rascándose por un momento las greñas_ - ¿Qué demonios haré con todo mi hentai?" _

…

…

Y cae el telón!! Se acabo la historia… de una forma no muy convencional, diría yo ^^

With Me - Sum 41

The End - Simple Plan

Dance With The Devil - Breaking Benjamin

City Heat - X-Ray Dog

Hope Runs Deep - Steve Jablonsky - Gears Of War 2

The Bird and the Worm – The used

Final Hour - X Ray Dog

Haunted - Evanescence

.com/fs51/f/2009/286/d/d/Mirada_muerta_by_

.com/fs37/f/2008/283/a/6/Chibi_Kanku_by_

.com/art/Kankuro-105289059

.com/art/Hakanai-100291262

Ps… que puedo decir… gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final. En verdad se los agradezco…. CHAOO!!! […y cuidense! XD]


End file.
